Frostbitten
by rosslynchandbeyond
Summary: At first, it seemed like I was going to get through Hogwarts without a problem. But then, my powers started to be hindered by some unknown force. I couldn't control it or explain it. But he was there to comfort me. He was there for all of my pain and confusion. I was frostbitten.
1. SS: Diagon Alley and New Friends

**This is my first ever Harry Potter fanfiction so I hope you like it!**

**Chapter One: Year One**

**Diagon Alley and New Friends**

The day Seamus and I received our Hogwarts letters was the best day of my life.

I had waited for them ever since Mum told us that she was a witch when we were six years old. My dad had sat idly by, shaking his head. Apparently, he hadn't known that Mum was a witch until a few years earlier. Poor chap.

It was July and there were only a few weeks until our first year at Hogwarts. Seamus and I had turned 11 in March. We had celebrated with a small party with our family in Ireland.

See, Seamus and I are inseparable. We have never been apart. We're both extremely protective over each other. Dad had considered that a good thing, while Mum knew it would probably cause complications in the future.

Anyway, we were all sitting at the kitchen table, eating our breakfast quietly. Dad had to leave early for his Muggle job in town. Mum was humming softly to herself, probably a song her mother taught her. Just when I was about to stuff another juicy sausage in my mouth, I heard the mail arrive.

"I'll get it Mum." I said quickly.

"Thank you dearest." She said, sipping her tea. I waked to the front door and found a large pile of mail. I sighed and picked it all up.

I didn't rifle through it, knowing full well it would only be bills for Dad. I set them on the table and returned to my breakfast.

A few minutes later, Mum got up from her chair and started going through that day's mail.

Suddenly she gasped and Seamus and I looked up at her, startled at her sudden outburst.

"It's-" She paused, letting her tears fall. "It's your letters. They've come. Oh, my darlings..."

Seamus let out a cry and ran to her, gripping his letter tightly. I followed suit and took my letter from her as well.

"Open them up dears!" Mum cried.

Seamus and I did so excitedly.

* * *

_Hogwarts School _

_of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_ Dear Miss Finnigan, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_ Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_ Yours, sincerely, _

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

I read and reread the letter before I finally understood what it meant. I was officially a Hogwarts student. I let out a squeal of excitement and hugged Seamus tightly.

"Geez, Darcy." Seamus said, "You'd think we were going to Quidditch World Cup."

I gasped sarcastically. "But it's Hogwarts, Seamus!"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever Darcy."

"We'll have to be going to Diagon Alley sometime the week before school."

"Why not next week?" I whined.

She smiled at me. "Because Darcy...your father is going out of town that week. We wouldn't want him to feel awkward about this right?"

I nodded solemnly. "I guess." I still didn't really understand why my father didn't like magic or anything having to do with it. Magic was beautiful.

* * *

The week we had been waiting for had finally arrived. Our father left for his trip. Seamus and I had hugged him fiercely and he had kissed our heads lightly before sitting in the taxi Mum had called for him. He wouldn't be coming back before we would be leaving for Hogwarts.

A couple days after he had left, Mum prepared everything we would need for the day. We had to run back inside three times before we were fully prepared.

Mum told us we were meeting with one of her old friends who was also taking her children to Diagon Alley today. According to her, the friend had seven children. When I asked Mum about how she knew this woman, Mum told me that when she was in her second year at Hogwarts, her friend was a seventh year.

Seamus was passing by when he asked, "What's this woman's name? I'd like to shake her hand for taking on seven children."

Mum chuckled, "Her name is Molly Weasley and I have always been impressed by her spunk."

I smiled. This Molly Weasley character sure seemed delightful.

Mum was driving us in our father's Volks Wagon to a place called The Leaky Cauldron. Sounds like a dump to me.

"Mum, can I look at the list again?" I asked. She handed it to me with out talking, her eyes on the road.

* * *

_Hogwarts School _

_of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Uniform: _

_First-year students will require: _

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_3. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please__ note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags. _

_Course books: _

_All students should a have a copy of each of the following: _

_ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One)_

_ by Miranda Goshawk_

_ A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_ Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_ A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

_ by Phyllida Spore_

_ Magical Draughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_ by Newt Scamander_

_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_ by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment: _

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_**

* * *

I whistled at the hefty amount of new things we were going to need. "This is going to take all day." I thought aloud.

Mum grinned at me. "It'll be fun dear, I promise, you'll be getting your wand!"

I smiled at that. I had dreamed of my wand for years.

We arrived at The Leaky Cauldron twenty minutes later. Mum parked on the street nearby and began walking quickly toward a beat up building. I looked at Seamus curiously.

He shrugged, "You reckon she's a nutter?"

I laughed, "If she is, we all are."

That got him to smile too. Mum helped us inside The Leaky Cauldron and we were immediately overcome with the smell of fermenting butterbeer. I crinkled my nose and said, "This place reeks."

Seamus whispered to me, "It smells like Mum after she goes for a run."

I giggled at this and we ran to catch up with her.

When we found her again, she was hugging a short woman tightly. The woman was a ginger and she was wearing very bright cloaks over her stout figure. This must be Molly Weasley. I instantly decided I liked her.

I walked forward slightly to make my presence known. Mrs. Weasley caught my eye and her face brightened.

"Why this must be little Darcy Finnigan. Your mother has told me all about you." She smiled and gave me a hug. "And you must be Seamus! Well let me just say, you look a lot like your sister over there. And you both look like your beautiful mother."

Seamus smiled with his crooked teeth. "Thanks M'am."

"Would you like to meet my boys? Percy! Fred, George, Ron! Come out from there."

A few minutes later, a boy with wildly curly ginger hair, like Molly, came running into the main room.

"Mum, Fred and George are at it again."

She shook her head, "When are they never at it? Here, meet Seamus and Darcy Finnigan. They'll be joining the Hogwarts family this year."

He nodded at us curtly before saying, "Hello, I'm Percy. If you're in Gryffindor, I'll be your prefect." He held out his hand.

I immediately took it and shook it firmly.

He smiled at me nicely and turned his attention to Seamus who ignored him. He was too busy laughing at the scene that had just walked in.

A boy, Seamus and mines age, had come in with a rat in his hand and water was covering him from head to toe.

"Mum..."

She frowned, "Did Fred and George...?"

The boy nodded grimly.

She sighed, "Alright, Ron, we'll get you cleaned up before we go shopping. Where are your brothers?"

"They're still in the other room laughing their arses-"

"Ronald!"

Ron blushed profusely and I laughed. He heard me and glared in my direction. "Who are you?"

I smiled,"I'm Darcy Finnigan. He's Seamus." I said pointing to my brother.

Ron nodded, "Are you starting this year too?" When I nodded he said, "Good, at least I have already made two friends."

"Ah, there you two are. You should apologize to the Finnigans for keeping them."

"Oh Molly, it's fine." Mum said. "besides, now that we have been graced with Freddie and Georgie's appearance, Darcy and Seamus can finally be acquainted with everyone."

One of the boys that had come in smiled, "Why thank you M'am. I'm glad our presence pleases you." He held out his hand to Mum, "I am Sir Fred Weasley." Mum shook his hand and he moved on to Seamus who shook it rather hesitantly. He finally came over to me and he smiled like the Cheshire cat. "Why hello there. What's your name?"

"Darcy."

He grinned "I'm going to call you Blackbird." I looked at him confused until he pointed to my hair, "Your hair is pitch black my dear Darcy."

I made a face at him, "That's a stupid name."

He smirked, "Well I'm not a pretty stupid person."

"I could have guessed that for myself." I said.

He laughed, "I like you. I can tell we're going to be great friends."

"I'm George." said Fred. Or at least, he looked like Fred. "Fred's my twin." He said.

"We're identical!" They said together.

"Darcy is my twin." Seamus said.

"Cool!" Fred cried.

George seemed a little uncomfortable so we didn't all shake hands but that was fine with me. I had already made a new best friend.

Fred was probably the most annoying yet entertaining boys I had ever met. Seamus had gotten into a conversation about brooms with Ron.

* * *

We were now in a store that sold a bunch of books. I hadn't bothered looking at the name on the sign.

The group spent a long time searching for the books on the list that we would need for classes. And I guess every young witch and wizard had decided to come shopping today because the line for checking out was out of the door.

Mum and Mrs. Weasley told Fred, George, and Percy to take us (meaning Seamus, Ron and myself) to get our wands. I was a bit disappointed that Mum wouldn't be able to watch me try out the wands, but I was fine with it because the boys were really nice.

George held the door open for us when we arrived a Ollivander's, a place that had only been a word before now. When I passed him I smiled gently and he grinned back.

As soon as we walked inside a chirpy old man showed himself behind a counter. "Why hello there. Do we have three young wizards and a witch in need of a wand today?"

We nodded quickly, eager smiles on our faces.

Ron went first. He took a really long time, finding a wand for him was probably the most infuriating thing for everyone in the room.

Seamus went next and he took a lot less longer than Ron did.

"10.5" Mahogany, Unicorn hair..." Ollivander said, passing the wand to Seamus. Seamus took it in his hands and waved it around wildly. Instantly, box flew from the shelves and hit George in the head. He began cursing.

"No...try this... 12.5" Yew, Dragon heartstrings"

When Seamus took it, a warm wind blew through Ollivander's.

"Well, looks like you are next Miss Finnigan."

He mumbled as he shifted through boxes. "Try this. 9" Willow, Phoenix Feather"

I took it in my hands and waved it around. Fire spurted from the end and hit Seamus on his cheek.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Sea." I called, and set the wand down.

We tried many more wands, time had passed by slowly and I still had yet to receive my wand.

Just when I was about to give up, Ollivander handed me a want that was a light brown color. It had light bluish tint to it as well and shapes that looked like snowflakes were etched into the wood.

"It's a 8.5" Ash, Hippogriff Talon. Very expensive. I imported it from Iceland. Very rare,very very rare."

I stared at him for a moment, a little freaked out by his words. But then I got over it and waved it and a chilly blast nearly knocked everyone over.

"That's the one." Ollivander muttered, "Interesting. Well it'll be 10 for the young Irish lad's, 12 for the red head's and 9 for the pretty lady's." We handed him the money and thanked him as we walked out of the store.

"Let me take a look, Blackbird." Fred said, taking hold of my wand and examining it. "That's beauty." He said. He handed it back to me and looked at his brother's and then Seamus'.

"Sea, let's find Mum." I said. Seamus nodded and helped me looked around.

"Children!" We turned to see Mum and Mrs. Weasley holding our books. Mum was also pulling cart with two cages on it. I squealed when I saw what was in the cages. For Seamus, Mum had gotten a brown barn owl. It had bright hazel eyes that were observing everything around him.

"What are you going to name him?" I asked Seamus.

He shrugged, "I'll decide when it comes to me."

I took in my new beauty of an animal. Mum had gotten me a cat. This cat was adorable with fluffy white fur and gray ears and tail. Her eyes were a gorgeous blue and she looked up at me with a look that told me she was a very curious cat.

Fred and George came over to me and started petting her fur.

"She's really soft." George mused. "What's her name going to be?"

I considered this and then grinned, "Nessie."

Fred and George nodded in approval. "Sounds good." Fred said.

"Alright children, it's time to continue our shopping. "

* * *

It took the rest of the day, but we eventually got all of our shopping done. Nessie was a very loud cat and she had mewed frequently throughout the day.

"That cat needs to shut up, or I'll-" George began as we walked out of the Leaky Cauldron. He stopped when I glared at him in warning. "Sorry."

The Weasley's walked us to our car even though they had traveled by Floo Powder to get to the Leaky Cauldron.

Mrs. Weasley demanded that the boys help us load the car with our newly bought Hogwarts gear. I reach out my hand to pick up the books Mum had bought but another set of hands had the same idea. Our hands accidentally touched and I pulled away quickly.

I looked up and saw George standing there, holding the books. "Would you rather carry them?" He asked.

I shook my head, "not at all." But I really did want to.

He smirked, "I know you want to. Here-" he held them out to me.

I shook my head, "No, I don't want them any more."

He scoffed, "So you're just not going to carry the books?"

I nodded, "Exactly." I said, making sure my Irish accent popped out.

Seamus laughed to himself as he watched us interact.

"Shut it Seamus." I said, turning around and jumping into the car. "Shot gun!"

"Hey! Darcy, you got shot-gun last time."

"Snooze you lose." I said. George, Percy, Fred, and Ron all looked at us with confused looks on their faces. I giggled slightly when I remembered that phrase was only well-known in America. Seamus and I had learned it when we went to visiting our Aunt who lives in California.

Seamus and I exchanged glances and decided to leave them in the dark.

"Come on Mum, this car isn't going anywhere until you put the keys in."

She scowled at me and hugged Molly again before climbing in next to me. "I was talking."

"I know, but we're hungry. So drive!"

She laughed and waved one last time to Molly and the boys. She pulled out of the parking place and we began our long journey to home.

We didn't get home until very late. Seamus and I had fallen asleep in our seats. Mum woke us up nad made us carry our belongings inside the house and put them in our rooms for her to pack in our trunks later.

As soon as I did that, I happily put on my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I walked into the bathroom an as delightedly greeted by s sleeping Seamus who was snoring on the loo. My brother is pretty classy.

I hurriedly brushed my teeth and climbed into bed.

I went to sleep dreaming of Hogwarts, magic, and a certain pair of red-headed twins.

**So there you have it! This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. There's going to be a lot of grammar and spelling problems when I first update a chapter but by the end of the next day I should have edited it. Just be patient for a while. :) So this chapter has been edited. **

**Lots of love!**

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	2. SS: Hogwarts Express and Introductions

**Yay! Chapter Two is here! I got a review that was very insightful so thank you! ;) I have been a busy little bee because I have already typed up the third and fourth chapter. I'm pretty cool. **

**Chapter Two: Year One**

**Hogwarts Express and Introductions**

Three days later, our trunks were packed and we were headed for Kings Cross Station.

Mum had been crying for hours, saying how she was going to miss her darling babies. As much as we tried comforting her, we knew she would be a wreck for a while and there was no use in trying to get her to calm down.

Seamus was talking excitedly about learning how to fly on a broom. He was a Quidditch fanatic. I'm pretty sure it's his dream to be Quidditch captain of his team. I love Quidditch too. Mum had brought us to a game once and from that day on, we had been obsessed.

We arrived at King's Cross around 10:45, leaving only fifteen minutes for us to make our way to Platform 9 3/4 and get on the bloody train.

Mum made us sprint through the station, our things nearly falling off of our trolleys. I guess she thought we were going t be super late or something, but she was dead wrong.

Seamus looked ready to pass out by the time we arrived at the platforms between 9 and 10.

"I'm never going to do that much running in my life ever again." He wheezed out.

I was panting pretty hard too. Mum was trying to usher us into the platforms, but we needed a break.

I glanced up at the clock, and glared at my mum when I saw that we had ten minutes until the train left. "Mum..."

She looked up at the clock too and laughed, "Sorry darlings. I guess I didn't think we would have so much time."

Seamus glared at her too, "I swear Mum. You've given me a heart attack."

She laughed and ruffled his hair. "Come on, let's go to the platform."

Mum had told us beforehand that we would have to run through the barrier and we would be at Platform 9 3/4. I hadn't asked her how this was even remotely possible, but I went with it anyway, knowing she had more experience than me. She helped Seamus through first, holding on tightly to his cart.

When I saw them pass through the barrier I gasped and looked around for them. They must have actually gone to the platform. Sighing, I braced myself and ran to the barrier quickly.

Just when I was expecting to feel the slam of a brick wall, I felt something envelop me. And when I opened my eyes again, I was in another station. Kids were bustling around, talking excitedly about Hogwarts. I looked around for Mum and Seamus and found them waiting for me. I smiled when they waved.

"Hey Darcy, isn't this great?" Seamus cried. He had a huge grin on his face.

I glanced around, "It's great. Let's put our trunks away."

We found the car where trunks and cages were being loaded. Mum helped me place my trunk and Nessie's cage into the car. As she helped Seamus, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I whipped around and saw none other than Fred and George Weasley grinning at me broadly.

"Hello Blackbird. Are you excited for your first year?" Fred asked me.

I nodded, "Naturally. Although I am probably more excited for Quidditch than anything else."

Fred and George exchanged a knowing look and then they smiled at me again.

"Wicked! Freddie and I are on the team. We're beaters." George explained.

I nodded, "That sounds like fun. I wish I could be on the team."

George shrugged, "You never know, stranger things have happened."

I nodded, "I guess. But I can't even have a broom."

He smiled, "That's not a problem, Fred and I have tons of extra brooms so if you want, you can borrow one."

"Where'd you get all the brooms?" I didn't mean to be rude or anything, but from the way Mrs. Weasley was acting in Diagon Alley, it seemed like the Weasleys were pretty poor.

"Oh, well we like to steal them from the school's stash. They're not very good, but they come in handy when we want to play our own games."

I smiled at him. "Darcy! Let's go, Mum wants us to get on the train nice and early." Seamus said, tugging on my arm. I shooed him away, but he kept pulling so I gave George an apologetic look and followed Seamus.

"That was rude Sea." I told him.

He chuckled, "What? I think you were boring him."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right, I'm probably the most interesting person I know."

"You must not know many people then." Seamus joked. I laughed at him.

Mum was waiting for us by the entrance to a car. She held out her hands and we both joined her in a group hug.

She started crying again but this time I joined her too. This would be the longest I would be away from home ever. When Seamus saw that I was crying he groaned, "Don't be turning all girly on me now Darcy."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Shut up Seamus."

The train's whistle blew and Mum jumped. "Oh my. It's time, you two." She wiped her eyes and sniffled. "You must write me every week. Tell me everything!" I nodded and hugged her again.

"I'll miss you Mum." She hugged Seamus again and we were swept up into the current of kids walking onto the train. We waved one last time before trying to find an empty compartment.

We searched and searched, but none of them were empty. So instead we decided to sit with a compartment that was already housing two boys.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Seamus asked them. They welcomed us gladly and pretty soon, we were all well acquainted.

One of the boys was named Neville Longbottom. Seamus had chuckled at the name but I hit him before Neville could notice. Neville was a very nervous boy and was very shy but he soon warmed up to us. He talked about how he lived with his Gram and that he had already lost his toad, Trevor.

The other boy, a dark-skinned, tall one, was very loud, but also very smart. His name was Dean Thomas. He and Seamus instantly bonded over their love for Quidditch. Dean and I also talked about our classes and how we were already planning out plenty of time in the library. Dean kept eyeing me, a small smile on his face. I liked him.

We had been traveling a while when a girl came in. She was already in her Hogwarts robes.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger."

I smiled at her, "I'm Darcy Finnigan and this is my twin brother, Seamus."

Dean and Neville introduced themselves to Hermione before she continued.

"Have any of you lost a toad? It's been causing quite a ruckus throughout the train.

I glanced at Neville who was blushing a bright red. Seamus chuckled and Dean started laughing like a mad-man.

"It's Neville's." I told her. "Do you know where it is now?"

She shook her bushy head, "No, but we can start looking. Do you want to join me?"

I nodded and stood up. Hermione and I went from compartment to compartment, asking each of its occupants if they had seen Neville's toad. We eventually came upon a compartment with a two boys. One with messy, black hair and Ronald Weasley.

"Hey Ron!" I said cheerily. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hi Darcy! What are you doing here?"

"Have you seen a toad?" Hermione asked.

"A boy named Neville has lost one." I finished.

Ron shook his head. Hermione was looking at him. "Are you doing magic?" She was referring to the wand Ron was holding in his hand. "Let's see it then."

She sat down across from the black-haired boy and next to Ron. I sat next to the black-haired boy.

Ron cleared his throat before aiming his wand at a fat rat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

The rat didn't do anything. He just kept sleeping on his lap.

Hermione looked rather disgusted, "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, right Darcy? I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She had said all of this very fast.

Ron looked at the black-haired boy with a crazed look. I glanced at them too. So I wasn't the only one who didn't memorize the course books?

Ron stuffed a sweet into his mouth, "I'm Ron Weasley." Hermione looked him over and dismissed him. He glared at her and rubbed his nose.

"I'm Harry Potter." The black-haired boy said. Hermione and I gasped at the same time. Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived has returned to Hogwarts?

Before Hermione could continue on her rant about magic and all other things magic, I left the compartment, but not before giving Ron a wink of good luck.

I returned to my compartment to find that the boys had changed into their robes. "Better hurry Darcy." Seamus said, "We're almost at Hogwarts."

I squealed and grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom aboard the train.

After I changed, I ran straight into a sturdy figure. "Watch it, girl." the way the voice said it was like he was offended by me presence.

When I looked at him, I knew he would probably be a Slytherin. He had greased back, white-blonde hair. His skin was deathly pale and he had dark grey eyes. His mouth was turned down in a scowl.

"You watch it." I said.

He glared at me. "I'd watch what you say to me, girl. I'm a pure blood."

I scoffed, "And that makes you all high and mighty does it?"

"And what, I suppose, are you?"He asked, his frustration with me growing.

"I-I'm a-"

"None of your business! And I suppose you're a Malfoy!" I heard George Weasley say from behind me.

The boy stared at George's height. "You must be a Weasley. Red hair...hand me down robe. My father has told me all about you."

"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it?" George sassed back. "Are you going to tell your dad? He can't do anything to me."

"Well...we'll see about that." He looked at me with a sneer. "I'd be careful with who you become friends with, girl."

The boy stalked away muttering to himself. "He's a bucket full of sunshine." I said, sarcasm dripping from my mouth. I already hated this guy.

George laughed, "Yeah,the Malfoy's are a particularly nasty bunch of 'pure blood' wizards who think they're better than everyone else. He's going to be in Slytherin, I can tell you that now."

"Really? How can you tell?" I asked him. We were heading back to my compartment as we walked.

"Because all the Malfoys have been in Slytherin. And if they don't make it in, they are practically disowned."

I shook my head, "That's harsh."

"True, but I'm sure my mum would do the same thing. All of us Weasleys have been in Gryffindor for generations. And if you ask me," he said, leaning in a bit "I think Ron's going to be in Hufflepuff."

I laughed, "Why, you don't think he's brave enough?"

"Oh bloody hell, no. He's a wimp; scared of spiders."

I shivered, "Spiders are pretty scary."

He groaned, "Not you too."

I shrugged, "What can I say, spiders are not meant to be in this world."

He chuckled and stopped when we got back to my compartment. "Well, I guess I'll see you at the sorting ceremony."

I nodded, "Yep, see you then."'

I closed the compartment door behind me. And sat down in my place.

"What took you so long Darcy?" Seamus asked.

I sighed, "I ran into a guy named Malfoy."

Dean spit out the sweets in his mouth. "You ran into Draco Malfoy? The vilest human being ever?"

I laughed, " I guess so why?"

He shook his head, "You'll see soon enough."

* * *

We arrived at Hogwarts just as the sun was going down. Hagrid, a half-giant, guided us first years to a black lake where many boats were waiting to take us across. "No more than four to a boat." He said. "Come on first years, we don't have all day."

I piled into a boat with Seamus and Dean and some other girl I hadn't met yet. We stared in wonder as the boats traveled at a slow pace towards the castle. It was bigger than I had ever imagined. It was resting on a tall mountain with orbs of light illuminating the dark surroundings.

We were passing underneath a tunnel of ivy that ran through the bottom of the mountain. The tunnel was dark and a little spooky. Our boats came to a stop when they hit a shore line of pebbles and rocks. We all clambered out and Hagrid led us inside to a large staircase. No one moved. I guess everyone was too terrified of messing up.

Hagrid started shoving us up and eventually we were able to walk on our own up the large stairs. We came to a stop in front of a tall, black-haired witch with emerald-green robes. She had a very stern face; I made a mental note to never make her upset.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Hagrid nodded and lumbered away.

"Alright. Wait here until I am certain Professor Dumbledore is ready." The woman walked away.

"So it's true then?" A heard a familiar voice say. "Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts." Malfoy came out from the crowd and started talking to Harry. I didn't really pay any attention to what he was saying. I was more concerned with the fact that I was about to be sorted into a house.

"We are ready for you." The woman said. "Please form a line and follow me."

I ended up next to Dean with Neville and Seamus in front of us. When we were about to move, a croak echoed throughout the room.

"Trevor!" Neville shoved Seamus aside and picked up the toad that had just been found.

The woman gave a disproving look, "Let's continue. Welcome to the Great Hall."

**This chapter is a little shorter than the first one. The story will start to pick up. Darcy will be getting her own story plot. I will be copying a lot of the dialogue and some descriptions used in the books only because I want to make this as accurate as I can to those beautiful works of art. **

**'Til next time! **

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	3. SS: Sorting Ceremony and Creepy Teachers

**This is going to be a really long chapter, though it won't be as long as the first one. It took a while to write mostly because everyone gets sorted and The Sorting Hat sings his song and BOISFBVOIBSFGIHSIFGIGFR! So many things! **

**Okay so have fun!**

**Chapter Three: Year One**

**Sorting Ceremony and Creepy Teachers**

As we walked into the Great Hall, I gasped at the great size of it. The top of it must have been enchanted because it looked like the night sky. I had always loved the night sky. I could stare at stars for hours at a time.

The woman led us through the room, all the other students were staring at us as we walked up and I instantly felt extremely awkward. I took a strand of my hair and started running my hands through it. I kept my green eyes to the ground.

When the woman stopped walking, we gathered in front of her. She brought out a stool and a tattered, old hat. The hat was placed on the stool. At first, nothing seemed any different about the hat, but then I could see a face appear from its wrinkled fabric. And it began to sing.

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong to Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

I applauded with the rest of the Great Hall. When the claps ended, the hat bowed to the four tables of student before becoming still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" I heard Ron whisper to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

I laughed to myself. That sounded a lot like Fred, even though I had only met him a few days ago.

The woman, who I had learned was named Professor McGonagall, stepped forward with a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A blonde girl stepped forward and put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, she sat down heavily. It only took a moment before the hat made up his mind.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table to the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan wandered to sit net to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; some of the Ravenclaws stood and shoot Terry's hand.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" was sorted into Ravenclaw as well. "Brown, Lavender" became the first Gryffindor first years and the table on the far left exploded with cheers. I could see George and Fred at the Gryffindor table, cat-calling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" became a Slytherin. I looked over at the Slytherin table and was some-what disturbed by the unpleasant looks on their faces.

I began to feel sick because I knew my last name was coming closer. I glanced at Seamus and was temporarily calmed when I saw he had the same look on his face.

"Finch-Fletchey, Justin" went next and he was sorted into "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Then I heard what I had been waiting for.

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

Seamus wandered up to the stool and placed the hat on his head. He smiled at me gently. The hat seemed to be talking to him and it definitely took longer than any one else had taken.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat said after nearly a whole minute.

"Finnigan, Darcy!"

That was my name. I walked slowly up to the stool and placed the hat on my head. I bit my lip and sat down on the stool. The Hat started talking to me immediately.

"Ooh, another Finnigan. How interesting. Your brother was almost a Slytherin, you know. I have foreseen a lot of fire in his future. But no, you're nowhere near a Slytherin. Hmm..." He thought a few more seconds before continuing. "Ah, I see brains in your future. You will be a very smart girl. Ravenclaw is a very promising house. However, you are head-strong, and very stubborn...I think you'll do just fine in...GRYFFINDOR!"

I sighed in happiness and placed the hat back on the stool. I skipped over to the Gryffindor table and hugged Seamus tightly. I could tell he had been nervous because he was shaking.

"I was scared we weren't going to be in the same house." He said quietly.

I smiled, "That would have been horrible."

Seamus nodded and scooted over so I could sit next to him and George.

"Welcome to the best house in Hogwarts!" George said in my ear.

I laughed, "I swear he was about to put me in Ravenclaw."

"He almost put me in Slytherin. Do you know how much hate I would get? A lot!" Seamus cried. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

Hermione joined us next as well as Neville, who was still holding his toad.

Malfoy, whose first name was Draco, became a member of (surprise!) the Slytherin house. He had a smirk on his face that told everyone how much of a douche he was.

The remaining kids continued to get sorted into their houses. I was pleased when Dean got put into Gryffindor with us. When he came over to the table he caught my eye and grinned. I gave him thumbs up and continued watching the ceremony. It took a while, but eventually, Harry was called up. A hush fell over the student body. Everyone watched as Harry stepped up to the stool and placed the hat on his messy hair.

He took the longest of us all. It was maybe three minutes before the Sorting Hat cried out "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors erupted into loud cheers and were going crazy while Harry walked over to our table.

The Weasley twins were griping each other and jumping up and down shouting, "We've got Potter! We've got Potter!"

While the rest of the kids got sorted, I talked to Seamus quietly about something he noticed earlier.

"You know, I think Dean fancies you."

I laughed, "How can you possibly tell that? We just met today!"

He smiled, "Well he never took his eyes off you on the train and you were the only thing he was atching during the whole ceremony. I'm kind of surprised you hadn't noticed earlier."

I rolled my eyes, "You're crazy." But was he really? I glanced at Dean and found him looking at me. I was about to tell Seamus to bug off, but then Ron's name was called.

Ron went up to the hat, his face a pale green. It was put on his head and a second later it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron looked pretty pleased with himself as he sauntered over to us.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy pompously just as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment and took away the sorting hat and stool.

An old man rose to his feet. George leaned over and told me he was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster. Dumbledore beamed at us, his arms were out stretched, as if we were his own children and we were finally home from a long trip.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to a say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down and everyone started clapping for his speech. I was more confused than ever. One look at my face and George laughed loudly.

"Relax, that's old Dumbly for you. He's a bit of a nutter really."

"I can tell." I said quietly.

"Want some roast beef?" He asked. To my surprise, the dishes had been filled with many foods that smelled wonderful. I bit my lip and nodded. I loved roast beef. George chuckled and handed me the plate of it. "Eat up!"

I quickly filled my plate with nearly all the foods, except the peppermint humbugs, and dived in. I was cutting up my steak when I noticed a ghost talking to Harry. He looked sad.

"I don't believe introduced myself." He sad loudly. "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brother's told me about you- you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-" the ghost began stiffly.

Seamus shook his sandy hair. "Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked a little annoyed. "Like this." He took hold of his left ear and tugged. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it were on a hinge. It looked as though someone had tried to behead him but had failed at doing so. Sir Nicholas looked pleased with the reactions of the first years at the table.

I had made a small noise of surprise, not at all expecting what had just happened.

"Charming right?" George asked. "He's been terrorizing us with that since our first year."

Sir Nicholas replaced his head back on his head and continued talking to the other first years. When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remaining food disappeared from our plates. Then the desserts appeared which sent another wave of hunger through everyone else. Then we started discussing families.

"We're half-and-half," said Seamus, pointing to me and himself. "Our dad's a Muggle. Mum didn't tell him she was a witch until after they were married."

"Bit of a nasty shock for him." I finished. The others began to laugh.

"What about you, Neville?" Ron asked.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me- he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned- but nothing happened until i was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced- all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here- they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased, he bought me my toad."

Hermione and Percy were animatedly talking about lessons. I glanced up at the High Table. For the first time that night I finally got a good look at all the teachers.

Hagrid was drinking from his goblet deeply. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. A teacher wearing a turban was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

"Hey George?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me, "Yeah Darcy?"

"Who are those teachers? The one with the turban and the one talking to him?"

George laughed, "Oh them. Well the turbaned one is Professor Quirrell. He's a pretty nervous lad. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. And the other is mine and Freddie's mortal enemy."

"Aw, are we talking about Snivilous?" Fred interjected.

"That's the guy. He's Professor Snape. Teaches Potions and he's also probably the worst person ever. He's given us detention more than any of the other teachers combined."

I whistled. "Sounds like fun."

Fred shook his head, "Not at all. He gives loads of homework and takes away millions of points, but never from Slytherins."

I nodded, "Well now I have my new goal for the year."

"Oh really? And what goal is that, Blackbird?" Fred asked.

"To make Snivilous Snape smile. He looks like he could use it."

George shook his head, "That's not a good idea, Darcy. He'll kill you."

"Oh please, I'm sure you're over-reacting." I scoffed. They both gave me a weary look. George reached out to grab another sweet when the desserts disappeared just as the dinner and vanished. Professor Dumbledore stood and the hall grew quiet again.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." His eyes flashed to the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in he second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out-of-bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few first years laughed, thinking he was joking, but I had a feeling Dumbledore was being completely serious.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. He gave his wand a wave and words to the song appeared above his head. "Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!"

The school began singing:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

We all finished the song at different times. Then only the Weasley twins were singing, they had decided on a slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he clapped very loudly. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Percy led us Gryffindors up the marble staircase. We walked a while until we finally arrived in front of a portrait of a fat lady wearing a pink dress. "Password?" She said in a snobby voice.

"Caput Draconis." Percy said. the portrait swung open, revealing a round doorway and a large room with couches. The room also had a bookcase and a fireplace with plushy armchairs surrounding it.

"Dont bother trying to sneak into each other's dorms. The staircases turn to slides if the wrong gender tries to climb up." Percy said. He pointed out the girl's staircase and all of us girls went on up to see the rooms we would be staying in. Each room had five four-poster beds hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Our trunks had mysteriously been brought up. We were all too tired to talk much, so we decided to just go to bed.

As the other girls went to bed, I glanced around the room at my new bunk mates. There was Hermione. I had learned that she was a bit of a know-it-all but she was very nice. There was also Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. I hadn't really talked to them yet, but they both seemed a little girly for my taste. Then there was Fay Dunbar and she looked extremely nice.

I sighed and leaned back in my bed, tomorrow was going to be a great day.

**So there you go! I am planning on doing ten chapters per school year. Plus, I am considering throwing in maybe one or two chapters for each summer in between. So...yeah. **

**Chapter Four awaits!**

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	4. SS: Classes and Distrust

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Four: Year One**

**Classes and Distrust**

The following morning was chaotic. Hermione had been dressed and groomed for two hours by the time we girls woke up.

Hermione had already headed to the Great Hall and Lavender and Parvati were still getting ready for the day when Fay came over to my bed and asked me if I was ready to go. I told her I was so we decided to walk down together, knowing full well that Lav and Parvati would be a while.

"So what class are you looking forward to the most?" Fay asked as we wandered through the corridors.

I considered this before answering, "Probably Defense Against the Dark Arts. Mum told me that was a really fun class."

"I'm excited for Potions. I've always liked mixing things together."

I nodded, "That makes sense..."

"Darcy!" I turned around to see Seamus running towards me. "I thought we were going down together?"

"Sorry Sea. Have you met Fay yet?" I asked, gesturing to my new friend. I laughed when Seamus took one look at her and blushed.

"Come on, wouldn't want to be late for breakfast on the first day!" I called, walking forward.

As we walked, a few teachers greeted us with warm smiles. I grinned to myself, happy that my dream was coming true. I had always hoped I would be well liked at Hogwarts.

"I hope we don't have Potions today. I've heard the professor is a real ar-"

"Seamus! What did Mum say about using rude language?" I scolded.

He grimaced, "She said not to. I can't help it sometimes, I am Irish."

I laughed, "Sure, so am I. But I cleaned up my act."

Fay widened her eyes, "You used foul language? I didn't pin you as that kind of person."

I shrugged while Seamus giggled, "Her first word was" he paused to let out a laugh, "her first word was ********!"

Fay blushed and then started laughing too. I

Seamus rolled his eyes, "Alright it as a less pronounced version of *********. Mum said it sounded something like ******* but she knew what you meant."

I pursed my lips and bit back a snappy remark. I continued walking down the corridors. They followed me into the Great Hall, laughing the whole time, where many people were already eating.

"Blackbird!" I heard Fred call. "Your timetable's over here...so's yours Seamus!" I signaled Fay to follow us as we went over to where George and Fred were eating.

"Hand them over." Seamus said, once we were settled on the bench.

George handed me mine and I looked at my schedule for the year.

* * *

**Monday:**

**One: **Potions w/ Slytherin

**Two: **Charms

Lunch

**Three: **DADA

**Four: **History of Magic

**Tuesday: **

**One: **Charms

**Two: **DADA

Lunch

**Three: **Herbology w/ Hufflepuff

**Four: **Transfiguration

**Wednesday: **

**One: **Potions w/ Slytherin

**Two: **Herbology w/ Hufflepuff

Lunch

**Three: **History of Magic

**Four: **Charms

**at 3: 30: **Flying

**Midnight: **Astronomy

**Thursday: **

**One: **Charms

**Two: **DADA

Lunch

**Three: **Transfiguration

**Four: **Transfiguration

**Friday:**

**One: **Potions w/ Slytherin

**Two: **Potions w/ Slytherin

Lunch

**Three: **Transfiguration

**Four: **History of Magic

* * *

"Oh great we have Potions with Slytherin!" Seamus cried. "I don't think I'll be able to put up with that."

"Put up with what?" Dean said as he sat down. He caught my eye and grinned. Seamus chuckled and nudged me in the side so I shoved him off the bench.

"We have Potions with Slytherin." Fay told Dean. He groaned.

We finished eating in silence before heading out to our first lesson of the day.

* * *

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. When Seamus and I first stepped into it, we realized it was considerably colder than everywhere else in the castle. Jars of pickled animals and liquids were everywhere in the room and it gave off a disturbing smell.

Snape began the class by taking roll. When he got to the Finnigans he sneered and muttered, "Not another pair of twins." I could only assume he was talking about the Weasley twins and it made me laugh at how right they were. Snape really did hate them.

The most interesting part of the whole class was probably when Snape and Harry were going at each other, Snape more than Harry. The best part was when Harry said, "I don't know," as a response to Snape's impossible questions. "I think Hermione does," Hermione had her hand raised very high, "Why don't you ask her?"

Many of the Grffindors laughed. I caught Harry's eye and I winked at him. Snape was frowning and looked ready to snap.

And he did snap by answering all of his own questions quickly. "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Everyone immediately reached into their bags and pulled out quills and parchment to copy down everything Snape had said. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

The rest of the lesson was just as bad. Snape put us into pairs. I was with Dean and Seamus was with Neville, who looked ready to cry. Poor thing. Our assignment for the class was to make a simple potion to cure boils.

He swept around the room checking every little detail. He criticized almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He also didn't seem to mind me. And although he yelled at Dean for not properly measuring out the crushed snake fangs, he didn't say anything until he passed us again.

"Good job with the dried nettles, Miss Finnigan." He muttered. Seamus' eyes widened and he looked back at me.

"How'd you get him to do that?"

I shrugged, "No idea."

Snape was just about to tell us how excellent Malfoy was doing on his potion when clouds of green smoke and a loud hiss fille the dungeon. Neville had managed to melt his and Seamus' cauldron. Their potion flew out of the cauldron and started burning through people's shoes. It barely touched mine when I lifted up my feet onto my stool. Dean did the same. Neville collapsed to the floor and was covered in his potion. His skin started filling with red boils.

"Mr. Finnigan, take him to the hospital wing." Snape spat. He whirled around to Harry who had been working next to Neville with Ron.

"You- Potter- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

I opened my mouth in surprise of the unfairness of it all. I was in a bitter mood until the end of class an hour later.

"Alright there, Darcy?" Dean asked, walking up to my side.

I nodded, "I suppose, but Snape-"

He laughed, "Yeah he's a bit of a-"

"Complete arse?" I supplied.

"Talking 'bout Snape are you?" Fred said, walking from out of no where.

I nodded, "We just had him. He was horrible to Harry!"

"But he liked you!" Dean interjected.

"He did?" George asked, surprised.

I shrugged, "Not really."

"He complimented her! He didn't compliment any other Gryffindors. Even Hermione got yelled at!"

George's eye brows raised. "That's pretty impressive there Darcy. We have him next. What do you got?"

I looked at my time-table quickly before answering, "Charms. What's that class like?"

"It's pretty easy if you ask me." George said. "Fred hates it, so I get to tutor him. Let me know if you need any help with it, I'll tutor you too."

I smiled and followed Dean out of the dungeons.

* * *

Lunch time came and I was glad of it. Charms, as easy as it sounded, would probably be my more challenging subjects. Even from the simple movements Professor Flitwick taught us, I had problems.

I sat down next to Seamus on the bench and was mumbling angrily to myself. "I wish I could murder him!" I cried.

"I don't see what's so bad about him..." Seamus said, looking at me in concern.

"He's rude, manipulative, and sexist!" I yelled.

"All that from one class?" George asked, sitting down across from Dean and next to Seamus. Fred sat next to him and Lee, being a Tagalog, joined Fred.

Seamus looked at them wearily. I gave him a look and he returned one that said he'd tell me later. "Yeah, I can already tell it'll be my worst class." I continued to tell George and Fred.

I watched as Fred nudged George and in turn, George nudged him back. Fred snickered, "George can help you once you get more into the class."

I nodded, "Great."

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Defense Against the Dark Arts had not been as interesting as I had hoped and it was a bit awkward due to Professor Quirell's stutters. He assigned us an essay and everyone in the room groaned in response to which he ignored. The class itself was a bit ridiculous because the topic of conversation continued to lead to his turban. History of Magic was horribly boring and was taught by Professor Binns. We were to take notes from his long oral speech.

The school day was finally over and I was sitting in the Common Room by the fire when Seamus came in with Dean.

"Hey Darcy!" They said simultaneously. I waved and they sat down next to me.

Dean sat on the other end of the couch that I was sitting on and Seamus sat in the chair across from us. "What did you think Darcy? Still think your classes are going to be as easy as you thought?"

I smirked, "I haven't been to all of my classes, Seamus."

"Yeah...but what kind of teacher gives homework on the first day? If you ask me, that's just cruel." Dean said.

"And here I was thinking you loved homework..." I joked. Dean blushed and looked at the ground.

I then remembered the look Seamus had given me during lunch. "Hey Seamus?"

"Yes Darcy?"

"What was with the look you gave me during lunch today? It was sort of rude."

He sighed, "Oh, that. Well it's just I don't know if you should be hanging around the Weasley twins."

"And why is that?" I asked, getting somewhat defensive.

"Because, Bean..." he said, using his nickname for me. "They have a knack for getting into trouble. Oliver Wood told me that last year they pulled a horrible prank on a first year and they almost got expelled."

"What do you want me to say to that?"

"I need you to be careful. You could be the subject of one of their pranks. Or you could get caught up in a prank that could get you kicked out of school."

"Seamus please," I scoffed, "it's only the first day of school."

"I'm only looking out for you, Bean."

I smiled, "I know, so thanks."

"Hi guys, have you seen my wand?" Neville asked, coming into the Common Room. "I had it in here a few minutes ago."

"Sorry Nev." I said. "Hey do you want to work on homework with us?"

"What?!" Seamus cried.

"Sure!" Neville said, a happy smile on his face. "Let me get my parchment!"

Dean and I laughed as Neville waddled up the stairs. Seamus was muttering about how much a clutz Neville was.

When Neville returned we all gathered at a table by a window and started our work. Dean and I were doing the majority of it. Neville was copying down every little thing we talked about. (Our essay was about vampires and how to ward them off, according to Quirell). Seamus was smart enough to filter through our information and write his own essay.

Neville had left two hours later, his eyes drooping tremendously. Seamus had left a few minutes later, mumbling that he would finish it over breakfast. Dean and I were left, it was just about midnight. I was taking a break, my hand was seizing up from writing so much. I was drifting off to sleep in my chair when Dean shook me awake.

"Maybe you should go to bed..." he said, a smile on his face.

I chuckled, "Nope, I'm finishing this thing, even if it kills me." He laughed and bid me goodnight. Huh, who would have thought that I would be staying up on my second night? Not me. I sighed and slammed my book shut. I guess I would have to finish tomorrow too.

I stood up and grabbed my things and began to head up the stairs. Just as I was doing so, I heard footsteps come down the boy's stairs.

"We have to plant this in the perfect spot, Lee! Otherwise it won't work!" I turned around and saw Fred, George, and Lee clamber down the stairs. They all had big smiles on their faces.

"What are you all doing?" I asked. They all jumped when I said this, obviously not expecting anyone to have heard them come down.

Fred glanced at George, "Uh, we're going...to do something."

I glared at them, "Come on, tell me. It's not like I'm going to snitch."

They laughed, "Alright, I guess we can tell you. We're going to pull a prank on Snape. It's going to be a sort of welcome back present." George said.

I smiled, "Can I come? It sounds like fun!"

George nodded and said, "Yeah!" while Fred said, "Eh..." and Lee cried, "No!"

I looked at them in confusion, "Which one is it?"

George glared at Fred and Lee, "You can come."

I grinned, "Sweet!"

**I'm not sure exactly what the first year Gryffindor schedule was like, but I found this one online it seemed schedule does contradict the book in some ways but I'm going to make it work. Also I'm not really sure when I should start adding in hints of Georcy (my couple name for George and Darcy). So if you have any ideas about that let me know. **

**Until next time! **

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	5. SS: Reeking Havoc and Excuses

**This is going to be a shorter chapter just because I am planning on posting another one tonight. It's just kind of a filler chapter too. So don't be expecting anything life changing. :) **

**Chapter Five: Year One**

**Reeking Havoc and Excuses **

I would never recommend sneaking around late at night with Lee. He was constantly stopping us and watching out for teachers. Fred was clearly getting annoyed with him and the sixth time Lee stopped us, Fred smacked him.

Amazingly, we made it to the Great Hall. It was strange for me to see it unlit and no other people standing around in it.

We walked up to the teachers' table and found Snape's seat pretty easily.

"What are you going to do to it?" I asked. Fred and Lee started to chuckle.

"We're going to enchant the chair so that as soon as Snape sits down, he'll be shot up into the air." George said.

I started laughing really hard. I couldn't imagine Professor Snape being flung into the air. I could even imagine his face as he realized that he had been pranked, priceless.

"Okay, well somebody should probably watch out for McGonagall or Filch. Wouldn't want to be caught on the first day would we?" Lee said, getting over his giggles.

Fred nodded and volunteered himself and Lee. Lee agreed and they ran to the doors to watch out for teachers. Meanwhile, I watched George as he cast a charm on the chair. He had to do some kind of complicated wrist movement and the spell itself sounded kind of hard. George hadn't been lying when he said he was very good at Charms.

"How come you're so good at that?" I asked after he had finished.

He shrugged, "I just am. Always have been."

"Lucky..." I mumbled.

I was caught off guard by a cat with red eyes. She looked right at me and meowed. It was a very ugly cat and I wondered what unfortunate student had to carry that thing around.

Suddenly Lee let out a cry of shock. "It's Mrs. Norris! Run!" Fred took off after Lee. I was confused as to who Mrs. Norris was and why we were running from her.

"Come on!" George shouted, grabbing my wrist. He started running after Fred and Lee. We were right behind them when a voice screamed, "Students out of bed! Students in the corridor!"

Fred let out a yelp and we started running faster. It had gotten really dark in the corridor, barely any lights were on. I heard George mutter "Lumos" under his breath. The tip of his wand was now letting off a bright light.

"Students in the corridor!" The voice had gotten closer.

"We're going to have to hide." Fred whispered and we all silently agreed. So we kept running, looking for a good place to hide. George ran into a wall, knocking his wand out of his hand.

"Come on!" Fred whisper-shouted. He and Lee continued on while I stayed behind with George. The light had gone out and pure darkness was enveloping us. I wasn't scared. I had never been a child who was terrified of the dark.

"Come on." George said once he picked up his wand.

"Students in the corridor!" The voice was still shouting.

George made a triumphant sound and disappeared and quickly dragged me into a broom closet. It was very cramped and the space between our bodies was only two feet. We were silent for a few minutes, trying to catch our breath. We were also laughing at the same time.

"Sorry, I didn't realize..."

"Are you kidding me?! That was such a rush!" I said, excitedly.

He laughed, "Easy there, mate."

I smiled, "So who's this Mrs. Norris? She sounds...well honestly she sounds like a bit of a hard-ass."

George burst out laughing. "Mrs. Norris is a cat, Darcy. She's Filch's cat. She wanders around the school at night and tells Filch if there are students out of bed."

"She's a talking cat?" I asked.

George laughed harder this time, "No...I'm not really sure how it works, but where ever Mrs. Norris goes Filch goes too."

My face blushed bright red. "Oh, well that would have been nice to know."

"I forgot to ask you, how was your first day at Hogwarts?" George asked.

"Oh it was great, except for Potions...and Charms...and History of Magic...and DADA."

"Well you did get the worst classes today. Tomorrow should be better." He replied. We got quiet again when we heard the footsteps right outside the door. I made a small noise when I felt a rat crawl across my foot, but George covered my mouth with his hand.

When we were sure that we were finally in the clear, we ran as fast as we could to the Gryffindor Common Room. George had to guide me, since I still hadn't completely learned my way around yet.

We were back in the Common Room, the fire in the fireplace barely burning anymore. My books and parchment were still on the table where I had left them. From what I could tell, Fred and Lee hadn't made it back yet.

"Well, that was fun." George said, plopping down onto the couch. I smiled and patted his head as I walked past him to get my belongings.

"Sure was. But I should get to bed." I grabbed my things and started up the stairs. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Darcy." George called back.

* * *

September was almost over. I was greatly looking forward to the end of the week so I could spend some time with Seamus. Mum had written to us saying we needed to spend more time together and had assigned Sunday to be our "hang out day". We both thought the name was unbelievably lame, but we were both cool with it.

Today was Thursday and I had to mentally prepare myself for tutoring tonight.

You heard me. After two weeks of suffering and dying, I had to agree to George's persistent beggings. I hadn't agreed right away, wanting to be able to do it by myself. But I had soon fallen behind in class and I was constantly getting in trouble for being unprepared. I had walked into the Common Room one night and practically threw my Charms book at George, telling him to teach me his ways.

We had arranged to meet every Thursday night, after his Quidditch practice. He was a harder teacher than I had anticipated. He pushed me hard. I had gotten so angry once that I threw the book across the library.

I was walking to Transfiguration by myself when I saw Seamus and Fay up ahead. I grinned and ran up to them.

"Hey guys! How has your day been?" I asked. Fay jumped in surprise and Seamus dropped his things.

"Jesus, Darcy! Be careful! You could have kill me!" Seamus said, picking up his things.

I laughed, "Sorry, I'm just feeling good today."

Fay smiled, "And why's that?"

I smirked, "I don't know."

"Does it have to do with a certain red-head?"

I rolled my yes, "Oh please, you know he's just a friend. And he's much too old for me."

"He's only a third year!" Fay insisted. "I think you guys-"

She was cut off by running into Draco Malfoy.

"So-sorry." She stuttered out. She had told me a few days ago that she was terrified of Draco.

"Watch where you're going, filthy Mudlood." Draco slimed out. Seamus and I gasped. Fay was too stunned to say anything. She had told us that she was Muggle-born the second week of school. She had been a little scared to tell us, but we hadn't really said anything, only that she had to tell us what it was like.

I glared at Draco as he walked away from the scene. Fay had begun to cry. I took her in my arms and hugged her tightly.

"Seamus, go tell Professor McGonagall what has happened. I'll take Fay back to the Common Room. I don't think we're going to Transfiguration today." I said, beginning to walk towards the Common Room. Fay was shaking in my arms and there as no way she would be feeling better any time soon. I felt bad for her.

Once we were back in our bed room, I put her in her bed. I made her change into her pajamas so that she was comfortable. After she was changed, I washed her face with a cool dishcloth. Mum had always done that to me and it had always made me feel better.

She calmed down and we talked for the rest of the day. We talked about our classes. We also talked about what Gryffindor boys we found to be the cutest. (Fay had told me she thought Ron, Oliver, and Seamus, which didn't take me by surprise at all.)

"Who are yours?" She asked, while chewing on a Chocolate Frog.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I guess...well I suppose Dean is charming enough and Harry is well, he's Harry Potter. I guess that's it."

She smiled, "Mhmm."

"What?!" I cried.

"Nothing. I just thought there would be another name on that list."

I glared at her and she giggled.

* * *

Later that night I was in the library with George. We were in there with only a few other people.

He was attempting to help me figure out my essay on charms that help us on a day-to-day. I mean, what kind of essay is that.

"I just don't get it!" I cried, throwing my hands into the air.

George sighed, "What's not to get? I mean it's a pretty simp-" he was cut off by the glare I was sending him. "Alright, well...what's got you confused?"

"I have never heard the Wingardium Leviosa spell..."

George laughed, "You're kidding...you're actually kidding! You learned that spell last week! That's the one where Seamus blew up the feather! Even I've heard about that! I wasn't even there."

"Well, sorry for not paying attention in a class that I despise." I replied, muttering under my breath.

He chuckled, "Alright well...why don't I show you. Here..." he stood up and cleared his throat. I smiled at him, knowing that he was only doing this to show me up. He glanced at me and caught my eye contact when he said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" He did the swish and flick movement that we learned the first day of class. As soon as he finished 'flicking', all the books on the shelves flew out and pages fluttered to the floor. He stared at what he had done in amazement. I was kind of speechless, is that was what was supposed to happen?

Our silence was interrupted by Madame Pince walking over to us, an enraged look on her face. "What is going on? Did you two do this?"

"No Madam Pince-" George began.

"Enough! You will both be serving detention for unruly behavior! Report to me this time on Monday." She walked away and called back, "Twenty points each from Gryffindor."

I looked at George. He was smiling at me innocently and said, "Sorry about that. I tried to tell her."

"I know...what's detention like?"

He smiled, "What, you think just because I'm a trouble maker with dashing good-looks, it means I'm used to detention?"

I gave him a weary look.

"Well you're right. Detention isn't all that bad unless you have it with Snape. With Madame Pince, we'll probably just be cleaning the trophies in the trophy room."

I had seen the trophy room, there were a lot of trophies in there. "Whoop-dee-doo..."

He laughed, "Relax, it's going to be fine. Your Mum is not going to kill you for one detention."

"It's not my Mum I'm worried about..."

* * *

"HOW'D YOU GET INTO DETENTION?" Seamus screamed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's not a big deal, Sea..."

"Yeah it is! This is going to be on your file forever."

"Um actually, I don't believe we have a file..."George interjected.

"Shut up! I'm obviously talking to my sister!" Seamus said.

"Hey, George didn't do anything" I said, defending him.

"He got you in trouble and in detention."

I frowned, "Calm down. It's only for a week. It'll be fine. It's not going to change me forever."

Seamus cracked a small smile, which told me he was no longer angry at me. I grinned and went to hug him. "I'll see you tomorrow, guys." I said, heading upstairs.

**So that's it. Seamus' protectiveness came out again. I guess you could say that George and Darcy got slightly closer. IDK. The next chapter will be up later tonight. And if you hadn't noticed, I have changed the title and summary. I think they'll fit with the story line that I'm going for. :) **

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	6. SS: Study Hall and Chilly Windows

**Here I am again. It's pretty late but I decided to finish this up for you guys. IDEK what to do because it's snowing like crazy but they haven't called off school yet and I'm hoping they will just because I'm going to be very tired. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Six: Year One**

**Study Hall and Chilly Windows**

It was Monday, George and I were shelving books in the library. When Madame Pince had told us that we would be doing this for detention, I thought it would be easy. I had assumed there couldn't be that many books and we would be free to do whatever for the rest of the week of detention.

I was wrong.

I had lost count of how many books I had mixed up on the shelves or if I shelved the one wrong. George was doing worse than me. He was dropping books all over the place and Madame Pince was yelling at him to get a grip.

We were finally free when Madame Pince heard a commotion outside the library. "Stay here." She said, walking out with a scowl on her face.

"Freedom!" George shouted.

I laughed, "Sort of."

"Yeah, sort of. But seriously, I would rather be doing Snape's detention. At least I was actually good at it."

"What's his detention?" I asked. I wanted to know just so I could be sure to never get detention from him ever.

"It changes every so often, but it's mostly just writing lines. How can someone ever mess up writing lines?"

I shrugged, "Beats me. Sounds boring though, at least we have something somewhat interesting to do."

"True...I guess. Say, is it just me or do Fay and Seamus..."

"Act like a perfect couple? Yes, they do. I've noticed it since the day they met."

George smiled, "How can you be so sure."

"Well, they talk to each other all the time. Fay is always smiling around him. Seamus is always smiling around her. They do everything together. Fay told me she thinks he's cute...must I go on?"

"So what...you think they're the real deal?"

I laughed, "Uh how am I supposed to know? We're only eleven!" George nodded and laughed slightly.

"I keep forgetting that you're two years younger than me."

"Are you insinuating that I'm mature?" I asked, in a joking manner.

This made George laugh really hard, "Yeah right, you act like us...so no, you're not exactly mature. But its more what you look like."

"You mean I'm an old woman?"

"No! I mean you look like a thirteen year old."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say George."

"Say, Darcy?"

"Yes, Georgie?"

He scoffed, "Fred told me about this...uh...girl he might like. He doesn't know yet, so don't tell him. But, he's not sure how to talk to her. Any advice?"

"Why didn't Fred ask me himself?" I asked, grinning. I knew he was talking about himself, but I wanted to play along.

"Uh, he feels awkward about it."

"Okay. How long have you liked this girl?"

His face burned bright red, "I guess it was pretty obvious huh?"

"Yeah it was."

"I guess I've liked her ever since last year. We were friends then, but we kind of drifted apart and now I think I like her."

"Who is it?" I asked, my girly side starting to come out. I promised myself that I would tell Fay everything he spilled to me.

"Angelina." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I smiled, "Aw, that's so sweet. Well all you have to do it tell her how you feel and you're good to go."

"Even if she doesn't like me back?"

"Duh!" I replied. Honestly, boys are so stupid sometimes. "Tell her! And if she doesn't like you back, it wasn't meant to be."

He smiled and nodded, "Wasn't meant to be huh?"

* * *

The next two months passed in a crazy haze of weird events.

In October, on Halloween, a troll got into the castle. It hadn't caused much damage, except in one of the girls' lavatories. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had fought it and knocked it out using the same stupid spell I had yet to learn. Hermione had been a wreck for a few days. She had been absolutely disgusted with herself, knowing that she had deprived Gryffindor of five points.

The next big moment was during the first Quidditch game of the season. It was Slytherin against Gryffindor. Harry had made the team after our first flying lesson and from what I could tell in the morning, he was extremely nervous. The first game had taken place in November so it was chilly. Everyone in the Gryffindor house had attended, desperate for the first win of the season. About half-way through the game, Harry's broom began to act up and he almost fell off. But he caught the snitch and we won so it ended up being okay.

It was now December. I was anxiously awaiting Christmas break so that I could go home for a little while. I had missed my mum and dad.

But for now, I was stuck in a study hall session that Seamus had dragged me to. It was mostly for finishing homework but McGonagall was also giving lectures. I was bored out of my mind. George had helped me finish my Charms essay but I still had a Potions homework to do. I couldn't focus though, my mind wasn't into it.

Instead I was staring out the window at the mountains and the lake that hadn't frozen yet. It was unnaturally warm for early December. It hadn't dropped below 35 degrees yet. I had always loved the cold. I'm not exactly sure why, but I always had. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Ireland is so cold.

"Miss Finnigan!" A sharp voice called. I snapped out of my reverie and looked round. Professor McGonagall was looking at me with an amused expression. "Please take care to pay attention from now on."

I nodded and punched Seamus' shoulder next to me when he scoffed. Hermione was divulged in her studies, Ron and Harry weren't paying attention and instead were talking about some 'Sorcerer's Stone'. Neville was trying to understand what McGonagall was saying, but it wasn't really working out for him.

When I looked down at my assignment again, I found a note sitting there, in the form of a bird. Funnily enough, it was colored black. I knew it was from Fred and George since Fred is the only person who calls me Blackbird and George is the only one who writes me notes.

I opened it hesitantly. The last letter they sent me had exploded in my face. I had never been able to live that down since I looked like Seamus after he did any spell on his wand.

It didn't explode. Inside, there was a short note from George asking me if I wanted to play Quidditch with him, Lee and Fred on Saturday. I considered this, knowing I would probably have homework, but I shook it off. Who cares about homework, right? I looked over at George and caught his eye.

When he saw me, he raised his eye brows in question. I nodded, confirming my presence at this faux-match. He grinned and told Fred who looked at me and said, "you're going down, Blackbird."

"IN your dreams, Carrottop." I said. I had come up with his nickname sometime in October before the troll was let into the castle. He had hated it at first but now he embraced it fully.

I returned my gaze to the view outside. Why ws it so perfect? The sun was letting its rays hit the lake perfectly and the small amount of snow on the ground was very bright,

I reached out and touched the window with my hand, wanting to get as close to the outside as possible. But when I touched it, a burning cold shot through my hand. Frost covered the area where my hand had been. Was it supposed to do the opposite of that? And it wasn't even cold enough for frost.

I had pulled back my hand in shock when I felt the cold and several people looked up at me. I shook my head saying nothing was wrong. When I looked at the back of my hand, I found bits of ice sticking out of my hand, but no blood was flowing out. I shook my hand to get the ice off and it fell to the floor, returning to its water state.

I blinked a couple of times to get my head back in the game. The web of frost was still fresh in my mind though and I really couldn't focus anymore. I nudged Seamus and told him I was heading back to the Common Room. He nodded and packed up his stuff so he could join me.

"Let's go." He said once he was ready. We left together, talking about Christmas. We were getting excited over Mum's Christmas corned beef, when we saw Dean sitting by himself in the courtyard.

"Dean!" I said, "What are you doing out there? YOu must be cold."

"I'm alright, Darcy. I really don't mind."

"Why aren't you in the Common Room?" Seamus asked him.

Dean's face reddened as much as it could. "Uh, I didn't really want to be alone."

"No one else was there?"

"No, but since the study session had already started, I figured I might as well hang out here."

Seamus groaned, "I forgot my Potions book at our table. You guys can go on with out me." He gave Dean a not so subtle wink.

"See you, Sea!" I called back.

On the way to the Common Room, Dean and I talked about classes mostly. I forgotten in the few months that we had been here, how smart Dean was. He was getting very high marks in all of his classes while I was falling behind in two of them. He offered to help me out with History of Magic and I said thanks but no thanks. I seriously wanted to get it done myself.

We hung out in the Common Room until the rest of the Gryffindors returned from the study session. Fred and Lee winked at me and George waved before they all headed up to their dorms. I followed Hermione and Fay to our room. I looked at the Common Room one last time before grinning in happiness at the scene before me.

I couldn't have been happier.

**So this chapter is very short, but I promise the next one will be longer. And despite the length, something very important happens in this chapter. It's the reason why I changed the title of the story. ;)**

**The next chapter is going to be Christmas break! They'll be goin home and havin a good time! Yay! Family!**

**I'll update again tomorrow lovies. And please, please, please, review. I got one for my last chapter and it made me really happy. **

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	7. SS: Christmas and Fights

**Looking back now, I realize how bad the last chapter was. I guess that's what I get for writing so late. I'll probably rewrite it later. But for now, it's Christmas time! **

**Chapter Seven: Year One**

**Christmas and Fights **

The time came for Seamus and I to return home for the holidays. We were both very excited to tell Mum all about what we had been up to since our last letters, which had been two weeks ago. Our weekly letter had begun to get shorter and less descriptive without us even knowing. Seamus suspected that it had something do with our busy schedule and I agreed with him heartily.

It was the night before we were to leave for home. Everyone was in the Great Hall, eating their last meal together for the "year". I was sitting by Fay and Neville. Neville was eating sloppily and eating everything in sight. This was uncharacteristic for him, Ron was normally the one who ate food like a pig.

Fay and I were talking about what she was going o do over break. She said her parents were going to take her to Colorado in America so they could ski. I asked her what skiing was and she laughed.

"It's something you do in the snow. It's a pretty ridiculous Muggle sport, they enjoy it somehow. I've never liked it. I'll probably stay in our room in the lodge and practice spells. I just have to find a way to explain it to my parents."

"They'll understand..." I said, beginning to eat a leg of chicken.

"No, they won't. They still don't completely understand magic. I've tried explaining it to them. Dumbledore sent them a letter trying to explain."

"How did they react when you got your letter?" I asked.

She scoffed, "They thought it was a joke at first. Ever since I started school, back when I was six, they'd had a hard time getting me into a boarding school. I was never expected anywhere. they thought it was some sicko who was making fun of me."

I sighed, "That's horrible. How'd they finally understand it was real?"

"When the letters kept coming. The owls that delivered it were very persistent." She was silent while we continued to finish our meal. "It's kinda of hard, you know? I grew up, not knowing anything about this world. I thought my life was normal. And then I come here and I realize I've been in the ark the whole time."

I rubbed her arm affectionately. "You shouldn't feel this way. How would you have known?"

She smiled, "I don't know. But it would have been nice."

Then a thought came to my head, "What if you come stay with Seamus and I for a few days? We'd be able to show you what's like to live in a magical- well partly magical- home!"

She smiled and her blue eyes brightened, "Would that be okay? I would love to come!"

"I'm sure Mum would love it. Seamus and I talk about you all the time."

Fay blushed, "Thank you, I'm going to need to get a break from my Mum and Dad smothering me."

I smiled, "You'll be okay."

* * *

The next morning, we were on the train. George, Fred, Percy, and Ron all had to stay at Hogwarts since their parents decided to visiting their brother, Charlie, in Romania.

Seamus and I were sharing a compartment with Hermione and Fay. Hermione was a nervous wreck, hoping that we wouldn't have too much homework after we got back. I assured her that they wouldn't be learning anything new while we were gone. Fay was freaking out that the snow outside was going to mess up her hair. Seamus told her that it would be okay. Seamus and I listened to their worries for the entire train ride, but we didn't really mind.

When the tain pulled into the station, I momentarily forgot about my friends and ran out to the platform. Seamus was close behind me. We grinned when we saw out Mum and Dad standing there with smiles on both of their faces. God, it was good to see them. We ran to them and gave them both big hugs.

"Mum..." I said, stepping back. Fay and Hermione were walking out of the train, looking for us. "Fay, Hermione! Over here!" They walked over to us. Mum and Dad greeted them by telling them that they had heard a lot about them.

"Darcy, will you help me load the bags?" Dad asked. I nodded and we went over to the car with the bags and began loading them onto the cart. "You know, Darcy...I'm not sure if this...Hogwarts...is going to work out." Dad said.

I looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean, Dad? Hogwarts is my school."

"Yes, I know, but your Mum and I missed you a lot while you were gone. I'm not sure how six more years of this is going to be good for us. If we had anymore children then...not that you aren't enough for us...you know I don't mean that, Darcy. It's just I'm still not used to this whole magic thing yet, and I've been married to a witch for 12 years." He let out a soft chuckle.

I smiled, "I get it, Dad. An it's okay hat you aren't used to it yet. Seamus and I aren't either. You'll get through it."

He rubbed my head, "You always had the answers to everything." He said. I grinned and hugged him tightly.

* * *

It had been five days since we left Hogwarts. Christmas Day had come and gone in what seemed like only a few seconds. I was pleased to see that my friends at Hogwarts had actually thought of me and had given me gifts.

Seamus gave me his annual Irish Quidditch flag. They updated the design of it every year and so I had a pretty nice collection of different flag. Fay had sent me a stuffed lion that was enchanted to roar. Mine was a pretty blue color, my favorite color. Seamus got a similar one, except his was and Harry had both gotten me candy. They hadn't coordinated what they were getting me, because they both got me ten packages of Chocolate Frogs. Dean gave me a book that had to do with wizarding history in Ireland. I had already read through it and was strangely fascinated at what I didn't know about my homeland. Fred and George both sent me a box of pranks that I could only use on Seamus. I didn't show Seamus the gift, knowing it would ruin the surprise.

Overall, it was a very good Christmas, but now I was looking forward to New Year's Eve which was the day that Fay was coming to our house. Seamus seemed to be excited too because on the day, he kept nagging anyone who would mess up one of the rooms in the house.

Fay got to our house around five in the afternoon. Her parents had to drop her off on their way to visit her grandparents.

"Fay!" I cried, when I saw her at the door talking to my Mum. She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Hullo. I hope I had the right day. That would be embarrassing."

"You had the right day." Seamus sad, walking down the stairs. Fay smiled at him and he smiled before coming to hug her too.

We celebrated the night with bubbly water and shortbread. That was our classic New Year's dessert. Fay and I went to bed with our stomachs full and the prospects of the next day in our dreams.

* * *

The night before we had to leave for Hogwarts was an...interesting one. Seamus, Fay, and I were in the midst of a Wizard's Chess tournament. I had won the last game against Seamus who had never been able to beat me. I was watching Fay and Seamus' game until I got bored. So I decided to walk around the house.

I made my way upstairs and into my room which I was sharing with Fay. Her things were thrown everywhere, as if she had lived there her whole life. I was picking up her things and throwing them into her trunk when I saw a picture album. I picked it up and flipped it open to the front cover.

_To Fay, Our beautiful daughter. Our lives my end, but our memories last forever..._

_Love, Mum and Dad_

I shook my head. How could she ever think that she needs to get their approval? They obviously love her.

I flipped through a few of the pages of the photo album. There were pictures of Fay's family. Her mother was beautiful. She had light brown hair and pale skin. Her eyes were a sea blue which Fay shared with her. Her father was a tall looking man with blonde hair,Fay's hair color, anda mountain-man appearance to him. They seemed like a perfectly happy family.

I was just looking at one of the pages of her family at a fair when I thought I saw a spider crawling across the page. I let out a yelp and instantly, the book froze, solid. I dropped it and it made a loud sound against the floor. I back away from the photo album slowly. HOw had that happened?

I heard footsteps running up the stairs. "Darcy? Are you okay?" Fay cried. She ran into the room and saw the scene she picked up the book. Were you looking at this?"

I nodded, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been snooping-"

"It's fine. But why is it frozen?" She asked. She slid her hand over it and a bunch of ice fell from it.

"Darcy, what happened?" Seamus was in here too. He was looking at the book and at the pile of ice of the floor.

I decided to answer both of their questions at the same time, since they had the same answer. "I have no idea..."

* * *

Before we knew it, we were back at school, our lives filled to the brim with homework and studying. Thanks to George, I had completely caught up in Charms. Our studying sessions had been temporarily postponed until I started falling behind again.

"You really have that much faith in me?" I asked, joking of course.

George smiled, "Yep. From what I can tell, you're probably going to fall behind again."

I rolled my eyes, "Probably. So be prepared." We were headed for the Common Room after dinner. All the other Gryffindors were farther ahead of us so it was fairly quiet where we were walking.

"So I was think, it's about time we played another prank on Snape. He'll start expecting that we've retired."

I giggled, remembering when our first prank worked out. Snape had gone completely mad, he wanted to know who had done it was running around the Great Hall gripping students, practically dragging answers out of their heads. "What do you have in mind?"

George gave me a mischievous smile and I knew...this was going to be good.

"We're going to rig his food for dinner. As soon as he sticks his food into it, it's explode in his face!"

"That's fantastic! Where do you come up with all these ideas?"

He shrugged, "They just kind of come to me."

We spent the next two hours planning with Lee and Fred bout our game plan. As soon as the clock struck midnight, we snuck out of the Common Room, making sure to close the door behind us. Last time we snuck out someone had complained about a draft the following morning.

I had never been to the kitchens before. I didn't even know we had kitchens. I'm not sure where i thought the food came from exactly. But we were almost there. We were so close, according to Fred when we heard it.

"And what, I wonder, are you four doing out of bed at this time of night?" We turned around simultaneously to see Professor McGonagall standing there, in her emerald-green robes.

"Uh, we were just...looking for something." I supplied.

She smiled, something I had never seen her do before. "Looking for trouble. Am I correct?"

Lee groaned and Fred and George both blushed, knowing that we were most definitely going to get in trouble.

"I must confess, I expected this of you three." McGonagall said to Lee, Fred and George. "But not you Miss Finnigan. Are they a bad influence on you?"

"Not at all, Professor.."

She pursed her lips, "Very well. Come along, I will discuss the terms of your detention on the way to the Common Room."

* * *

The next morning I was tired and cranky. I didn't talk to Fay the entire way to the Great Hall. She didn't seem to notice as she was talking to Hermione about History of Magic homework.

As we entered the Great Hall, Seamus stopped us."Darcy! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

I glared at him, "What do you mean, Seamus?"

"I heard you got detention...again! When are you going to stop?"

"Seamus, last time I got detention, it wasn't my fault."

"No, but it was your fault for hanging around...them!"

"Who are you- are you seriously sore about that? You know them now! They aren't bad guys!" I shouted. We had drawn the attention of some of the Great Hall by now. Fay was looking at Seamus angrily. She wasn't happy either.

"I know them better than you! They're nothing but trouble makers and they're going to lead you down a road you don't want to go down."

"What road?" I asked. "A fun one?"

"that's not what I mean! Those guys are going to get you hurt eventually."

"hey!" George came walking up to us. "Watch it, mate. She's your sister. Why don't you calm down a bit?"

Seamus glared at George now. "Don't you see, Weasley? She's not the same Darcy that came into Hogwarts at the beginning of the year. And it's all your fault!"

George furrowed his eyebrows, "It's not my fault! Hogwarts changes everyone." That was probably the most sincerest thing I had ever heard come from his mouth.

Seamus got really angry then. He slammed his fist angrily on the table nearby. It shook with a loud bang. "Don't you see? It is your fault! I'll _always _be your fault!" And with that, Seamus stormed out of the Great Hall.

**On that intense note, I'm here to tell you that there will be at least two or three more cahpters coming today. So that's cool. **

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	8. SS: Breaking Ankles and Getting Angry

**Alright, confession time. I'm excited. I'm excited because I'm planning on writing and posting three more chapters today which will finish off the Sorcerer's Stone. I will write post all of the summer chapter sometime tomorrow. I'm planning on starting Chamber of Secrets on Monday! I really can't wait!**

**I got a review for the last chapter that ws really good. They said they didn't really like how much a of a relationship was already starting to form even though their pretty young. Something like that. Anyway, the relationships between the characters are really only in their baby phase and they will progress to bigger and better things. I have a plan. Don't worry. ;) **

**Chapter Eight: Year One**

**Breaking Ankles and Having Fights**

It was chilly for April. Flying around in the air wasn't making it any better.

We were playing Quidditch. Fred and I on a team against George and Lee. They were in lead as 'Team Awesome' and we were falling desperately behind as 'Team Bums'. The names were not my choosing.

Lee had the Quaffle in his hands and was scoring pretty easily. Whenever I got close enough to stop him, George would edge towards me and hit me with a pebble or something annoying like that to get me distracted. Fred noticed this and came up with a new game plan.

"Alright, so here's what I'm thinking." He was hovering by me while George and Lee eyed us suspiciously. "You'll still go after Lee, let George come close to you. Once he's there, I'll say something dumb or get him to get distracted so you'll be able to get close to Lee without George knocking you off your broom or something."

"I agree! Let's go!" The next round began and I zoomed toward Lee who was making his way to our goal. I was inching closer and closer, much more so than I had before.

"Hey George!"

I turned and saw that George had been right on top of me and he was momentarily caught off guard by Fred's shouts. I took that moment to get up right next to Lee. He was gripping the Quaffle tightly in his hands.

"Hand it over, Lee. we both know you want to."

He smirked, "As much as I would love to give you this Quaffle, Darcy, it belongs in that hoop." He edged forward, gaining speed. I got to him though and started fumbling for the Quaffle. He didn't take his eyes off ahead of him, not want ing us to bump into anything deadly.

He must have realized that I was actually getting the Quaffle away from him because he jerked awake and threw his arms out. This caused me to lose my grip on the Quaffle and my broom.

I fell, but luckily we were only about five or six feet from the ground. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it was going to. I landed feet first and I crumpled to the ground.

"Darcy!" George was off his broom pretty quickly and he rushed over to me.

"I'm fine, George." I said, standing up. I went to take a step but as soon as I put pressure on my foot, I fell to the ground again. "Ow."

Fred came over and felt my ankle, "Feels like it's broken, Blackbird."

I groaned, "Perfect."

"Darcy! I'm so sorry!" Lee cried, running over.

George glared at him, "What the hell is wrong with you? Her brother is going to kill us and she won't be able to hang out with us anymore!"

"I didn't mean to push her!" Lee said, "I was kind of distracted!"

Fred shook his head, "Come on, you tow, let's get Darcy into Madame Pomphrey. She'll be good as new soon."

Fred helped me back up and supported one side as George supported the other. Lee walked behind us slowly. The entire way to the Hospital Wing Lee kept apologizing and I had to continuously tell him that I would be fine and I've had worse injuries before.

We arrived and managed to take Madame Pomphrey's attention for a few minutes before she declared my ankle broken. "I have something for it that'll help the bones grow quickly, but you'll need to stay here tonight so I can make sure it sets. Boys, will you help Miss Finnigan into her bed?"

Fred and George did so and soon I was dosed with Skele-Gro. I took one sip and nearly threw up. Fred and George chuckled at my reaction but Madame Pomphrey scolded me saying that I would have to drink all of it.

"See you later, Darcy." Fred said. He and Lee began walking out of the hospital wing. "We're going down for dinner but we'll you back something."

I nodded, "See you later guys. And would you mind telling Seamus what happened?"

Fred shook his head, "Not all..."

"So..." George began as they left. How much do you want to bet that Seamus is going to murder me in my sleep."

"Relax, will you? Seamus maybe a grumpy guy, but he won't kill you."

"He was close to killing me when I got you in detention!"

That was true. Ever since our birthday in March, Seamus had been a little ball of hate. I didn't know turning twelve could do that to a person. I sure wasn't effected by my change in age. In fact, I didn't feel any older at all.

I decided not to answer George and to change to topic of conversation. We moved on to classes and summer, which was hastily approaching. George also told me about how he and Fred wanted to open up a huge joke shop when they got older. They planned for it to be in Diagon Alley. I smiled at the thought of that.

It wasn't much longer after that we heard the stampede of feet across the floors outside the room.

"Where is she?" A familiar Irish voice said, angrily. "Where the bloody hell is she?"

"Mr. Finnigan, please refrain from shouting! Your sister is in the other room if you'd just-"

But she didn't have time to finish as Seamus slammed open the door and he marched over to me and George. Fay and Dean were right on his tail, worried expressions on their faces. I sent a smile in Fay's direction and she returned it half-heartedly, as if to say, _He's pissed..._

"What happened?" Seamus asked, calmly.

"I just fell, Seamus. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big de-" He cut himself off by putting his hand over his mouth. "Do you think you could all leave us alone for a mo'?" Seamus asked the other people in the room. Fay and Dean sped out, obviously not wanting to hear Seamus tell me off. George went more slowly, giving me an apologetic look.

As soon as we were alone, Seamus pounced.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean, Seamus? I fell!"

"According to Fred you were playing Quidditch with them and Lee shoved you off your broom!" Seamus said.

I rolled my eyes, "It was an accident!"

"I can't believe you Darcy! I told you to be careful and I've warned you time and time again! But you still didn't listen to me!"

"How was I supposed to know?" I asked.

He glared at me, "I told you. And this is what you get for not listening to me! I'm only trying to protect you, Darcy, you have to understand that."

Somehow, this made me get really mad, madder than I had ever been at Seamus. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm not some helpless girl who can't do anything for herself! Why can't you trust me?" I yelled at him.

Seamus didn't seem to have an answer for this. INstead, he licked his lips and gave me one last look before walking out. As he did that, he ran into a cart with cups of water. Apparently he was so angry, he decided to flip it over. Except Seamus isn't the strongest guy so he really only shoved it to the side. I would have laughed, but I was too mad to do anything. What gave him the right to yell at me about who I hang out with?

Fay came in a few minutes later. "What happened? Seamus came storming out and didn't say anything to any of us. Did you guys fight again?"

"Yeah, we fought." I said not wanting to elaborate.

She sighed and sat on my bed, "What did he do this time?"

I bit my lip. "It was both of us. We are family after all, we both acted like idiots. Seamus is trying to protect me and I'm too stubborn to do anything but ignore im. Seamus can't trust me to make my own decisions. He's been like this ever since we were little kids you know. It annoyed me then too."

"Well," Fay began, "if I get any say in the matter, which I don't have too, but I think...well I think he's right."

"What?!" I said.

"It's just...well, when I met you, you were focused and determined, particularly on your studies. You didn't really have a mean thing to say about anyone. You were sweet and sensitive, everyone liked you. But then you started hanging out with George and his lot and now you're different. You say rude things and you're more...I don't know, reckless. And I'm not saying its George's fault or your fault, but I'm just saying that I think you need to take a break from that kind of life because it's rubbing off on you...and not in a good way."

I was speechless. "Is that what everyone thinks about me?"

She looked a little scared, "Yes, but I'm only telling you all this, because well you're my best friend and I don't want to hide anything from you."

I blinked. This was way more than I had expected to get today. I didn't know people thought of me as reckless and mean. That's not the image I wanted at Hogwarts at all. "Okay. I'll change. And thank you. That helped slap some sense into me."

She smiled, "Well, I better go before curfew. Goodnight, Darcy."

"G'night. And Fay?" She turned around. "You're my best friend too."

* * *

April went fast and soon we were in the beginning days of May.

Seamus hadn't spoken to me after that day in the hospital wing. I wasn't hanging out with George and Fred anymore, but I still talked to them when the moment was needed. Instead, I busied my time by focusing on schoolwork and spending time with the friends I had neglected lately. Dean and Fay were very excited about this. We did basically everything together. We studied, ate, and walked to classes together. Amazingly, I had never felt better. Fay was right, I needed to get my life back on track.

The only thing that could have possibly made my life better was if my brother was by my side. We used to do everything together too. Now he was left wandering around with Neville.

One night, May 15th I believe, I was sitting on the floor by the fireplace in the Common Room. I was thinking about the day Seamus and I went to the fair with our cousins last summer, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and smiled at George who looked...disappointed. "Hey, George."

"Hi, Darcy. Can we talk?" He asked.

I nodded and he joined me on the floor. "Look, I know you got mad at your brother. And I know he got mad at you. And I totally get it that you don't want to talk to him. But you havent been acting like yourself lately. Normally, you're fun and well, reckless."

I smirked, "Funny, Fay told me the exact opposite thing a few weeks ago. And..I think she was right. ever since I've come here, I've done nothing but being rude and rash and that's not who I am. I'm sorry if you don' like it, but it's who I am."

He looked at me for a moment. "I suppose I can't really change who you are. I still want to be your friend and Fred has gone insane with out his 'Blackbird'" I laughed "But, I think you should make up with Seamus, you smile a lot more when you're around him."

He stood up and dusted off his pants. "See you later, yeah?"

"yeah...say George?"

He looked at me with a smile, "Yes, Darcy?"

"Where is Seamus?"

**This chapter was kind of filler, but I think it introduced some problems that I accidentally brought into the story. I initially intended for her to be a kind of serious girl who was sensitive and sweet and easily likeable. But she started turning into a troublemaker and that's not what I wanted. So sorry if you don't like how she's going to act now. **

**So you'll see that instead of them being perfect for each other, Darcy and George will be somewhat opposite. **

**I am planning on uploading the next two chapters as well. I probably won't be able to do any of the summer tonight as I planned, but I'll do all of it tomorrow. **

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	9. SS: Forgiveness and Invitations

**Another chapter is up! I am on a roll today, especially since I'm planning on at least another chapter tonight. Maybe I'll post the first chapter of Darcy's first summer from Hogwarts... depends on reviews. JK JK, I never base when I'm going to do my chapters on reviews. I'm too awesome for that. **

**But here it is, and enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: Year One**

**Forgiveness and Invitations**

A few minutes later I burst into the Great Hall. People were finishing up their dinners and talking to their friends. I scanned the room and found Fay and Dean waving me over. I waved, but didn't walk over to them. Instead, my eyes found Seamus who was ignoring what Neville was telling him. I smirked and walked over to him.

"Seamus..."

He didn't say anything. I nudged him with my finger. He swatted me away.

"I don't think he's talking to you, Darcy." Neville said. I laughed.

"Oh, Neville, I know. I just have to tell him something."

"Seamus, Darcy has to say something to you." I watched Seamus he internally battled with himself over whether he was going to give into temptation.

"What is it?" Seamus asked finally.

I took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say, that I apologize for being rude. I didn't realize how much I had changed until Fay pointed it out to me. I don't like I what I started becoming either. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier. But, I don't appreciate you telling me who to not hang out with. It's not like you're Dad. But I see now what you meant."

He bit his lip and glanced at me. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have come down so hard on you. You knew what you were doing...most of the time. It was just hard for me to watch you making mistakes."

"I understand, Seamus. You're my brother. It makes sense."

"So are we talking to each other again?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. We moved towards each other and hugged. It felt good to have my brother agin.

"You wouldn't believe how difficult it has been for these past few weeks." I said.

"You seemed pretty happy to me." Seamus said, pulling away.

I shrugged, "Sure, and I was happy, but I can't really be happy with out my twin can I?"

Seamus smirked. "No, I guess not. But I get what you mean. I haven't been able to get Transfiguration answers from you." And the old Seamus was back.

"Is that the only reason you made up with me? to get answers to a class that I helped you study for weeks ago?" I pretended to be hurt.

Seamus gave me a shy look, "No, but it would be nice..." I cracked a smile and ruffled his hair.

"I'm only kidding Sea."

"Oh right, I knew that." I laughed and hugged him again

As we hugged, I noticed George walk into the Great Hall. Hos eyes scanned every inch of the rom before he saw me and Sea. He gave me a thumbs up with a wide smile. _Thank you..._ I mouthed. He gave me a wink in return. George was then distracted by something Fred said

* * *

I spent the next few weeks with Seamus. We caught up on our lives and studied for the ever-nearing final exams at the end of he term. Seamus was pretty calm about it, but I wanted to get good marks. Dean understood this obsession. He and I both felt that we had to get good marks in our first year.

One night I was studying very hard. I had decided to skip dinner and was refusing the food my fellow Gryffindors brought to me afterwards.

"You have to eat something, Darcy." Dean complained as he watched me flip through pages of potions.

"I can't Dean, I have to finish reading through this textbook and then I have to reread the Charms textbook. I don't have time."

"You can read and eat and the same time you know." Dean said. He picked up a piece of chicken and began to force it into my mouth.

"Dean, stop it! I'm trying to- oh for God's sake!" I picked up the chicken and threw it across the room.

"What did that chicken ever do to you?" Seamus asked, sitting next to me.

"It distracted me." I said. "Now I'm only going to be reading longer."

"She's starting to sound like Hermione." I heard someone mumbled.

I looked up, "Who said that?"

Ron poked his head out from behind a chair. "Me. Hermione has been reading nonstop as well. Maybe we should lock you two in a room together so you don't infect the rest of us."

I sneered at him and he chuckled in response. I continued reading for several more minutes but then I felt the edge of chicken skin make their way into my mouth. I growled and threw my arms up. Dean ended up getting hit in the face.

"Watch it!" He cried.

I covered my mouth, "Sorry Dean."

Seamus was laughing next to me. "That was hilarious, do it again. I wish I could tape it." I rolled my eyes at his humor. Dean was rubbing his nose from where I'd hit him.

"So sorry." I said, "i really didn't mean to. It's just, you were kind of creeping me out with the chicken and-"

"Jeez Darcy, it's fine! It doesn't even hurt that much anymore. But you really do need to take a break, you'll explode." Dean said, standing up from his new place on the floor. I helped him complete his journey by offering my hand. He took it and I hauled him up to a standing position. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be going up to my bed."

"I'm guessing not so you can sleep." Seamus said.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. "I'll be reading, so in case I fall asleep, I will be on something soft. G'night."

After I completed reading the Potions book I began he Charms book for th third time that week. I looked around the dorm and found that even Hermione had broken down and gone to bed. Fay was sleeping soundly in her bed next to me and across from me and diagonal was Parvati and Lavender who had been asleep since an hour after dinner.

Why was I such a night owl? I had never been one before. I had always acted like Parvati and Lavender before. But now I wasn't able to close my eyes and fall into dreamland until late at night. That's a condition right?

I closed the book and paced around the room, thinking of ways to entertain myself until I fell asleep.

* * *

Finals were finally over. I had made it through with out a panic attack and surprisingly, so did Hermione. This surprised everyone since she had spent the longest time of all us studying her heart out.

I was now sitting in the courtyard with Seamus and Dean. We were talking about summer plans. Dean wasn't doing anything this summer except towards the end when his gram would be coming over for a week. Seamus and I had a family reunion planned for the first three weeks in Ireland. We were just about to tell him about our cousin, Rory, when Fred and George came running up to us.

"Blackbird, we just got the news! Mum said you we were welcome to stay with us this summer!" Fred said.

"She said we could take you to Diagon Alley and you could help us catch the gnomes in our yard." George said.

I was slightly overwhelmed but I answered with, "I would love to stay with you after my family reunion." I looked at Seamus wh was talking to Dean quietly. Then I thought of something, "I'll come, but can Seamus come too?" I leaned in and whispered, "He's going to want to keep an eye on me." I winked and Fred chuckled.

"Seamus, I bet Mum would love to have you come too. Do you want to com-"

"Yes!" Seamus cried. We all laughed at this and Seamus gave us a look. "What?"

Fred and George sat down with us and joined in the conversation about summer activities. Seamus and I had yet to finish talking about our family reunion.

"We have this one cousin, Rory, who you would like." I said, pointing to Fred and George. "He pulls pranks on me and the other girls. One time he stuffed all of our pillows with cheesy crisps. There was cheese dust everywhere."

Seamus laughed, "I remember that. But you girls retaliated with an...unspeakable thing." He shuddered and I grinned remembering that prank.

"What did you do?" George asked me.

"It's best if I don't tell you. You might be sick for a while." I said, being completely honest.

"Just give us a hint. I promise you we won't puke all over you." Fred said, getting anxious. He was leaning forward, desperate to hear any news of a prank he didn't pull himself.

I giggled and said, "It has to do with feminine products."

Fred and George faces instantly turned pale. "Oh..." Fred gagged and George pretended to pass out on the ground.

I was laughing really hard now.

"Shut it, Darcy! That was not a funny prank! They...they colored them red and dipped them in water! Then they threw them all over our room! It was terrorism!" Seamus cried.

All of the boys' faces turned green and Dean looked ready to pass out for real. Fred was shaking his head, "Why did you tell us that? I won't be able to drink fruit punch for months!" George groaned, now thinking of fruit punch. I couldn't help but laugh loudly. I was clutching my side and gasping for air.

"What the hell is going on over here?" Fay asked. She had arrived in the midst of the boys groaning and me dying of laughter.

When Fred managed to talk with out feeling the need to throw up, be said, "Darcy and her girl cousins played a horrible prank on the boy cousins."

Fay looked at me in confusion, "Uh, okay. I won't ask. Anyway," she looked at me, "Parvati, Lavender, and Hermione all want us to hang out...you know like a First Year Gryffindor girl party. I don't know...but are you in."

I stopped laughing. "I guess. As long as Lavender and Parvati don't act too girly."

Fay smiled, "I think that's impossible for them."

I bid the boys goodbye, their faces returning to their normal color. Fay and I walked to the Common Room almost ran into Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Sorry, girls. I can't hang out right now. I'll make it up to you. See you later!" She called as she followed Harry and Ron's sprint down the hall.

"Only four of us. Not much of a party." I said. Fay nodded we continued walking to the Common Room.

When we arrived and found Lavender and Parvati sitting around a table. They squealed when they saw us and pulled us over.

"Hey ladies. Shall we begin? Alright." Lavender said.

"Lav and I think we should play a game where we tell each other who we think they would be a cute couple with." Parvati said.

I furrowed my eyebrow. "Is that a game? Sounds like-"

"It's a game." Lavender confirmed. I'll go first."

Fay proceeded to tell her that she would looked cute with Ron, Parvati said Seamus, and I said Dean just because I knew that would never happen.

Fay went next and she was pretty nervous for it. I smiled when I said Seamus and she gave me a killer look. Lavender said Neville and Parvati told her that she would look good with Fred.

Next it was my turn but I honestly could have cared less for what they were going to say.

"Hmm, definitely Harry." Lavender said.

"Dean!" Fay squealed out. I smiled at her and she gave me a thumbs up.

"Okay," Parvati began, "I'm going to go outside the house and take a wild guess. I think you and Justin Finch-Fletchley would be a very cute couple."

We all kind of sat there for a second considering this. I didn't know Justin very well. We had been acquaintances in Herbology, we discussed answers and what not, but that was it. Fay had a smile on her face and so did Lavender.

"That's adorable." They said simultaneously.

"What's adorable?" Seamus, Dean, Fred, and George were now in the Common Room.

I rolled my eyes, "These ladies think they have found my soul mate at twelve."

"It's true! The way you act together! It makes perfect sense!" Lavender said.

"Who are we talking about?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I want to know who I need to beat up." Seamus said, flexing his invisible muscles.

Fay grinned, "Justin Finch-Fletchley!"

George had a horrified face, "The Hufflepuff? Isn't he a bit of a-"

"Dud?" Dean finished.

I shrugged, "Trust me, I don't see it either."

"Well at least I won't have to kill him." Seamus said. "He might not have made it out of th fight alive."

This made everyone in the room laugh and for him to have a rotten look on his face. We dropped the idea of a First Year Gryffindor girl hangout and welcomed the boys into our group. Everyone told Parvati who she would look cute with and then we started playing Truth or Dare. The truths were stupidly obvious things and the dares were lame and not embarrassing at all. But I had fun.

**I wrote the top section last night and I don't really feel like changing it. But for some reason I got really tired last night and fell asleep around...I don't even know. But yeah. Today I promise that I will get ten and eleven up. There is a high chance that I will get twelve up but I'm not sure about thirteen. **

**See you soon! **

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	10. SS: Awards and Goodbyes

**I don't really have anything to say. I'm listening to "Life is a Highway" because I feel like it and no one controls me! ;) I feel really happy because I'm going to have plenty of time today to post another chapter to the story of Darcy Finnigan! Rock on Donkey Kongs!**

**Chapter Ten: Year One**

**Awards and Goodbyes**

We were now piled into the Great Hall. Our mouths eagerly waiting for food and our ears ready to hear a speech from Professor Dumbledore.

Earlier, we had learned where Hermione, Ron and Harry had been heading the day of our hangout. They ended up saving the Sorcerer's Stone from Professor Quirell who ended up hiding You-Know-Who under his turban. The news had spread like a wildfire and soon everyone was going to visit Harry in his comatose state.

I was sitting by Fay and Dean. Seamus and Neville were across from us. We were all fairly depressed because the amount of points in the Gryffindor's hourglass was considerably lower than all the other houses. We had lost the House Cup by a landslide.

Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat and cleared his throat. "Now as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

I glared at the Slytherin table as they cheered. Draco Malfoy was doing a weird dance with his cup and it made me want to take a long shower.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

Everyone stopped talking as soon as he said this. Those stupid smirks of the Slytherins were instantly wiped off.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes... First to Mr. Ronald Weasley..." Ron's face turned a plum color. ...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years. I award Gryffindor, fifty points."

We erupted into cheers at Ron's accomplishments. Fred and George were hugging him tightly and Percy was busy telling other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!" After a while we were al silent again.

"Second- to Miss Hermione Granger...for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione burst into tears while the rest of the Gryffindors were barely able to breath from the amount of excitement going on now. We had gained a hundred points in a little less than ten minutes.

"Third to Mr. Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "...for pure nerve ad outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

I couldn't hear anything at all, the Gryffindor cheers and shouts were too much to handle. Everyone understood that now we were tied with Slytherin, our hearts were beating fast. Dumbledore couldn't just leave us hanging like that. And there was no way he would leave the houses tied. He had to give us at least one more point. It was clear to everyone in the room that he favored the Gryffindors.

"There are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore began, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to mr. Neville Longbottom."

I swear if I hadn't been cheering myself, I would have thought a bomb went off. The tables and dishes shook from the noise coming from the Gryffindor table. I jumped across the table to hug Neville who was blushing profusely. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the looks on all the Slytherin's faces as they realized they had actually come in second place.

"Which mean," Dumbledore called over the applause, "we need a change of decoration." Instantly, green and silver were replaced with scarlet and gold. The snake that had once been on every banner was now a lion which represented our proud house.

We all congratulated each other with huge grins on our faces. I even got a hug from Fred and George who had never hugged me before. They were practically bursting from excitement.

Unfortunately our celebrating had to end and we had to eat our dinner. It was just as good as it had been the night we'd arrived here, but it seemed richer and tastier.

"We all have t write to each other. Seamus declared. He was talking to Dean, Fay, and surprisingly, Fred and George.

"I'll try, but my family and I are going to Asia for summer vacation. I'm not sure my owl will be able to make it across the long distance." Fay said, picking at her food.

I smiled at her, "Well you'll have to tell us all about it when we get back."

She nodded and gave me a hug.

Eventually our stomachs were full and our minds were drifting to thoughts of sleep. Dumbledore dismissed us and the Great Hall erupted into the Hogwarts song. We were bid goodbye from the teachers and sent to bed.

As we were walking out of the Great Hall, Seamus made a surprising move.

"Hey Dean." Dean looked at Seamus. "I've been talking to my mum and she said you could come with us on our family reunion. Would you like to come?"

Dean's face grew a grin. "Would I? That would be great!" He looked at me and smiled broadly. I smiled back.

Seamus nudged me suggestively so I shoved him into the wall. He picked himself up and started laughing like a monkey. Dean looked at the pair of us like we were crazy.

* * *

The following morning was all tears from Fay, Lavender, and Hermione Parvati and I had the sense that we were actually returning fairly soon and it wouldn't be that long. Despite what we told the three girls thy gave each of us numerous hugs.

"Relax, Fay. We'll see them again." I reassured her.

She made a face. "You never know, Darcy. What if Lavender gets blown up and Hermione dies in a car crash and Parvati drowns?!"

I gave her a horrified look. "Why would you say that?! That's not going to happen!"

"You never know! What if you spontaneously combust tomorrow? What will happen if I didn't cry over your death?" Fay pouted.

I rolled my eyes, "you don't know what you're talking about." But I hugged Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender a little tighter than I would have before. What if they did die? Probably not, but you never know...

Professor McGonagall had a stressed look on her face as she helped guide us to the Hogwarts Express. We had to put all of our trunks and cages and other important things away in the car, then check in with our prefect to make sure we didn't leave anything behind.

After we did that, and only after we did that, we were permitted to get on the train and search for a place to sit. I found that this would be easier than it had been at the beginning of the year. I knew so many new people and I would probably be welcome to sit with any of them.

"Oh, Darcy, I can't imagine how hard it must be for the seventh years. This is going to be their last year here! And we have so much to look forward too!" Fay sobbed.

"Oh, can it will you?" I said. I mean honestly, she was even more sensitive than Neville.

I had preplanned to sit with Dean and Seamus, much to Fred and George's dismay. They wanted me to sit with them and meet their friends from their year. That had kind of scared me away. I had forgotten that Fred and George were indeed older than me nad it was a bit unnatural how much time they were willing to spend with me.

Once we got into the compartment with all of our belongings, she sobbed again when she saw Seamus and Dean.

"I'll miss all of you so much!" She cried. I rolled my eyes.

"She's been going this for an hour." I told Seamus as Fay hugged patted her back sympathetically. When she pulled away, I gave Seamus a nudge similar to the one he gave me last night. He attempted to shove me into the wall of the compartment, but failed miserably.

The train ride to London seemed too short and before we knew it, our things were being unloaded from the train and Seamus and I were trying to find Mum and Dad.

We found her near Mrs. Wealsey and a man I assumed to be Mr. Weasley. She held out her arms to us and we gladly hugged her tightly. She was softly crying too. What is it with tears today?

"Mum..." I said, pulling away. Fay, Dean and Neville were standing behind us, watching the scene before them. I gestured for them to come meet our mother. "Mum, this is Fay." I pointed to the blonde sobbing girl. Fay raised her hand in sadness.

Mum hugged her and said, "Darcy has told me a lot about you dear."

Seamus continued the introductions. "This is Dean," he pointed to his best friend. "And Neville." He gestured to his other really good friend. Mum hugged them tightly too and said how much Seamus and I had talked about them.

"We really are looking forward to have you meet the family, Dean." Mum told him. Neville excused himself to say hello to his grandmother who just arrived. We said goodby to him and promised we would write.

"I'm looking forward to it too. Though I'm not sue how keen I am on meeting Rory."

Mum gave him a look, "Did they tel you that story? that was just two times that he set the kitchen on fire."

Dean's eyes widened. We had forgotten to tell him that story. Seamus and I laughed. "We'll tell you later, Dean." I promised. He nodded in a dreamlike state, still thinking about how our cousin.

"Are you ready to go? Dad is waiting at home with a cake." Mum said.

"just a mo' Mum." I said, looking around for Fred and George I wasn't going to see them until I went to stay at their house in August. I had just about given up hope when...

"Blackbird!" I turned and saw Fred and George waving at me. I ran over to them with a smile on my face. "Did you think you'd be leaving without giving us a hug?" Fred asked.

I shook my head, "Not at all." I gave a hug to Fred who held me tightly and said, "I can't wait until August."

"Same here, Blackbird-"

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Better go. See you then! Remember to write!" Fred said before running to his Mum.

I smiled at George and gave him a hug too. After a few seconds into the hug, he shivered. I pulled way, "What's wrong?"

He was frowning, "I don't know. I just- I just felt really cold for a second there."

I laughed, "In June?"

He shrugged, "Don't ask me...ow!" He had leaned back a little bit and had instantly snapped back.

"What was that?"

"I...I don't-" He reached back to rub his back, "-the bloody hell is that?" He was rubbing harder at his back. "There's ice on the back of my shirt!"

I blinked. What was going on? First thee window, then the photo album, and now George's shirt.

George began laughing, "That's so weird." I started laughing too, but a lot less as enthusiastically. There was definitely something going on.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in August." George said.

"Sure you will. Be sure to write, George." I gave him one last hug and followed Mum and Seamus off the platform.

**There really isn't anything to say except that year one at Hogwarts is over! The next chapter will be the first summer chapter, but Darcy will not be going to the Burrow yet. Instead, it's going to focus on Dean's *cough* attraction *cough* to Darcy. **

**I'm going to be one of those annoying messages in A/Ns and say:**

**"Please please please review! They are really great and thy always make me smile!" **

**So yeah. :) **

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	11. Summer One: Reunions and Icicles

**This will be the first chapter of Darcy's first summer after Hogwarts. Not much is going to happen with DarcyxGeorge in this chapter except a small letter that he'll send her. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven: Summer One**

**Reunions and Icicles**

July came very fast, and before Seamus and I knew it, Dean's arrival was upon us. Mum had been cleaning the house for hours at a time. Dad had avoided the entire thing by focusing on his work. Seamus was yelling at us to straighten up.

"It's only Dean, Seamus!" I said as he was wrung his hands. "He's not going to care how nice the house is."

Seamus sent me a glare and went into his room, slamming the door behind him. I rolled my eyes and continued to play with Nessie on the floor of my bedroom. She had grown considerably since I had gotten her in August last year.

"You know, Nessie, George told me that this year, I'll be able to use you in Transfiguration." I told her. George told me we were supposed to turn our pets into a chalice. He said it was pretty hard and I probably wouldn't get it right away.

Nessie ran across the room and started hitting a piece of fluff that had escaped from my pillow. While she did this, I checked to see if Seamus' owl, Colin, had returned from sending my letters to Fred and George.

I knocked loudly on Seamus' door. "Sea, can I come in?" I heard the pitter patter of feet and he opened the door. "Thanks. What time is Dean coming?"

"He'll be here in two hours. Then Mum said we're leaving almost right away. So make sure your things are ready to go."

I nodded. I knew those things already. "Has Colin returned?"

He shook his head, "Not yet, but he will soon. He better, at least."

"Hey Seamus?" I asked. He looked up from his book. "Get ready for a tidal wave." That's all I said, knowing he would know exactly what I was talking about. This year, we girls had a monstrous amount of pranks ready.

* * *

Two hours later, I was reading a book on my bed. Nessie was mewing quietly on the floor. I could hear Mum yelling at Dad to hurry up and pack since we were leaving soon. My trunk was ready and sitting on the floor.

Suddenly from downstairs, I heard a snap. I looked up from my book and grinned. That was the sound of apparation. Dean was here.

I set down my book and ran downstairs following Seamus. "Dean!" he cried. As soon as we saw Dean, we both threw our arms around him in happiness. It had been fairly boring ever since we'd left Hogwarts. Dean's arrival would shake things up a little bit.

"Hello!" Dean said in his cheery voice. "Seamus, Darcy..." he gave me a look and Seamus snickered.

"We're leaving soon, so just leave your things here." I told him. "We'll go upstairs to Seamus' room and hang out while Dad finishes packing." He gave his mum on last goodbye. We all piled up the stairs and into Seamus' room.

"So how've you been, mate?" Seamus asked Dean once we were all seated.

"I've been good. Mum wanted me to visit my grandmother the other day. But her house is infested with cats so I refused." Dean said, his nose scrunching up.

We both laughed. We had heard enough about Dean's Gran to know that she was someone who we didn't want to meet ever. Dean, Seamus and I continued talking about what we had been up to so far this summer when we heard my mum call, "Children, it's time to leave." I let out a squeal and ran for my room to grab my trunk and to get Nessie in her cage.

She wasn't happy about it, but she let me put her in with one of her toys. I got a scratch from her in exchange. Just when I was about to run downstairs, I heard Seamus say, "Colin!" I grinned knowing that I now I had two new letters to entertain my time with.

"Children, come on!" Mum shouted louder. I tumbled down the stairs and gave her a quick smile.

"Ready Mum."

"What could your brother possibly be doing?" she wondered. I shrugged and watched as Seamus and Dean emerged from the upstairs.

"Here's your letters, Darcy." Seamus said, handing them to me. I gladly accepted them and stuffed them into my trunk quickly.

"Andrew! We're leaving, come on!" Mum said again. Dad came running from around the corner, his stuff falling everywhere. Mum took his arm and they apparated to Aunt Violet's home in Ireland. She was soon back and took Dean with all of his things. Then she came back Seamus and I was left until she returned and grabbed me too.

I was bombarded with hugs and kisses which I returned with a smile on my face. I looked at the room at the people before me.

There was my grandmother, Julianne, who was at the ripe age of eighty-six.

She had four children with her husband who died before any of us younger kids were born. There was Caitlyn (my Mum), Gregory, Daniel, and Violet.

My Mum obviously had me and Seamus and was the third oldest.

Gregory was the eldest and was married to Cynthia, a witch from France. Their children were very entertaining. Hannah, who had graduated from Hogwarts two years ago; Rory had graduated this year, coming out of Slytherin, which he had despised every minute of. Erik who would be in his seventh year this year in Ravenclaw; and little Clementine who was born two years ago.

Daniel had been married and was the youngest of all the children. His wife had died during child labor. Their only child was named Sybil after her Mum. Sybil was six years old.

Then there was Violet who was the second oldest and had five children. First there was Lacy, a fifth year at Hogwarts in Ravenclaw. Second was Damian, a fourth year in Hufflepuff. Third was Elene who was joining the Hogwarts family this year. Fourth was little Amelia, a five-year old who was precious. Then finally was little Edison who had been born only a few months ago.

Dean was somewhat overwhelmed by the size of our family but was soon well acquainted with everyone. He was ushered into the boys' room, which would be consisting of Damian and Elene's bedrooms. The girls rooms would be in Amelia and Lacy's rooms.

"You've grown so much!" Hannah exclaimed. She hugged me tightly. "It's good to see you again, Darcy."

"Yeah, it was cool to hear that you and Haemus made it into Gryffindor!" Lacy said. "No one in family has been in Gryffindor yet. Not even your Mum. She was in-"

"Ravenclaw. The sorting hat almost put me in Ravenclaw, but I guess I convinced it otherwise."

Elene laughed, "I'm nervous to be sorted. I hope I don't get put in Slytherin like Rory. He hated it there."

I laughed and ruffled her hair, "You won't. The only reason Rory was put into Slytherin was because he's a cunning bastard. Not all wizards that get put in that house are completely horrible."

Hannah stifled a laugh, "I'm petty sure Rory is the only exception to that."

The older girls nodded in agreement. We soon all decided to head to the main room with the boys and play a game of Quidditch in the yard. The teams were spread as thus:

Team One: Rory, Erik, Lacy, Elene, and me.

Team Two: Hannah, Sybil, Damian, Seamus, and Dean.

Uncle Daniel kept score for us as we all zoomed around the spacious back yard on our second-hand brooms. There were many argument, especially between siblings and Uncle Gregory had to come break up a fist-fight between Erik and Damian twice. Team One eventually won the game after I scored the last goal when Aunt Violet screamed out, "Supper's on!"

Everyone dropped their brooms and ran inside to taste the wonder of Aunt Violet's cooking. She ws really superb when it came to this kind of thing. There was a lot to choose from and everyone got their fill.

After dinner, we were all too tired to continue our match so we stayed inside and split up. Hannah, Erik, lacy, Elene, and Dean all decided to play Wizard's chess together. The rest of us (Rory, Damian, Seamus, and myself) decided to play Exploding Snaps which I had not played in a long time. Sybil had gone off to bed with the younger children.

The end of our first day in Ireland came to an end with discussions of exploring the ravine and creek near the house as tomorrow's activity. The boys went into their rooms, probably thinking about collecting rocks or something boring, while us girls were panning on swimming in the lake that was in the forest behind the house.

When I was in the safety of Lacy's room, I pulled out the letters from Fred and George.

_Dear Blackbird, _

_I'm not sure if you'll get this letter before you have to leave for your family reunion. Sounds terribly boring, by the way. ;) If you do get this letter before you leave, I want to wish you the best time on your trip. _

_Tell your cousin, Rory, hello for me and let him know that I will be expecting a full report of all the pranks he pulls on you vicious girls. Tell him to make me proud. _

_Mum is screaming at me to help Ginny do some stupid chore so that's it for now. _

_Signing off, _

_Frederick Weasley_

I rolled my eyes at Fred's ridiculous letter but pulled out some parchment to respond anyway.

_Dear Frederick,_

_First of all, I like the name. Secondly, I did get your letter._

_Rory has yet to pull a prank on us yet, but I am being very cautious, I know he can strike at any time. He'll do you proud. _

_My cousin, Damian, has a bone to pick with you. Apparently, you ruined his Herbology grade last year because of you "stupidity". His words, not mine. I told him that you would find this hilarious but he wants me to tell you anyway. _

_I'll see you soon!_

_Darcy_

I finished Fred's letter and sealed it before moving on to George's letter.

_Dear Darcy, _

_You wouldn't believe how many chores my mum has had me and Fred this summer. She's really pushing it if you ask me. _

_Percy has continued bragging about his rising position as Gryffindor prefect. Fred popped him on the nose yesterday, which got him one weeks worth of gnome duty. It was pretty funny. _

_Ron hasn't shut up about you. If you ask me, I'd think he has a bit of a crush on you. You never know. But I also think that Dean kid's got his eyes on you too, so you'll have to decide eventually. _

_When you come to visit, Mum will probably go insane, so I'm telling you now, that's not how she normally acts. She actually yells at us a lot more. _

_I have to go, Mum is yelling at me to help Fred help Ginny with something. _

_George_

I responded with:

_Dear George,_

_I've never been on "Gnome duty". It sounds...fun? I'm not sure what to think, but it's defintiely not something I've done before. _

_It sounds like Percy hasn't changed at all since I last saw him. That's good. _

_As for the Ron and Dean situation, I'm not entirely sure what you're talking about. Okay, that's a lie. I know about the dean one. I think Seamus is trying to get us together since he acts like a flipping girl every time Dean is around me. The Ron crush is new though. I'll probably tease it for him endlessly when I come to visit. _

_My Mum yells at Seamus and I a lot too. _

_Darcy_

I grinned as I reread my letter and sealed it tight. Then I took both letters and found Colin among the other owls o f the house. "Take these to The Burrow." I told him and watched him disappear into he sky.

I went to sleep that night next to Lacy and Hannah. Both had already fallen asleep. From where I lay, I could see th night sky perfectly. The stars wer so much brighter here than they were in the suburbs where I live. That always happens in the country doesn't it?

I heard Nessie meowing next to me so I picked her up. I felt so serene...my eyes were beginning to droop when I heard the crackling of ice fill the air. My eyes opened wide and I found that Nessie's once beautiful, silky hair was now spiked up with ice and snow.

I mentally cursed myself. This ice thing hadn't happened since I'd said goodbye to George that day in June. I helped Nessie get most the ice off and I wiped my brow. What was going on?

**Part one of summer one is complete! Part two and three will be coming out tomorrow and possibly the first chapter of Chamber of Secrets. So do you think the Finnigan family is big enough? ;) ;) It's basically another Weasley family. **

**Until tomorrow my little babes. **

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	12. Summer One: The Burrow and Harry

**I really enjoyed the reviews I got from the chapters. One of them almost made me cry from how sweet it was. I really am glad you guys are enjoying this story. I think I'm suffering from the oh-so-common disease of "it's not good enough". I just feel like I could be doing so much more.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter Twelve: Summer One**

**The Burrow and Harry**

The family reunion was a huge success. The boys won the prank war after they attached us all to the ceiling of our respective bedrooms. Aunt Violet had been furious and had demanded that the prank war end. But the boys won.

Dean got along pretty well with everyone except for Elene. They bickered and nagged each other the whole trip.

But soon, the three weeks in Ireland came to an end. Our trunks were packed and we were only waiting for Mum who was saying goodbye to Grandmother and her siblings.

"Alright, I'm ready." She said, tears in her eyes. She took Dad first again but then she took me and I was back in the comfort of my own home. I ran upstairs to my bedroom and put all my things away and took a really long nap. Even though I loved my cousins, they could really wear me out sometimes.

I woken up by the sound of Seamus shouting up the stairs, "Darcy! Dean's leaving! Come say goodbye!"

My eyes snapped open and I tumbled out of bed and out of my bedroom.

"Deany!" I said in a sing-song voice. I had started calling him that over the three weeks and he really didn't like it. What's not to like? It's just one more letter. I hugged Dean tightly and told him I would see him on September 1st.

"I know, but you'll write right?" He asked, still hugging me.

"Of course!" I replied. I pulled away from him and gave him a smile.

Very suddenly, his mother appeared near the front door, causing us to all jump in surprise. Dean went and hugged his mother. He gave us one last goodbye before disappearing with her to his home.

* * *

A week later it was time for Seamus and I to leave for the Weasley's house. Mum had given us loads of galleons for when we went shopping in Diagon Alley in a few weeks. Seamus was not as excited as he had been for the family reunion, but he was excited to hang out with Ron.

Mum and Dad were hugging us and giving us kisses when Mrs. Weasley suddenly appeared in our kitchen.

"Hello, Caitlin!" She said cheerily, "Are you ready to go, Finnigans?" She asked Seamus and I. We both nodded excitedly. She gave one last look to our parents and apparated both of us at the same time.

When we arrived at our destination, I felt like I was going to be sick. Seamus looked green as well. Mum had never taken us at the same time. She said she was never good at doing that type of thing. But I guess if you have seven children, you wouldn't want to make too many trips. Mrs. Weasley gave us a chuckle and called up a large staircase, "Children! Seamus and Darcy are here!"

Immediately, a stampede of feet banged on the stairs. First down was Ginny who gave us a shy smile. George had told me plenty about her and how she had a huge crush on Harry. Next was Percy who greeted us with a warm smile.

"Hello, Darcy, Seamus." He shook our hands. "It's splendid to see you again. How do you feel about being second years this year?"

Before we could answer, Ron ran down the stairs and pulled Seamus into a hug. "Good to see you mate! It's been terribly boring all summer without you!"

I grinned at him but was soon enveloped in a hug that left me almost suffocated. "Come off it, Fred!" I said.

"Oh, Blackbird! We've missed you dreadfully!" He said into my shoulder.

I laughed, "Oh please, its only been a month!" I said.

He pulled away from me and grinned, "Still..."

He went to hug Seamus and next was Ron.

"Hullo, Darcy." He said into my ear.

"Hey, Ron. How's your summer been?" I asked.

He shrugged, "It's been pretty boring, honestly. We almost did something interesting yesterday, but Mum made us clean the house. George told me you've been with your cousins. Lucky! We never get together with family."

"That's the perk of being a Finnigan." I said. Ron laughed and went to talk to Seamus. I smiled at George as he came over to me to give me a hug.

"Hey, Darcy! It's good to see you again!" He said

"You too, George." I replied. He smirked and ruffled my hair.

Alright, now Seamus, Ron'll show you his room so you can put your things in there. Ginny, dear, show Darcy to your room, will you?" Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny nodded and waved for me to follow her up the stairs.

She showed me her bedroom which let in a lot of light. There was also a door that led out to a shared balcony with Ron's bedroom and Fred and George's bedroom.

"This is a beautiful room, Ginny." I told her.

"Thank you. Do you know Harry Potter?" Ginny asked.

"No!" I heard three male voices shout. Ron, Fred, and George came running into the room.

"She's been talking nonstop about Harry. When are you going to stop?!" Fred cried.

Ginny blushed a bright red. "Sorry..."

I smiled at her, "It's not a big deal. Yes I know Harry."

"Don't tell her that!" George said. "Then she won't stop asking questions about him! We had to ignore her for days before she finally gave up! Don't you dare start again!"

I smirked, "Harry's in my year and in my house. Ron is best friends with him."

Ginny smiled brightly, "You never told me you were _best _friends with him, Ron!"

Ron groaned, "Thanks a lot, Darcy!"

"Anything for you, Ronald!" I cried as he ran down the hall with Ginny close behind him. George and Fred were both laughing. I shook my head and sat down on Ginny's bed. "So what do the Weasleys do around here for fun?"

The twins gave each other a look and nodded, "We'll show you, come on."

* * *

Oh, they showed me alright. In their yard, there was a huge paddock area.

"We use this for practicing Quidditch." George said. I was staring in awe at the large area before me. Not even Aunt Violet and her husband had a yard this big.

"We'll come out here tomorrow with H-" Fred began but he was nudged in the side by George who shook his head. I choose to ignore that moment and kept wandering around the yard with Seamus who had joined us. Ron was still trying to avoid Ginny.

"This is great!" Seamus said, "It's nothing like Aunt Vi's place. I mean, Aunt Violet's place is great , but this is...wow!"

George chuckled, "Glad you approve, Seamus."

We spent the rest of the day exploring outside and Fred and George giving us a tour of th rest of the house which was equally as fantastic.

* * *

Later that night, we were all piled into bed. But like always, I couldn't sleep. I had stayed in my bed for a while but I felt the need to walk around so I went out onto the balcony and sat with my legs hanging off it.

As usual, I stared at the stars in amazement. They were ten times brighter than they had been in Ireland. There were so many more of them, now that trees couldn't cover them up. They sparkled in and out of time in an almost hypnotic way.

"What are you doing out here?"

I saw George coming out of his bedroom with his hair tousled like crazy.

"I couldn't sleep. I think I'm an insomniac." I confessed. He laughed and sat next to me.

"So, what do you think of the place?" George asked.

"Oh it wonderful! It couldn't get better than this!" I said probably a huge grin on my face.

He smiled and blinked for a couple of minutes. "You know Darcy, we've been waiting for you to come all summer!"

"I've been excited to come too!"

"Oh please, you were hanging out with your cousins. I bet you completely forgot us and have made so many new best friends."

I gave him a look, "I don't believe I recall claiming you as my best friend."

"Oh well I just assumed."

"Well, I think Fay is my best best friend, but you are definitely my best friend." I said. He did a 'yes' motion with his fist. I laughed, "I hope something will happen this year."

"Something will. I can feel it. This isn't going to be a normal year at Hogwarts." George said.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Well, first off, that whole thing with Harry and the Sorcerer's Stone...that's not normal. I mean, he's Harry potter, so his life will probably never be normal. And I guess since we're friends with him, our lives will get mixed in his at some point."

III nodded, "That makes sense. BUt I hope it's something fun. It would be awfully dreadful if we had to endure a horrid interesting thing."

"Is that even a thing?" George asked, a smirk on his face.

I shrugged, "if it's not, I just made it one, so deal with it."

He chuckled, "Alright well-"

"Hey George!" Fred screamed, opening the door. "We're going to get Harry now." His eyes widened when he saw me sitting there. "Uh, hey Blackbird, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. What are you doing? Are you getting Harry from his house?"

George and Fred exchanged glances, "Yes..." George said. "But we didn't tell you because we didn't want you to get in trouble for something we knew we are going to get in trouble for."

I nodded, "Interesting. You must tell me about it sometime." I yawned loudly and stretched my arms out. "See you tomorrow, boys."

"G'night, Darcy!" They said at the same time as I went into Ginny's room.

"Where've you been?" Ginny asked, her head poking out of her blankets.

I sighed, "I went outside. I couldn't sleep. But I'm dead tired now. G'night."

She returned the dismissal and soon we were both sleeping soundly.

* * *

The next morning I heard shrieks coming from the kitchen. I knew the boys had returned so I ran downstairs. Mrs. Weasley greeted me kindly. I smiled at her and found Harry standing awkwardly by Ron's side.

"Hiya, Harry!" I said.

He grinned, "Hey Darcy! How long've you been here?"

"Seamus and I got here yesterday."

"Seamus is here! Brilliant!" Harry said. Mrs. Weasley continued to scold Fred, George and Ron for stealing a car and nearly being killed. Harry and I found it extremely amusing.

"Time for a spot of breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said at last. We all piled into the kitchen and sat at the long table. I was sitting next to Seamus, who had come downstairs, and George.

Mrs. Weasley made us breakfast which was really great. I loved all of it and ate more than I had eaten in a long time. Ron ate more than me though and George and Fred ate more than him. Percy came down with messy hair and he sat down next to Fred by the window.

"Good morning Weasleys!" Mr. Weasley said, as he walked through the door. He had left sometime in the night to get to his job at the Ministry of Magic.

"Morning, Dad!" Percy, George, Fred, and Ron chorused. As he came in, Ginny ran down the stairs in her robe and pajamas.

"Mummy, have you seen my jumper?" She asked Mrs. Weasley.

"yes, dear, I believe it's on the cat." Mrs. Weasley said, not turning from her cooking. Ginny looked around the table and froze when she saw Harry sitting across from me.

"Hello!" Harry said, cheerily.

Ginny blushed a bright pink and ran back upstairs in a flash.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked. The Weasley boys, Seamus and I, and Mrs. Weasley burst into laughter.

"Ginny hasn't stopped talking about you all summer. Bit annoying really." Ron said.

I nodded in agreement. "She was chasing Ron around the house yesterday when she found out that he is your best friend."

Harry laughed along with Seamus, Fred, and George. Ron gave us all a scowl which we all returned with ruffles of hair and stuck out tongues.

**There is a very small chance that another chapter will be coming tonight. It isn't likely, but it might happen. I've been sick all day so I was kind f busy puking and such...you get the picture. **

**I would love to see more reviews pop up on my email! ;) **

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	13. Summer One: Floo Powder and Phonies

**I have been uncomfortable all day and it's really bugging me. Like I don't even know. I think I'm going insane. Anyway, this is the last chapter of summer before Chamber of Secrets begins. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Summer One**

**Floo Powder and Phonies**

As summer drew to a close, a sudden spurt of excitement filled the Burrow. Everyone was anxious for the new school year and what it would bring. Harry, Seamus, and I had been there a week and a half when our Hagwarts letters came. Dumbledore must have kept a close on him because his letter came straight to The Burrow. We opened them and looked at the book list.

* * *

_Second Year Students will require:_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2__  
_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_Break with a Banshee__ by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Gadding with Ghouls__ by Gilderoy Lockhart _

_Holidays with Hags__ by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Travels with Trolls__ by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Voyages with Vampires__ by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Wanderings and Werewolves__ by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Year with the Yeti __ by Gilderoy Lockhart _

* * *

Fred whistled as he looked over my shoulder. "You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too!" he said. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be fan- bet it's a witch."

"This lot won't come cheap," George said, giving his parents a look. "Lockhart's books are really expensive..."

"Well, we'll manage," said Mrs. Weasley, but she looked concerned. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand."

Harry, who was sitting next to me, looked at Ginny. "Oh, you're starting at Hogwarts this year?"

Ginny blushed and nodded. I smiled at her as Errol, the Weasley's owl, flew in through the window. But stopped mid-flight and dropped into an empty chair.

"Finally!" Ron cried. "It's Hermione's answer. I wrote her saying we were going to try and rescue you from the Dursleys." He went over to the owl and read it aloud.

_"'Dear Ron and Harry if you're there, _

_I hope everything went alright and that Harry is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron, because that would get Harry into trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, because I think another delivery might finish your one off._

_I'.m very busy with school work, of course- _How can she be?" Ron asked, "We're on vacation! - _a__nd we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley?_

_Let me know what's happening as soon as you can. Love from Hermione.' "_

"Well, that fits nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," said Mrs. Weasley, starting to clear the table from the breakfast we had eaten. "What're you all up to today?"

We were all planning to go to the paddock and practice Quidditch there since the trees surrounding it, hid it from Muggle's eyes. The day after Harry arrived we had played and took turns on Harry's Nimbus Two-Thousand which had been a gift from Professor McGonagall. It was wickedly fast and could take a good beating, according to Fred, who's only aim was to throw apples at it.

Five minutes later, we were heading up the hill with our brooms thrown over our shoulders. Seamus had finally dared to play with the Weasleys. He had been weary at first due to my accident last year, but he relented when I told him that it was loads of fun. When I had asked Percy if he was joining us, he said no in a snappy voice and slammed his bedroom door shut. Git.

"Don't worry about him." George reassured me. "He's been acting strange all summer."

"I wish I knew what was up with him." Fred said. "He got his exam results the day before you lot arrived and he hardly bragged at all, twelve O.W.L.s!"

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels" George explained, seeing our confusion. "Bill got twelve too! If we're not careful, we could have another Head Boy in the family! I don't think I could stand the shame."

I laughed and said, "Isn't it an honor to be a Head Boy?"

"It is when you actually have a chance at being Head Boy. Freddie and I are going to be lucky if one of us becomes prefect."

Seamus sighed, "I don't get the job of a prefect. What do they do?"

"Well, Seamy, they sit around and boss the other students in their house around." George said.

"Plus they get a huge badge and permanent bragging rights wherever they go." Fred finished.

"It's ridiculous!" They said together.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley woke us early the following Wednesday. She fed us with delicious bacon sandwiches and soon were wearing our coats and preparing to leave for Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley took a flowerpot and glanced inside.

"We're running low, Arthur," she sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today... Ah well, guests first! After you Harry, dear!" Harry stared at the flowerpot and then at all of us.

"Uh, what am I supposed to do?" he stammered.

"He's never traveled by Floo-powder, Mum!" said Ron suddenly.

"Oh, right. Goodness me, Ron, why don't you show Harry how its done." We all watched as Ron took a pinch of glittering powder out of the flowerpot, stepped into the fire, and threw the powder into the flames. With a loud roar, the fire turned emerald-green and Ron shouted, "Diagon Alley!" Then he vanished.

"You must speak clearly, dear. You wouldn't want to end up in the wrong fireplace." Mrs. Weasley said. "Come on, Harry."

Harry pinched up his powder and stepped into the fireplace. He was obviously shaking from nerves.

"Throw it in..." Mrs. Weasley guided. He did so and the emerald flames grew tall. "Now say where you want to go."

"Diagonally!" Harry shouted. Then he was gone.

"What did he say dear?" Mrs. Weasley turning to her husband.

"Diagonally."

"I thought he did. We better go in pairs. This powder isn't going to last." She sent Percy along with Ginny, Fred with Seamus and George with myself. Percy hurried along with Ginny and did the same that Ron did.

Seamus looked a little green in the face as Fred dragging him into the fireplace. "Tuck in, Seamus." Fred said with a smile on his face. Seamus got closer to Fred and looked at me for a moment.

"Good luck!" I said to reassure him.

Fred tossed the powder into the fireplace and said "Diagon Alley in a loud, clear voice."

"GEorge, you and Darcy next." George took the rest of the powder and stepped into the fireplace with me. He glanced at me and smiled.

"You ready, Darcy?" I nodded, unsure. What if it hurt?

He threw the powder and we were enveloped in the emerald flames. "Diagon Alley!"

I felt like I was being squeezed into a small tube. I was swirling around and around. The green flames were circling us and I could barely hear over the roar the was in my ears.

I tripped but was caught by George who was laughing, "That was fun. You okay?" I nodded and pretended not to feel too dizzy. We were now on the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley. Seamus, Fred, Ginny, Percy, and Ron were all waiting patiently by Flourish and Blotts.

"Hey guys, where's Harry?" I asked.

"He must have gotten taken to another fireplace." Ron said. "I hope he's not too far away."

We all nodded in agreement as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley apparated onto he cobblestones next to us. "Alright, let's go in. Harry shouldn't have gotten too far away. He'll join us soon."

She rushed us into the book store and we were greeted by a long line of witches holding books and talking excitedly. We looked around and Mrs. Weasley gasped when she saw a sigh that said, 'Gilderoy Lockhart, book signing today!'

She let out a squeal and told us to hurry and find our books so she could get them signed for us.

I let out a groan and George chuckled for beside me. "What's wrong with you?"

"I hate Gilderoy Lockhart. He's such a liar. I mean, one wizard couldn't have possibly done all that! It's impossible."

"So you see it like we do!" Fred cried.

"Fred and I think he's a bit full of himself, and we also think he's a bit of a liar."

"A liar!" I said, "Please, he's a phony. He has no idea what he's talking about."

Fred let out a laugh, "I like the way you think." Then he wandered off to find his mum.

"You know," George said, picking up a book. "A lot of witches would feel very differently the way you feel about Lockhart."

I shrugged and added a book to my pile. "Doesn't matter. Still hate the guy. I'm not like other witches i guess."

I turned to walk away, but I swear I heard him say, "no, you're not." I shook it off and grinned when I found that Harry had found his way to us and he had found Hermione. I hugged Hermione and she returned it happily.

"Good to see you again, Darcy." She said. I nodded and we went to listen to the opening of Gilderoy Lockhart's speech. Hermione and Ginny were practically swooning but I was glowering in disgust, how could one man be so conceited?

A wizard snapped his picture but then Lockhart saw Harry standing behind me. "It can't be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, pushed me aside, and grabbed Harry's collar. He dragged Harry next to him. The crowd burst into applause, Harry's face was bright red which made me laugh, and the photographer was snapping pictures of the pair wildly.

"Nice big smile, Harry," Lockhart said, trying not to be too loud but was heard by everyone. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

I had to step away from the scene from hating too much of it all. I made my way to the front of the store where a greasy haired, blonde boy was waiting.

"Hello, Finnigan. I heard you've been staying with the Weasleys this summer. What would possess you to stay with blood traitors?"

I sneered at him, "What's it to you, Malfoy? I'm not your friend and you're not mine."

He grinned a sickly and horrible grin, "Because, Finnigan. Half-bloods like you and your brother aren't as horrible as blood traitors and Mudbloods. You should learn the right sort of people to hang out with."

"Just leave me alone, you don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Darcy, is this weasel bothering you?" Ron said, stepping up behind me.

I shook my head, "Malfoy is too ignorant to say anything truly offensive to me."

Malfoy growled at me but stopped when he saw Harry. "Bet you loved that didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter." Malfoy said. "Can't even go into a bookstore without making the front page."

"Leave him alone." Ginny said, glaring at Malfoy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy. Ginny went scarlet and Fred pushed his way to the front of us all.

"Oh, it's you. Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, huh?" Fred said.

"Not as surprised as I am to see you here, Weasley," retorted Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Fred's face went red, as did Ron's. He dropped his books into Ginny's cauldron and started toward Malfoy but George and I grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley shouted over the crowd. Percy was following behind her. "It's much too crowded in here, let's go outside." She ushered Fred, Seamus, George, Percy, and me out of the bookstore. "We're meeting at the Leaky Cauldron, so let's go on." She said.

We walked along in silence until we saw the familiar beat down building. We piled in and placed ourselves at the large table in the center of the room. I talked to Seamus aimlessly about what had just gone down until Mr. Weasley appeared with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and the Granger family. We were all planning to travel back to the Burrow using Floo Powder again and the Grangers were leaving through the Muggle streets outside. We bid them all farewell and I promised Hermione that I would keep her posted on our sty at the Burrow. Her family left and soon we were all safely back in the home of the Weasleys.

**I will be posting two more chapters tonight which will begin Darcy's second year at Hogwarts. I'm pretty excited! **

**As usual, please review and make me smile. (I was sick again today... :( ) **

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	14. CoS: Surprises and Panic Attacks

**This is the beginning of Darcy's second year at Hogwarts! I am very excited to start this new section because a lot more happens in Chamber of Secrets than in Sorcerer's Stone concerning other students. **

**Chapter Fourteen: Year Two**

**Surprises and Panic Attacks**

The day that we returned to Hogwarts was a very insane and chaotic day. Mrs. Weasley was in a great fit getting Ginny ready and making sure she had all of her things for her first year. Percy was quite calm, except he kept annoying everyone by saying he was a prefect.

Everyone in the house was on a continuous cycle of running up and down the stairs to fetch something or snap something up they hadn't remembered before. It took quite a long time and by the time all of our things were loaded into an enchanted car, we were running slightly behind.

"Wait! I've left my journal behind!" Ginny cried as we rumbled down the gravel road. We made a quick U-turn and shot back towards the house. When we finally hit the road, we were running late.

"Molly, I really think-"

"No!"

"But I could use the invisibility booster!" Mr. Weasley said.

"We're using this car to fly! It's too dangerous!"

Mr. Weasley mumbled something under his breath and we laughed in the back seat. I watched out the window at the Muggles going about their business. I felt kind of bad for them. They had no idea of the magic that existed.

Seamus nudged me with his finger. "Are you excited to see Dean again?"

"Of course I am! He's my friend." Seamus laughed and shook his head.

"If only you knew..."

"If only I knew what?!" I said.

He shook his head, "It's not my news to tell."

"If you're talking about the fact that Dean has a crush on me, I already knew that."

"What!? Dean has a crush on you?" Seamus cried. I raised my eye brows. "He never told me that. He's going to get a stern talking to later. No one's allowed to crush on my sister."

George and Fred were watching us in amusement. "Say goodbye to getting boyfriend ever, Blackbird." Fred said. "Seamus is going to be a wild man."

I rolled my eyes, "Seamus can't control me."

"Yes I can! And if I don't want you to get a boyfriend, you're not going to."

I shut him up by punching him in the gut and he groaned in pain. "Jeez, Darcy, where'd you learn to throw a punch like that?"

"Rory taught me." I said, smirking.

"Brilliant!" George said in between laughs. He and Fred were rolling in their seats. I made a face at them and continued looking out the window.

* * *

We ran with all our might to platform 9 3/4. We only had five minutes to catch the train left when we arrived. "This familiar, Seamus?" I asked my brother. He sent me a glare in remembrance of his "heart attack" last year.

"Hurry up, children, hurry up. Percy you go first." Percy went through the barrier, the Ginny, the Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. I followed after George and Seamus came after me, followed by Fred. We had to sprint to the car with our cages and trunks. We shoved them in and tumbled onto the train just as it left the station.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Fred said. "We haven't been that close to being late since our first year."

George laughed, "I remember that. Bill was furious at us. He said it set a bad example since he was Head Boy and all..."

Ginny was looking around nervously. "Where am I supposed to sit."

"You can sit with Seamus and I. You can meet our friends."

George smiled at me gratefully and I nodded my head to Ginny to follow us. It took a few minutes before Seamus and I found Dean, Neville, and Fay. I squealed when I saw her and hugged Fay tightly.

"It's so good to see you again, Darcy!" She said.

"How was Asia?" I asked, sitting next to her.

She grinned and was about to tell me when she saw Ginny standing there awkwardly. "Hello. What's your name?"

"I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

"Is it your first year here?" Fay asked. Ginny nodded. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Fred, George, and Ron Weasley would you?"

Ginny blushed, "Those are my brothers."

Fay sucked in a sharp breath, "I'm so sorry."

Ginny giggled and sat down next to Dean. "It's alright. They can be annoying sometimes...okay, all the time, but they're nice to me."

"I wish I had a brother or sister." Neville said. Dean patted his shoulder.

"I'm an only child too, Nev." Dean told him.

"Seamus and I only have each other." I said.

Neville gave us an annoyed look, "Yeah but you guys are practically attached at the hip."

Seamus and I laughed and nudged each other affectionately. We really were attached at the hip sometimes.

* * *

After the Sorting Hat sang his song, Seamus and I were looking out for Elene, who was standing towards the front of the group of first years. Several names were called before we heard, "O'Neill, Elene". She was shaking as she wandered up to the sorting hat and stool. I could see Lacy and Damian standing up from their places at their house tables. They were both hoping that their sister would be in their own house.

She sat down and the sorting hat began talking to her. I couldn't really understand what it was saying, but suddenly, Elene got a terrified look on her face. I knew it had made its decision. "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table cheered loudly while Seamus and I gasped from surprise. Elene was probably the sweetest girl we knew, there was no way she was supposed to be in Slytherin. From what I could see, Lacy and Damian looked equally as upset.

The sorting continued and we watched in disinterest until "Weasley, Ginny" was called up to the sorting hat. Fred, George and Percy all rose slightly and looked anxiously at their little sister. I couldn't see Ron anywhere, but I was certain he was doing to same. They had no real reason to fear, beacuse as soon as she sat down and the sorting hat was on her head, it declared her a "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors cheered and greeted Ginny with open arms.

Percy hugged Ginny as she came up to the table and told her to sit by him because "I'm a prefect and I'll be able to help you out. Really, congratulations, Ginny. Mum will be very pleased."

"Hey, where's Ron?" George asked as everything settled down. "And Harry?"

"I don't believe I saw them on the train." I said, looking around. I found that neither of them were sitting at the table. "Maybe they're in the loo."

Fred shrugged, "They must be taking a dump. Maybe they're having a sharing dump."

I made a face at him, "What the hell is that?"

"Such words, Blackbird. A Sharing dup is when friends go to the bathroom to take a dump and while they're in there they talk about life and life's most important questions."

I started laughing, "Why would they do that while in the bathroom?"

"Don't ask me! But it is customary to take a sharing dump in the bathroom. It would be quite disgusting if one took a sharing dump in the Great Hall. Very messy."

I had no words to describe what Fred was talking about. He had hit a whole new level of weird.

* * *

The feast was over and done soon enough and before we knew it, Dumbledore was sending us off to bed, wishing us all good day at classes tomorrow. We were walking back to the common room when Neville came running up to us.

"Have you heard? Ron and Harry have just arrived!"

"Just arrived? How did they-"

"They missed the train apparently. Ron took his father's car and drove him and Harry here himself. They're in loads of trouble."

George, Fred and I started laughing. Only Ron and Harry could get into trouble like that. Seamus began laughing too and before we knew all us Gryffindors were fining it hard to walk to the Common Room.

We made it there eventually and Hermione said the password to let us all in (wattlebird), then announced she was going to look for Harry and Ron. We all decided to stay in the Common Room until they returned so we could congratulate them on their achievement.

"It's brilliant!" Seamus said, "Leave it to them to make an entrance like that. I bet that bloody car is going to be the only thing people talk about all year."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, please. This whole thing will blow over by the end of the week. I'm sure something else will happen this year."

"Doubt it. I bet this year is going to be absolutely boring." Seamus said, "In fact, I'll bet you six gal-"

He was cut off by Hermione, Harry, and Ron entering the Common Room. We burst into cheers and hugged them both. "

"Brilliant!" Lee Jordan yelled. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years-"

Seamus gave me a knowing look as a fifth year congratulated Harry and Ron. Ron was obviously getting very embarrassed from the whole situation and Harry didn't seem to mind at all. From once glance around the room, I could see Percy scowling to himself. He was obviously not pleased with his brother's deeds.

"Got to go upstairs- bit tired." Ron said, waking up the stairs to the boys dormitories. Seamus, Dean, and Neville followed them up happily.

* * *

_I was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, everyone's eyes on me. At first, they seemed to be smiling at me. BUt I quickly found that they were laughing very loudly and pointing at my body. _

_With one quick glance down, I found that I was naked. Not a piece of cloth covered my body. I could feel the heat rise to every inch of my skin. I tried running away but everywhere I went there were people watching me and laughing in disgust at my crude appearance. _

_I could feel tears form in my eyes when I saw my friends, my only friends at Hogwarts in a group. They were talking about me and laughing at my expense. Then they saw me watching them and they began laughing too. Seamus pretended I wasn't even his sister. _

_I began crying and this caused an uproarious amount of cheers and laughter to emit from the mouths of all the students and some teachers. _

_I curled myself up in a ball and rocked back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and..._

* * *

"Darcy! Wake up! Darcy!" I was shaken awake by Fay who was looking at me in concern. "Are you okay? You were writhing in your sleep and crying."

I shook my head, "It-it was just a dream. I'm fine. I am."

She pursed her lips. "Are you sure? What was your dream about?"

"Nothing. Just a bad dream. Nothing important. It's fine, I swear."

She frowned, "Are you sure? I can wait up with you..."

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped. I took a look at her ace. "I'm sorry, it just kind of freaked me out." I told her.

She nodded, "It's okay. Goodnight."

I watched as she climbed back into bed and fell back asleep. I stayed up for several more minutes. I took a glance at all the girls in the room. They were all sleeping peacefully, but I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me.

I shivered and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

The next morning, I woke and got dressed alongside Fay. She was talking animatedly about classes and which one she was most excited for. After she left I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I had never been concerned with how I looked before. But now, it seemed, I minded a great deal. I only saw the flaws. Freckles, for one, messy hair, and a booger hanging out of my nose. I quickly pulled the booger out with a tissue. I calmed my mess of hair with a spell and braided it down my back. I looked at the clock and found that I was running late.

I ran out of the bathroom and went back to my bed to get my books. I took a deep breath as I walked down the stairs to the common room. People were still in there. Suddenly, flashes of my dream came back in my mind. I had the terrifying fear that they would all start laughing at me and my clothes would disappear. I slowly walked downstairs and froze when I saw Seamus and Ron looking up at me.

As soon as I saw them, my fear completely crushed me and the stairwell got a fresh layer of ice over it. People looked up at it in confusion. I began hyperventilating and shaking wildly. I fell onto the step I was standing on. I felt Seamus run over to me and he held me tightly.

"Darcy? Are you okay? What happened?" He asked, looking in my eyes. I couldn't answer him. I was too scared. "Darcy? Ron, go tell Professor McGonagall that we need to see Dumbledore."

"No!" I shouted. "I'm fine. I don't need to see Dumbledore. It's- it's just nerves. I'm okay. I promise." I cast a quick fire charm that melted the ice on the stairwell immediately.

"Okay... let's go. We don't want to be late for breakfast."

As soon as we got to the Great Hall, though, my fear returned. I couldn't go in there with all those people. They would stare at me for sure. I bit my lip very hard. I felt my arm begin to shake but I held it still.

"Come on, Darcy." Seamus said, gripping my arm. "Gosh, you're ice-cold. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

I nodded, "I'm completely fine." I said, wrenching his hand from my arm. He looked suspicious but let go. We continued walking into the Great Hall. I felt like everyone was watching me. It didn't help when I heard a Ravenclaw girl laugh loudly. I shivered again and felt like I was going to blow...

"Hey, Blackbird! Over here!" Fred cried. I looked up and grinned at him and George. Seamus and I walked over to them and sat down.

"Feeling alright there, Darcy?" George asked.

I smiled, "Perfect."

**Yay! I like this chapter a lot. If you remember, Elene is Seamus and Darcy's cousin who said she didn't want to get put into Slytherin and (surprise, surprise) she did! **

**Until next chapter!**

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	15. CoS: Mandrakes and Slugs

**This is the last chapter of the day. Tomorrow I will post chapters 16-18. Chapter 18 will probably get posted pretty late, just like this one is getting posted late. (It's 10:30 here). I'll try my best to make them around 2,000 to 3,000 words each just like I have been doing. **

**So here we go!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Year Two**

**Mandrakes and Slugs**

Our first lesson of the term was Herbology with Hufflepuff.

We had already put on our work jackets and gloves and were waiting for Professor Sprout to begin the lesson. She went over to a bench in the center of the greenhouse. On the bench were several pairs of earmuffs.

"We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

Hermione's hand shot straight up and so did mine. This year I had actually read the course books before school began.

Professor Sprout called on Hermione. "Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione, quoting the book exactly. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor." said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Hermione almost knocked off Harry's glasses as it shot up, but my hand was up a few seconds before hers.

"Miss Finnigan?"

"The cry of a Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," I said promptly.

"Precisely, another ten points. Now the Mandrakes we have here are still very young." She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone strained to get a good look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green, were growing there in rows.

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs." said Professor Sprout.

There was a scramble as everyone attempted to take a pair of earmuffs that were not bright pink. I ended up with a purple pair and poor Seamus got the pink ones.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right- earmuffs on!"

I placed mine ver my ears very tightly and laughed as Seamus put his on over his ears. "Looking good!" I said loudly. He glared at me.

Professor Sprout put a pair of earmuffs over her own ears, rolled up her sleeves, grabbed hold of one of the tufts, and pulled hard.

I wasn't completely bothered by the sight that greeted me when she revealed the roots of the Mandrake. It was uglier than it had been in the picture. It was an ugly baby who had pale and dirty skin. He was screaming as loud as his little self could handle.

Professor Sprout plunged the Mandrake into an empty pot and quickly covered it back up in dirt until only the tufts of leaves were visible. She dusted off her hands and gave us all a thumbs up.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said softly. "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up. Four to a tray- there is a large supply of pots here- compost in the sacks over there- and be careful of the Venemous Tentacula, its teething."

I turned to begin my work with Seamus, Fay, and Dean, when I was tapped on the shoulder by a bo I hadn't seen since last year.

"Hello, Darcy."

"Hello, Justin." I said with a smile. Justin Finch-Fletchley and I had been acquaintances last year in Herbology and had helped each other with answers.

"How was your summer?" He asked kindly.

"It was good. I got to visit my family in Ireland."

"Ireland? That's awesome! Mind if I join you at a pot?" He asked. I shrugged and welcomed him to our group. Dean grumpily moved to work with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Justin began talking to Seamus who greeted him kindly. I started noticing things about him I hadn't before. Firstly, his hair was curly and a brilliant dark brown. He had very fair skin which was pale. He was slightly taller than me, which was good. I looked at his eyes for a moment and found that they were a pretty sea-blue color.

"You know if you keep staring at him, he's going to think you're a stalker." Fay whispered in my ear.

"Shut up, Fay." I said, a little embarassed she had caught me looking at him.

She giggled, "It's okay. You find him attractive. This is like your first crush!"

I shoved her playfully, "No it's not! I barely know him."

She rolled her eyes at me and went over to our pot that we shared with Seamus and Justin.

"Lockhart's something isn't he?" said Justin happily as we began filling our pots with dragon dung compost. "Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? Id have died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf, but he stayed cool and- zap- just fantastic. My name was down for Eton, you know. I can't tell you how glad I am I came here instead. Of course, Mother was slightly disappointed, but since I made her read Lockhart's books I think she's begun to see how useful it'll be to have fully trained wizard in the family..."

After that, we had to put our earmuffs back on focus on the Mandrakes. Despite my prereading, I found it quite difficult to replace the Mandrake in the pot. For one, it squirmed and writhed in our fists and was quite chubby. By the time we had repotted it, we were all covered in dirt, sweat, and, in Fay's case, tears.

We were allowed to go to the lavatories to clean ourselves off before we had to head to Transfiguration. I was washing my face in one of the sinks when two familiar girls came up to me.

"Hello." One girl said. She had blonde hair which fell past her shoulders. "I'm Hannah Abbott."

"Oh," I said, "I know you. You're in my year right?"

She nodded and her friend came up beside her. "I'm Sarah Bones."

"Hello, Sarah, Hannah...Not to be rude. But is there any specific reason you came t talk to me?"

They giggled, "Of course! We just wanted to tell you that you and Justin," insert another giggle here, "make a really cute pair. We hope you get together soon."

I was shocked. "Uh, well we are only twelve so that's a bit early. But what would make you say that?"

"You guys talk all the time during Herbology. And don't pretend that you weren't checking him out today in class. We saw you."

I smirked. "Oh...uh..."

"It's alright. We just wanted to tell you. See you later." They walked off, giggling over the prospect of Justin and I. I rolled my eyes at them. They were insane.

I walked out of the loo with Fay. We were talking about our interesting Herbology lesson when we saw a pack of students walking towards the greenhouses. They were coming right for us. I paused and felt my mouth grow dry. Not again...

I dipped my head down so I wouldn't make any eye contact with any of them. This ended up drawing more attention than I had anticipated. I wasn't looking where I was going so I accidentally tripped over a step. I fell to the ground and my books went everywhere. Fay desperately tried to help me.

I heard the group of students laughing and I felt my face go red.

"Are you blushing?" Fay asked. "You never blush. What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing. I'm just feeling sick today is all."

"Sick? Well, should you go see Madame Pomphrey? I can take you there now..."

"No, no, it's just a headache. Nothing of concern." I said briskly and took off with Fay close on my heels.

* * *

Several weeks later, I had not had another episode. I came close once when I had to answer a question in class in Potions. BUt Seamus calmed me down.

I think he had come to realize what I could do. He had asked me about it a few times and I had told him the general idea (about how for some reason, ice was coming out of my hands). I also told him about my dream and the sudden self consciousness I felt around people. He was helping me work through it.

I was heading out to the Quidditch Pitch with the Gryffindor team to watch their practice. Fred and George had invited me. They said they needed a cheering section. I was going but I was going to read instead of watching them as they had wanted me too.

Oliver Wood was going on about how they were going to be training harder when he said, "You've got to be kidding me!" He practically ran over to the Slytherin team, who had come out of the castle in their Quidditch robes.

"What do you think you're doing" He asked.

The Slytherin's team captain smirked, "Going to practice."

"I have the field booked!" Wood cried.

"Relax, we have a letter." He held out a note. Wood read it aloud and we all found it was Professor Snape who had given them permission, of course.

"You've got a new seeker? Who?"

Then Draco Malfoy pushed his way to the front of the Slytherin team, "Me. And that's not all that's new this year." It took a moment, but we all realized every Slytherin player was holding a brand new Nimbus Two-Thousand-Ones.

"A gift from Draco's father." The team captain said.

"At least no one from the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in!" Hermione said. She had appeared with Ron a few moments earlier. "They got in on pure talent."

"How dare you say that?" Draco said, getting angry. "You filthy little Mudblood." Everyone except the Slytherin team and Harry gasped. Hermione had a shocked look on her face. Ron looked ready to punch Draco in the face.

"You're going to pay for that, Malfoy! Eat slugs!" He waved his wand in Draco's direction but was shot back with a shot of green light.

Everyone (minus the Slytherins) ran over to him. Harry and Hermione went to his side. He looked like he was about to hurl. And then he did. We all winced and groaned when a slug was puked out of his mouth. Ron was deathly pale with a small tint of green to his face.

"Here, let's take him to Hagrid." Harry said to Hermione, "He'll know what to do."

They grabbed up Ron and guided him to Hagrid's hut.

"Quidditch practice is cancelled...I guess." Wood said in confusion. He angrily stormed off to the COmmon Room.

"Thank God!" George cried.

"He's been forcing us to practice for hours everyday since school began!" Fred said.

"Well, it sounds to me, you deserve a day off." I said. Fred and George grinned at each other. "We have just the idea, follow us!"

"Is it a prank?"

"How'd you know, Blackbird?" Fred asked.

"I know you, and you are known as the prank kings around here."

I smiled at Fred who smiled at George who then smiled at me. "Brilliant!"

**Finally! I don't know if I've ever posted three chapters in one day. This is kind of exciting for me. But I'm most likely going to be home sick again tomorrow so I will definitely get three done then too! **

**Have a nice evening! **

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	16. CoS: Revelations and Petrifications

**I edited the last chapter so it actually makes sense with this one. I had George of Fred say something about it being past Halloween, but Halloween is when the first attack happens so I had to fix it. Just so you know...**

**And here it is!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Year Two**

**Revelations and Petrifications**

By the time Halloween came around, my self-consciousness had gotten completely out of hand. I was terrified to speak up in class. The prospect of people touching me made me writhe and squirm. I had to take deep breaths before I walked into the Common Room or the Great Hall. I had never been a shy girl before, and now here I was. All because of that stupid dream.

All of the second year Gryffindors decided to hang out, minus Harry, Ron, and Hermione who had been invited to Sir Nicholas' death day party. Seamus and Dean where playing wizards chess by the window. From what I could tell, Seamus hadn't confronted Dean about his crush over me. I hoped he would never do it. It would only make things awkward betwwen our group, and I doubt Daen would ever talk to me again. Neville was watching them while he and Parvati talked about Herbology and the project we had just begun. Fay, Lavender and myself were sitting around the fire. Fay and Lav were talking about Professor Lockhart and how attractive he was. I was just kind of listening and staring into the fire.

Before to long, our "fun" had to come to an end and they were off to dinner.

"Are you coming, Darcy?" Fay asked me.

"I don't think so." I said. Socializing really wasn't something I wanted to do right now.

She nodded and smiled, "Right, well I'll have Seamus bring you something." I thanked her and watched as she followed the others out the door.

I was quietly reading to myself, thinking about nothing in particular when I heard an echo of footsteps in the room. I looked around but didn't see anyone. I bit m lip and turned back to my reading.

"Gotcha!" A voice cried. I screamed and felt the unwelcome sensation of ice flow out of my hands. I closed my eyes as it happened, but when it was over, I felt completely wiped out.

"Bloody hell..." The voice said. I opened my eyes and saw George looking at me with wide eyes. "How'd you do that?" I looked around gasped when I saw that the entire Common Room covered in a sleek sheet of ice. Not an inch was not covered. I covered my mouth my hand and tried not to have another panic attack.

"Wha-what did you do? What spell did you use...I'm so confused!" George said, running a hand through his hair.

I began breathing really hard and pacing in circles. This couldn't be happening. I thought it was bad when Seamus found out. But George...he's George. Anyone could know now.

"Darcy? Are you okay?" He asked. I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest.

"I-I have to go home. M-mum will know what to do." I said, I walked toward the door. I felt George's arms wrap around me and pull me back.

"No! No! I have to get home! It's safe there! No one can hurt me!"

"Sh, Darcy it's going to be okay. You're fine." Georg whispered. I felt myself start to cry and shake erratically. "Darcy? Sh, sh, you're fine. I'm right here. You're safe." He said. He gripped me tightly and sat down on the couch. For some reason, those words calmed me down immensely. I stopped shaking and my heart stopped beating in its uneven tempo.

I sat up from his shoulder and wiped my eyes, my breathing still ragged. "Th-thanks."

"What just happened?" George asked. "That was...well it was terrifying."

I bit my lip. I told him about my dream and why I had been so shy and awkward since then. He understood said, "Well, okay. But what about, this? I don't think this is the result of a panic attack." He was looking up at the ice that was on the ceiling of the Common Room.

I shook my head, "I guess you could say it started last year, a little before Christmas. I was staring out the window during study hall and when I touched it, the window frosted over. Ever since then, I just get these spurts of energy and it makes me turn things into ice."

"Without a wand?" George asked. I nodded he sighed and looked at me for a moment. "This is a lot to take in."

I smiled sadly, "Please don't freak out."

He smiled sweetly at me. "I'm not freaking out. It's just...wow." George said. "Have you talked to Dumbledore? This seems like the kind of thing he'd know about."

I shook my head, "Are you kidding. I'm terrified to talk to the teachers, let alone the Headmaster."

He scratched his neck, "You might want to talk to him anyway. Dumbledore knows whats up."

"I-I-I'm going to try to melt the ice." I said. I stood and pulled out my wand. "Incendio." I said. A string of fire came from my wand. I touched it to the ice. Nothing happened. I dragged it along the surface of the ice and still nothing happened. "Why isn't it-?"

George came over and tried helping me. "Incendio!" Fire came from his wand too as he attempted to melt the ice.

"That's strange." He said.

I bit my lip and began shaking again. What would happen when everyone came back?

"Darcy. Calm down. Why- why don't we walk around the castle? Maybe it'll calm your nerves." I considered this before nodding and following him out of the Common Room. We walked through many corridors in silence, which was completely okay with me.

After a while though, I could tell he was getting uncomfortable. "So, Darcy. Why haven't you told anyone about this ice-thing before?"

"I guess..." I really wasn't sure how to answer. "I guess I was scared that someone would think I was a freak."

George smiled, "Nope. Not a good enough reason. You're not a freak, it's cool, what you can do. I'm jealous."

"No, you're not. I hate this thing that I can do."

He looked at me for a few seconds before he nearly ran into a group of students. They were leaving the Great Hall, dinner must've been over. He licked his lips. "I hope Freddie got me something."

"There you are!" Seamus came running over to me and held out a piece of chicken. "Here, I got this for you. You'll be hungry later. What are you and Weasley doing down here?"

"She uh-" George looked at me and I nodded in approval. "She had an episode. We were taking a walk to calm her down."

Seamus looked at me. "Another one? You had one last night!" He stared at George, "Did she tell you about-"

"Yes. I know everything now. So don't worry. I'll help you watch her." George said.

"Thanks." Seamus said, gratefully. "It's been getting worse."

I looked down in embarrassment. "Can we go back to the Common Room?"

They both nodded, "Of course."

We turned and headed back to the Common Room. We were stopped by a clogging of students in the corridor. "Excuse me! We're trying to get through!" George said.

"Mrs. Norris was attacked!" Lee Jordan said. I widened my eyes and pushed through the crowd to get a good look. I gasped when I saw Mrs. Norris hanging by her tail, stiff as a board. There was water everywhere on the floor, soaking our shoes.

"Look!" It was Fay. I had ended up next to her. We stared at the message written on the wall beside Mrs. Norris.

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN _

_OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE._

"Enemies of the heir beware?" I heard Draco Malfoy say. Then he smirked and looked at Fay. "You'll be next, Mudbloods." Next to me, I felt Fay shiver and whimper.

"All students are to return to their dormitories at once." Dumbledore said as he walked up to Mrs. Norris. Except," he paused as the students began running to their dorms. "you three." He pointed a Hermione, Ron, and Harry." Why was it always them?

Seamus and George found me pretty quickly after that and we started walking to the COmmon Room. But then a sense of dread filed me. The Common Room...it was still filled with ice. Once people saw it, they could connect the dots and find out it was me. THen they would never stop laughing at me. I stopped walking momentarily.

Seamus and George looked back at me. "Are you okay?" George asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to go to the bathroom. I'll be there soon."

"So you want us to wait?" Seamus asked.

I shook my head, "I'm okay, just go." They nodded and continued waking down the corridor. When they were out of sight, I ran down the corridor to the nearest bathroom that I knew of.

Once in I started crying and hyperventilating and shaking on he floor. I couldn't handle it. I cried for a good half-an-hour until I couldn't cry anymore. I went over to the sink and washed my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and observed my features.

I had never been the prettiest girl. Mum was always beautiful in my eyes. She had long, curly, black hair. It always smelled like home. She had green eyes which were bright and beautiful. Her face was fair and pale. She was everything I wanted to be.

Seamus had gotten most of his features from our father. He had sandy hair, which would eventually turn to a dark brown, like Dad's did. His eyes were bright green like Mum's but his skin was a natural tan. Mum always predicted he was going to be the most handsome man she knew.

And here I was with my stringy black hair, pale, freckled skin, and eyes that were green, but not as bright as Seamus' or Mum's. I was tall, but not in a cute way. Seamus was still shorter than me. I felt awkward and gangly an-

"excuse me. but how much longer are you planning on staring at yourself?" A voice asked. I whipped around to see who it was that was talking but no one was there.

"Hello?" I asked.

There was a giggle which then turned into a cackle. "It's only me. Moaning Myrtle. That's what they call me, at least. If you wouldn't mind-"

"I'll just call you Myrtle." I said. "But I would love to see you. It's a bit strange, talking to only air."

There was a whimper and a conversation that Myrtle must have had with herself. "Oh, alright." I watched as a mass of blue rose from a stall and glided over to me.

"Terrified yet?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, you;re not scary." I said. "How long have you been in here? and how come I've never heard of you, Myrtle?"

She bit her transparent lip. "I'm a bit shy. I don't enjoy company. People usually make fun of me and call me names. Like Peeves, he's nasty person. I absolutely despise him."

I nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree with you more, Myrtle."

"Why were you crying? I've had many girls come in here and cry for hours, but never like you. It almost seemed like you were in pain." Myrtle said. She looked at me quizzically. "I've never seen a human cry like that. I've seen plenty of ghosts cry about that. Because they have something to cry about. But why..."

"I-it's a secret. I don't feel like telling it. But I can tell you what is going on in Hogwarts now."

She smiled a sort of greasy smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. "Would you. All the other girls only complain about their boyfriends or friends. But you've actually got something to talk about."

"Alright, well today when my friends and I were returning to our Common Room, there was a large group of students around a certain area of the castle. They were all talking in hushed whispers so we knew that whatever had happened was important. When I saw what happened, I was terrified. I've never seen anything like it, Myrtle."

"What happened?" She asked.

I bit my lip. "Well, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has this cat called Mrs. Norris. She was petrified and someone wrote in blood on the wall saying 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.' Crazy right? Myrtle?"

Myrtle had a terrified look on her face. Her lip was trembling. "I've got to go. Good night..."

"Darcy."

"Good night, Darcy. I hope you'll be my friend." She said.

I smiled, "Of course, Myrtle. Good night to you."

As I walked out of the bathroom, I tried to not be too bothered by the fact that Myrtle had completely ignored my story and had dismissed me as soon as I finished telling it. Something told me she had an idea of what was going on.

I told the fat lady the password and walked sleepily into the Common Room. I licked my lips and was about to go upstairs when I saw Seamus, George, Fred and Fay sitting by the fire.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, Darcy, you're back!" George said.

"Where've you been?" Seamus cried. "I thought you said you were going to the bathroom."

"I was in the bathroom, but I...I got distracted."

I heard Fred whisper something about sharing dumps to Fay. Fay giggled and looked at me.

"The whole Common Room was covered in ice you know. Man, you missed it! It was creepy but really cool at the same time. No one could melt it, you see so we had to call McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick to all do a super advanced spell. They were barely able to melt it."

"Oh..." I said, pretending to be fascinated. Instead I was ashamed that my work could do all that. I must have wasted everyone's time.

George and Seamus noticed my not-so-enthusiastic reaction so George ushered Fred and Fay up their respective stairs and followed his brother. As he was about to go into his dorm, he gave me one last wink and closed the door.

"Darcy. It's going to be okay." Seamus said. He took my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"I don't know, Sea. It keeps getting worse. I can't control it." I said.

He sighed, "Maybe its time you see Dumbledore. He'll know what to do. He always does." Of course, he was right. Seamus seemed to always know what to do these days. Even when I didn't want to do something, he made me do it because he knew it was the right thing to do.

I pursed my lips, "Yeah, sure. But let's wait. I promise, the next time this happens, I'll go straight to Dumbledore and tell him the truth."

Seamus nodded, "Good. Now get some rest. You look like you've had a long day."

I smiled. "Thanks Sea. I kissed his cheek and hugged him again before bonding up the stairs to my bed.

**BUM BUM BUMMMMMMM! I thought this chapter was pretty cool, since you know... Darcy freezes a whole room, and she meets Moaning Myrtle, and there's some Georcy, and some sweet brother and sister moments. It's great!**

**Reviews are appreciated! **

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	17. CoS: Rogue Bludgers and Lessons

**It's kind of strange how I started writing this story a little over a week ago. And I already have like seventeen chapters? Like, whoa! That's never happened before. BUt seriously this story has taken over my life. I have this other fanfiction and I've stopped writing it to write this one. I should probably update that one soon...**

**Anyway have a nice chapter reading...thing. **

**Chapter Seventeen: Year Two**

**Rogue Bludgers and Lessons**

The first week of November came very quickly. It was a very muggy day, I could smell rain in the air. Seamus, Fay, Dean, and I were wearing raincoats over our Muggle clothes as we watched the Quidditch game unfolding before us.

Slytherin was beating Gryffindor by sixty points, but neither Draco nor Harry had seen the snitch yet. I watched Fred George anxiously as they chased the bludger that was headed for Harry. Fred hit it with his bat and it was deflected to one of the Slytherin players. Before the bludger hit him though, it turned around and went for Harry again.

From what I could tell, Fred and George were getting very frustrated and I could see George mumbling curse words under his breath. The closest the bludger came to hitting Harry was when it whipped right past him and nearly took his head off. George chased after it and hit it up in the air, but it came back down and broke Oliver Wood's broom.

The bludger continued to chase after Harry, which finally made us realize what was going on.

"Harry's got himself a rogue bludger! That's been tampered with, that has!" Hagrid cried. When the bludger almost hit Harry again, Fred called a timeout and the Gryffindor team gathered my their goalposts. Fred and George seemed to be arguing with Oliver who was okay, despite his fall off his broom. Harry was yelling at them too and a consent was made between the four of them.

The game started up again, except this time, Fred and George didn't mess with the bludger anymore. Harry was trying his hardest to avoid the ball, but it looked very difficult. Suddenly, his head began moving wildly.

"He's seen the snitch!" I said, jumping up and down. Seamus gripped my elbow in excitement. By now, the rain had begun to fall and we were all soaking wet. My hair was a wet mop, but so were the other girls so it was okay. The rain didn't seem to be impeding the Quidditch game too much, but it was getting hard for us to see what was going on. Sheets of rain fell one after the other.

I could see Draco and Harry chasing after the snitch, Draco slightly ahead of Harry. But Harry slammed into Draco which caused the Slytherin to fall off his broom and into the wet sand below him. Harry kept chasing the snitch, a look of determination on his face. The bludger was very close behind and was almost on him when we heard it.

"Harry Potter has caught the Golden Snitch, Gryffindor wins! Oh-" Lee Jordan said into the microphone. Just as he was finishing up his announcement, the bludger caught Harry on his arm and knocked him off his broom.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron cried. They, along with all the rest of us, took off to the pitch below. We ran to Harry who was lying on the ground. Seamus slipped in the mud on the field and Dean laughed as he helped him up.

"Shut up, Dean!" Seamus said. I laughed lightly too but we kept running onto Harry. The Gryffindor team, Hermione, Ron, and Professor Lockhart were all surrounding him.

"I'm here to fix your arm!" Lockhart said.

"No!" Harry shouted. "I'll keep it like this, thanks..."

He attempted to sit up, but he winced and lay back down.

A first year Gryffindor, named Colin, was taking pictures of the scene unfolding in front of him.

"I don't want a photo of this, Colin," Harry said loudly.

"Lie back, Harry," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times-"

"Why can't he just go to the hospital wing?" I asked.

"He should really, Professor." Oliver said, agreeing with me. He was grinning broadly, "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet I'd say-"

I glanced back and saw that Fred and George were trying to get the bludger into its box. It was putting up a great fight.

"Stand back," said Lockhart as he rolled up his sleeves.

"No- don't-" said Harry but Lockhart was already swirling his wand. As soon as he did, Harry's arm bent at an irregular angle. Lavender let out a shriek as it did so. It was pretty gross.

"Ah yes, well that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to dear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing- ah Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger will you escort him?- and Madame Pomphrey will be able to- er- tidy you up a bit."

Seamus gagged as Harry's arm drooped a bit. Dean had to look away and Fay squirmed beside me. Hermione and Ron took up Harry and guided hm to the hospital wing.

"Well, I guess that's it then." Lockhart said. "Who would like to accompany me to the castle?" Over half of the girls standing there squealed and followed Lockhart off the field.

I sniffed. "I better get inside. I'm going to get a fever." I said.

Seamus, Dean, Fred, and George joined me in walking back to the castle. We were entering the courtyard when I shivered. The rain had finally gotten to me and I was bloody cold.

"Here,do you want to use my cloak?" Dean asked, pulling it off.

"N-no, you;re going to be cold." I said. I actually really wanted it.

"Just take it, Darcy." I made a face and took it from him and slung it over me. Loads better.

"Thanks, Deany." I said. He glared at me momentarily before laughing with me.

Seamus glared at him and said, "Watch yourself, Dean..."

Dean looked back at him and said, "I didn't do anything except offer her my cloak!"

"You're getting dangerously close to her. Stop!" Seamus said, wedging in between Dean and I. I heard Fred George laughing.

"What are you two going on about?" I asked them.

"Your brother, Blackbird. Ripping apart young love..."

I turned to Seamus, "Did you talk to Dean?"

"Yeah. I thought it was pretty clear that I was going to." Seamus said.

"Dean, I am so sorry if my brother made you uncomfortable in any way." I said.

Dean was looking embarrassed. "Uh, its okay. But thanks."

We were almost inside the castle, my mind was wandering off to places they hadn't been in a while. I hadn't written to Mum since...well since the day Ron got struck with his slug curse. I thought I better write to her and apologize and tell her about everything that had happened since I wrote her last. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, Mum had mentioned something in her last letter that was troubling...if only I could remember what it-

SLAM!

My body collided with the wall of the castle. I fell to the ground in surprise. Had I really just done that. I shook my head and heard people laughing. I bit my lip and tried sitting up. It hurt like hell, but I managed.

"Oh my God, Darcy, are you okay?" Seamus asked. I nodded and allowed him to help me stand up. "Hey, stop laughing, it's not that funny!"

I gritted my teeth inside my mouth. I looked around at the people laughing. Was it just me or were they laughing in slow motion? I tried covering my eyes so they wouldn't be looking at me, or I wouldn't know they were looking at me. But instead I felt...it. The surge of power rush through me and squirt out of my hand.

It was silent for a few seconds after. I peeled my eyes open and probably let out a cry. There were Lavender and Hannah Abbott. I begged them to move, to run or do something that involved movement, but they didn't. They were trapped in a block of ice. People were staring at me and whispering to their friends.

I started shaking. I felt another panic attack coming on. George and Seamus saw it coming and took me in their arms.

"Let's take her to Dumbledore. She promised me if this happened again, she'd see him."

"But, Seamus...she's going to freak out again. Shouldn't she-"

"No. Darcy needs to see Dumbledore." Seamus said firmly.

George agreed and helped Seamus drag me to Dumbledore's office. Seamus stared up at the giant gargoyle guarding the door. "Uh, we need to see Dumbledore. It's urgent."

The gargoyle didn't move but I shivered wildly in George's arms. He gripped me tighter and shushed me.

"Hey! You stupid, ugly, fat-"

"Mr. Finnigan!"

We all turned to see Professor McGonagall staring at us. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Darcy needs to see Professor Dumbledore. It's important!" Seamus said.

McGonagall pursed her lips, "I'm sure it could wait until tomorrow."

"Darcy is the one who froze the Common Room a few days ago!" Seamus blurted out.

George made a sound, "I thought we weren't telling anyone!"

"We've gotten past that point, Weasley." Seamus said harshly.

McGonagall looked stunned, "Oh my. Are you sure?"

"I-t's t-t-t-true, Pr-profe-essor." I stuttered out through chattering teeth.

She gulped. "Right well, I will let you in to see him right away." She said the password to the gargoyle which let us pass. We got onto to spiral staircase and walked up to the office of Dumbledore.

She knocked and a loud, "Enter!" greeted us inside.

"I think it will e best you two gentleman stay outside the office. I promise, you will get Miss Finnigan back." McGonagall said. George reluctantly let go of me and gave me one last look before following Seamus out of the office.

I got a good look at the place and was amazed. It was circular and almost all the walls were covered in books. I was certain Hermione would have a great time rifling through these bad boys. I wasn't exactly sure where t =o look first. There were so many things that I hadn't seen before.

"Minerva... Miss Finnigan. What brings you to my office?"

"I believe Miss Finnigan has something to share with you." McGonagall said. "I will just leave you too it."

"What seems to be the problem, Miss Finnigan?" Dumbledore asked after she was gone. And that's when I told him the whole story. I told him about my all the incidents with ice and they happened at seemingly random times. I also told him about my dream and how it had changed my personality by a lot. I told him about my panic attacks and what would happen during them. He never interrupted my which made me believe he was thinking very hard.

When I finished he let out a sigh. "This magic has not been around for centuries."

"You mean...you mean this thing that's happening to me...it's real?"

"Oh it's real, Miss Finnigan. It's all too real. This type of magic, is unlike any I have ever seen. BUt it is beautiful and pure. This kind of magic only appears in a person who is strong and wise and brave, but most importantly, innocent of mind. For ice, it is fragile, yet strong. Just like you are."

"But I've never been fragile! I've never had a problem with my confidence."

"And that was the problem my dear! You were chosen to have this beautiful art inside you. But you were not completely ready. So you had a dream that changed your life and made you vulnerable to rejection and embarrassment. That is how you are fragile."

"But...I don't _feel _strong. I just feel so useless and pitiful with this new fear."

"That is why you must learn to control it. YOu can never get rid of a fear like this, I'm afraid, but you can take hold of it and make sure it doesn't change you for worse. That is how you will become strong."

I bit my lip. "Okay...I think I understand that part of it. But what's the point of having this power if I can't even control it?"

Dumbledore smiled, "That will be the next step. Your power appears only when your emotional levels are heighten drastically. So the incident in the classroom, you were extremely serene. With the photo album, you were longing. In the class room, you were terrified. And today, this final incident has shown me that it is possible for you to control this power. I am certain. All you need to do it make sure you know what to think when it is most important."

"Are you saying that for each emotion that I have, my power will be slightly different?" I asked.

He nodded, "Precisely."

I took a few moments to wrap this around my head. I paced and paced and finally came up with a question. "Why me? Why was I chosen to get this power?"

He smiled gently at me, "That is what we're going to have to find out, isn't it?"

I smile back at him. "Will you teach me? Will you help me get control of my emotions?"

He nodded briskly, "I will. After the holidays. You need a break to get yourself prepared."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." I said. I began to walk out of his office until he stopped me.

"Oh, and Miss Finnigan? Tell Mr. Weasley and Mr. Finnigan that they need to learn how to eavesdrop better, they are quite gruesome at it."

I laughed and opened the door to find a red-faced George and Seamus.

"Did you hear all that?" I asked.

Seamus nodded, "You mean, did I hear the conversation between my sister and Dumbledore about the fact that you're basically an all-powerful ice goddess who can control ice and snow? No. I don't know what you're talking about."

**So Darcy has finally learned a little something something about her powers! About time! I literally just came up with the idea that she has a different icepower for each emotion and I think that's pretty freakin cool. **

**I don't know if another chapter is going to make it up tonight, so don't count on it but don't not count on it either...**

**Bye!**

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	18. CoS: Dueling Club and Getting Angry

**Guess what! I'm sick...AGAIN. So you'll be getting two pretty long chapters today which is pretty freaking exciting for you guys. I have tomorrow off school because of some teacher conference so I'll be working hard then. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eighteen: Year Two**

**Dueling Club and Getting Angry **

There was an uproar in the Gryffindor Common Room when the girls saw a sign up sheet for Dueling Club. It was run by none other than Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. I was forced to sign up, knowing Justin Finch-Fletchley would be going.

At this point it was kind of hard not to admit that I fancied him. We had started hanging out in the library almost every day. He was super nice and funny and his laugh... God, his laugh! It's amazing. It's almost as nice as his smile.

The day of the dueling club, I busied myself with reading and fixing my hair so it wasn't in its normal moppy mess. Fay watched with knowing expression on her face. "Fixing up for some on special?"

I shrugged, "Maybe..."

She laughed, "Oh please, you can tell me. Besides, I know where you've gone this entire time."

"really? And where is that?"

Fay grinned, "To the library, with George! That's who you're fixing up for right?"

I nearly died of laughter at that one. "Oh, gosh, no! Is that what people think? I mean, George is George...he's just a friend."

"What about Fred then?"

I scoffed, "Fred in a library?"

Then she squealed, "Is it Dean? you know, I always knew you two would end up together!"

"Fay, no it's not Dean. It's...someone else."

"Well is he in our house?" I shook my head. "Is he in our year?" I nodded. "It's not...oh please tell me it's not Draco."

"Fay! Do you know me at all?" I asked, insulted.

"Sorry! Um...what about that one bloke in Hufflepuff...Ernie MacMillan?"

"Nope. You have no idea do you." I turned around to face her and was surprised when I saw a smile on her face.

"Oh no. I know, exactly who you fancy. It's Justin isn't it? Justin Finch-Fletchley?"

I blushed and tried to focus anywhere but my friend's eyes. This only confirmed what she was inquiring.

"I knew it! I knew you had a thing for him!" She said.

I rolled my eyes, "I haven't even like him all that long. It doesn't even matter."

"What's Seamus going to say?" Fay wondered aloud.

"Seamus isn't going to find out. What he doesn't know, won't hurt him." I said.

* * *

"Hey Darcy!" A clear voice said. I looked over and smiled when I saw it as Justin. We were now in the Great Hall, waiting for instruction from Lockhart.

"Hello Justin." I said. fay began giggling in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Seamus was freaking out, asking her what was bloody wrong with her.

"I just wanted to let you know, I've decided to try out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team next year." Justin said.

I nodded, "What made you change your mind? Last time we talked you seemed sort of weary."

He grinned nd said, "Well I had little help from an Irish lioness." It took me a moment to realize he was talking about me.

I started laughing, "Oh God, that's awful! Where'd you come up with that?"

He began laughing too. "Just in my vault of pick up lines."

"What?" He then got embarrassed and began talking to Harry.

"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions- for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Wouldn't it be great if they finished each other off?" Ron asked. I couldn't agree more.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed. At least, Lockhart bowed, Snape did a weird head bob. They then raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart said. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill of course.

"Bloody shame, that is." I whispered to Fay. She giggled and hit me in the side.

"One...two...three..." Lockhart said to count off the duel.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape shouted and a stream of scarlet light shot from his wand and hit Lockhart squarely in the chest. He was thrown backwards and into the stone wall behind him. I burst out laughing along with the Slytherins and a few of the other students.

"Well, there you have it!" Lockhart said. "That was a Disarming Charm- as you see, I've lost my wand- ah, thank you Miss Brown- yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you, it would have only been too easy- however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see... enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me..."

As Lockhart moved through the crowd, I was getting rather anxious of all the people here. Seamus had helped me get used to crowds. But I was still a little jittery around them. Lockhart made it to Neville and decided to pair him up with Fay. She made a face and reluctantly followed him to their designated spot.

"Time to split up the dream time, I think," Snape sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Mr. Finnigan. Potter-" Harry instinctively moved over to Hermione. "I don't think so." Snape said. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger- you can partner with Miss Bulstrode." Hermione let out a whimper and walked over to the ugly Slytherin girl.

Snape glided over to where Dean, George, Fred, Justin, and I were standing. "Miss Finnigan. I trust you have been well." Snape said.

"I have, Professor." I said.

"Haven't been partnered have you?" Snape asked. I shook my head. He pursed his lips. "Finch-Fletchley, you will work with Miss Finnigan here. You," he said, pointing to George, "will partner with Thomas here. And you," he said, pointing to Fred, "will follow me."

I smiled at Justin who said, "Better be careful, Finnigan. You might want to get ready to lose your wand, since I am the master."

I rolled my eyes. "Right. You were the one asking me for help in DADA last week. I'm pretty sure I can take you down." Justin smiled and stood opposite to me.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow."

Justin and I each did overexaggerated bows and laughed while doing so.

"Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to Disarm your opponents- only to disarm them- we don't want any accidents- one...two...three-"

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted and aimed at Justin. He raised his wand to repel the curse but was too late and was thrown backwards.

"Bloody brilliant, Darcy!" He said. "Who knew you'd actually be able to do that?"

"And what's that supposed to mean ,Justin?" I asked mockingly.

He blushed, "Just...you're really good at that."

I smiled, "Why don't you try, then."

"Finite Incantatem!" I heard Snape shout over the noise. All spells ceased and talking came to an end. From what I could see, Justin and mines duel was the only one that didn't end in injury. Neville and Fay were both smoking on the floor. Millicent Bulstrode had Hermione in a headlock. George had given Dean a bloody nose.

"I think I' better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. "Let's have a volunteer pair- Longbottom and Dunbar, how about you-"

"AA bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest of spells. We'll be sending what left of Miss Dunbar in a matchbox." Fay looked at me in fear. "How about Malfoy and Potter?"

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them plenty of room.

"Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this," he did a weird wiggly thing with his wand and it failed as it dropped out of his hand.

Malfoy and Harry stared each other down and smirked slightly.

"This is going to be good." I whispered to Seamus who had joined me and Justin. He nodded and watched the scene unfold.

"Scared?" Malfoy muttered.

"You wish." Harry said. I smirked and held out my hand beside me, not breaking my eyes away from Draco and Harry. Seamus high-fived and nodded in approval at Harry's sassy response.

"Three- two- one- go!" Lockhart screamed.

Malfoy immediately raised his wand and shouted, "Serpensortia!" The end of his wand exploded and a long, black snake shot out of the end. It slithered across the floor and hissed loudly. Several of the girls in the crowd screamed and a few boys jerked in surprise.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily. "I'll get rid of it..."

"Allow me!" Lockhart said. He brandished his wand and flicked it at the snake. Instead of vanishing, it flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. It was now very angry and was preparing to strike something with flesh. It glided right over to Justin who was right next to me and stared at him.

That's when e heard a strange dialect come from Harry's mouth. The words were all slurred together and sounded like a snake's hissing. As he did this, he stared intently at the snake. The snake then began to move closer to Justin. Was...was Harry egging the snake on? What the bloody hell's wrong with him?

Snape then waved his wand and the snake disappeared in a flash. Harry looked up at Justin, grinning. Justin was doing anything but grinning. Justin glanced at me and then looked at Harry, looking angry and scared.

"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall.

I sent a glare to Harry who looked really confused and followed Justin out of the Great Hall. "Justin! Justin, wait!" He turned around and gave me a small smile.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? I'm not sure what would possess Harry to do that. He's normally very nice...but lately he has been acting very mysterious. Maybe he's-"

"Darcy, I'm fine. Just a little freaked. See you at dinner, yeah?" He asked smiling. I grinned back at him and blushed slightly. "Bye then."

"Bye..." I whispered as he walked away.

* * *

The next morning, Seamus and I were walking to Transfiguration. We were talking about the previous days events and about how I wasn't sure if I trusted Harry anymore.

"I just don't see why you can't talk to him and ask him what happened." Seamus said.

I rolled my eyes. "Because, maybe he'll sic a snake on me. Who knows. I'm not saying Harry s the offspring of evil itself, I'm only saying that we should watch our backs when Harry's around." I said.

We turned a corner and Seamus made a sound. I looked at where he was looking and gasped. There was Harry being yelled at by Peeves. But I wasn't really paying attention to tha. I was more concerned with the fact that Harry was touching Justin. And Justin was petrified.

"Oh no." I said. This was it, I was about to lose it. "Harry...what did you do?" I asked angrily.

"Darcy, I-"

"What did Justin ever do to you? Honestly! And what was with that show yesterday with the stupid snake?" I could hear my Irish accent bleeding through the British one. That only happened when I got really angry. My body was getting very cold and I could feel the ice prickling in my fingers. "And another thing! Do you think you can just prance around whenever you feel like, it, wasting away Gryffindor's points! It's not a bank! But no...you're Harry Potter! You can do whatever you want, whenever you want like a real idiot!"

"Should we stop her?" I heard George ask Seamus.

Seamus chuckled. "No, she has to let out her anger sometime. I love it when she gets like this, just listen."

"I swear, the next time you lose us another point, Potter I'll bust yer cranium! Maybe then you'd stop acting like such a stupid gobshite! Sometimes you are too much of a header for anyone to deal with! I couldn't be arsed to deal with you! Why do you have to petrify people, Harry? What, just because they're Muggle-born, they're unworthy? What a load of poo! Two words for you Harry Potter-" Seamus covered my mouth with his hand and pulled me away. i angrily threw him off me and stormed away. I was mumbling curses under my breath with Seamus following behind.

When I got back to the Common Room, I threw my things against the wall and let out a frustrated cry. Seamus, since he was used to me going off on rants like this, sat on the couch calmly. George and Fred ran in with huge smiles on their faces.

"That-"

"Was-"

"Bloody-"

"Brilliant!" George finished.

I shrugged, "That happens sometimes."

"It's never happened before." George said. "But I liked it."

**Okay so for Darcy's rant I had to look up a lot of Irish slang for curse words. So if anything is wrong or doesn't make sense just tell me so I can get it straightened out right away. I liked writing Darcy's rant...a lot. **

**Next chapter will be up in a few short minutes. **

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	19. CoS: Valentine's and Stresses

**I'm really not in a good mood today. Like I don't even know, I guess the little people who live in my head are pissed off about something. But I'm just not having a good day. **

**Oh well. **

**Chapter Nineteen: Year Two**

**Valentines and Stresses**

It was Christmas Eve. Seamus and I had decided to stick around this time. The Christmas feast was wonderful. I got to sit with all my friends and discuss whatever our hearts wanted. I was still rather bitter about Justin's petrification and I sure as bloody hell wasn't talking to Harry anytime soon.

I had talked about it with Seamus and he agreed with me that it seemed a little suspicious that he sent the snake on Justin and the next day he was petrified. George and Fred hadn't taken a side. Fay sided with me 100%. She was terrified for her life, seeing that Justin was a Muggle-born. Dean was also a little scared, though he'd never admit it.

We were eating our wonderful meal, when I caught sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking by themselves at the end of the table. I pursed my lips and tried to concentrate on my meal but was distracted once again when Harry and Ron sprinted out of the Great Hall. I glared at their backs and growled under my breath.

"Darcy?" I was snapped out of my anger by George who was looking at me in concern. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and said, "Just a little angry is all."

He frowned, "How do you now Harry did anything? Maybe it was a coincidence."

"A coincidence? Really? I don't think it's a coincidence at all!"

"Here she goes again..." Seamus mumbled. "She's been talking like this ever since it happened. You'd think she had a crush on Justin or something." He said, shaking his head.

Fay smiled slightly and Fred laughed. Everyone in our little group knew about my infatuation except for Seamus. Dean acted like he didn't mind but it was clear that it bothered him. George thought I should be keeping my fancying inside the Gryffindor house. Fred thought it was hilarious and would make faces at me whenever Justin passed by.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm just saying, it's a bit strange. Have you opened your gift from Mum yet?" I asked Seamus.

He laughed, "Yea, and God, it's as dried up as a nun's tit."

Fred and George both choked on their drinks. "What?!"

I smiled at Seamus. "As dried up as a nun's tit." I said.

Fred laughed wildly. George looked horrified, "What they bloody hell does that mean?"

Seamus smiled, "It means useless. I got a book of different tricks you can do on a broom. Its bleedin useless if I don't have one."

"Oh." I said. I didn't want to reveal to Seamus that I had in fact gotten a broom from our mum since I had expressed obvious interest in trying out for the team next year.

"I'm still confused about this whole 'nun's tit' thing." George said. "Is that some thing your lot says often?"

"What do you mean by 'your lot'?" I asked.

George shrugged, "The Irish."

Seamus and I smirked. "We have all kinds of things that we say. Mum told us not to say them around 'your lot',' I put an emphasis on "your lot", "since they're so confusing."

"Well that's not really fair!" Fred said. "We want the entire Irish experience if we're going to be your friends!"

"Okay..." I said.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Seamus finished.

* * *

Pretty soon, love was in the air at Hogwarts.

The Gryffindor second years were in Defense Against the Dark Arts when we learned about the card-carrying cupids that would be flying around the school today, delivering valentines to hopeless romantics.

All of the girls in the room exploded into fits of giggles. The guys looked embarrassed and a little sickly. I found it extremely hilarious and wanted to laugh. Lockhart was grinning like a mad man and dismissed us to do independent work.

Fay leaned over to me, "Someone's going to be getting a lot of valentine's."

I glared at her, "Shut up, Fay."

She giggled and smiled at Lockhart as he passed by. He gave her a smile and she flushed pink. "I know who my first Valentine is going to."

"Seriously? Him? He's vile!" I said, turning back to my work.

She began giggling again and I shoved her off the bench.

* * *

Later that day at lunch, several of the card-carrying stupids (my name for them) came into the Great Hall. They delivered handfuls of letters and some even sang for people.

George and Fred were just telling us about a prank they pulled on Draco Malfoy they other day when a card-carrying cupid came up to our table.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Are you Darcy Finnigan?"

George and Fred wolf-whistled. Seamus stood up slightly. Fay started giggling again. Honestly, she's such a girl sometimes.

"Yeah." I said. "What's this about?"

"I have a Valentine for you Missus." The dwarf said. He cleared his throat and held up the piece of paper.

"Ma-maybe it'll be best if I just read it for myself." I said, swiping the paper way from his tiny hands.

"Very well then, I have to deliver another song anyway." The dwarf said as he wobbled away.

"Go on then," George said. "Let's hear what this love-sick bloke has to say to you." Seamus nodded furiously. Fay was still giggling.

I smiled and read the piece of paper out loud. "Are you a Quidditch player? Because word on the street is that you're a keeper."

I burst into a fit of laughter. Fred and George were gripping their sides desperately. Seamus looked pink in th face and started li=aughing himself. We were all laughing really hard for several minutes until another dwarf came waddling over to us.

"Darcy Finnigan?"

"Yes?"

"Here." The dwarf said and left immediately. I blinked a couple of times and looked at the letter for a minute before opening it up.

"Read it! I hope it's just as horrible as the ast one!" George cried.

I smirked, "Alright."

"_December 17, 1992_

_You're so pretty and sweet_

_I'm sure your kisses are better than meat_

_I like you as much as Lockhart loves himself_

_you're more important to me than working to a house elf. _

_Your eyes are like clovers _

_Your hair is so silky_

_You're like the stars_

_In their infinite compass_

_Your face has no scars_

_Your beautiful triumphs_

_I really hope to be your Valentine_

_I also hope you like me_

_Getting to study with you is so fine_

_I can't wait to see you and maybe see_

_If we're meant to be_

_- Justin Finch-Fletchley"_

It was quiet at our table for a few minutes. I could feel my face burning extremely bright. Fay had covered her mouth and was having a hard time not giggling. Seamus looked ready to murder. Fred was nodding and smiling slightly. George looked confused and then down right angry.

"What the bloody hell does he think he's doing? Sending you a message like that?" Seamus fumed. "It's highly provocative! I won't stand for it!" He began marching over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Seamus, no!" I cried. "I'm already embarrassed enough as it is. You don't have to make it worse."

"Bu-but! You like him don't you? Don't you? That's why your face is so red! My sister, likes a Hufflepuff!" Seamus cried. A few people looked over at us but I quickly pulled him aside.

"Shut up!" I said. "You're not allowed to beat people up!" He frowned at me, but returned to the table with me. Fred was losing it at this point and Fay was giggling. I took another look at the letter.

"Hang on! I thought this was fishy, look!" I held it out for Fay to see. "It was written before Justin was petrified. I didn't remember he had been for a second there." Seamus turned bright pink since he hadn't remembered either.

"I thought it was going to take you all day to figure that out." Fred said, getting over his laughs. "He must have planned this for a long time."

This only made my blush worsen. "Well that kind of makes me feel like an idiot. If I had known sooner-"

"What would you have done?" George asked tearing the letter from my grasp. "Gone on a date with him? Where would you go? Number one, you're twelve, twelve-year olds shouldn't date. Number two, you'd probably have all your dates in the library. That's wildly fascinating."

I frowned at him and stole back the letter. "I didn't ask your opinion, _George. _In fact, I don't believe I asked for any of your opinions." I said, snatching up my things and storming out of the Great Hall. When I was clearly out of earshot, I looked at the letter again and grinned. Then I reread the poem and squealed in delight.

Later that night in the Common Room, I had gotten over my anger and was sitting with Fay by the fire. She was looking at the one Valentine she had received in sorrow.

"Why can't I be as loveable as you? You've got two Valentines!" She cried.

I rolled my eyes, "That's only one more. It's not that big of a deal anyway."

"Not a big deal?! Not a big deal? Darcy, you got a love letter from the boy you have a huge crush on! I got one from some first year in Slytherin! That should count as minus two!" She said.

I laughed remembering when she got her letter in Potions. She had been so excited and then when she opened it, a pure look of disgust was written all over her face.

"Darcy Finnigan?" A rusty voice called in the Common Room. Several of the girls looked over at me in envy and the guys looked at me expectantly. I sent them all a glare and returned to the couch with the letter.

"Oh please make it be from Seamus or something!" I pleaded. I don't know if I could take another person crushing on me.

I opened it and held it out so Fay and I could read it together.

"_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." _

Fay gushed and I honestly blushed a little bit. That was sweet. Except the card...

"Oh gross, the glue hasn't dried yet!" Fay said, pulling her hand away from the sticky paper.

I crunched my nose up. "Why didn't they just use a spell?"

fay laughed, "I don't know. But this one is sloppy."

I shrugged, "It's a charming sloppy."

"Is that- yes it's a name!" Fay said, peeling away some paper. "Ron! Ron sent you this one!"

I laughed, "That's rich. It all makes sense now."

"What have you got there, ladies?" George asked, coming up behind us. I showed it to him and he smiled at it after he read it.

"That's nice. Any idea who it's from?" George asked. He jumped over the couch and slid in between Fay and me.

Fay giggled like she had been doing all day. "We could have figured it out by the craftsmanship alone. It's horribly sloppy."

George's smile dropped slightly. He looked concerned. "So..."

"Your brother wrote it. Ron? It's very obvious to us, since he doesn't have proper use of a wand anyway." I said. "That explains all the pasting problems."

George blushed to the color of a tomato. "Uh, right. Sorry about that. I should really tell Ron to be more careful when making his Valentine's Day cards. Got to go, nice talking to you." He said quickly, sprinting up the stairs.

Right at that moment, Ron Weasley himself came in the Common Room and sat across from me.

"Hello Darcy!" He said with a smile. Fay burst out laughing and tears were rolling down her eyes from laughing too much.

"She got your Valentine, Ronald!" She said through gasps of breath.

"Valentine. I didn't send you no bloody Valentine." Ron said.

I looked at him in confusion, "Yes you did. It had your name on it." I pulled it out and showed it to him. He groaned at the romantic words.

"I didn't send you this. I feel sorry for the poor fool who did though. It's sloppy craftmanship. Somebody must have written my name on the card." Ron ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath. "If I did send you one, it would probably look like that." He stood up and began walking away, "See you at dinner."

Fay gave me a look, "Looks like we have a mystery on our hands Dr. Finnigan."

I grinned at her, "How odious, Miss Dunbar!" Fay giggled and I laughed.

"You girls ready to head to dinner?" Seamus asked, coming over to us. Fay and I both nodded.

"I'll be there soon, I have to go get something." Fay said.

"Alright, see you then." I said, watching her go up the stairs.

* * *

Fay never returned for dinner. We ate quickly and stuffed food into Seamus' pockets.

"Where do you figure she went?" I asked George as we walked back.

He sucked in his teeth, "Hard telling. She could have gone to the bathroom and stayed there. But that would get Fred going on about sharing dumps again. Maybe she got sick, we'll see when we get back."

We were quiet for a while, listening to Seamus and Fred's conversation behind us. They were talking about Quidditch, which they always seemed to be doing.

"Hey, Darcy. I meant to tell you at dinner..." George began. He was biting his lip and looking at the ground.

"Yes?"

"That Valentine that you got earlier...the sloppy one..."

I laughed, "yes. We found out it wasn't Ron's."

"Right, right. But I think I know who's it is." George said.

I gasped, "Really? Will you tell me?"

He nodded "It's-"

And then I saw it. There was a mirror, shattered on the floor. It was a pretty one, one that I had seen too many times before. I shrieked in surprise at the mess. My eyes searched the area for the one thing I didn't want to find. But I found t anyway. there was Fay, petrified and lying on the ground, her hand outstretched with a container of makeup in her hands.

I let out a sob and covered my mouth in fear. I could feel another panic attack coming on, my hands were shaking. I closed my eyes to try and clear the image of Fay away but when I opened my eyes, she was still there.

George, Fred, and Seamus were all staring too. Not really sure of what they were supposed to do. I could feel perspiration soaking through my hands and when I looked at one of them, a shot of ice rocketed across the corridor.

"Oh no." George said. He threw an arm around me and pulled me close. "It's alright, Darcy. Fay's going to be fine. You can't have another panic attack right now. People will start blaming you."

I nodded and bit my lip. "R-right. We-we have to get a teacher here. Right now."

"Seamus." Fred said, "go get McGonagall." Seamus nodded and ran back to the Great Hall.

"Take her back to the Common Room before she loses it." Fred told George.

"She'll want to go with Fay!" George said.

Fred made a sound and said, "It's almost curfew, she won't be able to."

George looked at me and sighed. "I guess you're right."

"As usual. Let's go."

**I thought this chapter was extremely fun to write. I didn't remember Justin was petrified until I finished writing his freaking awesome poem and I didn't want to make it be from anyone else, so I made him write it before V-Day. So now Darcy will have to wait until Justin gets unpetrified to tell her how she feels. **

**Young love... **

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	20. CoS: Emotions and Birthdays

**This is going to be an extra long chapter because I did not have a lot of time today to plan the next few chapters so this one is just in place of the two I was going to write today. **

**This is going to be a good one!**

**Chapter Twenty: Year Two**

**Emotions and Birthdays**

My first lesson with Dumbledore came towards the end of February. I was escorted by Percy out of the Common Room and through the corridors to Dumbledore's office. To be honest, I was completely terrified to have this lesson. What if Dumbledore saw what I could do, was disgusted, and kicked me out of his office or even worse the school? No, no that's ridiculous, he would never do that.

"The first thing I would like you to do it sit down. You must relax and ease the tension your body has built up." Dumbledore said as soon as Percy left. I sat in a chair near me and took dee breaths. "Very good. Very good. Please do that for a few more minutes. Clear your mind of all things that could scare you or make you angry."

I did as he said and continued taking deep breaths while he watched me with a smile on his face. I had to admit, it was really relaxing, sitting there and just breathing. I didn't have to worry about assignments or anything else.

"Excellent. Now, I want you to think of a memory, any memory at all that made you angry. Angrier than you had ever been before. Choose that moment and focus only on that moment. Think of nothing else. I want you to think about that moment, but do not act on your emotions yet. You will let out your anger when I say." Dumbledore said calmly.

I thought for a moment. I considered the moment when I found Justin, but I wasn't really angry at that moment, I was hurt. Instead I thought about a moment right before I came to Hogwarts for the first time. Seamus had snuck into my room and was planning on pranking me. He had pulled th prank and while he ran out, he knocked my Quaffle into the fireplace in my room. And yes, it burnt to a crisp. I had been really really mad then, and I wasn't sure if I was ever going to forgive him.

"Very good, Darcy!" Dumbledore cried. "Now I want you to release that anger and aim at this bed sheet. Go on!"

I trembled as I let it out, my eyes were open wide, but the anger inside me overcame every thing else and shot out. This ice was different from the type I had seen before. Instead of it being flakey and soft, this was firm and solid. It rocketed out of my hands and sliced through the bed sheet like it was nothing.

"Excellent! Very very good! Now we know you emotion, anger produces ice rockets. Now every time you feel the need to use this particular power, I want you to think about that same memory. It will make it easier for you to produce. Now we only have sadness, happiness, serenity, and fear to find. This shall be fun!"

It was sort of fun. I got to choose memories from my past that had made me feel those particular emotions. Producing the powers gradually became harder and harder. Dumbledore said something about how sometimes when I can't remember a certain memory perfectly, the power will not come as fast. He said that the more I remember, the better the product.

For happiness, I first chose when I got my Hogwarts letter last year. I tried to make the power go, but it wouldn't come out.

"Choose a different memory." Dumbledore said. I nodded and thought for a moment. I don't think I had ever been more happy than that moment...

I shook my head, "I can't."

"That's perfectly fine. I didn't expect you to have all our powers today. Try fear."

That one was easy. I only had to think about my dream to come up with this one. I knew it was going to be a strong one. I should feel my body shaking again.

"Good. Release." Dumbledore said. I did and this time snow left my hands. It fell to the floor in a defeated flop.

"that was a bit pitiful." I said.

Dumbledore smiled, "Just wait." We waited for a few more seconds and then I saw what he meant. The snow was sinking into the stone floor of his office. But...no, it wasn't sinking. It was burning holes into the stone floor. Dumbledore chuckled, "Acid snow. How quaint. What will they come up with next. Try serenity."

I bit my lip and searched for any memory at all that I could have been serene or peaceful in. A smile came to my lips when I thought of it. The stars. All I had to do was think about looking up at the stars and I would be serene. I released without waiting for Dumbledore's signal, but nothing happened anyway.

"Try again." He said. I thought some more. The stars were the only thing that made me the most serene. "What is your memory?"

"When I look up at the stars. I feel peaceful and calm. It's the only thing that gets me totally calm."

"The only thing?" Dumbledore asked. I considered this. Recently I hadn't looked at the stars. When I had my panic attacks I didn't look at the stars... George calmed me down.

"No, George, George Weasley calms me down too." I said.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Excellent. Now come up with the most peaceful moment you have." I did. I remembered the first night I was at the Burrow. I had been looking at the stars and hanging out with George. I smiled at it filled me up. "Release."

I let it out and snowflakes came out of my hands. But these snowflakes, were deadly. They had razorblade-like ends that were super pointy and dangerous looking. They shot across the room and got stuck in Dumbledore's walls.

He laughed in delight. "Wonderful. I believe that is it for today. Come back in three weeks and I would like to see those three powers perfectly controlled. Ask your brother to help you train. Next time we'll work on being able to think of those emotions quickly so you can use them in a battle."

"A battle sir? Why would I need them for a battle?" I asked, packing up my things.

He shook his head, "No matter. Have a nice day, Miss Finnigan."

"Sir?" I said turning around.

"Yes Darcy?" Dumbledore said, sitting in his armchair behind his desk.

"Do-do you believe it was Harry who opened the Chamber of Secrets? Do you think he petrified all those kids?" I asked. If anyone would know it would be him right?

He pursed his lips and stared at me for a moment. "No, Darcy. I do not think Harry opened the Chamber of Secrets."

I felt a flare of anger rise within me. "How do you know? He was found at all the scenes!"

"Except your dear friend, Fay's crime scene. Correct?" I nodded solemnly. He chuckled softly. "Sometimes, one does not need proof or evidence to know. Harry may have been at all the crime scenes, but sometimes that is the way fate works. I believe he was just there at the wrong time. People will do good to forgive him."

I was silent for a little while. the I said with a smile, "Thank you Professor."

"I believe Percy Weasley is waiting out in the hall to escort you back to your Common Room. Have a nice day, Darcy." Dumbledore said. I turned around and walked out of the office, thinking about what he had just told me.

* * *

March 17 was soon upon us. I had decided to sleep in, considering it was a Saturday and I didn't have to be anywhere in particular. I was planning on going to visit Fay and Justin later but for now I would just sleep. It was my birthday after all.

Unfortunately Fred and George were not going to let me sleep in. I heard the door open with a squeak and a giggle. Must be Lavender. There were footsteps and I was about to sit up when two bodies start to jump on my bed.

I let out a groan and said, "Why is it necessary for you to do that right now?" I asked. I knew it was Fred and George because they were the only two people I knew that would do something like this.

"Because it's not everyday our Blackbird and her brother turn thirteen!" Fred said.

"You're practically an adult now, Darcy!" said George.

"How did you even get in here?" I asked sitting up. "Boys aren't allowed in the girls dorms."

"Lavender let them in." Seamus said from the doorway. "They did the same thing to me, Darcy. Ron nearly pooed his pants when he heard to ruckus."

I laughed, "Alright, well I'm up now so leave so I can get dressed." I said, pushing them out.

"George wants to stay-" Fred began but was cut off by George punching him in the gut.

"We'll leave." George said quickly, pushing Seamus and Fred out of the room. I shrugged and pulled on my favorite outfit which consisted of a warm cream-colored sweater, skinny jeans, and brown rainboots since it was raining pretty hard out. There was no way that I was going outside with my hair down, it would get too frizzy so I did the unthinkable.

"Hey Lavender?" I asked. She was sitting in front of her desk which she used as a vanity table instead.

"Yeah, Darcy?" She asked, setting down her hair brush.

I smiled and sat down next to her. "I want you to do my hair."

She squealed in excitement and told me to sit in her chair. I did and she stood behind me. "Your hair is so pretty, you know. You're lucky." She said, as she brushed through my locks.

I scoffed, "It's a mess, Fay has always been the one to fix it for me. I'm not very good at it."

"Well you're doing a good job anyway. So how would you like e to fix it? Oh, never mind. I have it!" She started working. There were a few times when my anger spiked because she tugged too hard on a strand of hair, but other than that it was completely fine.

After a few minutes there was a rapping of fists on the door. "Blackbird, hurry up! We want to go exploring!" Fred cried.

I laughed, "Just a second, Freddie." He groaned and I looked at Lavender. She was biting her lip as she finished up at last strand of hair.

"There you go! Have fun! And happy birthday, Darcy!" She called as I ripped open the door. Seamus, Fred, and George we wall sitting outside the door and we waiting expectantly.

"What are you wearing?" Seamus asked, standing up. "It seems a little grown up for you, maybe you should go change."

"Maybe you should shut up, Sea. It's fine. Right Fred?"

"Yeah! Blackbird looks like a little woman now!" He said throwing his arm over my should and walking down the stairs with me. "Right Georgie?"

George hadn't said anything and was busy trying to hide a blush that had crept to his face. "Y-yeah. Right."

Fred started laughing and nudged George in the side. George shoved him back with an even bigger blush. "Shut up, Fred."

I rolled my eyes at the two and pulled Seamus over to me. "What would you like to do today, brother?"

Seamus shrugged, "We definitely have to play Quidditch later, but it's raining now so..."

"Pranks?" I suggested.

"Did someone say pranks?" George asked, breaking away from his argument with his twin.

"I did. That's how we're going to spend the morning." I said. Seamus nodded with a smile.

Fred grinned at George who grinned back at him. "We have the perfect stock of prank items. We'll be back. Don't move!" Fred said. They ran up to the boys dorms and left Seamus and I alone.

I suddenly hugged him tightly and said into his shoulder, "Happy Birthday, Sea."

He chuckled and hugged me back, "Happy Birthday, Bean." I rolled my eyes at the stupid but sweet nickname.

"Aw, brother sister love. That's wonderful, but let's focus!" Fred said, marching back down the stairs. I pulled away from Seamus and we looked at what the boys had in their hands. "We've been trying to get these going for a while. George came up with them." He was holding something that looked like a chocolate.

"What does it do?" I asked.

Fred smiled, "Well why don't we show you? Shall we test it out on...Malfoy?"

I grinned, "Let's go!"

"And we have more in case you want to do more!" George said, holding up a bag of the chocolates. "Which ew are fairly certain that you will want to."

The four of us ran out of the Common Room to the Great Hall where breakfast was still going on. We looked around for a moment and eventually we found Draco sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Alright, Darcy, you go over there and talk to Malfoy then you'll 'accidentally' leave this." George said, holding out the chocolate. THen leave and hurry back over here."

I smirked, "Got it, give me the sweet." George handed it over. I walked over to the Slytherin table. I bit my lip as a few of the Slytherins glared at me. I hadn't really thought about the fact that I would have to do this in front of all these people.

"What are you doing here, Finnigan?" a sly voice said. I turned and saw it was Draco staring at me like I was a disgusting rodent.

"I was just here to...ask...you...if you knew it was my birthday." I said, thinking of something off the top of my head.

I crunched his nose and said, "And you think I care, because?"

"Because...uh, bananas!" I shouted and dropped the chocolate on his plate and ran away.

I got back to the others and glared at Fred and George. "You must promise me you will never make me do that again. I had no idea what I was supposed to say."

George laughed, "Well whatever you said, it worked. Malfoy's picking it up." We looked and Malfoy was indeed picking up the chocolate. He smelled it and licked the edge of it. Fred let out a chuckle. Then Malfoy stuffed the whole thing in his mouth and chewed it. He smiled for a moment, but it was immediately replaced with a panicked look.

"What's going to happen?" I asked. George shushed me and pointed at Malfoy again. I watched and was insanely surprised when I saw Malfoy's nose start to bleed. At first it was slow and a very small amount, but then it began gushing out of his nose.

Seamus, George, Fred, and I burst out laughing.

"Blimey, where'd you two get that?" Seamus asked through his laughter.

"We didn't." Fred said.

"We invented it." George continued.

"Something we cooked up this summer."

"We going to sell them at school."

"Brilliant!" I cried, "Absolutely brilliant!"

"Want to try some more?" George asked, holding them out.

I bit my lip and grabbed them from his grasp.

* * *

Later that day I went into the Common Room alone to get my broom to play Quidditch with the boys when I saw Harry sitting by himself. I considered walking right past and giving him my nastiest look. But then I remembered what Dumbledore said.

I walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch. "Hey Harry."

"Are you going to yell at me again? Because if you are, I'd rather not hear it." Harry said.

I smiled, "No, I'm not going to yell at you again. I'm...I'm going to apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I...I don't think you petrified Justin or Fay. And you haven't cost us all that many points."

"It's alright. You're actually only the second person to apologize for thinking I opened the Chamber of Secrets. Everyone else still thinks its me." I instantly felt guilty. I must have made Harry feel really bad after I'd yelled at him.

"You know, I would never intentionally hurt Fay. She's your best friend. And I would probably be killed by you if I hurt Justin in any way." Harry said.

I blushed, "Uh...how did you..."

"Hermione let it slip one day. Don't blame her, she does that sometimes. Spills secrets, I mean. Don't worry he likes you back."

"But-"

"He stared at you in Herbology. It's a bit scary really. He would stare at you for a good five minutes before he realized what he was doing." Harry said. I wasn't really sure what to say to that so I just sat there.

"You know," I said, "I thought Ron had a thing for me. At least, that's what Fred...or was it George...either way, that's what they told me."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah. He liked you ever since the sorting ceremony last year. He thought you were pretty and was obsessed with you for a while... Eventually he realized you were never going to fall for him so he's moved on to-"

"Harry? What are you talking about?" Ron asked, walking into the Common Room. "Oh, hello Darcy. What are you doing here? George is looking for you. Something about Quidditch."

Harry and I started laughing. Ron looked confused but ignored us and went up to the dorms.

"Well I better be off, nice talking to you Harry." I gave him a wink before going to get my broom.

* * *

With April brought the return of Quidditch. This game was a match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. George told me this wouldn't be an easy win, but it was definitely possible.

Seamus and I were walking down to the pitch. Dean had decided not to join us since he was terrified to leave his dorm room now. And for good reason.

We were just about to go to our seats when Professor McGonagall came round and announced that the game was cancelled and that we were all supposed to return to our dormitories immediately.

Seamus gave me a look which I returned but we sighed and walked back any way.

"Lavender!" I called as we walked into the Common Room. She turned around and smiled at me sadly. "What's going on? Why'd they cancel the match?"

"Another Muggle-born has been petrified. They don't want any of us wandering around." Lavender said. "I overheard McGonagall talking to Snape."

"Attention!" Professor McGonagall said, walking into the Common Room. "There are going to be new rules set in students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. No exceptions."

We listened in silence to the new set of rules in place for us. They seemed a little unfair, but I knew that their only goal was to protect us. Although it was going to be tough for the Weasley twins to not sneak out and play their silly pranks.

"I should tell you," said McGonagall. "That unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely the school will be closed."

A few people gasped in surprise. Even I was a taken back. Close Hogwarts? Could they really do that? McGonagall swept out of the room leaving us all behind in silence.

"That's two Gryffindors, one Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff..." George whispered.

"Where'd the extra Gryffindor and Ravenclaw come in?" I asked him.

He looked at me and sighed. "Penelope Clearwater from Ravenclaw was petrified. Percy's a bit distraught ono that one. He never thought the monster could attack a prefect..." I smiled and looked at Percy who for once was not talking. "The other was...please don't get angry or anything, but it was Hermione. She and Penelope were found near the library."

I bit my lip. Poor Hermione. But of course she was found near the library, that was her favorite place to go. "So much for our study sessions." George had started tutoring me in Charms again because I had started to fall behind...as he predicted last year.

"Yeah...unless you want to have them in here." George suggested. I nodded but was sort of zoning out. What if I had been with Hermione? Would I have been able to stop the beast with my ice powers, which were under much control? Maybe I would have caught the monster and Hogwarts wouldn't be threatening to close.

"Hey, Darcy. It's going to be fine." George said. "They wouldn't really close the school down. And if they did, you have your Mum who could teach you. You could visit your cousins all the time and you wouldn't be in danger of any other Chambers of Secrets."

I rolled my eyes. "If you're trying to put a positive spin on Hogwarts closing for good, it's not working. I'm still feeling down."

George sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You know what will calm you down?"

"What?"

"Star-gazin'"

I smirked and gave him an impressed look. "How'd you figure that out?" I asked.

George grinned and bumped my shoulder with his, "A good magician never reveals his secrets, Miss Finnigan."

**There will be another chapter coming very soon. I have yet to decide whether to sleep and then work on it, or work on it and then sleep. Probably the former. Either way please look forward to a finished year at Hogwarts by 3:30 tomorrow. Then I'll start the summer and begin third year on Sunday night. **

**Review! **

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	21. CoS: Rescue Missions and Recognitions

**After a lot of consideration, I decided that Darcy will be going into the Chamber of Secrets with Harry and Ron and Lockhart. I felt like she needed to have some sort of action this year and she also needs to test out her icy powers. **

**So this is chapter is going to be when they go into the Chamber and its going to be pretty epic. Probably not actually. **

**Chapter Twenty-one: Year Two**

**Rescue Missions and Recognitions**

A couple of weeks later, the school was still open. Though it wasn't quite the same.

Dinner in the Great Hall was quiet. Not a lot of people felt like talking to their friends because they were all so concerned about being petrified or being killed. We had managed to convince Dean that it was necessary for him to leave the Common Room to eat and go to lessons. He hadn't done it very willingly though, Seamus has the black eye to prove it.

After I finished eating, I managed to distract Percy long enough that I could slip out of the Great Hall without anyone noticing. I licked my lips in apprehension and took off down the corridor.

I figured out a few days ago that Moaning Myrtle might have an idea of what was going on in the castle. I was planning on questioning her and telling Professor Dumbledore at our next lesson. Behind me, I heard footsteps running toward me. I panicked slightly and hid in the broom closet that was nearby.

I watched out of a crack in the door as several of the Professors ran past. I poked my head out once they were gone and followed them down the corridor.

I was almost about to turn a corner, when I head a person whisper, "Darcy!" I turned my head and saw that Harry and Ron were hiding behind a column. I ran to hide with them and was quiet as McGonagall began talking to the other teachers.

"It has happened," she said. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

There was a collective gasp from the teachers as they realized what this meant."How can you be sure?" Snape asked.

"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very pale, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'"

I bit my lip and trembled slightly. Someone had been taken? They'll die...Hogwarts will close...

"Who is it?" said Madame Hooch, who was leaning up against the wall. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley," said Professor McGonagall. I made a soft squeak and Ron looked like he was ready to pass out.

"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow." McGonagall said. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said..."

Lockhart came running down the hall with a red face. "So sorry- dozed off- what have I missed."

"Just our man," Snape said. "A girl has been snatched by the monster and taken into the Chamber itself. Your moment has come at last."

"M-my moment?" Lockhart stuttered.

"Weren't you just saying last night that you've known where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is this whole time?" Snape asked, obviously being sarcastic.

"That's settled. We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy." McGonagall said. "Your skills, after all, are legend."

"Very well." Lockhart said, with a fake smile. "I'll just be in my office getting...getting ready."

With that, the teachers dispersed and left the three of us in the corridor. "Ginny..." Ron whispered.

A few minutes later, we were all running through the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to Lockhart's office.

"He's going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him where we think it is, and tell him it's a basilisk in there." Harry called as we neared the office.

We burst through the door, not completely expecting the sight we saw. "Professor, we have some information for you!" Harry said, then he looked around and saw that Lockhart was packing his things. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Er, well, yes," said Lockhart, blushing slightly. "Urgent call- unavoidable- got to go-"

"What about my sister?" Ron asked jerkily.

"Well, as to that- most unfortunate-" said Lockhart, avoiding our eye contact. "No one regrets more than I-"

"You're the Defense aAainst the Dark Arts teacher!" I cried. "You can't go now!"

"Well- I must say- when I took the job-" Lockhart muttered, "nothing in the job description- didn't expect-"

"You mean you're running away?" said Harry disbelievingly. "After all that stuff you did in your books-"

"Books can be misleading," said Lockhart delicately.

"You wrote them!" Harry shouted.

"My dear boy," said Lockhart. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a hairy chin. I mean, come on-"

"You're a fraud! You've just been taking credit for what other wizards have done!" Harry cried.

I let out a sound of triumph. "I knew it! I knew you couldn't have done those things!"

"Can you do anything?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Lockhart said. "Now that you mention it, I am rather gifted with a Memory Charm. If I wasn't all those other wizards would have gone blabbing. And regrettably, I'm going to have to use it on you..."

"Don't even think about it." Harry said. We all pulled out our wands and aimed them at Lockhart who was staring at them with wide eyes.

* * *

We were walking into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Lockhart's back still to the tips of our wands.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked Harry.

He gave Ron a look and said, "Look, we appreciate what you've done, but you'd better go back to the Common Room. Seamus is probably freaking out-"

"Harry no." I said. "I'm coming with you. I want to help save Ginny."

Ron smiled, "Thanks."

"Oh, hello Harry." Moaning Myrtle said, coming into view. "What are you doing here?"

"To ask you how you died," said Harry.

Myrtle's face brightened as much as it could. "Ooh, it was dreadful. It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking . So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and se his own toilet, and then-" Myrtle swelled for a moment. "I died. "

"How?" I asked

"No idea." Myrtle replied. "the only thing I remember seeing is a pair of great, big, bright, yellow eyes. Over there by that sink." She pointed at on of the sinks in the center of the room.

Harry walked over to it and fiddled with it for a minute before saying, "This is it. The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Harry, say something. Something in Parseltongue." Ron said. What the hell was Parseltongue?

Harry stared at the sink for a moment before saying. "Open up."

Ron shook his head, "English."

Harry stared harder and licked his lips. Then he took a deep breath and spoke in the same slurred language that he did during the dueling club. His words sent a shiver down my spine. As soon as h finished talking, the sinks spread apart to reveal a passageway leading straight down.

"Right, well you hardly seem to need me," said Lockhart. "I'll just-" he turned to leave but was wrestled back by Harry and Ron. I pointed my wand at him.

"You can go first," Ron snarled.

"Boys," Lockhart said. I sent him a glare and he paled. "And girl, what good will it do?" Harry prodded him with his wand and Lockhart slid his legs into the passageway. "I really don't think-" he started to say but Ron shoved and Lockhart vanished out of sight. Harry went next and I followed after him.

The inside was slimy and dark but the worse part of it all was the endless smell of sewage. The pipe twisted and turned, those hurt a bit, and it was pretty alarming how fast I was moving, considering it was a pipe.

Before I knew it, I was shooting out of the end of th pipe, hitting Harry who was just about to stand up. We clattered to the ground.

"Jeez, Darcy. What'd I ever do to you?" Harry joked. I rolled my eyes and helped him up just as Ron came sliding out og the pipe. "We must be miles under the school." Harry said.

"Under the lake, probably," said Ron, looking around at the slimy walls. We stared at the vast darkness in front of us.

"Lumos." Harry muttered to his wand. It lit and he gestured fr us to follow him, "Come on." Our footsteps echoed off the wet floor. Even with Harry's light, we could only see a little ways ahead so I lit my wand which created a little bit more light. "Remember," Harry said, "any sign of movement , close your eyes right away..."

As we walked, I noticed our footsteps were being replaced with the crunching of bones. Harry held his light close to the ground. I almost screamed when I saw that the ground was littered with animal bones.

"Harry- there's something up there-" said Ron hoarsely, grabbing Harry's shoulder. I started trembling and my body grew cold as I saw the outline of something huge and curved, lying across the tunnel.

"Maybe it's asleep," Harry breathed, glancing back at us.

We walked forward and I let out a sigh of relief when I realized the object wasn't a monster, but a snake-skin. It was a very large snake-skin, but it held no danger whatsoever.

"Blimey..." I whispered in the dark.

Behind me, I saw Lockhart fall to the ground.

"He's fainted!" Ron exclaimed. "Heart of a lion, this one."

Lockhart got to his feet- then he dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground. Harry jumped forward, but it was too late- Lockhart was standing, Ron's wand in his hand.

"The adventure ends here, kids!" he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body... Say goodbye to your memories!"

Lockhart raised Ron's wand and wove it around, "Obliviate!"

The wand exploded in his hands which ricocheted over the entire cavern. Great chunks of rock and ceiling fell to the ground. Harry and I dove out of the way just in time, a piece of ceiling fell right where we had been standing.

When the dust and soot cleared, I coughed and realized Harry and I were alone.

"Ron!" Harry shouted. "Are you okay? Ron?"

"I'm here!" came Ron's reply from behind the wall of rocks. "I'm okay- this git's not, though- he got blasted by the wand-" We could here a dull thud and a loud "ow!" I'm not certain, but it sounded as though Ron kicked Lockhart roughly.

"What now?" Ron's voice said, sounding desperate. "We can't get through- it'll take ages..."

"You wait here, Darcy and I will go on. Try to shift some of this rock." Harry told Ron.

He looked at me and nodded in fake confidence. I bit my lip and nodded back.

We walked for what seemed like ages, through twist and turns in the tunnel. I was desperate to run back, out of the chamber and climb into bed. But I couldn't leave Harry now. Not when I was certain he was going to need my help.

Eventually we came to a solid wall on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. Harry approached it and cleared his throat.

"Harry..." I said. "What are you going to do?"

But then I understood as he spoke in the same dialect he used earlier. He stared at the door intently and said the word with such force that the door opened almost immediately.

Harry glanced back at me. I smirked and followed him inside the Chamber.

* * *

When I woke up, my head felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on my head. I groaned in pain.

"Is she awake?" I heard a concerned voice ask.

"Mr. Finnigan, please, don't over crowd her. She needs to rest. Your sister went through quite a trauma." Madame Pomphrey scolded.

I laughed and managed out, "Seamus wouldn't be living if wasn't overcrowding me."

Several people shouted, "Darcy!" And came running over to my bed. I peeled my eyes open to see Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, Ron, and surprisingly Harry surrounding my bed.

"Did you guys through a party without me?" I asked.

Fred chuckled, "You scared us, Blackbird. Thought you were never going to wake up."

"Oh please, I'm completely fine."

"No you aren't!" Harry exclaimed. "You fought the basilisk and killed all of the smaller snakes that came at us! You were magnificent, but Tom Riddle knocked you out with one blow. A blow to the head. It looked like it hurt a lot."

"Snakes? Basilisk? Who the hell is Tom Riddle?" I asked. I had no memory of this encounter at all.

"Do...do you remember anything?" Ron asked me. "You and Harry went into the Chamber and while Harry went after the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, Tom Riddle sent thousands of smaller, but equally as power snakes to attack you. According to Harry there was ice flying everywhere and you were doing brilliantly-"

"Tom Riddle hit her over the head," Harry said. "That must have wiped her memories of the attack."

Seamus frowned, "You mean some old codger hurt my sister? Where is he? I'll beat him in-"

"Calm down, Seamus!" I said. "I'm okay and maybe it's better that I don't remember. Sounds...frightening."

"Are you joking?" George asked. "That sounds amazing!"

"We forgot to tell you, Darcy. Dumbledore wants to see us. All three of us." Ron said, talking about Harry, me and himself. "Well, as soon as you feel better."

I smiled at him and pushed my covers down. "Alright let's go then."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Easy there Darcy." George said. "Are you sure your ready to move around? According to Harry you took quite a blow to the head."

I sighed, "I'm fine, really." I sat up, and even though I was still sore and my head still hurt, I managed to sit up and slip on my shoes which we at the end of the bed.

Seamus hugged me tightly and whispered, "Be careful, alright?"

I laughed, "Relax, Seamus. It's only Dumbledore. He's not going to hurt me."

"Yeah, I know, but he might expel you."

Oh. I hadn't thought about that. I smiled innocently at him and followed Harry and Ron out of the Hospital Wing.

When we arrived at Dumbledore's office, it opened for us automatically.

"He must have been expecting us." I said. We walked up the stairs and faced his door.

"Who's going to knock?" Ron asked.

"I think Darcy should do it." Harry resolved quickly. I rolled my eyes and rapped on the door hard.

"Come in!" A cheery voice said. We entered the room with sorrowful expressions. I was expecting Dumbledore to be quite angry with us. We probably disobeyed every school rule known to man. We walked over to Dumbledore's desk where he was sitting.

"First, I would like to point out, that you three have broken over a dozen school rules." Well there you go. "So, naturally, I am going to give you each special recognition for services to the school." That was unexpected. "You all showed great bravery and loyalty in that Chamber. And for that I thank you."

Ron, Harry, and I exchanged surprised, but happy looks.

"And now, if you don't mind, Ron could you take this Azkaban release form to the owlery. It will set Hagrid free." Ron took the paper and gave us one last look.

"Now, Miss Finnigan. I understand you are having some trouble recurring yesterday evenings events?" Dumbledore said. I nodded and he smiled, "Well, I will tell you that you have come to control your powers very well. You only have a few more skills to learn before you are completely trained. I must admit, I am quite impressed that you have learned this quickly."

"I'm sorry but what has she learned?" Harry asked.

I smiled and closed my eyes. I concentrated very hard on what I wanted, and I felt it happen. Snow began to fall from the ceiling in beautiful flakes.

"Wow..." Harry mused. "That's what. You can control snow?"

"And ice." I finished.

He grinned and whispered, "Brilliant."

"Darcy." Dumbledore said. "You have behaved admirably. It is quite a feat for a second year. I shall be expecting great things from you. And now I must ask you to excuse Harry and I. I must speak with him privately."

I nodded, "Of course PRofessor." I said. "Th-thank you."

I walked out of the office feeling slightly nauseous but also rather pleased with myself.

I had done good. And that's all I could ask for.

**Okay...so this chapter took a lot longer to write (since I promised a chapter by 3:30 and I'm several hours late. Oh well. I also really didn't feel like copying the whole book to be able to write out the scene in the Chamber so I just made it that she lost her memories. How convenient  
**

**I'm watching Harry POtter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 and I'm at the part now when we find out Fred is dead and we see Remus and Tonks and I'm crying so...that's my life. **

**Review!**

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	22. Cos: Unpetrifications and Going Home

**Yay another chapter! This is going to be the final chapter of Darcy's second year at Hogwarts. I have a lot planned for the upcoming chapters so I'm pretty excited to get those posted too. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Year Two**

**Unpetrifications and Going Home**

"Darcy!"

I looked up from the fireplace and saw Seamus running into the Common Room with a smile on his face.

"Seamus? What's going on?" I asked him.

He grinned, "They've been unpetrified! Fay, and Hermione, and Justin...all of them!" I gasped and followed Seamus out of the room to the Great Hall. We ran into a few people, oblivious to them. All we cared about were our freed friends. And I cared about my Justin.

We rushed in and I immediately looked around for Fay. "Do you see them?" I asked Seamus. He shook his head but then smiled and pointed across the room. I looked and saw Hermione and Fay smiling at me. I grinned back and ran over to them.

"Fay!" I cried. I threw my arms around my friend and squeezed her tightly, as if I was never going to see her again. "I've missed you so much. You have no idea what you've missed."

"Oh, I think I have an idea." Fay said. "Seamus told me all about your little adventure in the Chamber of Secrets. You saved Ginny! It's amazing!"

I smiled, and moved on to hug Hermione. "I'm so glad you're both okay." I said.

"Hermione tells me she figured it out. Didn't you Hermione?" Fay said. Hermione blushed slightly and messed with her fingers.

"Well, not completely. I hadn't figured out where the entrance was, Harry figured that out. I only figured out it was a basilisk and how it was moving around." Hermione said.

I scoffed, "Oh please. You helped us more than you think."

She smiled shyly at me, but before she could say anything in response, a loud, clear voice shouted. "Darcy!"

Fay giggled, "It's him, Darcy! It's Justin!"

I squeaked and turned around slowly to see Justin grinning at me near the Hufflepuff table. I smiled back and excused myself to go say hello to him.

"Justin..." I said as I walked over. "It's good to see-" I was cut off my Justin's arms wrapping around me tightly. "Oh!"

He pulled away and blushed, "Oh, sorry."

"It's alright." I said. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged, "I'm still kind of getting over the shock that I was petrified for the majority of the school year. I hope exams get cancelled, haven't learned a thing all year."

I laughed, "Either that or you'll have to cram the day before."

"I'd rather not." He smirked at me and I almost melted. "So...did you get...the, uh, thing?"

It was my turn to blush as I nodded, "Yeah. I did. Thanks for that. It was...uh, sweet."

Justin licked his lips. "Right well. I just want you to know. It's all true."

I smiled, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Now...I was wondering...would, you like-liketogooutwithme?"

I blinked a few times. Then I realized what he said and laughed. He frowned immediately, looking concerned.

"Uh...is that a no?"

I shook my head. "No, of course not. The way you said it was funny. I would love to go out with you..."

"But?"

"But I think we're a little young. If you ask me again sometime next year, the answer will still be yes." I said, smiling.

He smiled back, "Cool. We're still friends though, right? That'd be awkward if we weren't."

"Yes, we're still friends." I confirmed.

Then he smiled slyly at me. "Do I have permission to use pick up lines and flirting techniques on you?"

I laughed and shoved him slightly, "Sure. If that's what pleases you."

We talked for a few more minutes, just talking about random things. I heard Seamus and George calling my name, and Fred calling "Blackbird", but I sort of ignored them.

"Well, you better go. You're brother looks ready to tear my head off. See you later, Darcy..." Justin walked away and gave me a flirtatious wink. I waved back and skipped back to the Gryffindor table. I literally skipped.

Seamus was glaring at Justin's back. "What was he saying to you? He sure took his time with it."

"Oh, I believe our dear Blackbird has her first boyfriend." Fred said.

"WHAT!?" Seamus screamed. HIs face contorted into one of rage. It took both Fred and George to hold him back.

"What did you say?" George asked. He looked a little flushed and annoyed as he asked this. My guess was that it was partly because Seamus was kicking him in the shins.

"I said no!" I cried. Fred and George dropped Seamus to the floor.

"What?" Seamus, George, and Fred said simultaneously.

I rolled my eyes, "I said no! I told him we're too young!"

Seamus stared at me and then hugged me tightly. I wrenched him off and punched his arm. He rubbed in and backed away from me with a bitter look on his face. I told them the whole story of what happened and they listened carefully until...

"Wait a minute! He's going to flirt with you? Openly?"

"Yes Seamus! Now let me finish!"

"No no no no no. Will he be flirting with you while I'm around? Because I'm not so sure if I want to be around for that." Seamus cried.

"Don't worry mate," Fred said. "If Justin's flirting works, Darcy and him won't be around you, instead they'll be in a broom closet somewhere snogging."

Seamus fumed and angrily glared at the ground.

"Not helping." I whispered to Fred. He sent me a wink and laughed.

* * *

We were now on the train home, drams of summer bright in our futures. The train was peaceful and our compartment was filled with conversations ranging from Quidditch to sweets.

"How experienced are you with Chasing?" Fred asked Seamus. They were talking about Quidditch tryouts now. Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet were quitting the team for some unknown reason and that left two places open for new Chasers.

"Well I have always been seeker when we play with the cousins, but I have played Chaser before." Seamus said, nibbling on a licorice wand.

"Well, you'd make a good Chaser. You've got the build for it."

"Which means I do to." I interjected. Even though Seamus and I were fraternal twins, we still had the same basic build, tall and muscular. Well, I had the tall factor.

"Are you thinking about trying out?" George asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. But I need to practice a lot this summer in order to try out as a Chaser. I've been a Keeper since I started playing."

George sighed, "Well...if you want, you could come over again and I can help you train..."

I frowned, "Can't. Mum said we're spending the entire summer as a family this summer."

"It's completely mental." Seamus said. "We're not even going to Ireland this year! It's part of some new family healing process Mum read in one of her parenting books."

George laughed, "Sounds dreadful. I wish you two the best on this disastrous summer you are about to have."

Fay giggled, "She won't want to make the Quidditch team anyway."

We all looked at her like she was insane. Of course I wanted to make the team. From what Fred and George told me, the Quidditch players were the top dogs. And, not that popularity was important to me, but it would be pretty nice to not be terrified of crowds and people anymore.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

Fay giggled again and leaned into Seamus for balance. "Justin's trying out for the Hufflepuff team. It won't be good for a relationship to play on opposite teams."

I scoffed, "Please, if anything, it'll make us closer. We're both really competitive when it comes to Quidditch."

"Yeah...what's more romantic than a good check on a broom?" Fay asked sarcastically.

Seamus frowned, "Justin and Darcy aren't going to be doing any romantic things ever!"

After that, I punched him, Fay giggled, Seamus tried to push me off my seat but ended up pushing George who pushed him back, and the boys got into a pushing war. Boys...

Once we got the boys to quit beating ech other up, Fay left to change into her Muggle clothes. Seamus and Fred followed after her which left George and I alone.

When I saw his face, I could tell something was wrong. George didn't have that big smile on his face he normally had on his face. "George?"

"Yeah, Darcy?" He asked tiredly.

"Are you okay? You seem..." I didn't finish my sentence because I wasn't even sure what he was acting like. Sad? Depressed?

He shook his head. "It's just...I finally went after Angelina."

I whistled. "And..." But I didn't have to ask. It was obvious from his behavior that it hadn't gone well.

"She rejected me. She said Lee Jordan asked her out a month ago. She could have told us before. And now, I don't think I'm ever going to be able to face her again." George said.

I nodded, "Okay...is that why you and George sat with us today?"

"Because I'm not comfortable around that group anymore. Katie can be annoying, Alicia is too shy to pull pranks with, Lee can be an arsehole. Angelina was great, but now I'm not so sure."

"Well, do you think you like any one else? Maybe you could focus on trying to get them." I suggested.

He glanced at me and licked his lips. "No...the only other girl I can think of is...partially taken."

"Well," I sighed, "I'm not sure I can help you. After all, I have a limited amount of experience in this field. All thanks to Seamus."

George laughed and said, "That's true. But thanks any way. It helped, talking about it, I mean."

I smiled, "Sometimes that's all you need to do."

"Darcy!" Fay said, running into the compartment. "You better change. Same with you George. We're nearly there."

I licked my lips and got my Muggle clothes and walked to the changing rooms. I pulled on a flannel shirt that Seamus had grown out of, but it was big enough for me. I rolled up the sleeves and put on jeans with converse on my feet. I took on last look at myself in the mirror and walked out.

Unfortunately, I almost knocked Justin to the ground.

"Oh, Justin, sorry!" I cried.

He laughed, "it's alright, Darcy. I'm fine-" He looked down at my outfit and smiled. "You look good. I hope our children look this good when we get married."

I blushed and opened my mouth slightly. "I almost forgot that you'd be flirting with me." I admitted.

He smiled that smile that I love. "I know. It was clear you were taken by surprise. I just wanted to let you know..." He raised one eye brow in a flirtatious way. "You can fall off a broom, you can fall from the stairs, which I've seen you do, but the best way to fall is in love with me."

I smirked and sighed as the train whistle rang, announcing our return to King's Cross. "Okay, Mr. Romeo. This has been lovely, but I have to go."

"wait, Darcy. Here's my address. Write me this summer, alright?" Justin asked, handing me a piece of paper.

"Sure." I hugged him and smelled him one last time. Don't judge, but he smelled heavenly. Like chocolate chip cookies and sunshine. "Bye, Justin."

"Bye, Darcy. I hope your day is as radiant as your smile." Justin called as I went back to the compartment.

I met up with the others and walked out to the platform with them. Fred and George hugged me tightly, promising to write before following their family out of King's Cross. Fay's family hadn't arrived yet so she waited with Seamus and I until our mother came.

When we saw her, it was like she was a completely different had weird wrinkles and bloodshot eyes. She seemed a little bit more frail. It felt strange to hug her. I felt like I was going to snap her in half.

"Are you okay, Mum?" I asked her. She brushed my hair out of my eyes and nodded,

"I'm fine dear. I just...I haven't been feeling all that well. Stomach virus I think. Nothing to worry about. Are you ready to go?"

"Where's Dad?" Seamus asked. "He promised us he would pick us up this time."

"He's away on business." Mum said. "He regrets not coming, dears. Now say goodbye to your friend. We have to go."

Seamus and I hugged Fay. "Have a good summer, Darcy" She whispered to me.

"You too, Fay." I said. She squeezed me tighter and pulled away. "Bye!"

"Hey Darcy?" Fay called just as we were about to walk through the barrier.

"Yes, Fay?" I called back.

"Don't freeze anything while we're on break. People might get suspicious."

I shook my head and galred at her playfully. She knew full well that my motehr had yet to learn about my ice powers.

"What's she talking about dear?" Mum asked me.

I shrugged, "No idea."

**OMG THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING FOR IT! UGH! **

**In other news, I finished the next chapter before I finished this one and so that'll be coming in a few minutes too. **

**Review, please!**

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	23. Summer Two: Family Dinners and Change

**Here is the third and final chapter of the day. I'll probably only post two tomorrow which will finish up the second summer. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-three: Summer Two**

**Family Dinners and Changes**

With summer came the greatest change ever. My family had become dysfunctional.

Dad and Mum fought every had become loathsome of the wizarding community. He said he never got to see his children. He threatened to pull us out of school.

Of course, none of us really took this threat as a serious one until...that night.

Things had been rickety in our mother and father's relationship. Seamus and I were ever watchful of the inevitable fight that was to come which would declare the fate of our family.

It was almost time for dinner. Seamus was in his room, flipping through a magazine of fireworks and other pyrotechnic goodies. I was desperately bored, Nessie was lazing around in my room. Dad was locked in his study, reading some of his Muggle books. He had taken to spending hours in there.

I was flying outside,my eyes solely on the stars above me. Nothing else really mattered at that moment. It was just me and the stars. I took in a deep breath and started thinking about that night in the Burrow. When George and I were sitting on the balcony, watching the bright stars above us. I smiled to myself thinking about that. In fact, I was getting so calm and serene, that I felt my power build inside of me. That was the one down side of looking at the stars.

I lowered the broom to the ground and set it on the ground.I closed my eyes and pictured that moment. The razor blade snowflakes started flying across the yard and impaled themselves on the gate. I sighed and started fingering the sharp edges until my mother called from the kitchen.

"Darcy, darling! Go upstairs and fetch your brother. Dinner's ready!"

"Coming Mum!" I cried. I grabbed up my broom and did a quick fire spell to get rid of the snowflakes. My mum didn't exactly know about my icy powers yet. Trust me, I was planning on telling her, but there hadn't been a perfect moment yet.

I ran inside and ran up to my room. Nessie was still asleep on my bed so I pushed her off to wake her up. "Come on, Ness. It's time for dinner." She naturally didn't do anything and just wandered around my room until she found another comfortable spot. I rolled my eyes at her and walked out of my room.

"Seamus!" I said,knocking on his door. "It's time for dinner."

"Go away, I'm busy!" He said.

I laughed, "Well now I'm really not going to leave. What are you doing?"

"N-nothing!"

I scoffed and opened his door. There was a mad scramble as Seamus tried to cover up what he was doing.

"Seamus!" I cried. "Does Mum know?"

"N-no! She can never know. It'll be too embarrassing!"

"I'm going to tell her!" I said, heading for the door. He stood up and ran to the door to slam it before I could escape. "Maybe Dad can talk to you. Walk you through it."

"I...I can't help it!" he exclaimed.

I sighed and took his hand. We sat down on his bed. "Seamus, it's perfectly healthy for you to be doing this. I'm sure tons of boys do it."

"I don't know anyone else who has the same passions me." he said.

I smiled, "I'm sure someone else at Hogwarts loves pyrotechnics."

"Children! Dinner!" Mum called up the stairs.

"Coming Mum!" Seamus and I called down together.

"Let's go." I said, standing up. "Make sure you hide that bomb. Can you imagine if Mum found it."

"Yeah," laughed Seamus. "She'd blow up."

* * *

Dinner was awkward. Dad sat at one end of the table. His face was contorted with hidden rage. Mum sat at the other end, her silent tears falling down her face. She and Dad had obviously fought again and they hadn't made up this time.

I noticed this silence and took it as a time to start up a conversation. "You know, we should go into the village. I read somewhere that there's a circus coming into town. That'd be fun."

Dad smiled at me gratefully, "That would be fun, Darcy-bean. I'll have to find a day off work to go with you."

None of us dared point out that Dad worked from home and didn't have to technically "find a day off".

"That reminds me. Seamus, this applies to you too, we got some tickets in the mail the other day. For the zoo. We haven't been there since you two were five years old."

I chuckled, remembering that day. One of the workers told us about the legend of banshees and their asociation with one of the animals. Seamus had been terrified of the aspectof banshees from that day forward. He hadn't stopped crying after that so we had to go home.

"Speaking of mail..." Seamus said, stuffing meat into his mouth. "Our Hogwarts letters should be coming soon shouldn't they?"

Dad's grip on his spoon obviously tightened. I tried to give Seamus a look that said, "Shut up." But he didn't.

"I'm looking forward to them. Dean sent me an owl the other day, Darcy. He said we should go shopping with him when our letters come."

"That sounds nice, sweetheart." Mum said.

Seamus groaned, "Aw Mum, don't call me that anymore. I'm thirteen now! Practically a grown up!"

This made Dad and Mum laugh which was a good sign. I smiled at Seamus who nodded, understanding that he had done good.

"If you want to call me something, call me Mr. Chaser. Because that's what I'm going to be after tryouts. Did I tell you, Dad? Darcy and I are trying out for the Quidditch team." Seamus said. Bad move.

"Oh..." Dad said, frowning. "How, interesting."

"Seamus, Dad probably doesn't want to hear about that. It's boring..."

Seamus scoffed, "Oh please, you love Quidditch. You told me a few days ago that it's better than any other Muggle sport-"

"Enough!" Dad cried.

His outburst caused us all to jump.

"I will not have that kind of talk in this house. It's fine if you do it privately, but not here. You can at least pretend to be normal at dinner."

"Normal?" Mum asked, standing up. "Is that what you think?"

"If you mean, do I think that all of your kind are freaks? Then yes." Dad said, standing as well.

Mum started crying again. "My kind? You mean your children? My entire family? Is that what you mean? Because if so, I don't know why you are calling them freaks."

"Caitlin! I tried to accept that...that...stuff in my house. But I can't. I've dealt with it for a fairly long time. You must give me credit for that!"

"You didn't even try!" Mum screamed. "You haven't tried to talk to Seamus or Darcy about their magic. You're being a coward-"

"I WILL NOT BE INSULTED IN MY OWN HOUSE!" Dad screamed.

I bit my lip to keep myself from crying. I had only heard the arguments between my parents. I had never witnessed them, and I didn't like it. "Stop..." I whimpered out. But they didn't. They acted like I hadn't even spoken.

"Please, Declan!" Mum cried. "Please just listen to your children. They have so much to tell you." Mum cried. Dad was shaking his head in disgust.

"I will never accept this! You and your lot of freaks are all insane! I have no idea why I've put up with it for so long!" Dad said.

I had it. I pushed my chair back and ran upstairs. I couldn't handle Dad saying anything else that was bad against the wizarding world. I burst into my room, tears pouring down my face at this point. I buried my head in my pillow and sobbed for a few minutes. In the midst of my crying, I felt a body sit down next to me and stroke my hair.

When my eyes seemed empty and I felt like I couldn't cry anymore, I sat up. I smiled sadly when I saw Seamus sitting there.

"Hey, Bean." He said.

I sat up and wiped my eyes, "Sorry. I probably look like such a wimp. Cant even sit through an argument."

He shook his head, "No. That was all Dad's fault. He shouldn't have said those things about wizards. He was way out of line. Mum lost it after you left. They went into the kitchen. Hopefully they don't kill each other."

"Sea..." I said. "What if...what if they..."

He sighed, "I don't know, Darcy. I never imagined they would get a divorce. They always seemed happy."

"I never knew that Dad felt that way...about wizards and witches." I said.

Seamus bit his lip. "I always knew he was a little thrown off by it all, but I thought he was used to it. After all this time..."

"And the way he was talking...oh Seamus He made it sound like we were the worst hings ever. He made it sound like he hated us." I cried, fresh tears threatening to fall.

"Hey, hey!" Seamus said, wiping them away. "He was only saying those things because he was angry. He...he didn't really mean them."

I sniffed and leaned into his shoulder. I had noticed that he had become sturdier. His muscles were coming in. I could tell he was going to be a well-built guy. HIs hair had gotten considerably darker and was now the same jet black hair I had on my own head. He had begun to wear our father's class ring on his middle finger.

I messed with it while he stroked my hair. "You know..." He said. "If they get a divorce. There will probably be a custody battle."

"Who would you want to be with?" I asked quietly.

He thought about this until he said, "Mum. She's always there for me. Plus we both know Dad doesn't like me very much."

"Oh, Sea. You only think that because well... He expects a lot from you. I think he wants you to be just like him. And he's having a hard time with you being a wizard." I said.

He let out a small laugh, "You always seem to know what to say, Darcy. And...no matter who we go to," he turned and put both his hands on my arms. "We're in this together?"

"Always." **(A/N I'm sorry, I had too! ;) ) **

The remainder of the night was spent in my room. Seamus and I played every game known to wizardkind. I think we walked about every topic...including Seamus' crush.

"You're not allowed to tell her!" Seamus said. "Do you know how uncomfortable you'd make the group?"

"What are you defining as 'the group'?" I asked. "Because it seems to me, this group has a pretty fluid membership."

Seamus stared up at the ceiling. "I consider the group to be: you, me, Fay, Dean, Neville (though he hasn't been hanging out with us), George, and Fred."

"Whoa! You are actually accepting them? What's changed?" I asked.

Seamus scoffed, "Well maybe it has to do with the fact that you are best friends with George and Fred is leech to George so I kind of have to take them both."

I laughed. "Oh please, admit it, you're starting to like them."

"I'm giving them credit for inventing those nosebleed things. I wish I had swiped some before we left Hogwarts. I could have used them on Dad."

I frowned and hit his chest, "Seamus, that's mean."

"And what he called us wasn't?" He stared at me until I relented and agreed that Dad had called us some pretty awful things.

* * *

When I woke up I found that Seamus had slept in my room last night. our legs were entangled so I carefully unwound myself and got up. I picked up the small mess we had made last night and waited until Seamus woke up to go downstairs.

He looked just as worried to find the aftermath of the fight, so he took my hand and we went down together. I took a deep breath before taking a good look around.

Nothing much had changed, our dinner plates were still left on the table. Dinner was still sitting out.

"Let's clean this up." I told Seamus. He nodded and we set to work. He cleared the table while I prepared the dish water. Then we both worked on the dishes in silence. Maybe they had made up and were still sleeping soundly in the their bed together. BUt that was a long shot.

Seamus was drying the last plate when we heard footsteps come downstairs. I ran out and saw it was Mum, looking tired. She had huge bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess. She had slept in her clothes, like Seamus and I had.

I hugged her tightly and felt Seamus join in too. "Mum...are you okay?" I asked.

She sniffed and looked down at us. "You two have grown so much. It seems like only yesterday you were taking your first steps."

"Mum...that didn't answer the question." Seamus said.

She sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. "I'm sorry if our arguing hurt you in any way. You both know your father and I love you both so much. Your father...he's just sort of lost his way. to answer your question, I'm not sure how I am feeling, dear. I feel empty."

"Where is he, Mum?" Seamus asked. "He should apologize."

"Seamus-"

"He's right." I said. "Dad shouldn't have said those things to us last night."

"Darcy-"

"Dad!" We both called.

"Children!" Mum said, loudly. We looked at her and saw that she had started crying again. "He's gone."

"What?" Seamus asked. He frowned and started pacing.

"Seamus, Darcy, your father has left us."

**Okay, so this chapter had a more serious tone to it. I felt this was sort of necessary because I didn't want the entire story to be all from Harry Potter. There needs to be some plotlines that are all Darcy's. **

**Tomorrow should bring at least two more chapters. I'm excited!**

**Review, please!**

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	24. Summer Two: Annulments and Meeting Mates

**I literally have waited all day to write this. My mom decided it would be a good idea to declare it an "electronic free" afternoon. Ugh. But there will be another chapter coming tonight as well, probably very late. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Summer Two**

**Annulments and Meeting Mates**

Two days.

Two days is how long our father was gone. Mum was a mess the whole time. Seamus was angrily pacing and mumbling to himself. I watched them both, unable to help either of them.

Dad came back the same way he had left, silently and without notice. No one heard the car door slam outside or the front door squeak open. I heard the floorboards creak and Seamus heard our father set down his things.

"Dad." I whispered. I walked out of the living room where we were all sitting and went into the hallway, where Dad was waiting for us.

I was so happy that he actually came back so I ran to him and hugged him tightly. I took in his smell which didn't smell as good as usual. He smelled like cigarettes and a hotel bed.

"Oh, Darcy. It's okay." He said. I pulled away and watched as Seamus came into the hall. He stared at Dad for a minute, he was obviously upset. "Seamus come here, son." Dad said, holding out his hands.

Instead of hugging him, Seamus shook our father's hand roughly. "You're back." Seamus mumbled out.

Dad smiled sadly, "Yes, I am. I'm so sorry, kids. I shouldn't have left you like that. And Darcy," he took my hand, "I know that what I said upset you. I truly am sorry."

I bit my lip and nodded, "It's alright, Dad."

Seamus glared at the ground, "Whatever."

Dad sighed and started walking to his study. He walked right past Mum who had joined us only minutes before. When he passed, she frowned and a whole new set of tears started to fall.

"Aren't you going to apologize to Mum?" Seamus asked.

"What's that?" Dad asked turning around.

Seamus scowled, "Well, you have apologized to us and that's all fine and dandy, but it's Mum you really need to apologize to. You insulted her family."

"Seamus, it's fine-" Mum started.

"No, Mum, it's not!" Seamus said. "He should say something to you." Dad shook his head and continued to walk out of the room. Seamus growled and marched over to our father and tried to pulled him back. "Come on! Let's hear it!"

"Seamus, no!" Mum cried.

Seamus must have struck a nerve in Dad. Because what happened next was completely unexpected.

Dad whirled around and slapped Seamus right on the face. There was a sickening smack sound which rang through out the house.

Seamus crumpled to the floor, his head hitting the floor, hard. I ran over to him and checked to make sure he was fine.

He looked stunned. None of us had expected Dad to do anything like this. I licked my lips and touched Seamus' cheek.

"Are you alright?" I asked. It was bleeding slightly. dad's ring must have cut into Seamus' skin. He nodded and touched his cut. He winced as his fingers brushed by the sensitive flesh.

"You need to learn how to respect your elders, boy." Dad hissed.

"Declan!" Mum shrieked. "What is wrong with you?" Her tears were no longer falling. She was angry. She was more than angry. Dad had woken up a mother bear, and no one messes with her cubs. "Don't you ever touch him like that again. NO, don't you ever touch our children again!"

Dad seemed to realize what he did and advanced toward Seamus and I. "No!" Mum screamed. "Just go. Just, leave and never come back."

Dad glanced at the two of us, lying on the floor. He frowned, then looked at Mum. "Alright. BUt don't you think for a minute that this is over. I will get my children back, I sear I will." And with that, he walked out with his things, leaving us forever.

Mum sighed and knelt down to us. She brushed some of Seamus' hair out of his eyes. "Are you okay, Seamus?" She asked.

He nodded and said hoarsely, "Mum, what's going to happen now?"

She smiled sadly, "I don't know, Seamus. I really don't. But I do know this. Your father, will never get custody over you two. Not after what he just did. He'll never hurt us again, okay?"

"Mum," I said, hugging her tightly. "I'm scared. I don't want our family to split apart."

"Oh, Darcy darling, I know this is going to be hard for you and Seamus, but with change, comes many more opportunities. And I think that's good." Mum said.

But that's what worried me. Sure, with change comes opportunities. But in this case there were two roads, and I wouldn't be making the decision of which was the one I would be travelling on.

* * *

Two weeks later Mum was dropping us off at the Leaky Cauldron. She hadn't told us much, only that there was a court date coming soon and she had to mentally prepare for that.

It's not like she didn't want us around. In fact, Seamus and I were the ones who suggested that we get out of the house so she could find her peace without having to deal with us.

She had agreed and here we were, our trunks and cages in hand. She had found us a room, we would have to share, and had given us plenty of galleons that should last us until the end of our third year a t Hogwarts.

"Don't forget to sign our Hogsmeade permission slips." Seamus said, digging around in his trunk. I squeaked as I remembered the permission slip and ran to get mine from my trunk.

"Of course. I hope you two have a great time. I always loved going to Hogsmeade. It was something I looked forward to every year. I just can't believe you're old enough to go. Thirteen already!" Mum said, signing our slips. "I still can't believe it. Soon Seamus is going to have a long line of girls waiting to go out with him and Darcy will be turning boys down left and right."

Seamus shook his head and said, "not if I have anything to do about it. Darcy won't have a boyfriend until she graduates Hogwarts."

I laughed, "You wish, Seamus."

He glared at me and Mum watched us in amusement. She shook her head and laughed, ruffling Seamus' hair. "You're always been like this, Seamus. Always meddling in Darcy's business. It was adorable, but it's going to get annoying to her soon."

"It already is annoying!" I cried. "He doesn't like it when I talk to any guys."

"That's not true!" Seamus fired back "I'm okay with you talking to Dean."

I rolled my eyes, "Only because you want us to get married some day."

"Alright, alright, calm down. I better go, I don't want to hit afternoon traffic. I love you both and I promise I'll tell you everything that happens in the trial." Mum said.

Seamus frowned, "What if he-"

"He won't. I wont let him. He hurt you once, and I won't let it happen again. Understood?"

We both nodded and she pulled us into a hug. "Goodbye my lovelies."

* * *

A week later, we Seamus and I were walking around Diagon Alley. We spent the majority of our days here, buying goodies and walking through the cobblestone streets. In the evenings, we played wizard games and talked about our upcoming year at Hogwarts.

We were nearing the end of our walk, when we heard arguing coming from the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ronald, I really don't see how any of this is Crookshank's fault." A female's voice shouted.

"Oh don't you? Your bloody cat is terrorizing Scabbers! You'll be the death of him!" A masculine voice said, cracking slightly. I knew immediately who these people where, but I decided to play it cool.

We sauntered into the Leaky Cauldron,, our purchases in hand. We were almost to the stairs when I heard someone shriek, "Darcy! Seamus!"

Seamus and I turned around and pretended to be surprised when we saw Ron and Hermione smiling up at us. Hermione was holding an orange cat, who had a grumpy looking face. This, I assumed, was Crookshanks. Ron was holding his rat, Scabbers in his hands. The rat wa trembling slightly, and it was clear it had suffered a great fright.

"Hermione." I said. I went over to her and hugged her, then hugged Ron. "Ron, it's great to see both of you. When did you get here?" I asked.

"I only got here an hour ago." Hermione said, "My parents dropped me off."

"And we got here last night. How long have you two been here?" Ron asked.

Seamus sighed, "'Bout a week, hasn't it been Darcy?"

"Yeah a week. Hey, Ron," I said, "Is the rest of your family here?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, you wanna see 'em?" We followed him up the stairs and through several hallways until we came to two connecting rooms. There were shouts of protest and a couple screams coming from the room. This was definitely the Weasley's room. "Oi!" Ron said, opening the door. "We have some visitors!"

He opened the door wider for me and Seamus to walk in.

"Oh, it's the Finnigans!" Mrs. Weasley cried. She hugged me and then hugged Seamus.

Ginny came next and hugged me. "George has been talking about you all summer. It's a bit tiring. I think he's got a bit of a thing for you."

I rolled my eyes, "No. It's probably because we're such good friends."

She smirked and moved out of the way so Percy could shake my hand.

"Hello, Darcy. Great to see you. Third year now is it? Two more years and you could be made a prefect. I'm Head Boy now. Mum's very pleased, that makes two of her children being top dog, if you know what I mean-"

"Scooch it, Perce. Darcy doesn't want to listen to you and your boring stories." Fred said, pushing Percy aside to hug me. "Hello, Blackbird. Fancy seeing you here. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were stalking us."

I smiled, "Oh yes, because you're so famous."

"My dashing good looks are my best feature." Fred joked.

"We can't forget who's better looking than you." George said, walking up to me. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. It felt really good to be with my best friend again.

"Hello, George. Miss me?"

He laughed, "Of course I did! Can't even survive a month without you." He ruffled my hair and smiled. I grinned back at him. "What are you and Seamus doing here?" He asked.

This question made me frown slightly. I hadn't told any of my friends about my home life yet. I knew I was going to tell George sooner or later, but I wasn't sure this was the place. Seamus saw my hesitation and stepped in.

"Our Mum had to go away, on business. She's going to be gone for the rest of the summer. We convinced her to leave us here. We've been here a week. Right, Darcy?"

I nodded quickly and smiled anxiously at George.

He nodded, but didn't look convinced. No, he didn't look convinced at all. But he chose to ignore it, which I silently thanked him for. I knew he was going to ask me about it later. Mrs. Weasley sent us children downstairs to talk and hang out until she and Mr. Weasley were ready for dinner.

When Fred made us all laugh about a prank he pulled on one of the other guests at the Leaky Cauldron, it made me realize how much I needed this. My entire summer had been nothing but feeling anxious and stressed out about my parents. But now, I was happy and calm. And that's all that mattered.

**This chapter literally has me wiped out. It's pretty boring except for the fact that Seamus gets slapped which is a big no-no. Don't ever abuse your children! Not even once! **

**I've enjoyed writing about the little moments between Seamus and Darcy because I think I need to emphasize how good of a relationship they have. Because I said at the beginning that they were really close and they've never actually talked about anything of importance. **

**Anyway.**

**Review and follow this story please! I would like to thank verapaige01 who has reviewed on a lot of the chapters. You're awesome!**

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	25. Summer Two: Owning Up and Summer Snow

**I am watching HP and the Order of the Phoenix right now and am already thinking ahead to Darcy's fifth year. Including some...relationship developments. ;) ;) I apologize for the sort of late chapter. I was busy all day yesterday. I was also sick AGAIN today. So I had to stay home from school. I went to the doctor and found out I have a sinus infection and the beginning of an ear infection in my right ear! So that's wonderful!**

**I'm sort of dreading school tomorrow because I have been out of school ever since the 10th and I have exams tomorrow and Friday! Talk about cramming... I'm hoping they'll let me take them next week so I'll have plenty of time to actually study for the stupid things. **

**Anyway, this is going to be the last chapter of summer two and tomorrow will start out the Prisoner of Azkaban! Yay! **

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Summer Two**

**Owning Up and Summer Snow**

The next two days flew by now that Seamus and I had friends to talk to. Seamus spent most of his time with me and Ron while I found time in the days for all of the Weasleys and Hermione.

It was a particularly hot day. I had gone outside, in hopes of cooling down from the stuffy, humid air of the Leaky Cauldron. It hadn't exactly helped. Seamus was inside, playing Wizard's Chess with Ron. Seamus had developed a sort of immunity to heat and fire. So he wasn't as bothered by the heat as I was.

"What are you doing out here?" A voice asked. I jumped in surprise and turned to see it was George. He chuckled at my reaction and sat down beside me. "I would have thought you'd be watching Seamus kick Ron's butt at chess. He's pretty good, your brother."

I smiled, "He's always been good at Wizard's Chess. Meanwhile, I remain ignorant to it." I said.

George laughed, "That's the way it is with me. Fred always beats me. Out of all of us, Ron's easily the best player. But really, what are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking," I replied.

He bit his lip nervously, "I've noticed you've been kind of...depressed lately. I mean, you do a pretty good job of hiding it, but I can tell. What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Was I ready to tell him about it? Could I trust him to not go blabbing? The last question was quickly answered. Yes, of course I could trust him. He's my best friend. I sighed and said, "It's got to do with my da."

George's eye brows furrowed. "Your dad? What'd he do?"

"Well, ever since summer started, he and Mum have been fighting a lot. A lot more than usual. A few weeks ago, they got in a huge argument over dinner. He called all wizards and witches freaks, which of course meant Seamus, Mum, and I. Mum got really upset saying that she was talking about her entire family, since everyone in the family is a wizard. I eventually couldn't handle it so I went upstairs and Seamus followed me. Then when we woke up, we found out that he had left. My da left us. And then he came back two days later. He apologized to Seamus and I but he refused to apologize to Mum. Seamus started yelling at Da and Da got so upset that he...he...well he hit Seamus," George let out an angered breath here. "Mum got angry and told him to leave for good and...he did. I they're going to get a divorce. And our da...he told us he's going to try to get us. He's going to try get custody over us, George. And I'm afraid he won't let us attend Hogwarts anymore."

At this point, I was crying. But surprisingly, I wasn't crying very hard. I had thought that an emotional moment like, this I would be crying my brains out. George awkwardly slipped an arm around me and pulled me close.

"Darcy, in the short time that I have spent with your mum, I can tell she's not going to lose you and Seamus. After what your dad did, it's going to be hard for him to get custody over you. And besides," he paused here and looked at me. I had never noticed before how brown his eyes were. They were very cheerful. "I'd never let you and Seamus end up with your Dad."

"W-why?" I asked.

He blushed and scratched his back. "I kind of made a promise to myself that you'd never get hurt again."

I laughed, "When did you make this promise?"

"After your first year when you fell off your broom. Sure, it was all Lee's fault, but it was under my watch." George said. I smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug. I'm not sure exactly what possessed me to do what I did next...but I did. I kissed George's cheek very lightly.

"Thank you. For everything, you're my best friend you know." I whispered in his ear.

When we pulled away from each other, he looked at me and blushed. "Any decent person would be willing to listen to you. I was only helping you let it out. I haven't exactly been best friend worthy."

I shook my head and grinned, "You've done more for me than you think. Do you honestly think I'd have sa many friends as I do now with out your help?"

"Yes. Because you're charismatic and nice to everyone." George said. We sat in silence for a few minutes until he said, "Would you mind showing me your powers? Your ice powers I mean?"

I looked around nervously and nodded when I saw no one in sight. I closed my eyes momentarily and focused. Then i swirled my hand and a mini snow fall raged above our heads. George looked up and smiled. He had a nice smile... Wait, what? I glanced around and stuttered out, "S-someone m-m-might see."

He looked at me and said, "You don't even understand. This power, deserves to be seen! It's beautiful!" I blushed and smiled at the ground. Our of the corner of my eyes, I could see George watching me. "The snow is quite obvious in your hair, you know. I guess that's what you get for having black hair."

I looked up and brushed some of the snow out of my hair. Then I stuck my hand behind my back. I had long ago mastered the art of making perfectly round snow balls. I made one in my hand and got ready. I waited until George's face was facing right at me, his mouth was open, in mid sentence. I took this chance to chuck the snow ball in his face.

He froze for a moment, then wiped the snow off his face. He glared at me for a second and then started laughing. "You're going to pay for that." Then he took a handful of snow that had fallen and threw it at me. It hit me on my shoulder and some of the snow fell into my shirt. I shivered and laughed. I made another snowball and went after George.

I threw it at him, but missed, which he laughed at. Then I made another one and it hit him in the back of the head. "Oh come on!" He exclaimed. "You better run, Darcy." I laughed, turned around, and ran in the opposite direction.

"Darcy!" George called. We were running all through Diagon Alley now. The snow was following me as I ran. I let out a laugh at how funny this whole situation was. Here I was, having fun in the snow on the hottest day since summer started.

I looked behind me and was surprised when I saw George was no longer behind me. I knew he was still looking for me to get back at me so I quickly hid in a corner of the street. I bit my lip and got a snowball ready in my hand. When George came around the corner, I would attack him with my frozen fury.

I was getting a bit bored of waiting around so I decided to pop my head out to see if George was coming. All I could see was a trail of snow following my path and wizards and witches coming out of shops. Had he really given up?

"Surprise!" A loud voice said in my ear. George wrapped his arms around my waist and tackled me to the snow-covered ground.

I laughed and tackled him back. But then he started tickling me. I've always been very sensitive to tickling. I was thrashing around wildly in the snow while George tickled my sides, laughing at my reaction.

I was finally able to kick his hands away and take off down the street toward the Leaky Cauldron. He was close behind me and

For the next hour and a half we played in the snow. Our clothes were soaking wet and we were laughing like maniacs. We walked into the Leaky Cauldron like this, not really paying attention to the fact that other people were in the building.

"George Weasley!" A sharp voice said. "Where have you been? You're soaking wet! And Darcy! What did he do to get you into his shenanigans? Oh my, you're shivering, both of you! How did that-" Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Nevermind. Let's get you wrapped up and by a fire. How does hot chocolate sound? I'll get it to you right away. Come on, let me get a blanket for you. Sit here."

She pulled out two chairs and set them by the fireplace. We sat down and glanced at each other. We laughed at his mother's reaction. Mrs. Weasley soon returned with a blanket and wrapped it around George and me.

"I'll be right back with the chocolates." She said. She bustled off to the kitchens muttering something about mischievous boys. When she came back, I tasted the hot chocolate and was instantly in love with it. Normally, my mum's hot chocolate was the best, but Mrs. Weasley's was beyond anything I had ever tasted before.

"You're pretty great, you know." I told George, after she had left us.

"Really? And what made you come to this conclusion?" He asked, laughing slightly.

"I don't know. YOu're my best friend. You'd have to be pretty great."

"I still don't believe you. What about Fay? Wasn't she your best friend." George questioned.

I nodded, "She still is, of course. But I don't know...I feel like I could tell you anything. Hence, you're my best friend." I snuggled down in my chair and stared into the fire. "And I promise, you always will be."

George made a soft sound and I looked at him. He had a sad sort of look in his eyes but it was quickly replaced with one of delight. "Brilliant! Never been a girl's best friend before."

"It's unlike anything you've ever seen." I joked, taking a sip of my drink.

George smiled at me and winked one of his chocolate-brown eyes. "I'll always be there for you, Darcy."

**I thought this chapter was really cute because Darcy is starting to notice George and their relationship is getting stronger. Plus the scene in the snow was just plain adorable. So much Georcy fluff! :) :) **

**I'll start the next chapter right away since it's the beginning of the school year and that's pretty exciting. I'm not sure when I'll upload it but it'll be sometime soon, so don't you worry. **

**There will probably be two chapters coming tomorrow since we get off early because of exams. I'll be home around one. **

**Review and follow, please! **

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	26. PoA: Dementors and Divination

**This is going to be the beginning of Prisoner of Azkaban! I'm really excited to start writing from the older books because there can be actual relationship developments without it being creepy. **

**So yeah! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Year Three**

**Dementors and Divination**

I jumped as the train whistle outside blew. You would think I would be use to the loud sound, but I still wasn't.

"Bit jumpy, Darcy?" Fred asked. He and George had decided to join us in the compartment. That decision ended up making us all very uncomfortable. Fred, Fay, and Seamus were squeezed together on one side on the compartment. Meanwhile, George, Dean, and I were piled on the other side. Neville had been forced to sit on the floor.

I glared at him, "No. Just surprised me is all. What were we talking about."

"Sirius Black." Seamus answered. "No one's seen him yet. It's bound to happen sometime, though."

Fay shook her head, "I'm terrified. He killed how many Muggles?"

"Twelve." Dean said.

"Right," Fay said. "Well what if he goes after my parents."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Why would he go after your Mum and Dad?"

George sighed, "Black was a follower of You-Know-Who."

I felt my mouth go dry. The only time I had really heard about You-Know-Who was when Mum told us about him. And all she really said was that he killed Harry Potter' parents and tried to kill Harry.

"So...what does that mean?"

"Oh, please!" Seamus groaned. "You're telling me you don't know?"

I shook my head. How did my brother know and not me?

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named hated Muggles. So it's only natural that his followers would feel the same way. He also hated Muggle-borns. Thought they were scum and that they stole magic from wizards. really awful stuff. So, if Black is out there again, it makes sense for Fay to be scared." Seamus said.

"HOw do you know about this?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I read The Daily Prophet, unlike you."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah because I have better things t do than read that load of rubbish."

"We were in the Prophet this year! After we went to Egypt. You sayin we're rubbish?" Fred asked, pretending to be offended. I shook my head leaned back in my seat.

"My Gran says that Sirius Black is probably in hiding. That he's trying to get more followers to make you-Know-Who rise again." Neville said.

George laughed, "Right. I doubt You-Know-Who's going to be rising soon." This made us all laugh since he was probably right.

* * *

After a while I got hungry. "Does anyone want anything from the trolley? I'll go find it."

"Ooh! Get me a licorice wand!" Fay squealed.

I smiled and said, "Anyone else?"

they all shook their heads. I stood and straightened up my shirt. Maybe I would run into Justin.

Just as I was about to walk out of the compartment. The train came to an abrupt stop. It was so abrupt, that it knocked me over, right into George's lap.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"What was that? We can't be there yet..." I said, not moving from my place in his lap.

Seamus shrugged, "Maybe we've run out of fuel."

"It's a magic train, Seamus." I said. Then the train gave another shudder and the lights flickered off. Fay let out a squeal of fright and George let out a soft gasp.

I licked my lips nervously. Dean looked out the window. "I can't see anything. It's raining sheets out there." That's when a blast of chilly wind blew through the train. It shook us all to the bone.

Fred laughed, "I get it now. Very funny, Darcy. But you should really move the train along now."

I shook my head, "It's not me, idiot!"

The air was bitterly cold. Our breaths were visible in the air. The window had frosted over, much like it had in study hall in first year. I could feel George shivering beneath me, I was shivering as well.

"W-w-what's go-going on?" Fay asked through chattering teeth.

Just as she said this, a cloaked figure glided past our door slowly. I let out a sound of surprise. I had never seen anything like it before. It was tall, bony, its black cloak barely concealed its horrid appearance. George quickly covered my mouth with his hand to keep me quiet.

When it was gone. George removed his hand so I could let out a breath "What the hell was that?" I asked.

Seamus looked terrified, as did Fay, Neville, and Dean. Only Fred and George seemed to be fairly calm.

"That was a dementor." Fred said.

"They guard Azkaban prison." George said.

"We've only seen pictures."

"Don't know what it's doing here."

I shuddered and rubbed my hands on my arms. The train gave another shake and the lights were back on.

"Oh thank goodness." Dean said, "I was getting worried we'd be stuck here forever."

Seamus rolled his eyes then looked at me. Then he looked down slightly adn then back at me. "What do you think you're doin?"

I gave him a confused look and then realized I was still sitting on George's lap. "Oh!" I slid out and sat in between Dean and George, whose face was bright red as mine probably was.

"So what are dementors? What do they do?" I asked after a bit. The train had resumed its movement.

George sighed, "Well according to Dad, they are controlled by the Ministry."

"Yeah, and when someone has done something really bad-"

"Like killed someone."

"Or masses of people-"

"They have the dementors give them a kiss."

Seamus scoffed, "A kiss? How horrible!"

Fred shook his head, "You'd wish it was just a kiss, mate. They actually suck the very life and soul outta ya."

"Quite gruesome if you ask me." George finished.

"So if Black was caught..." I said, "He'd be given this kiss?"

"Most likely." They said together.

Fay let out an ear-piercing squeal. "I forgot to tell you, Darcy! I got my first kiss over summer!"

I looked at her, "What does that have to do with anything we're talking about?"

"Well we're talking about that kiss thing! Anyway, it was a Muggle boy-"

"Aren't you a bit young for kissing?" Fred asked. "Aren't you twelve or something?"

Fay puffed out her chest indignantly, "No! I turned thirteen in July!"

"Oh wow, thirteen is so much better!"

Fay scowled at him and turned back to me. "He's a Muggle. Names Thomas. He's absolutely adorable. Kissed me right in my backyard. It was perfect. I couldn't think of anything better."

"Hang on!" Seamus said, "How's a ruddy kiss better than anything else? I'm sure...I'm sure it wasn't that good." He had started blushing which caused the other guys and myself to laugh.

"It was good actually! Not that it matters to you, you weren't the one kissing him."

"Well no, I wasn't but I'm just not clear how it could have been that great. I'm assuming this boy is your age and if that's so, it's probably his first kiss too. From there, it only makes sense to reason that you were both horrible at kissing." Seamus cried, standing up.

Fay frowned, "Oh and how would you know? I'm sure you've never kissed anybody!"

"Well no I bloody well haven'!" Seamus said, getting redder in the face by the second.

"Well here then," then Fay did the unexpected. She stood up, grasped Seamus' face in her hands and kissed him full on the mouth. It was silent in the compartment as this took place. When she had finished, it was clear she was crying. "I'll be going to change then..." Then she ran out.

We all stared at Seamus a moment. He looked kind of stunned himself, as he should be. I blinked a couple of times before managing out, "I better go find her."

* * *

Later, in the Great Hall, Fay sat as far away from Seamus sa she could. I had found her on the train curled up in a ball in the corner of the car we were in. She told me she felt like such a fool for doing that. I told her it was really brave.

Seamus looked ready to throw up when he saw Fay walk into the Great Hall. I sent him a look that said, 'Don't bother' and sat beside Fay.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things t say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by your excellent feast. As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at the very entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks and disguises- or even Invisibility Cloaks." He paused here to send a look at the Gryffindor table. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and everyone one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said. "On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome to new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There were scattered applause throughout the Great Hall. None came from the Slytherins, and most came from the Gryffindors. Glancing at Professor Snape, I could see he was quite livid. HIs mouth was pursed in an almost straight line.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore said. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Harry, Ron and Hermione nearly jumped out of their seats with joy as their great friend was announced. The claps were much louder for Hagrid. Everyone knew he was a kind old soul who never had a bad word to say about any one.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

* * *

The next morning, my first class of the day was Divination. The classroom was quite strange, it smelled like incense, drapery was flung everywhere.

"Sit, my children, sit." A soft voice said from the shadows. I gave Seamus a freaked out look which he gladly returned. He and Fay still hadn't spoken, the effects of last night still wearing them down. I had spent all of my time with Fay in case she had another break down, but she had been fine so far. Fay hadn't signed up for Divination so I was momentarily free.

"Welcome to Divination," the same light voice said. A scrawny woman with large glasses and many necklaces came into view. "I am Professor Trelawny, your teacher in this wondrous art." She went on the explain how useful this skill was and how many different people could use it. Honestly, it seemed like a load of rubbish.

"We will first be exploring the art of reading tea leaves. NOw from the tea that I have poured out for you, I need you read the leaves at the bottom of the cup. Use the translations on pages five and six of _Unfogging the Future." _

Seamus and I drank our tea quickly, wanting to get it over with.

"What do you see in my cup?" Seamus asked.

I squinted and turned it in multiple directions. "Can't really tell."

"Hello, my dears." Professor Trelawny said, walking up to our table. I smiled thinly at her while Seamus only grunted. "What do you see, my dear?" She asked Seamus. He frowned and picked up the cup.

"Uh, well I think I see a cage, which means that you're imprisoned." Seamus said, looking up from his book to me. "I also see a bird which means flight or freedom. So you're imprisoned, and you long to be free."

Trelwany nodded, "Very nice, very nice, dear. Now your turn." She said to me. I bit my lip and looked at Seamus' cup. I couldn't see anything at all!

"Uh, right well." I glanced at the book to make it look like I'd actually seen something. "Okay, well, here I go. Seamus, in a few weeks, you're going to get dreadfully sick. Deathly sick almost. You'll spend weeks in the infirmary, a few more at St. Mungo's and even take some time off school just because you can't stand to see everyone else happy around you. And well, all that time away from school is going to make you fall behind. Put simply, you drop out of Hogwarts and you're left with a hopeless future."

Seamus stared at me, trying not to laugh. Trelawny was staring at me in awe.

"Oh my. Miss, Finnigan. I di believe you have the sight!"

I pretended to be delighted, "Oh really! How wonderful!"

She left after that and Seamus let out his laughter. "Brilliant! I can't belive she actually thought you saw that...wait, you didn't actually see that did you?" I shook my head, "No, 'cause that would be awful."

We watched as Trelawny made her way around the room. Eventually, she came to Ron and Harry's table. Ron was attempting to predict what Harry had to look forward to.

"RIght well... you've got a crooked sort of cross...That means you're going to have 'trials and suffering'...sorry 'bout that. BUt there's a thing that could be the sun..hang on...that means 'great happiness'...so you'll suffer, but you're going to be happy about it..." Ron said, looking uneasy.

"The cup..." Trelwany said, waving her hand around wildly. "Let me see the cup..."

Ron handed her the tea-cup reluctantly, hoping not to get it wrong. As soon as Trelwany looked inside, she threw it down and whimpered to herself. LAvender and Parvati visibly winced as the cup hit the table again.

"My dear," Professor Trelawny said, trembling. Her big eyes opened wider than they already were. "You have the Grim."

**Okay. I have a mission for any of you who read this. If any of you or any one you know would like to draw fan art for this story I fully welcome it. I could make it into a contest or something and whoever's piece really represents George and Darcy, I would make that the new cover. **

**Here's Darcy's appearance: long, curly black hair, pale green eyes, paleish, freckled skin, rosy kind of lips. Look up in Goggle images: Emily Rudd. That's what a grown up Darcy looks like.**

**If you'd like to draw Fay: blonde, shoulder length hair, blue eyes, tanned skin. Look up in Google images: Ginny Gardner. That's a grown up Fay. **

**This is completely optional. So don't feel obligated to do it or anything. But if you want, go right ahead. (P.S. I really need some Georcy fan art, please :) ) **

**In terms of me receiving this fan art...I'm not really sure. If you have a tumblr or a deviantart you could post it on there and give me your username so I could find it. If you don't have either but really want to submit it, we'll figure something out. **

**So that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Frostbitten. **

**Review and follow, please!**

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	27. PoA: Hippogriffs and Boggarts

** This is going to be an okay chapter. Like it's not going to be my best or worst, it's just whatever. My nose is so stopped up that I've used like twenty tissues withing th past half-an-hour. It's RIDDIKULUS! Get it? Huh? **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and its whateverness. **

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Year Three**

**Hippogriffs and Boggarts**

"Follow me!" Hagrid cried. "I have a great surprise for you today!"

I was greatly looking forward to my first Care of Magical Creatures class. Mostly because I knew Justin was in it, and I had heard nothing but good things from the students who had it before me.

Hagrid led us into a brightly lit area of the forest, the trees were scarce and a great big clearing was left open for something big. "Gather round, gather round!" Hagrid called. The Slytherins were walking at a slow pace, not wanting to partake in this class.

When everyone had finally congregated, Hagrid said. "Now open your books-"

"How?" A slippery voice questioned. Of course, no one was really surprised when we saw Malfoy with a sneer on his face."

"Eh?" Hagrid asked, not understanding.

"How do we open the books?" Malfoy said. That was true. The books were little buggers.

"Hasn't anyone been able to open their books?" Hagrid said, looking startled. we shook our heads and he sighed, "Well all you have to do is stroke 'em!" He said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He grabbed Hermione's book and stroked its spine. The book gave a shudder and fell open.

"Oh how silly we've all been!" Malfoy growled. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess?"

"I-I thought they were funny..." said Hagrid, uncertainly.

I frowned, "They are funny, Hagrid. Malfoy's just being a jerk."

"Oh of course you think they're funny, half-blood! And I'm not surprised. What with you and the rest of your Mick family-"

"You take that back!" Seamus cried. Here we go... Seamus was always sensitive to racial slurs.

"Make me, Finnigan!" Malfoy said. "What are you going to do? I bet your too drunk to even walk straight." **(A/N It is super rude to call an Irish person a Mick and a drunk. That's why Seamus is getting so worked up.) **

Seamus pounced, but was abruptly stopped by Hagrid. "I won't be having any of that in my class. You can take it else where. Now, I'm going to get the creatures."

I glared at Malfoy who sneered back. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and nearly peed my pants. There was Justin, smiling at me with his gorgeous smile.

"Hey there, Darcy. I can't believe I haven't talked to you yet!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, i-it's fine. I've been busy anyway."

He gave me a look that said that he knew I hadn't been busy at all. "Right, well about what Malfoy said. You shouldn't pay attention to a bloke like that. He's too stupid to use actual words."

I smiled, "I know. Sometimes I forget that I'm actually Irish. It's stuff like that...it just sort of reminds me."

Justin frowned, "Do you not want to be reminded? I think it's pretty cool that you're Irish."

"No! Of course I want to be reminded...just not in that way."

Justin nodded, "I get it. Hey, I was wondering..." His sentence dropped off, then he blushed. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me. When the first trip comes along. I mean, it would totally be as friends, and you don't have to..."

I sighed, "I wish I could. You have no idea... But Seamus is making me go with him the first time just to keep an eye on me. I think he thins I'm going to set the whole place on fire."

"Oh, okay. Well, I hope you have fun. And who knows, maybe we'll run into each other."

"Maybe..." I said. I was going o say more, but Hagrid returned with the creature then. I stared at it in amazement. I couldn't even make out what it was exactly. The first thing I noticed was how large it was. It had a beautiful beak and feathers covering its body. It's front legs were eagle legs. But the back legs were what threw me off since they had hooves.

"It's a hippogriff. Ain't it beautiful?" Hagrid said. "His names Buckbeak! If you want to get a little closer..." Everyone inched back a few more steps, except Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Hagrid started talking about hippogriffs and how they were very proud and easily offended.

"Sounds like Seamus." I said under my breath.

"Hey!" Seamus cried. A few people laughed at him as he blushed scarlet.

"Right- who wants to go first?" Hagrid said suddenly.

When no one volunteered to help Hagrid, he started to get nervous. I still had no idea what he was talking about. Until Harry stepped up to Buckbeak.

"Seamus, what's he doing?" I asked.

Justin answered instead, "Harry's going to pet it. I wouldn't risk it if you ask me." I nodded. Neither would I.

"Right, Harry...step right up. Now, go ahead and bow, nice and low." Harry followed Hagrid's instructions, not taking his eyes off the beast. At first, Buckbeak did nothing. "Back off Harry, back off!" Hagrid said quietly. But the hippoogriff bowed deeply in response.

"Well done!" You can go and pet him now." Hagrid told Harry, obviously pleased his lesson was working out well. Harry inched forward. He was almost there, when he stepped on a branch. It snapped beneath his feet. Blackbird stirred a little. I could have sworn it was going to attack him and maybe go on a killing spree, so I grabbed the closest thing to me. Which just so happened to be Justin's hand.

But then it didn't do anything except shuffle it's feet. I went to move my hand from Justin's but he kept it there. "It's alright." He whispered, "No one's looking."

Harry was finally able to touch the hippogriff. Buckbeak nuzzled Harry's neck in an affectionate way.

"Fantastic!" Hagrid said, beaming. "I reckon he'll let you ride him now." Without asking, he picked Harry up and set him on Buckbeak's back. He slapped the hippogriff's bum. We all watched in amazement as Buckbeak took off across the clearing and flew into the sky.

I laughed, and smiled at Justin who was watching the sky as well. Justin glanced at me and grinned when he saw i was looking at him. Had he gotten handsomer since last year? His eyes seemed many shades bluer than they had been, and his hair had been mildly tamed from its curly mass.

I bit my lip as he observed me as well. "You have really pretty eyes you know." Justin said, leaning in.

I nodded, "Yeah, so do you..." I leaned towards him too, nothing but his lips on my mind.

We were almost kissing when a body slammed their way in between us. Justin flew back and nearly fell on the ground. I was knocked into Hermione.

"Is this really the place to be doing that" Seamus asked. He had been the one to come between us. He glared at me and I glared back. How dar he interrupt my first kiss like that? Well, my almost first kiss. And I guess he was right. I hadn't really imagined y first kiss taking place in a Care of Magical Creatures class.

I gave a sympathetic look to Justin. He smiled back and shook his head letting me know it wasn't really a big deal. Except it was. It's not everyday a girl almost gets her first kiss.

* * *

"And he played it off like he got the bloody plague!" I cried. I was telling George about the event that happened during Care of Magical Creatures. After Harry got back from his ride. Malfoy had basically demanded he get a ride as well. Jealous git.

Anyway, he had ended up getting hurt and was pretending to cry like a baby the entire time that Hagrid carried him to the hospital wing.

"I'm only worried for Hagrid. What if he gets sacked for this? Hagrid's already pretty pitiful to begin with, and being jobless wouldn't help. Where would he go? Would he live on the streets? Oh God, what if he has to sell all of his clothes for food-"

"Darcy!" George said. "I'm sure Hagrid won't get sacked for this. It was Draco's own bloody fault! Plus I bet everyone s seeing right through his little act."

"Not everyone..." I said, glancing at Pansy Parkinson who was stroking Draco's arm lovingly. "He's only getting more attention from her."

George smiled, "Well everyone's got to have someone."

I made a horrified face. "Are you joking? Even someone as vile as Malfoy?"

George shrugged, "Pansy is as vile as he is. They make a good match."

I laughed and shook my head, "You've got a strange way of looking at things, George Weasley."

He bit his lip nervously. "I was wondering, Darcy... Have you hear anything, from your Mum? Did she ever write to tell you how the trial went?"

"No, she hasn't. I must admit, I'm quite nervous. I keep telling myself that it could be bad news, but I think not knowing is just as bad. I mean, what if..." I took a deep breath. "What if Da went back to the house when she was sleeping and started hitting her. Like he hit Seamus? What if she's so hurt that she can't call for help."

George frowned, "I'm sure that hasn't happened. Maybe she just hasn't had time to write. It'll all work out, Darcy. I promise. You'll be with your Mum soon."

I sighed and looked at my uneaten lunch. "I better go," We both stood. "Thanks for talking. I didn't really feel like a lecture from Seamus today."

"A lecture? For what?" George asked.

I blushed, "He came into between Justin and me as we were about to have our first kiss."

He made a face, "Oh. Right." He looked sad and then angry and then calm. "Well, I'll always be here."

I smiled, "I know." I hugged him quickly. "I've got to go. Bye, George, see you in the Common Room later." I waved and then ran out of the Great Hall.

* * *

For Defense Against the Dark Arts, we were crammed into the staff room. Professor Lupin was waiting for us to all stop talking so he could begin his lesson.

"Right, well. Today we will be using our practical magic skills against something known as a boggart. Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart is exactly?"

Hermione's hand shot up and Lupin smiled. "As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, Miss Granger, why don't we give someone else a try at answering?"

A few people snickered as Hermione grumpily put her hand down.

"Can anyone else tell me?" Lupin asked, pacing the floor. He looked at each of our faces expectantly. He sighed and looked like he was about to give up when I hesitantly raised my hand.

"Ah Miss Finnigan, care to tell us all?" Lupin said. I bit my lip and took a deep breath. I could do this.

"A boggart is a shape shifter. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

Lupin grinned, "Excellent. So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become what each of us fears the most. This means, that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Mr. Potter, have you spotted it?"

Harry sputtered for a moment, trying to think. "Er- because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely!" Lupin cheered. "Now, the incantation we will use t repel this beast is- repeat after me- riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" We chanted after him.

"Good, very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, what really finishes off a boggart is laughter! Uh, lets see...Neville! Will you join me please?" Neville hesitantly wandered up to the front of the room with Lupin.

"Right, Neville. First things first: what frightens you most of all?"

There was silence as Neville quietly said his fear. I smiled to myself, thinking about poor Neville and his awkwardness.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Lupin asked, leaning closer to him.

"P-professor Snape..." Neville said louder. There were a few laughs throughout the room as other students agreed with him.

"Ah yes, frightens all... And I believe you lie with your grandmother?"

"Yeah, but I don't want that boggart to turn into her either."

"No...it won't" Lupin said, looking back at a box on the floor. He dragged it over so it was in front of Neville. I want you to picture her clothes. Only her clothes, very clearly, in your mind."

Neville thought for a moment, "She carries a red hand bag..."

Lupin shook his head, "We don't need to hear, as long as you picture it, we'll see it. Now when I open this bow, here's what I want you to do..." Lupin walked over to Neville and whispered something in his ear. Neville looked at him like he might be crazy but nodded anyway. "Yes. Wand at the ready!"

Lupin flicked his wand and the box's lid sprang open. Professor Snape walked out, his eyes scanning the room maliciously. Neville looked terrified, but never took his eyes away from Snape.

"Think, Neville, think!" Lupin said.

"Riddikulus!" Neville cried, pointing his wand at Snape. Immediately, the boggart in Snape's form grew old lady's clothes. Snape was wearing a bright green dress, a wild hat with a bird on top, a fox scarf and a large red hand bag, just as Neville said.

The room burst into laughter at the sight of Snape in the clothing. Lupin laughed as well and said, "Alright, everyone form a line!" There was a stampede to get into a good place in line. Lupin placed a record on his record player and cried, "Next! Ron!"

The boggart changed into a giant spider with long spindly legs. It walked towards Ron who was whimpering. Lavender let out a shriek as it snapped it's pincers.

"Riddikulus!" Ron shouted. The spider's legs shriveled into nothingness and the spider began rolling its way around the room. People were laughing their heads off at the sight, I myself was trying not to get too close to it.

"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.

Seamus stepped forward and looked at the spider. Where the spider had been rolling was now a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green tinged face. I let out a groan. It was a banshee. A bleedin banshee.

She opened her mouth and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long wailing cry that made me shiver.

"Riddikulus!" Seamus shouted. We watched as the banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.

"Very nice! Mr. Thomas!"

Dean stepped up and licked his lips. With a giant flash, the banshee turned into a hand. A hand that had been cut off from its original owner. It crawled around the room until Dean said, "Riddikulus!" and it got caught in a mouse trap.

"Darcy!" Lupin cried over the music.

I smiled pushed Dean out of the way. I took a deep breath, knowing what was coming. The hand grew to a huge size and surrounded the room. Pretty soon, the entire class was in the scene from my dream last year. People were laughing at me and I felt a wind touch my skin as if I was naked. I shuddered and shouted, "Riddikulus!" A blast of ice left my hand after I said the spell. The scene then changed to one of a circus with clowns falling all over each other.

I let out a laugh and allowed Harry to take the next jab at the boggart. I stood off the side with Seamus who was looking at me intently.

"IS that really what you're afraid of? Is that why you were so wonky last year? You didn't want people to laugh at you?"

I nodded, "Yes. And it still scares me. Why are you still scared of a banshee?"

He blushed and said, "Point taken"

We watched as Harry's boggart became a dementor. It surged forward, about to attack Harry, when Lupin threw himself in front of it. The boggart changed then into what looked like a crystal ball. He frowned and shouted out, "Riddikulus!" The crystal ball changed into a white balloon that whizzed around the room, letting out air.

Lupin guided to boggart back into its box. The class groaned. "Right, well done today. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me...to be handed in on Monday. That will be all. Class dismissed!"

I frowned and found Fay who had crossed her arms angrily. "t's completely unfair! I was next! If stupid Harry hadn't turned it into a dementor-"

"What would your boggart have been then?" Seamus asked rudely, "A boy who was horrible at kissing?"

Fay stared at him and then burst into tears. She ran out of the room. I glared at him, "Now you've done it."

I followed her out of the room and into the girls lavatory. "Do you want to tell me why you're getting so upset, Fay?" I asked.

She groaned. "Isn't it obvious? I fancy Seamus! I have ever since first year! I wanted my first kiss to be with him! Just when I thought he was actually starting to ike me back...he starts making fun of me for getting over my dream!"

I sighed, "Well I think you're both idiots."

She gasped, "Why would you say that to me?"

I laughed, "Oh Fay. Sweet, innocent Fay. Can't you see? He's always liked you back. He's only saying these things because he's jealous you kissed someone else. You've both liked each other since I introduced you back in first year! You're both mental!"

Fay blushed, "R-really?"

I nodded, "Yeah, now come on! I'm starving!" I linked our arms together and made her skip down the corridor to the Common Room.

"Do you think he'll ask me out?"

"Oh shut up!"

**Hello! Another chapter has arrived! **

**I just wanted to let you know that my offer from the last chapter's A/N still stands. I've started a little piece of art myself and I think it looks pretty good. I might post it later once it's finished. Let me know if you want that. But I would love to see what you beautiful followers and readers have to draw. **

**I think you're all pretty amazing people for actually reading this story. I think this story hit a little over 2,200 views today... That's fantastic since it's only been up for...what, a couple of weeks? I just want to thank you all for reading it, it means a lot to me. **

**Another chapter will be up very soon, expect one in the early hours of tomorrow... So probably in 7 or 8 hours. **

**Review and follow, please!**

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	28. PoA: Tryouts and Hogsmeade

**Do you ever get that feeling where you have to rad every Harry Potter fanfic or watch all the movies or read all the books in two hours? Well I'm in that kind of mood. I have settled down in my bed, a Hogwarts beanie on my head, Harry Potter glasses on my nose, a temporary tattoo of Harry's scar on my wrist, and the Prisoner of Azkaban playing on my DVD player. I'm pretty hyped. This weekend I'm gonna get stuff done!**

**Whoo!**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Year Three**

**Tryouts and Hogsmeade**

Today was the day. Today I would be trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. There was nothing but nerves coursing through my veins right now. I could only focus on the fact that people were going to be watching me flying around on my broom.

"Darcy," George said. "You better eat something. Don't want to go onto the pitch with an empty stomach."

"If you're nervous, try thinking about the fact that you'll be able to beat Malfoy to a pulp if you make it." Fred said. I smiled. That did make me feel better.

I gobbled down my breakfast. "Ready, Seamus?" I asked as he sat down beside me. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was wild. "It's the big day."

He sent me a glare, "I know bloody well what day it is. Didn't get a wink of sleep. I was too busy thinking about this try out and how to apologize to Fay and Mum and Da."

I shook my head, "If you really want to apologize to Fay just ask her to Hogsmeade. The trip is next week, you better get a move on."

Seamus growled at me, "You think I don't know that?"

"She's going to the tryouts today you know. If you make the team, maybe you could ask her afterwards. Quidditch players are very attractive to girls." I said.

George nodded, "It's true mate. I think it has to do with the uniform."

* * *

The Quidditch pitch was much bigger when you were standing in the middle of it. The stands seemed to tower over you and the goals were gigantic.

"Alright! Listen up!" Oliver Wood cried. "Here's how we're going to do this. We're going to have a mini game going on. Four potential chasers will be tried out at once. Angelina and Fred will be the Keepers while I watch. Here's groups:

Cormac McLaggan, Colin Hughes, Edward Wright, and Noah Thompson; group one. Seamus Finnigan, Scarlett Smith, Tobias Edwards, and Jude Clarke; group two. And Darcy Finnigan, Kane Young, Lloyd Baker, and Jonah King; you'll be group three. While each group is going, you'll all be going through conditioning led by George. Group one, mount your brooms!"

The four boys in group one took off and split into two separate teams. George led the rest of us to a clear spot off the side.

"First of all, find a partner and grab a Quaffle. You'll be passing back a forth for a few minutes."

The kid I remembered to be named Tobias scoffed, "Oh, wow. That's real hard."

"Watch it Tobias." George warned. "I don't need your sass. For that, you all get to run five laps around the pitch. Go!"

I laughed as we all started running. I had never pegged George to be the bossy type. He grinned as I passed and we high-fived. Seamus was muttering curse words under his breath. He always hated running.

When we finished, George made us find partners again and get into lines. Seamus was taken up by Scarlett Smith, who looked smitten, which left me alone.

"Wanna partner?" A tall boy asked. He smiled at me kindly, "Name's Jude. And you're Darcy?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Sure let's partner."

"So what year are you?" Jude asked as we passed the Quaffle back and forth.

"Third. What about you?"

"Sixth year. Figured now was a good time as any to try out for the team. Don't have a girlfriend...need one."

I laughed, "I think that's part of the reason my brother's trying out. He's Seamus. We're twins."

Jude looked at Seamus and grinned, "Looks like it. Oh, I forgot to mention, you know your uniform's on backwards."

I gasped and looked down. It was indeed backwards. I blushed an angry scarlet. "Thanks for pointing that out, now it's the only thing I'm going to be paying attention to."

Jude laughed, "I try my best."

By the end of our "few minutes" of throwing the Quaffle, my arms felt like noodles. I rubbed them sorely and grimaced.

"Great! Now...uh...we're going to...uh...let's see. Oi, Oliver, what's something else I could have them do?" George yelled across the field.

Oliver chuckled, "Have 'em do the one..."

"Oh, you mean the one.."

"Yeah, that one!"

George grinned, "Excellent. You'll still be needing your partners. Sit on the ground and spread out your legs. You'll place your feet on your partners feet, take hands and take turns pulling as far as you can without ripping your partner apart."

"Oh no..." I groaned. Jude was a beanstalk! He was going to stretch me like taffy. I mean, I'm not that short. I was as tall as most of the fourth year girls. We got in the positions and began the tug of war.

I was first and pulled Jude as far as I could. Of course, he was still hunched over. "Is that all you got, Finnigan?" He pulled back and a searing pain shot through my legs. I grimaced and he laughed.

George walked by and saw the situation. "Oh, Darcy. Next time you should pick someone who is slightly more your height."

"Oh shut up, will you? He was the only one left!" I cried, pulling Jude back.

"Group two! Join the field. George, get group one started on laps." Oliver said, landing on the field. Jude stood and dusted off his pants.

"As much fun as it has been stretching with you, I'm afraid I must bid you farewell." He bowed deeply and winked at me before walking away with him broom. Seamus took a deep breath and joined the field too.

That left me and the three other boys that I was in a group with alone. George was walking back to us from instructing group on to take five laps. "Alright. You guys can rest or do whatever, I'm sure Oliver won't mind a bit."

I sighed and fell back into the grass.

"Are you seriously already worn out, Darcy? That's pathetic." George said, kicking my ankle.

I glared at him, "Don't you tell me what's pathetic, George Weasley. I can rest if I want to."

Before too long, the call for group three rang through the arena. I felt my pulse quicken. I grabbed my broom and followed the other boys to the field.

"Is everyone here? Good. Well, you're each going to get five trys to get the Quaffle in. So far, only one person has made them all." Oliver said. "Darcy, you and Lloyd will be on a team. Jonah and Kane you'll be the other team. Mount your brooms and let's get started."

Lloyd and I flew to one end of the field. Fred was guarding the hoops there. "Good luck, Blackbird!" He called. I turned around and gave him a quick smile.

Oliver blew the whistle and the game was on. Lloyd flew off first and I followed after him. The Quaffle was in the hands of someone on the other team, Jonah I think. I followed him to the goal which he missed and caught the rebound.

"Whoo! Go Darcy!" Fay screamed from the stands.

I smirked and took off to the other goal. I realized then that people were probably looking at me. Oliver was most likely looking at me to make sure I didn't mess anything up. Oh God, what I messed something up?

I neared the goal and threw it as hard as I could toward the ring. Angelina easily deflected it and it went into the hands of Lloyd who shot and made it in. There was a round of cheers from the stands for him.

"You'll get it next time, Darcy!" I heard Seamus shout above the noise. I looked down at him and smiled. My eyes found the Quaffle again which was being thrown into one of Fred's hoops. I took off and grabbed it just as Kane was going to grab it.

"You got this Darcy!" Fay screamed.

"Come on, Darcy!" Seamus cried.

"Blackbuuuuuuuuuuuurd!" Fred cheered.

"Let's go, Darcy!" George shouted.

I smiled and whizzed to the goal. I faked Angelina out, making her think I was throwing in one goal. While she went to cover it up, I threw in the next one over.

"Yes!" They shouted simultaneously. I grinned, maybe this would be better than I thought.

The next few minutes were filled with cheers from my friends as I scored two more times. The other boys in my group were doing very good too, but Jonah and Lloyd had used up their five shots. Kane and I were the only ones left flying around now. I watched from afar as he had the Quaffle in his hands.

"Go get it Darcy!" Fred said. I went after Kane as fast as I could. I knew I probably wouldn't be able to steal it from him, he was a fifth year. He was heavily built and really muscular.

I flew up next to him and slammed my body against his broom. It shook a little and he was disoriented for a minute, but he quickly recovered. I tried again. This time his hands fumbled with the Quaffle. I slammed into him again and he dropped it. I let out a cry of triumph and went after it. I scooped it up and zoomed towards my goal.

This time I knew I'd be able to make it in, so I chucked it as hard as I could. At first, I was scared Angelina was going to catch it. It was right in her path. She stuck out her arms and it hit her. It hit her so hard in fact, that she was knocked through the goal as well.

"Yes!" I cried.

I landed and ran over to Seamus who was smiling. "Excellent job, Darcy!" He said in my ear.

"That was brilliant, Darcy!" Fred said. "I've never seen a third year do that before! You're bound to make the team! Oliver would be crazy if he didn't put you on."

I rolled my eyes, "I sure he'll pick the older students before he picks me. THey're all so much bigger than me."

"It's not size he wants." George said, coming over to us. "Oliver is only looking for people who are skilled. And that," he said, pointing to the sky, "that was bloody skillful."

I blushed and mumbled out a thanks. We had to wait a few minutes while Oliver consulted Angelina who would be working with the two new Chasers.

But then it was time.

"Alright. The results." Oliver said, standing in front of all of us. "I have made the cuts. And our two new Chasers are...Jude Clarke and Tobias Edwards. Alternates are Colin Hughes and Darcy Finnigan. That's all."

There were many groans coming from the group. An alternate?

"Congrats, Darcy! You made the team!" Fred shouted.

"No, I didn't. I'm an alternate. What does an alternate even do?" I asked, kicking at the grass.

"Eh, well...if one of the Chasers gets sick or seriously injured, you'll take their place." George said.

I shook my head, "Which means I'll probably not play at all."

"Yeah..."

"Well at least you made alternate!" Seamus cried. "I knew I was no good as a Chaser. I hope you make the team at some point."

"Oh yeah! Being an alternate also means you'll replace Tobias when he graduates at the end of the year." George said happily.

I sighed, "Colin will probably get it. He's older than me. I probably won't get on the team until Jude graduates."

"Well," George said, flinging his arm over my shoulder, "at least you'll be on the team. Plus, you still get to come to practices and games."

I shrugged. "I guess..."

"Darcy! That was brilliant!" Fay shouted, running over to me. "You were so great! I thought it was hilarious when you slammed into that fifth year...priceless..." Her words dropped off when she saw Seamus standing by me. "Oh...you're here."

"Are you going to compliment me?" Seamus asked.

Fay sighed, "I suppose you did satisfactory too."

Seamus grinned, "Oh, please. You know you were checking me out while I was on that broom."

"Seamus..." I warned.

"No, Darcy. it's fine. I'm willing to go through Seamus' teases." Fay said.

Seamus smiled brightly and ruffled her blonde hair, "Does that mean you forgive me?"

Fay rolled her eyes and looked everywhere except at him, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Excellent!" Seamus cried. We started walking back to the castle. When we were almost inside, Seamus turned around started walking backwards. "And, just to let you know... I think that Muggle boy was lucky...you're an excellent kisser." He winked at her and then ran off to find Dean.

I looked at her and laughed when I saw she was blushing.

* * *

Halloween day came a few days later. Seamus never got around to asking Fay Hogsmeade. It was nice to have the gang back together again.

McGonagall was standing outside of the castle. Filch as next to her, collecting the signed forms.

"Remember, going to Hogsmeade village is a privilege. I will not have this school being misrepresented by any tom-foolery. No signed permission slip, no Hogsmeade, Potter." McGonagall said as Harry ran up to her.

"Right, those you have permission follow me, those without, stay here." Filch said. The group followed him out of the courtyard to a path that led out of the castle grounds. "Follow this path. Stay on the path and you'll be there in ten minutes."

Fay squealed and grabbed my sleeve, "Isn't this exciting, Darcy? We're finally old enough to go to Hogsmeade!"

I smiled, "Yeah, it'll be great."

"We should go to Honeydukes first." George said. "They have the best sweets anyone could ask for."

"Yeah, and then Zonko's. George and I never leave Hogsmeade without stopping there first." Fred said.

"Can't forget about The Three Broomsticks." George said.

They proceeded to tell us about all the stores in Hogsmeade that they found were the best and worst. We found ourselves in Honeydukes a few short minutes later. It smelled delightful. Candy as everywhere. There were so many flavors of so many things to choose from.

Eventually, we all had a bag full of candy. The gang got into line, which was nearly out the door.

"Hey, I'm going to run to Zonko's before we lave." Fred said. "Care to join me anyone?"

"I'll go" Fay said. "I need something to use on my family this summer."

"I-I'll go too!" Seamus said. I rolled my eyes. I knew he was only going because he wanted to hang out with Fay.

Fred looked to me, "You coming Darcy?"

"Nah, I'll stay in line. Give me your money so I can pay for your things." I said. Fred, Fay, and Seamus handed over their galleons.

"Join us, George?" Fay asked as the others headed for the door.

George glanced at me. "No, I'll stay with Darcy." She looked at Dean who shook his head.

"See you later then..." Fay said. She gave me a wink and a nudge before following Fred and Seamus out the door.

We stood in line for twenty more minutes, talking about other candies and our classes. George found it hilarious that I was bullshitting my way through Divination. He especially cracked up when Dean pointed out that Professor Trelawny thought I had the Sight.

"It's not everyday she thinks someone is as mystical as her, you know." George said as we walked out of Honeydukes.

"Trelawny worships Darcy!" Dean cried. "Always compares her to everyone else in class. It gets a bit annoying actually."

I scoffed and shook my head, "You make one fake prophecy and suddenly you're the best thing in the world-"

"Hey, Darcy!" A loud voice called.

I turned and saw Justin waving me over. He was standing outside of The Three Broomsticks with a large bag of Zonko's products in his hands.

I turned to Dean and George, "Will you excuse me for a moment? I want to talk to Justin."

**George's POV**

Dean and I watched as Darcy went over to Justin. He had a stupid smirk on his face that I wanted to wipe off with a fist to the mouth.

"He's such a git..." I said under my breath.

Dean chuckled, "He's not that bad. At least he's not like Malfoy. God, could you imagine?"

I shook my head in disgust. No, I really couldn't imagine if Darcy fancied Malfoy. He's horrible and mean. Darcy's amazing and nice. They would clash like crazy.

"Anyway, I don't think Justin's good enough for her."

I scoffed, "No one's good enough for Darcy..."

Dean looked at me and smiled, "You're starting to sound like Seamus, you know. He's been telling me no one's good enough for his sister since first year."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Everyone knows you like her you know. Darcy, I mean. I think she's known since first year." He was silent for a minute. We watched as Justin handed Darcy a box of chocolates. I growled quietly. Who does he think he is? They're not even dating...he thinks he can claim her as his...

"I know." Dean said.

I blinked, "What?"

"I know that everyone knows I like Darcy. Well I guess it's liked now. I think...I think I've managed to understand that Darcy's always going to think of me as a friend."

"So you've moved on. You don't like her like that anymore?" I asked. I was confused. How could anyone in their right mind stop liking Darcy? She was great...and pretty...and sweet...

"So," Dean said. Darcy was headed back over to us, a blush very obvious on her pale cheeks. "How long have you fancied Darcy?"

Oh Crud.

**Meanwhile...**

**Darcy's POV**

I walked over to where Justin was standing. He smirked at me and I smiled back.

"Hello." I greeted. "How are you enjoying your first trip to Hogsmeade?" I asked.

Justin shrugged, "It's been pretty fun. I've enjoyed myself. Have you been to Zonko's? It's fantastic, I wanted to buy the whole store."

I laughed, "I havent but Seamus is in there now. Maybe he'll buy me something."

"Oh! Speaking of buying you something..." He reached into his Zonko's bag and pulled out a box of chocolates. "Here. Figured you might like them, since they're sweet...like you." He winked and I giggled, embarrassed.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Hey, I was wondering. Would you be willing to tutor me in Potions? I know you're really good at it and I'm falling behind. Snape's alway barking at me for messing things up."

"S-sure." I said. "What do you need help with?"

"A few essays I haven't turned in yet." Justin said. "I'm telling you, they're killing me."

I laughed, "Alright. Well how about we meet up on Thursdays in the library."

Justin nodded and grinned, "Perfect. Anyway, you better get back to your friends. But thanks." He leaned in an kissed my cheek, but he was dangerously close to my lips.

He winked one last time and walked away. I bit my lip and walked back to George and Dean. George was blushing like crazy and Dean was laughing up a storm.

"Wh-what happened there?" George asked.

"I'm going to start tutoring him in Potions." I gushed. "Every Thursday..."

"Thursday?!" George exclaimed. "Who set that as the day."

I looked at him, bewildered. "I-I did... Why?"

George looked at me angrily. "Did you think about how that was the day we tutor?"

Oh. "Oh, George. I'm sorry!"

He shook his head, "You know, you really haven't been thinking lately. And it all started when that stupid boy came into the picture."

A flare of anger rose within me. "Don't call him stupid. He's...he's sweet. And he cares about me!"

"Yeah, well if he cared about you, why didn't he come to watch you try out? Everyone else was there!"

"Because! He's in Hufflepuff! He would be kicked out of the pitch anyway. Why is this bothering you so much?" I screamed as he started walking away.

He ignored my question and moved on to another matter, "That reminds me, he's a Hufflepuff! I mean, even for you that's pretty low."

I heard Dean suck in a sharp breath. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

George licked his lips, "I mean that you don't really have high standards is all. I mean...you've never really cared about how crappy you look. And some of the people you hang out with are a bit..."

"So you think I look crappy? No, nevermind that. You're right that I don't care. BUt you're insulting my friends. Maybe you're right. Maybe I should choose better friends. Maybe it was a bad idea t be friends with you." I shouted in his face. "Let me tell you, George Weasley, I was warned by several people not to be friends with you. Seamus stopped talking to me because I was. But maybe I should have listened. Everytime I spend time with you I end up getting in trouble or getting hurt. So maybe it's best if we just leave each other alone."

George looked hurt, "What?"

I frowned. "You heard me."

"Well, maybe it's all your fault! You keep leading people on you know. Making them feel like they have a chance at dating you. Dean, Ron, and I think even Harry felt it at some point! Thing is, you like to tease them don't you?"

I shoved him back with all my might, "Are you calling me some kind of slut?!"

He glared from the ground below. "Well if the shoe fits."

My mouth fell open and I let out a groan of frustration. I turned on my heel and started walking away.

But then I heard him mutter, "Stupid Pot-Licker..."

I stopped in my tracks. The tears started falling. Sure, there had always been a little tension between the Irish and the British. I had been called those names before and they always sort of hurt. But I never thought that George would ever join in.

"What did you just call her?" I heard Seamus ask.

"Seamus, I-"

"Shove off, Weasley." Seamus said. He rushed over to me. "Come on, let's go." I nodded and followed him up the path, ignoring George's calls.

* * *

The Halloween Feast was tasteless and sickening to me. I felt terribly sick knowing that George felt that way. He had been my best friend for Christ's sake.

Because I wasn't angry at Fred or Fay or Dean, Seamus and I still sat with our group. We just didn't talk to George, who didn't talk to us either. I joked around with Fred and listened to Fay's squeals and commented on Dean's intellectual conversation starts, but not once did I even look at George.

Afterwards, we were all walking back to the Common Room. Fay was walking with Seamus ahead of us. Dean was talking to Fred about a prank idea he had for his little brother. This left George and me silent and alone. I crossed my arms angrily and stared at floor.

Unfortunately, this did not help me when I wanted to go up the stairs. My foot careened right into the step and I tripped. Before I could fall, strong arms wrapped around me and tugged me back up.

"You should be more careful." George said.

I frowned and glared at him, "I didn't ask for your opinion, Weasley."

"Oh, I'm sorry for catching time I'll let you fall on your face to look like an idiot."

"Why you-"

"Oh, please!" Fred cried. "Will you get a room already. Honestly, you're fighting like an old married couple."

"Shut up!" George and I both yelled at him. I rolled my eyes and pushed forward, up the stairs. There was a large group of people standing around the Common Room door. Whispered conversations traveled down to us.

I heard Ron behind us say, "Maybe Neville's forgot the password again."

"Hey!" Neville cried.

"Oh, would you look at that..." Ron mused.

I tried t get a good look at the door. "What's going on?" I asked no one in particular.

"If we knew, do you think we'd be standing out here?" George asked rudely. I sneered at him and turned to Fay.

Ginny was pushing her way through other students to get to us, "The Fat Lady...she's gone!"

"Let me through...let me through!" A loud voice shouted through the noise. It was Dumbledore. He ran up the steps to the portrait which I could now see perfectly. The picture had three huge gashes running through the image.

I gasped, "That's awful..." Fay looked like she was about to cry from all that was going on.

"Filch..." Dumbledore said. "Gather the ghosts. Tell them we need to look for The Fat Lady."

"There's no need for ghosts, Professor. The Fat Lady's there..." Filch said, pointing to a picture a little ways away. Instantly, there was a stampede to get to the picture to see what had happened to the poor Fat Lady.

"My dear Lady, what happened to you?" Dumbledore asked, looking concerned.

She was terrified. She shook as she described her attacker. From the way she was talking it sounded like...

"It was Sirius Black!"

**Sorry about the George/Darcy fight. I felt like they were getting too close too fast. I needed to have them fight at some point. It might be a couple of chapters before they make up. Stupid George and his jealousy. :) **

**I just want to tell you now that Jude, a new OC that I came up with, is NEVER going to be a love interest for Darcy. He is strictly going to be that annoyingly charming player/sweet older brother figure for Darcy. I'm really excited to start writing him into the story. He's going to be great! I'm also going to make George hate him because Jude's going to snake his way into the best friend slot for Darcy, which will neer actually happen.**

**Also let me know if you want me to do more of George's POV. I liked writing from it. **

**Love you all!**

**Review and follow, please!**

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	29. PoA: Replacements and Storerooms

**I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter. If I'm not mistaken, I believe it's the longest chapter in this story so far. So that's pretty impressive.**

**I'm also really happy because this story hit over 2,700 views which I love! Also, I've gotten 26 reviews so far. And that's all fine and dandy, but I'm going to start adding a little goal for each chapter so I'll put special moments of Georcy in. Put simply, if we reach the goal, then you get one scene of unplanned Georcy, double the goal then two unplanned scenes, and same for triple and so on...**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Year Three**

**Replacements and Storerooms**

The first week of November whizzed by. The first Quidditch game of the season, a game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, had come with Slytherin as the winner.

During the second Saturday of the month, I was eating lunch with the gang. George and I hadn't made up, and were continuously getting into arguments. But I still hung out with Fred whenever I could, I just ignored George.

"I just don't see how see how McGonagall can give us that much homework!" Seamus said, spooning soup into his mouth. "I mean, we already have loads of it from Snape and Flitwick. At least we get breaks from Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid doesn't give us anything! And we barely get anything from Lupin. But God!"

Fred laughed, "That's nothing! Wait until you get into fifth year. Then you'll have to start getting ready for O.W.L.s. George even had to ask for a tutor!"

George made a sound, "Yeah, well at least I'm still good at Charms. Oh, that reminds me, if anybody needs a tutor...I'm free on Thursdays."

"Oh, shut up, will you?" I cried. "You're going to have to learn to et over that!"

He made a face at me and said, "I'll get over it as soon as you cancel your tutor sessions with Justin."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, please. We all know the real reason you don't want me to hang out with Justin."

"Oh, really?" George said, smirking. "What's that?"

"W-what?" I stuttered. I hadn't exactly been planning on him asking me that. "We-well..."

"I knew it!" George cried.

"I know why he's upset!" Dean said, smiling. "It's because he lo-"

"Darcy!" Fay screamed, running into the Great Hall. Her hair was flying behind her in a crazed wave. "Darcy! I have amazing news for you!"

I stood up and held her still. She was as restless as a Cornish Pixie sometimes. "What is it?"

She squealed loudly, "Tobias Edwards fell down the stairs!" Then she let out a laugh.

Everyone else looked horrified.

"How is that funny?" Fred asked. "He's one of our Chasers!"

Fay nodded, "Yep yep yep! And he has three broken ribs, a broken leg, arm and he isn't going to be able to walk for three months!" She danced around a little bit. People were starting to stare.

"Oh no! We'll have to use an alternate!" Fred cried. "Oh...hey!" He looked at me, "You're an alternate!"

I shook my head, "Yeah, but I'm the younger of the two. Oliver will probably choose Colin before me. He's older."

Fay shook her head, "Nope nope nope! Colin rejected Oliver's offer to be the replacement and now-"

I screamed, "I'm on the team!"

Fred, Dean, Seamus, and surprisingly George let out cries of joy and stood up to hug me. Seamus gripped me tightly, ecstatic that his sister was on the Gryffindor team. Dean hugged me, groaning about how annoying Seamus was going to be from now on. Fred twirled me around, raving about having his 'Blackbird' on the team. George reached out to hug me, and at first I did too. But then we remembered we were angry at each other.

"Just don't make us lose, Finnigan." He grumbled, crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes and frowned.

"Wow, way to ruin the mood, Georgie." Fred said, slinging his arm over George's shoulder. He shoved it off and stalked away. "You two really need to make up."

I sighed, "Well, tell George he needs to apologize to me, and we can be friends again."

Seamus laughed, "I mean, as angry as I was at him for calling you...that...uh, I think you need to apologize too."

I gaped at him, "Ae you serious? I did nothing wrong! All I did was-"

"You forgot about the one day he had with you. That hurt his feelings, Darcy. I mean, everyone wants to have their own time with you. We can't hang out as a group the whole time." Fay said. "I have you in the evenings and mornings. Seamus has you on most weekends. Dean has you whenever you work on homework. Fred has you whenever you two are pulling a prank. George needs his own time with you. And you kind of kicked him out of your life."

I frowned, "I didn't mean to!"

"Well, why didn't you change the day for Justin?" Fay asked, a small smile on her face. "I think George is jeal-"

Fred gave her a stern look and she quieted down. "Look, Blackbird. Tonight, George and I are sneaking into Snape's storeroom to make a potion for...reasons. We're going to need help. Why don't you come along? Maybe you and George can make up then." He gave the others a wink which they returned.

I blinked, confused. "A-alright. I suppose that would be fine. I'll have to cancel with Seamus."

Seamus glared at me, "Isn't cancelling what got you in this mess in the first place?"

I smiled, "Yes, but I know you'll forgive me after a while." I ruffled his hair and he smiled cheekily. "I'll do it." I told Fred. "What time should we meet?"

Fred thought, "Meet us in the Common Room at one."

* * *

At precisely one o'clock, I met Fred and George in the Common Room. George was glowering at the ground, obviously upset that I was tagging along. Fred smiled at me like he always did.

We left the Common Room in a rush, not wanting to be caught by a teacher or a prefect that was patrolling the corridors. George led the way, looking around every corner we came across.

Once, we heard a pitter patter of tiny feet. We froze in place. I bit my lip nervously. After a while, we realized that whatever it had been had left.

"What do you think that was?" I asked in a whisper.

Fred shrugged, "Probably a house elf.. They wander around sometimes."

"Or could've been a pet. Sometimes people forget to lock them up. Maybe it was Scabbers!" George said, not looking at me. "Ron's been looking for him for ages."

I nodded in understanding even though he wasn't really talking to me. What ever it had ben, I sure hoped it wouldn't be coming back.

Eventually, we reached Snape's storeroom. The door was, as predicted, locked. Alohomora didn't work. (We each tried several times.) Fred attempted to blow the door off its hinges with a silent bomb from Zonko's. It was finally breached by George who performed a charm on the door. I guessed it was a super complicated one since neither Fred nor I knew what he was doing.

"Congratulations, brother!" Fred said with a grin on his face. "You get to collect the goods. Darcy, you join him. I'll hold the door open. Wouldn't want you to be locked here after all."

I blinked in confusion but agreed and entered the storeroom with George.

"What do we need to get?" I asked, looking at the shelves.

George was silent for a few minutes. I was about to yell at him for ignoring me when Fred called from his position at the door.

"We need pickled newt, shriveled worm eggs, pine needles, essence of werewolf, and crushed rose petals. It might take a while to find it all."

He wasn't kidding. The storeroom had hundreds of jars containing strange things. It amazed me to think that I had only worked with some of these substances. I had to constantly squeeze past George in the room. There wasn't a lot of walking space in the place. It sort of became an unspoken competition to see who could find the most ingredients.

I hd just grabbed the crushed rose petals when I turned around and SMACK! I ran right into George. We both almost dropped the jars we were holding.

"Watch it!" he hissed. "You should learn to be more careful."

I glared dangerously at him, "Why don't you learn to mind your own business?"

He opened his mouth to retaliate but was cut off by the sound of a slam. We turned to see that the storeroom's door and slammed shut, leaving us in almost total darkness. I carefully set the jar of crushed rose petals on one of the shelves and walked over to the door.

"Fred?" I knocked. "Are you out there?"

Fred grunted and the door shifted slightly. "Yeah. The door slipped. Might be a while until I can get it open. If I could only remember how to do that damned spell..."

"Brilliant." George groaned. He lit his wand and set it on the shelf. "Just great."

I frowned at him. "Well it's not all great for me either, Weasley."

"Yu two get comfy." Fred called to us. "I'm going to get someone to help me out." I listened to his footsteps walk away from us.

We were quiet for a long time. Neither of us spoke. I could barely hear him breathing. I realized then how this was the quietest George and I had been around each other in a while. Recently, we'd spent all of our time together arguing over tiny, and honestly, stupid things.

"So." George said finally. "Are you nervous for the first game?"

I looked away from him.

"You shouldn't be nervous. It's not that bad."

I didn't say anything.

"Except it's likely you'll be hurt. Chasers always get hurt in Quidditch."

Nothing.

He huffed angrily. "You have no right to be mad, you know."

I looked at him in shock. "Are you serious? I have no right to be angry at you?"

"That's right."

I looked him up and down in disgust. "You're the one who called me those nasty names. I didn't do anything to you."

He scoffed, "Now you're being really thick. I deserve to be angry. You made me jeal- angry because you forgot about our tutor day. That's the one day I get hang out with you alone."

I frowned and sighed, "I know. I didn't mean to, George. That was the first day that came to my head and I just said it. I wasn't thinking."

"I know you weren't thinking." George said harshly. "You haven't been thinking about how others feel about you hanging out with Justin."

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked quietly.

George licked his lips an looked everywhere except at me. "Uh, I just mean that I feel sorry for who fancies you is all. He's jealous that you're spending so much time with Justin."

I opened my mouth. "Is it Dean?"

George shook his head quickly, "No. He's moved on from you."

"Th-then who is it?"

His eyes widened. "Uh...I really shouldn't say. He'd kill me."

I smiled, "Come on! I won't say anything. I swear."

He smiled nervously, "I'm not sure..."

"Please!?" I pleaded.

He looked me in the eyes from a minutes. "It's uh...uh..." I gestured for him to continue. "Its...Fred!"

I blinked and blinked again. I had never in my wildest dreams expected Fred Weasley to fancy me. I mean ,it sort of mad sense. He was always nice to me, I don't think we had ever exchanged rude words to each other. But...

"Oh God..." George groaned, running his hands through his hair. "I shouldn't have said anything. God, I'm stupid."

"I-it's okay. I guess I feel kind of bad for not noticing earlier." I said quietly.

"So..." George said hesitantly. "Are...are we okay?"

I smiled, "Yeah. We're okay."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and said, "Oh, George. I'm so sorry." I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. I began crying into his neck.

"I'm sorry too, Darcy." He whispered. For some reason this made me cry harder.

He chuckled and he hugged me back. "Why are you crying, Darcy?"

I sniffed, "B-because. I m-missed my b-b-best friend."

"Tsk." He said. "You couldn't have missed me that much."

I shook my head, "No. I missed you more than you think."

Suddenly, the door opened. Fred was grinning at us happily. Behind him Seamus, Dean, and Fay were smiling at us. "Did you guys make up yet?"

I glared at him, "Was that the plan the whole time? To get us to make up?"

Seamus nodded. "Yep. I'm pretty sure if you mixed those ingredients together, the whole school would explode. We made up recipe."

Fay sighed, "It took you long enough. I honestly thought you would never apologize. Then Fred came up with this plan last night."

George laughed, "Brilliant! Bloody brilliant!"

"Thank you for that assessment, Georgie. But we really should be going back to the Common Room. After you, Darcy." Fred said.

It was then that I remembered that Fred fancied me. I smirked at him and said, "You shouldn't be embarrassed you know." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw George blush scarlet.

He looked at me in confusion. I shrugged and followed Fay down the corridor.

"What the bloody hell was she talking about?"

"I-I'll tell you later."

**So there you go! George and Darcy have made up and are friends again! Yay! George threw Fred under the bus to avoid being discovered! Exciting stuff! I have the next chapter planned already and I think you're going to be very angry because it involves the NOTP of Justin and Darcy...**

**Also...I'm not sure whether or not I should have Seamus and Fay get together this year. I'm thinking I'll have them get together when Seamus asks Fay to the Yule Ball or something. But IDK. And I'm warning you, Justin and Darcy will be a "thing" until the end of the Yule Ball. I've already thought about the breakup scene when George comes to comfort her! FLUFFIES!**

**I have finished my fan art of Darcy. I'm planning on adding George later. It's the new cover for now. Maybe it'll inspire some of you to draw something. **

**Anyway, the goal for reviews is to hit 30, so can I see three reviews? That would be amazing. Thank you in advance. R emember, the prize is GEORCY. **

**Review and follow, please!**

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	30. PoA: First Games and First Kisses

**Hello! It's been several days since I last updated on this story but I was sort of busy finishing up make up work in school. I'm back for now which is refreshing. **

**I am pretty excited for/ dreading this chapter because it's sort of sad for George. But it's also going to take another step in the NOTP relationship of Justin and Darcy, which is another step toward GEORCY.**

**Chapter Thirty: Year Three**

**First Games and First Kisses**

The morning of the first Quidditch game I was a wreck. I was shaking with nerves. So many people would be watching me. I was terrified that my fear would take control over me and ice would fly. I was also scared that I would make a complete fool of myself in front of Justin who had made the Hufflepuff team as a Beater.

Aft breakfast I went down to the pitch with Fred and George. They were joking around with each other and tried to get me to feel better.

"Come on, Darcy. It'll be fine." George said. "Oliver wouldn't have made you an alternate if he didn't think you could handle it. We were all nervous before our first game."

"Yeah, you'll be completely fine." Fred added.

The game began in a blur of yellow and scarlet. I was momentarily confused and remained still until I could get my bearings. I watched as Justin began fending off the Bludger with his bat, aiming directly at George. I grumbled under my breath. I knew I couldn't control what Justin did in a game, didn't mean I had to like it.

I finally caught sight of the Quaffle. Jude was gripping it tightly in his hands while the Hufflepuff Chasers were right on his tail. I sprang into action and signalled Jude to pass the Quaffle to me. He got the message and chucked the Quaffle in my direction. I barely caught it before I had to take off. The Hufflepuff Chasers were after me now, but Fred and George were trying to knock them out with the Bludger.

I ended up being able to score a goal while Jude distracted the Hufflepuff Keeper with his fancy flying. It started raining then. Sheets of rain were making it very hard to see anything more than two feet in front of me. I could vaguely see Harry and Cedric Diggory chasing after the snitch in the distance.

Suddenly, lightning flashed and I felt heat behind me. I dared a look and let out a scream. My broom was on fire. I flew crookedly for a few seconds and felt myself start to fall. Fortunately, the hard-pressing rain put out the fire and I was able to take control of my broom once again.

I took a minute to compose myself before scanning the pitch for the Quaffle, Jude had just scored and it was rebounded to one of the Hufflepuff Chasers. I zoomed over to her and attempted to knock it out of her hands. She held onto it tightly, though so there was really no point in trying to get it.

When we reached the hoops that Oliver was guarding, the Hufflepuff chucked the Quaffle as hard as she could but Oliver stopped it and threw it to me.

"Make another goal and we're winning this thing!" Oliver shouted to me over the rain. Despite my wet appearance, I flew as fast as I could to the other goal.

One of the Hufflepuff Chasers, a boy who was a fourth year, slammed into me when I was almost there. He did it again and again until I relented and let go of the Quaffle. He let out a whoop of victory, which was quickly replaced with one of pain as the Bludger sent over by Fred knocked him in the head, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Fred cheered in happiness and I laughed, but our celebration was quickly cut off by the sight of Harry shooting straight up into the sky, his hand outstretched.

Now, we could only assume he was attempting to catch snitch. We were more concerned about the fact the storm seemed to be it's worse up in the clouds where Harry was now floating.

For a few minutes, no one did anything. But gradually, our minds focused on the fact that the game was still on. The Quaffle was passed back and forth between teams at irregular intervals, I lost track of it many times.

But when we saw Harry fall from the sky, broom missing, we all stopped. Except Cedric Diggory of course, who was clueless. He caught the snitch with a great cheer, and then realized no one else was watching him, but at the Gryffindor Seeker.

Harry's body was flailing in the sky, his limbs getting tangled with themselves.

Just before his unconscious body hit the ground, which would have been his most unfortunate death, Dumbledore slowed him down. It was all a blur after that.

Rain was still falling, students were trying to get back to their dormitories to escape catching cold, and all Quidditch players were running as fast as they could to Harry's crumpled body. Joining us was Neville, Ron, Hermione, Fay, and Seamus.

"Oliver! I didn't even realize!" Cedric Diggory cried over the shouts. "I'll be more than happy to have a rematch. It was completely unfair."

"Oh save it, Diggory. You won far and square." Oliver said sadly. To be honest he looked ready to start sobbing loudly.

We watched as Harry was carried to the castle. It was quiet. Then Oliver really did start crying and he stalked off to the castle after Harry.

"Hang on, where's his broom?" Seamus asked.

We looked around the area, and found it was no where around us.

"Maybe someone should go look for it." Fay said. "We wouldn't want anyone to steal it."

"I'll come with you." Seamus said.

Fay blushed and nodded. "How about you too, Neville?" Neville nodded quickly and followed Fay and Seamus.

After that, the Hufflepuffs went back to their dressing room, but the Gryffindors went to the hospital wing to check on our Seeker. There was no sign of Oliver, which led me to believe he was drowning his sorrows away in some unknown way.

We entered the hospital wing to find Madam Pomfrey working hard to wrap Harry up carefully. We winced simultaneously as we saw Harry lying here, bruised and bleeding. He really was a sight for sore eyes.

"Lucky the ground was so soft." Fred said, sighing as he looked at Harry's broken body.

"I thought he was dead for sure." George said quietly.

Ron squinted his eyes and laughed, "He didn't even break his glasses."

It was well-known throughout the entire Gryffindor tower at how often Harry broke his glasses. Whenever he did this, Hermione would always have to fix them with the spell that he hadn't bothered to learn yet.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life." Hermione said to me. Her eyes were wide in fear.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes snapped open. We surrounded the bed in an instant.

"Harry!" Fred cried. "How're you feeling?"

Harry licked his lips. "What happened?"

"You fell off," said Fred. "Must've been- what- fifty feet?"

"A hundred." George confirmed.

I smiled sympathetically, "We thought you you'd died."

Hermione shivered beside me. She looked ready to pass out.

"But the match," Harry said. "What happened? Are we going to do a replay?"

Everyone was quiet for a second, not wanting to tell Harry the news. Everyone knew that he had never not caught the snitch which meant the had never lost a game before.

"We didn't- lose?"

"Diggory got the snitch." said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won...even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?" Harry asked, glancing around.

"I would assume he's in the showers." Fed said. "I think he's trying to drown himself."

Harry looked incredibly sad after that. I caught sight of Fay and Seamus entering the hospital wing quietly carrying a pile of what looked like firewood.

"C'mon, Harry." Fred said, shaking Harry's shoulder. "You've never missed the snitch before."

"There had to be one time you didn't get it." George said.

"It's not over yet," said Fred. "We lost by a hundred points, right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin..."

"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points." said George.

"But if they beat Ravenclaw..."

"No way!" George cried. "Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff..."

"It all depends on the points- a margin of a hundred either way..."

Harry shook his head, wanting the conversation to end. "Did someone get my Nimbus?"

Fay let outa squeal of fear and Seamus shifted on his feet nervously.

"About that..." Seamus began, stepping forward. "Uh, well it sort of tumbled into the Whomping Willow." We all let out a groan. Everyone who ever attended Hogwarts knew that the Whomping Willow was nota tree to mess with. "Anyway, it doesn't like getting hit, you know and..."

Fay stepped forward too and held out the firewood. "This is all that's left, Harry. I'm so sorry."

We stared in amazement at the pile of wood. It didn't even look like a broomstick anymore.

"Alright, that's enough, you lot." Madam Pomfrey said, coming over to us. "Leave Mr. Potter alone. He's gone through quite a trauma. It'll be good for him to rest. Better visit again tomorrow."

* * *

Later that night, after dinner, I was walking to the Common Room on my own. I had an extremely heightened amount of hunger after today's game so I had several helpings of food. The others had gone ahead of me. Or so I thought.

"Hey, Darcy!" George said from out of no where.

I turned and smiled at him. "Hey. Where's everyone else?"

"All back at the Common Room. I...I wanted to wait for you. You shouldn't have to walk back alone." He said, wringing in hands.

"Well, thanks."

We walked for a little bit, our silence sitting comfortably in the air.

"Mind if we go into the courtyard?" George asked. "I...I think I have something to tell you."

I shivered and nodded, "Sure. But before we do, would you mind if I run to get my jumper? It's kind of cold out there."

"Sure. But...hurry. We don't want to be out here when curfew hits. Especially now that Sirius Black is wandering around."

I took that as my time to sprint back to the Common Room. Inside, almost everyone was talking to their friends. The pieces of conversations that I heard were mostly of disappointment in Gryffindor's loss in the Quidditch game. I wasn't completely embarrassed since the Gryffindor Chasers played pretty well.

When I got inside the dorm, I found Fay, smiling up at the ceiling from her bed. When she saw me she started giggling wildly.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I asked, rifling through my trunk to get my jumper.

She bit her lip and sat up. "Seamus kissed me."

"Like...an actual kiss? He just did it?"

She nodded and squealed. "We were walking behind Fred and Dean after dinner. He just kind of pulled me into a corner and...kissed me."

"And..."

She shook her head, "WE're not together. We decided to wait until next year." She kicked her legs in the air excitedly. "I can't wait!"

"Right. Well, it took you two long enough."

She rolled her eyes and noticed the jumper in my hands. "Are you going somewhere?"

I nodded, "Yeah. George wants to tell me something out in the courtyard."

SHe squealed and a bright blush came to her face. "Oh. How interesting." She then proceeded to giggle like a madman.

I cocked my eyebrow, "Really? Do you know what he's going to say."

She shook her head, a smile evident on her lips.

"Oh come on Fay. I've known you for three years. I can tell when you're lying." I said, groaning. I didn't want to leave George waiting much longer.

"Oh, Darcy..." she mused. "You'll find out soon enough! Now go! You're Georgie awaits!"

She practically shoved me out of the room. I laughed to myself and walked down the stairs. I wondered what it is that George would talk to me about. It had to be something pretty important if Fay was so worked up. Although, Fay got worked up over the smallest of things.

I was almost to the courtyard, a draft was wafting from the door, when I ran into a tall, hard body. I looked up and saw it was Justin.

"Darcy!" He cried. "I was just going to Gryffindor tower to look for you. I have to tell you something."

I frowned, "Oh, Justin. I'm sorry but I was actually going to meet George-"

"This will only take a minute, I swear."

I looked back at the courtyard where George was probably waiting for me. "Okay. But only a minute."

Justin dragged me off to the side into a corner nearby. "Look. Last year I told you how I felt about you. At the end of the year you told me you felt the same way. But, you said you wanted to wait before we took anything further. I...I tried my hardest to do that. It's really hard. Especially since see you every day anyway and it makes me just want to call you my own even more. I know we're thirteen...but I can't stop thinking about you. You've kind of been messing up my marks in classes. I can't focus, I can't eat. I just...I really want us to be together. So I guess al I'm asking is for you to give it a try. The next Hogsmeade trip is in December...and I was wondering...would you like to go with me. On...on a date?"

I was speechless. I had never expected that to come out of Justin's mouth. Okay, that's a lie. I had expected that. It was a total Justin thing to say. It was sweet and considerate and very adorable. But mostly it was very convincing. I myself had found my time to be occupied staring at Justin or thinking about his smile.

I bit my lip and smiled. "Sure. I'd love to go with you."

This made him grin and, well...he kissed me.

I was surprised by this action. At first, I wasn't entirely aware that his lips were on mine. I had never kissed anyone (besides my mum and Dad) before. Sure, I had given pecks on cheeks to my guy friends, but never one like this.

When I got over the initial shock that Justin was kissing me, I found that I was enjoying the kiss and wanted to deepen the kiss. So I closed my eyes and kissed him back, pressing my mouth harder onto his. He smiled into the kiss, telling me he was pleased that I had accepted his actions.

A few seconds later (though it felt like hours) we pulled away and smiled shyly at each other. His face was red and blue eyes were shimmering brightly. He let out a glorious laugh which I returned. Pretty soon, we were both laughing at our awkwardness.

But then we heard, _it. _A resonating cough throughout the corridor. One that would probably haunt my daydreams. We turned, terrified that we would see a disapproving teacher or a mocking Slytherin. I would have taken either in place of who it really was.

There was George, a deep and saddening frown on his face. HIs skin was pale, the tip of his nose was bright red from the cold. His hair was windswept. I must have been keeping him a while.

But that wasn't what got to me. What really shook me to my core was the glimmer of fresh tears that were threatening to fall down his cheeks. He shook his head and walked away, leaving me and Justin in the shadows.

**You better all be happy that I didn't accept my friend's advice to hae Justin give Darcy a hickey. I don't think poor George could handle it. **

**Congratulations guys! You reached the goal of three reviews for the last chapter. I would like to thank verapaige01, redneckswgger, and two Guests for helping me reach 31 reviews. You guys are awesome. **

**The next goal is to get to 35 reviews. So can I see four reviews? I would be super happy if we could do that. :) **

**I think the next chapter is going to be very entertaining to write and to read so please look out for it. **

**Review and follow, please!**

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	31. PoA: Girlfriends and Changing MInds

**This next chapter makes me laugh really hard because it's so awkward. **

**Also...are you ready for this? Darcy gets a little jealous over a little somthin somethin!**

**You'll see and you'' probably explode just like I did when I wrote it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Year Three**

**Girlfriends and Changing Minds**

Christmas time came and went in a blur of fun

Justin and I had our date at Hogsmeade a week before I left with Seamus to go home to see Mum. It was fun and I enjoyed myself, but I was nervous the entire time. I was terrified that he would discover my icy powers and find that was too much of a freak to date. Luckily, it was bitterly cold outside and the snow covered up the fact that my body was ice-cold.

Justin had decided that we would visit Honeydukes, Zonko's, and The Three Broomsticks. When he brought back the butterbeers, I was a little freaked out, Mum had forbidden Seamus and I from trying butterbeer until we were old enough to go to Hogsmeade, but I didn't have any last time for obvious reasons. Anyway, I tried it, and let me say...it's heaven.

Overall, it had been a very nice day. Seamus and Fay had fun on their "not-date" date. When I asked them about it, they both blushed and said they had a good time and didn't look at each other for several minutes. I then asked Fred what he and George did and Hogsmeade, and I was surprised to find out that they hadn't gone at they built a snowman in the courtyard.

Winter break passed without incident and pretty soon we were all back at Hogwarts.

I was walking by myself to the Great Hall one day in January. I hadn't had an incident with my ice powers since...well, a while ago. I was almost in full control of it, thanks to Dumbledore's help. I remained unable to produce my happiness and sadness powers, but Dumbledore said that meant I hadn't experienced that emotion to its fullest. Dumbledore warned me that I had to try to not show off these powers since "Dark forces" could use them against me. I didn't ask.

Anyway, I was thinking about Nessie who I decided to leave at home after the holidays. She had been looking peaky for a long time so I wanted to leave her with Mum who would give her plenty of attention.

Suddenly, in mid-thought, I collapsed to the ground. Well, not collapsed. More like, I was tripped. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, first in embarrassment, then in fury.

I looked up and saw a group of older Ravenclaws laughing down at me.

One of the girls, a tall brunette, was wearing way too much makeup on her face. She had a sort of aura about her that I despised. Her name was Claudia Simmons. Another girl was very short, but very skinny, sporting fiery red hair and a laugh that resembled a toad. I barely knew her, but I was aware that her name Lucie Lorry. The final girl, a pretty, mediumed height blonde, was sneering down at me in vain. her laugh was loud, and rather obnoxious, like her friend's. And yes, I knew her. She was practically the bane of my very existence. I knew her as demon, devil, or other choice words that I would rather not say. Those who were forced to call her by her given name, refered to her as Harriett Roth.

I glared at them in hatred. These three had been terrorizing Gryffindors since they came to the school, according to Fred. It had never occurred to me that their next target would be me.

"What's your deal?" I asked harshly.

Harriett smirked, "What ever could you be talking about? You just fell down."

I sneered at her. "Yeah right. I'm not that clumsy."

They all started laughing. "Oh, dear." Harriett said. "You really don't know anything do you? You're really that oblivious. You're horribly clumsy. It's very entertaining."

I stood up and faced her, my hands pricking. I could feel the burning cold sensation in my fingers as they prepared to fire icicles. Harriett was making me angry, and I was positive that she wouldn't like the result. I set my eyes straight into hers, letting her know that I wasn't dealing with her shenanigans today.

Her friends mocked gasped. Harriett laughed, "You think you scare me, third year? I'm two whole years older than you. You're a child."

I smirked, "Does it make you feel good? Bullying people younger than you? Make you feel like a big man?"

She scoffed, "I don't have to answer your questions." She shoved me to the side. "Now if you don't mind..."

My mouth opened in shock. I glared at her back and shook in rage. How dare she? "Hey!" I shouted to her. "Get back here." When she didn't a whole new flare of anger washed over me. "Look at me, bitch!"

It was deadly silent in the corridor. They had stopped walking and turned back around slowly.

"Did you say something?" Harriett asked slyly.

I stepped closer to her, thinking about how wonderful it would be to send a knife through her head. "Yeah. I did." My hand was roaring in burning cold.

"Why don't you say it to my face." Harriett said, pushing my shoulders back.

That was pretty much the final straw. I raised my hand up to her face. "How about I send something else into your face?"

She looked at me in confusion. I smirked and pulled back my hand to send an icicle up her nose. But I was stopped.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Seamus cried, running over to us. "Darcy, calm down. She's not worth it."

I pursed my lips and stepped back into Seamus' embrace.

Harriet snickered and whispered loudly to her friends, "Typical. Miss Goody Goody obeying every rule given to her."

I tightened my fists and quickly swung back around, my fist connecting with her nose. She let out a squeal as she crumpled to the ground. Her friends were screaming in fear of the blood that was dripping from her face.

"Bloody hell, Darcy." Seamus said in awe.

"A word to anyone and I'll kill you..." I said, angrily.

He laughed, "Why would you want to keep this a secret? That was amazing!"

When we got to the Great Hall, I had calmed down a considerable amount. Seamus was able to talk me down before we entered the crowded room.

We found Fred, Fay, and Dean starting their meal at our end of the table. I sat down next to Fred and Seamus next to Fay, who blushed.

I looked around, "Where's George?"

Fred groaned and frowned. Then Dean snickered. "He's probably off making out with his girlfriend."

My stomach dropped to the floor. "G-girlfriend? Who?"

Fay shook her head, "It's that horrible Ravenclaw girl, what's her name, Fred?"

Oh no...anyone but-

"Harriett Roth."

Of course. Seamus flinched and I balled my hand up in a fist.

"What?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah. He was in here earlier. But then Harriett came over nad told him to meet her by the courtyard. After she left, he waited a few minutes and went after her. I bet their snogging somewhere."

"We can't forget the beautiful way she dresses." Fred said. "Ever since Harriett started hanging around George, she's taken to wearing really...uh...slutty clothes. You know, buttoning the shirt really low, showing off cleavage, short skits...the whole shebang."

I took a moment of silence to contemplate what this meant.

As long as I had known George he had been interested in girls. He talked about them with Fred, Dean, Seamus, and occasionally me. But he never considered any of them for a serious relationship. This meant he would spending a lot of time with Harriett. And not a lot f time with me. I know, I know, it seems crazy. But George had always been the only one there for me, except for Seamus of course. He had made a promise to me that he'd always be around. And that wasn't going to happen with Harriett hanging around.

George had never had many girl friends. Sure, there had been Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnett and Angelina for a while, but ever since Angelina started going out with Lee Jordan, George hadn't been hanging out with them. Instead, he'd been around me and Fay, and Fay wasn't exactly the easiest person to relate to. I guessed I had become accustomed to having George around me and...I suppose I had assumed he always would be. Maybe we would even go out.

Wait, no. I had Justin. But was he really everything I was looking for? Was he kind? Yes. Was he intelligent? Yes. Did he make me laugh? Yes. Did he like my brother? Sure. Did he like my friends? No.

That was the thing. With George, I knew I could trust him to like my friends. So if the insane did happen and we did go out, I knew he would like my friends and h would like them. With Justin..everyone would have to adjust. I as certain Harriett didn't like me or any of George's other friends. She never would. So why did he chose her of all people? couldn't he have chosen someone more like him, someone who understood him and made him smile? Someone like me? I mean it's not like I'm...

Jealous. That's what I was feeling. I was jealous of Harriett Roth for sucking face with my best friend.

"Ah, the mighty knight approaches!" Fred cried as George sauntered over to us. HIs hair was ridiculously disheveled. HIs clothes were wrinkled. His face and neck were covered with red hickeys and lipstick. The sight of him made me want to curl up in ball and cry. I'm not sure why.

George sent us his lopsided grin. He only made that smile when he was his happiest. He only smiled like when I did something funny. It's Hariett...oh God.

"Oh, shut up. You're just jealous that I'm getting something and you're not!" George said, picking up na apple. I stared into my plate of food and tried really hard to not punch something.

"So," Fay began, "How is Harriett?"

George's grin quickly disappeared and was replaced with one of annoyance. "Oh. Well, I'm sure Darcy can tell us."

All eyes drifted to me. I blinked and licked my lips. "Se started it."

"Oh did she?" George said. "Because according to Harriett you attacked her without being provoked."

I scoffed and stood up. "Did she say that? Because she's nothing but a liar. She offended me so I defended myself."

"By punching her nose?!" George exclaimed. "She had to go to Madam Pomfrey to make sure it wasn't broken. You made her cry, Darcy!"

I rolled my eyes to try to get the tears out of my eyes How could he be defending her? "I' not in the mood for this today, Weasley."

"Not in the-" George began, in disbelief. "You seemed to be in the mood for it when you punched my girlfriend in the face."

I stood up quickly and picked up my things. There was no way I was dealing with classes today. I would be an emotional wreck all day. And over what? I asked myself. My best friend got a girlfriend...big whoop!

I started out of the Great Hall when I felt a hand on my arm. The tears in my eyes were falling freely now, there was no point in hiding them. I turned around and glared into the brown eyes of George.

He stared at me, "Why are you acting like this?"

I shook my head, "I'm not acting like anything. You have every right to date who you want to date. Now can you let me go?"

"Can you tell me why you're crying?" He asked softly.

I sighed, "I just...I'm tired. I don't feel up to doing school work today." I replied in honesty. There was no way I would be telling him about the flaming pot of jealous that was cooking in my stomach.

He frowned, "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just angry is all."

"No, you're right, I shouldn't have punched her, I was being stupid." I said.

He sighed and pulled out of the Great Hall. Once we were out in the corridor, he pulled me in for a hug. "You're not stupid. But you're right. You should have a day off. Have you done any ice magic recently?"

I shook my head and sniffed.

"Maye you should. Maybe it's not good to build it up like you have been. It might make you feel better."

George held me at arm's length and tried to look into my eyes. "Can you look at me?" He asked, "I like seeing your eyes."

I allowed my eyes to flicker up to his. He smiled sweetly and kissed the top of my head. "Now, go on. I'll give McGonagall some excuse."

* * *

After classes were over for the day and dinner was through, the Gryffindor girls decided to spend some time together deep into the night. In short, we had a sleepover. I was feeling a lot better. As it turned out, George's theory of building up my magic was correct. After aI froze nearly everything in sight, I felt better. I was grateful for the day off since it gave me time to just...relax.

Lavender was spread out on her bed, her feet dangling over the side. She was nibbling on a licorice wand. Parvati was sitting on her bed as well but she was sitting up, leaning against the banister, facing the window. Hermione was sitting on the window sill, book in hand, a slight disinterested attitude over the whole thing. Fay was lying on the floor and I was sitting on the floor as well, my legs pulled tightly against my body.

"So," Parvati began. "I think we should start this hang out with a little progress report. We all remember our hang out in first year, sorry Hermione. I think it's time we spill some beans."

Lavender bit her lip. "I have my eyes set on Ron. He's so brilliant."

I rolled my eyes, "A bit gangly isn't he?"

She frowned at me, "He is not! Hell grow into his body! Hermione should know, they're best friends after all."

Hermione blushed and buried her nose deeper into the book.

"Anyway, I haven't had my first kiss yet, but I really hope it happens soon. I don't want to be the last one." Lavender's eyes drifted to Hermione who was shaking slightly. It was a well known fact that Hermione had no interest in boys at the moment and therefore wasn't interested in losing her lip virginity.

"Ooh! That reminds me!" Parvati shrieked, "I had my first kiss over Christmas holiday. With Dean Thomas!"

Fay and I let out gasps. "What?!" I screamed. "Dean never told us! Although now that I think about it, he hasn't been hanging around with us as much as he used to. Has he been with you?" I asked.

Parvati snickered, "Maybe ou didn't notice. I think you've been a little too busy with your boyfriend."

Fay started laughing, even Hermione let out a sound. I frowned, "Justin is not my boyfriend. He's..."

"Just a boy you snog." Lavender said, giggling. She and Parvati were laughing very hard.

Fay looked at the ground with a blush. "I have someone in mind."

I snorted, "Oh, please. You and my brother are in love and I'm sure you'll be together forever. It'll be a fairy tale wedding, I'm sure of it."

Fay glared at me and shoved me over. "Anyway, my first kiss was with a Muggle boy in my village."

Parvati oohed. "A Muggle! How fascinating. Who kissed better?"

Fay blushed again, "Uh...Seamus..." she said quietly.

"Describe i! What's it like?" Lavender and Parvati asked.

I groaned in response. "I would really appreciate it if you refrained from talking about my brother's snogging skills in front of me. It's embarrassing. I bet he's horrible."

"No!" Fay cried. "Seamus' kissing is quite superlative actually! You should give him more credit, Darcy."

A few hours later, our stomachs were filled to the brim with candy. Our brains were racing with thoughts of boys. We decided to lay down in our respective beds but continued to talk in the dark.

"So," Lavender said, quietly. "Darcy, what's the deal with you and George?"

The squeal released by Fay was almost deafening.

"Oh, good one, Lav. Time to discuss our OTP." **(A/N I have no idea if OTP was around back then, it probably wasn't. But let's pretend it was, okay?) **Parvati said. **  
**

Hermione hummed, "I must admit, I've been quite curious about your relationship myself."

I sat up quickly and looked at them all in confusion.

"What could you possibly mean?" I asked.

Hermione chuckled and said, "I've noticed how much time you spend together. It's an awful lot."

"I've thought you'd be cute together for a while now." Parvati added.

In the dark, I saw Lavender bite her lip. "Sometimes I catch George watching you. Not in that creepy, stalkerish way, but in the cute, totally into you kind of way. In fact, two days ago he gave you 'The Look'."

Parvati and Fay gasped. "Are you serious?" Fay asked. "_The _Look?"

Lavender nodded.

I shook my head, "What's 'The Look'?"

Parvati sighed and sat up herself. "'The Look' is a look that a boy gives a girl. But it's just not any look. His eyes brighten and he's smiling greater than he's ever smiled. You can just tell he's happy when he looks at this girl. It's a look a boy gives a girl he's in love with."

At first, my heart sped up at irregular intervals. My palms got sweaty and a small smile came to my lips. But it was quickly replaced with doubt. "What a load of rubbish..." I scoffed. "Good night, ladies."

But I didn't go to bed after that. INstead I spent my time thinking very hard about Parvati's statement.

I wondered if Justin ever looked at me like that. I had always assumed he would be my first love, but I wasn't even sure if I loved him. Sure, he was great, and he was a great friend. I wanted to be with him. But I just wasn't completely sure if us in a relationship would work out.

BUt then my mind drifted to George. I started wondering about the idea of me and George as a couple. The idea seemed foreign to me. I had always assumed he thought of me as a younger sister, or a strictly best friend. Over the summer, we had gotten closer. Besides Seamus and probably Fay, George knew the most about me. He was my best friend. He had always been there for me when I was suffering. When my dreams got really bad and I could barely leave the Common Room, he was there for me.

I bit my lip and thought about George even more. He had a tousled head of red hair. I had always loved his hair since it was so different from anything I had ever seen before. For a while now I had been noticing his eyes. I had realized that I liked his eyes, a lot. They were a beautiful mix of chocolate-brown and amber (chocolate-brown was more dominant, but who doesn't like chocolate?) They were always bright and round and full of happiness even when he was sad. And his freckles...they were adorable. They covered half of his face. He had always told me that they were his worst enemy, but I enjoyed connecting the dots to make shapes on his face when he wasn't looking. And finally his smile...I really liked his smile. It was warm, and welcoming. It was a sort of crooked smile so it had a kind of charm of mischievousness to it.

I lay there in my bed, the cold night air flowing over me. I stared up at the ceiling when I came to a haunting conclusion. I thought George Weasley was cute.

I head always loved hanging out with George. Playing in the snow that summer day had been amazing. And I realized how much I cherished our small moments together when we were fighting. God, I hated that time.

I had always known Justin wouldn't be my true love, if such a thing existed. You had to kiss a few frogs before meeting your prince. I hadn't really noticed ay other boys except for Harry and Justin. It never occurred to me that George and I could have a relationship.

Now I wasn't so sure.

**I am literally so happy that you all hate Justin. I wrote his character specifically so that you would. **

**I hope you enjoyed the little girl chat between the Gryffindor girls. I based it off the conversations me and my friends have. **

**The next chapter is going to heavily feature the OC, Jude. If any of you guys have read the Maximum Ride series, I am planning on making him kind of like Iggy. I think every story needs an Iggy. (If you don't know, Iggy is a sarcastic and sassy little shit. He's amazing and I love him.)**

**Congrats! We reached the goal of four reviews so you got an unplanned Georcy moment. It was their little conversation in the Great Hall. :)**

**Can we try to get five more reviews? That would be fanatastic!**

**Okay.**

**Review and follow, please!**

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	32. PoA: Cousins and Double Dates

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend ERICA because she said she would read this if I gave her a shout out. also, she's the only one of my friends that likes Harry Potter so shes pretty dang awesome. She's also into writing a little it since we've been writing stories ever since we were in sixth grade which means like...three or four years. We started out with a beautiful (not really) story about best friends who fell in love and my character (the girl) got pregnant. A few things wrong with this scenario. 1) Our character were fourteen. Now, I know fourteen year olds have sex and sometimes even younger, but considering we were in sixth grade, it's just kind of weird. 2) Our characters literally did nothing but roll around on the floor, naked, making out. No intercourse even happened! And I guess as little sixth graders we found that was the most sexual thing in the world. IDK. But anyway, we're planning on editing our series. Yes, series. We loved that book so much that we made three other book about our characters. And OMG there are so many random things that happen in it..it's insane. Anyway, we're in the midst of writing two other stories which are actually decent. Their pretty cool (especially our dragon riding one). We're a real strange pair of girls. I don't even remember how we met. I think it was in Girl Scouts. But we didn't even become friends until fourth grade when she was the only person I knew on the bus so we sat together and it just kind of exploded after that. So, to conclude my very big rant about my lady: I love you so much and you make me smile every single day. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't feel as strongly about becoming a legit author. It makes me really happy to know that you actually like me and you aren't pitying me. Because let's be honest, you're totally out of my league of awesomeness. I'm so awkward and shy and you kind of helped me break out of my shell. Thank you! **

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Year Three**

**Cousins and Double Dates**

I was walking down the corridor one day in early April. I had a study date with Justin in the library. I was almost there, but an unexpected face blocked my view.

Damian, my dear cousin, was frowning down at me.

"Come with me." He said quickly. "It's important."

I immediately knew I had to follow him. Us cousins sort of had an unspoken rule of not interacting with each other while we were at Hogwarts. I'm not sure why, but we never did.

"What's this about?" I asked.

Damian glanced back at me, "It's about Elene. She's become a real pain in the arse. I think being a Slytherin has gone to her head. We're having an intervention."

I blinked. I had never thought that sweet Elene would become a pain. I mean, sure, she was quite a prankster and could trick anyone into doing anything, but she wasn't cruel.

"Haven't you and Lacy tried-"

"You think we haven't?" Damian snapped. "That's why we came to you. We thought maybe you or Seamus could convince her to shut up and get back to normal again. Lacy is getting him."

I followed Damian through corridors and corridors until we reached a place that I assumed was the Ravenclaw Common Room. Damian knocked on the entrance three times. When nothing happened after a while, I assumed no one was coming, but to my surprise, Erik, my other cousin, opened the door.

"Better come in quick. Elene's having another fit. Hello, Darcy! Wonderful to have you."

I grinned back at him and walked into the Ravenclaw tower.

It's appearance wasn't very surprising. There was a very large statue of Rowena Ravenclaw standing in the middle of the room. The carpets were blue as well as the curtains, chairs, and other tapestries. There were two walls covered from top to bottom with thick books. around the room, students were studying intently on large desks. On one of the couches, Seamus sat looked horrified. Lacy was glowering from her place on one of the plush chairs. Across from her was a girl that I had seen before, but never like this.

This girl was muttering curse words under her breath. She had a glare plastered to her face.

"Elene?" I asked quietly.

Elene whipped around and stared at me for a minute. "Darcy." She sneered.

"What's gotten into you? Is it those Sytherins?"

"Don't call them that! They're actual people. I'm a Slytherin you know! You're judging me just because of the house I'm in."

"No-" I began.

"No!" Elene screeched. "You listen to me! Don't you understand how hard its been for me this past year? Everyone avoided me all year! All because I am a Slytherin!"

Lacy shook her head, "That's not why! It's because you were being crabby and acting like a Slytherin. It had nothing to do with the fact that you are a Slytherin. Do you think we treated Rory like that when he was made a Slytherin?"

"No, you didn't! And it's completely unfair!" Elene cried, tears coming to her eyes.

I sighed and kneeled in front of her. "Listen to me. Being a Slytherin doesn't change who you are. If you were meant to be in Slytherin because of some weird reason, so be it. But just because your cunningness is your dominant trait doesn't mean you can't be brave and intelligent and loyal. You don't have to embrace the bitchy side of Slytherin like the rest of them do. All your siblings are trying to do it to get you back to the Elene we all know and love. Capishe?"

Lacy grinned at me. Erik and Seamus let out a whoop of happiness. Damian even allowed a smile to go past his lips. Elene looked at me, her lip quivering. "Oh, Darcy." She groaned. She fell into my arms and hugged me tightly.

"Shhh." I coaxed. "It's okay." She cried into my shoulder, getting my shirt soaking wet.

"Well," Erik said. "I'd love to hang around for this touching reunion, but I must be going now. I have a date at 6:30. I'm already late."

"6:30?" I asked, jumping up. Erik nodded slowly. "What time is it now?"

Lacy glanced at her watch. "Uh 6:25."

"Shite. Gotta run. Love you all!" I cried, sprinting out the door.

* * *

When I finally burst into the library five minutes later, I couldn't breath. I leaned up against the wall momentarily to catch my breath then I fix my appearance. I didn't want Justin to look at me like I was some sort of rabid dog.

I sauntered over to where he was sitting, reading what he had written down on his parchment. He looked pu and grinned. He stood and gave a quick kiss before pulling out a chair for me to sit down.

"Sorry I was so late There was family problems." I said.

Justin chuckled, "It's alright. You're not that late."

I smirked and looked at his watch. "yeah, I am. We said 6 o'clock and it's 6:30. I kept you waiting for half-an-hour."

"It's seriously okay. We're only doing homework together."

I chuckled and pulled out my own homework. We worked in silence for several minutes, Justin ankle wrapped its way around mine. We sat that way for a while until.

"Oooh!" We heard a deep voice moan.

I grimaced and tried to ignore it. But another moan of pleasure came even louder. Justin shifted in his chair slightly. He was obviously very uncomfortable.

When there was another loud moan, Justin stood up in anger. "Can't they understand that this is a library?"

He stalked off to the source of the sound. I followed close behind him, wanting to see which unruly couple was making the lovely sounds.

I snickered when I saw it was George and Harriett. George was sitting in his chair, Harriett had climbed on, straddled him, and was sucking on his neck.

George's eyes widened when he saw me. She quickly shoved Harriett to the floor to which she shrieked in pain.

"Darcy!" George exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

I licked my lips, "the better question is what are you doing here? I'm sure there are plenty of other places where you can...do that."

He blushed and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Uh...right."

Harriett stood up from her place on the floor and glared at me. "Oh. It's you." Then she saw Justin. "And you! Tell, me Darcy, how did you manage to get Justin to go out with you? Did you have to beg and threaten his family?" She inked suggestively at Justin.

I growled under my breath and stepped forward to beat her up again, but George's hand stopped me. "Calm down, tiger. She does that all the time."

Justin, being the intelligent boy he was, decided to change the subject. "So, uh, were you two planning on going to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

Harriett nodded, "Yeah. I have so many fun things planned. Don't I, Georgy-Weorgy?"

I snorted in laughter and had a hard time getting myself under control. George glared at me and pursed his lips.

"Yeah. You do."

"Well," Justin said. "Why don't we meet up and have a double date." Oh God, no. I shook my head quickly and tried to pull Justin away from the conversation There was no way in hell I was going to spend the day walking around with Harriett. George seemed to loathe the idea as well, glaring at Justin for even bringing up the idea.

Harriett let out a squeal of excitement. "We would love that, wouldn't we Pookie?"

George made a face but nodded anyway. I groaned. There was no stopping it now.

* * *

The day of the Hogsmeade trip, I was in a pretty good mood. Despite the fact that I was going to be spending the day with the spawn on the devil, I would also be spending the day with Justin and George, which was a plus.

Fay and Seamus were going to Hogsmeade together (surprise surprise). I mean honestly, why didn't they just get together? They were both fully aware of their feelings for each other. They practically were already a couple, all they needed to do was slap the label on and they were ready to go.

Just in met me outside of the Great Hall and we walked out to the gate together. There, Harriett and George were already waiting. Harriett was wearing a really short skirt which I noticed was continuously riding up. She had to hold it down with her fists.

"Shall we go then?" George asked, gesturing toward the village.

Justin nodded and said, "Let's go."

It started off as really awkward. Harriett was mumbling a few lyrics to songs that I had never heard of before. Justin had taken my hand back at the castle. I noticed George was staring at our entwined hands intently. I licked my lips and stared at his face without him noticing. The way the sun hit him was almost...beautiful.

I shook my head and returned to reality. Someone needed to say something, anything to get a conversation going. It looked like I was going to have to be that person.

"How does it feel to be fourteen?" Justin asked suddenly. The question was so unexpected, especially since I had turned fourteen a little less than a month ago.

I smiled, "Uh, yeah. It feels...not that different actually. I still feel like I'm thirteen."

Harriett scoffed and scowled at the ground. "I keep forgetting how young you lot are. God, why did I agree to this?"

"hey!" George said, in a scolding manner. "They're both cool. Much cooler than some of your friends who are older." I grinned back at him. Was that actual acceptance of Justin? Or was I making that up?

"How does it feel to be sixteen?" I asked him.

George sighed and shrugged, "I feel...nothing. Like you, I still feel like I'm fifteen."

"Wow...fifteen." Justin mused. "It's kind of hard to believe that we're all getting older. I can't imagine growing up."

I bit my lip and thought about that. When I considered it all, I guess I did find it kind of hard to believe that we were all growing up. Next year, Fred and George would be in their sixth year at Hogwarts. That didn't leave much time for them to be with me anymore. I know it sounds selfish...but I couldn't help it.

"So," Justin said. "How long have you two known each other?"

He was talking to George and me. George and I exchanged looks and smiled. "Well our Mum's knew each other when they were in school and they were close. So I guess it was kind of destiny that we would meet and become friends. I don't know if Darcy remembers this, but Fred and I had met her and Seamus before."

I stared at him. What the bloody hell was he talking about.

"When Freddie and I were five, Seamus and Darcy were three, Mum invited Darcy's family over for Christmas. They stayed for a couple of days. Seamus and Ron got on well, Ginny was just a little baby so she couldn't get along with anyone. But Darcy was sort of attached to Fred and I. Sure, she could barely walk, but she thought our amateur pranks were hilarious and she giggled with her little baby laugh that was really quite adorable now that I think about it. She was good-looking then too..." George's speech slowed as we all stared at him. Harriett was fuming. Justin looked like he wanted to strangle George. My mouth was open wide.

_She was good-looking then too..._

Did that mean he thought I was good-looking now?

It must have or he wouldn't have said it like that. But of course it was perfectly natural for friends to find each other attractive. It didn't mean anything. Nothing at all.

**I apologize for not updating as fast as I used to. Life has just caught up to me is all. I'll probably start updating once every two or three days instead of two or three every day. **

**Also, I'm thinking about dedicating each chapter to my favorite review that I get each chapter. So if you review and I like what I read, you might get dedicated. :) **

**Let's try to get five reviews for this chapter!**

**Review and follow, please!**

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	33. PoA: Breakups and Bad News

**2This chapter is dedicated to _redneckswagger _because of their review that made me laugh in the middle of class. So good job, _redneckswagger_!**

**Enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Year Three**

**Breakups and Bad News**

Justin was the first to speak.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? That's my girlfriend you're talking about."

I stepped forward to hold him back. "Justin, George is allowed to think what he wants."

He scoffed, "It doesn't mean he has to flaunt it in front of us."

I pursed my lips. "Is it so insulting to you that other boys would find me attractive?"

"No!" Justin cried. "All I'm saying is that Weasley here needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut."

"Hey!" I said loudly. "He's my friend. And if you can't accept him, then maybe..."

"Maybe what? We should break up? Gee, Darcy. I never thought you could be this pathetic!"

This mae Harriett laugh. "Good one, Justin."

"Oh my God, shut up!" I screamed at her. "I am tired of your stupid nasally voice." Then I turned to Justin. "And I'm sick of how boring you are! I mean, God do we really have to study every time we see each other!"

Justin looked at me with hurt in his eyes."So this is real? You're actually breaking up with me? After everything we've been through."

"What have we been through, Justin?" I asked. "The most interesting thing that's happened while we've hung out was when Neville tripped over a stack of books! So yes, I suppose I am. I can't date someone who doesn't like my friends,"

Justin huffed and marched away from me.

Harriett was snorting in laughter. "That was hilarious! Are you really so unattractive, Darcy? I mean, a few seconds ago, you were holding hands with him and now.." she paused to laugh here. "...now you're single! How wonderful!"

"And now, so are you!" George said. "I can't date any one who doesn't like my friends either. Goodbye."

George took my hand in his and dragged me away from Harriett who had burst into tears. We were both laughing extremely hard.

"So." I said, swinging our arms as we skipped along the path. "You really think I'm attractive?"

George blushed and stuttered for a few seconds. "Well...I...I uh, I guess so. It would be hard to admit that you weren't attractive."

"So I was a cute baby too?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes, "I was...exagerating...duh!"

"But if I'm attractive now and I was attractive as a baby, I must have been attractive when I met you."

George shook his head, "Whatever, Darcy. So you were attractive and I thought you were attractive when I saw you. Not that big of a deal."

I licked my lips and grinned, "Is that why you were so shy that first day?"

He shrugged, "I guess. So...are you upset at all about your breakup? You seem a little too cheerful."

I sighed and said, "I'm not sure. I think right now I'm just glad to be single. I think he was holding me back. And I wasn't kidding before. He really is quite boring to hang around."

* * *

A few days later, the gang was eating breakfast. None of us brought up the words George had let slip on the way to Hogsmeade. It had been awkward enough retelling the whole story.

Suddenly, a loud hoot came from out of no where. Everyone looked up simultaneously to see a hoard of owls flying in.

"Mail day!" Seamus said, cheerily.

I grinned and looked to see if I could find Colin, Seamus owl. We hadn't heard from Mum in a long time so I was anxiously waiting for some sort of news.

* * *

_Dear Seamus and Darcy,_

_I have some horrible news to tell you. _

_We just had a trial at the court today. Your father was reprimanded for hitting you, Seamus. But then he asked for custody over Darcy. And I think the judge is giving his terms consideration. _

_There was nothing I could do. I'm sorry._

_Love, _

_Mummy_

* * *

I stared at the letter in confusion. How could my father dare to take me away from my mum and brother?

I placed the letter on the table and blinked at my breakfast. Suddenly, it didn't seem so appetizing.

"Darcy?" George asked from across the table. He looked at me, concerned.

I shook my head, "It's nothing. Seamus, you should read this letter."

He picked it up from beside me and read through it. Then he read through it again and again. He set it down and then picked it up again and read it one last time.

"How...how can he?" Seamus fumed. He threw his spoon down on the table, causing Fay to jump beside him. Fred, George, Dean, and Fay all stared at us in confusion, not understanding what was going on yet.

"You have another letter." Seamus mumbled.

I looked down and saw that this letter was in fact from my father. I sighed and my hands trembled as I ripped open the letter.

* * *

_Dearest Darcy,_

_I suppose by no you have heard from your mother who has probably told about the trial. I know how frustrating it must be for you. But I truly believe that this is situation would be easier for you if you weren't surrounded by the people of your mother's culture. I understand that you have friends and your brother at your school. I promise that as soon as we get settled down in your Aunt's home in America, we can have them visit at any time. _

_I really do believe that you would be better growing up with me. I think once I can explain everything to you, you will agree with me. _

_And now the hard part. Unfortunately, we will have to leave as soon as the results of the trial are given. I will be coming to your school on May 5 ro retrieve you and take you to the airport in London so we can leave for America. I will not be able to send word to you if I have gained to rights to keep you, so pack no matter what. _

See you soon,

_Dad_

* * *

At this point I was having a really hard time not crying. I shook my head and grabbed the letters. And I ran. I ran all the way back to my dorm. Once I reached my bed I threw myself on it and cried as hard as I could. Why did it have to be like this? Why did I have to leave Hogwarts?

After ten minutes of straight crying, I felt a body sit next to me on the bed. I knew it was George since he always seemed to be there when I was upset. George placed his hand on my back to comfort me.

I eventually ran out of tears and looked up at him. "Would you like to read the letters?" I asked quietly.

He bit his lip and nodded, "If you'll let me." I handed him the letters and leaned into him as he read. When he got to my father's letter, he became tense and seemed to be having a hard time breathing.

He set them down and face me. I gave him a sad smile and then he burst out, "Oh, Darcy!" He hugged me tighter than he ever had before and buried his face in my neck. I hugged him back and started crying again.

"You're really going to leave?" He asked quietly.

I sniffed, "I don't know. I hope not. I couldn't imagine life without Mum or Seamus or...or you." As I said this, I realized how true that statement was. George had changed me in more ways than I could count. If he just dropped out of my life I don't think I could handle it.

George watched me sadly for a moment, taking it all in. "You wouldn't believe how angry I am that the judge would even consider letting you into the hands of your father."

I sighed, "I'm more worried about the fact that Seamus and I won't be together."

"I couldn't imagine growing up without Fred." George said, leaning his head on the top of my head. We sat there a few more minutes until George declared, "I'm staying up here all day."

"Alone?" I joked.

He chuckled, "No. You're in no state to go to classes today. I'll hang out with you if you wish."

I smiled and nodded. And that's exactly what we did. We had an indoor snowball fight with the snow I produced and talked about nearly anything we could think about. I was vastly enjoying myself.

But then Seamus had to burst into the Common Room right before dinner. His face was red.

"Darcy! I've been waiting to talk to you all day!" He cried.

"Seamus, I don't want o go with Dad!" I said.

Seamus shook his head, "I know. I don't want you to go with him either. He's a horrible excuse for a human being."

"Seamus!" I scolded. "He's still our Dad."

Seamus shook his head and took my hands. "No, Darcy. He lost that title when he hurt us. Father's aren't supposed to hurt you. They're supposed to take care of you no matter what. He hurt us, Darcy. That man is _not _our father."

His speech only made me start crying again, which led to both Seamus and George hugging me.

* * *

The first week of May came along sooner than I wanted it to. It was only the second day, so I had three days remaining at Hogwarts. I was sort of in a haze as the day went by. Mostly because I didn't want it to end.

McGonagall was making me prepare for the exams even if I wasn't going to take them. She wanted me to be fully prepared in case I didn't end up going with my father to America.

This made me realize that I had to get caught up on my Charms. But I had fallen behind a considerable amount.

So I had to do the inevitable and ask George for help again.

"Hey George." I said that evening, sitting next to him on the couch. He looked up from his paper and grinned at me.

"Hello, Darcy. Anything I can help you with?"

I nodded and sighed "I think we're going to have to start tutoring again. I've fallen behind in Charms once again."

He nodded and frowned. "What if...what if you..."

"I'd rather be completely ready than completely unprepared." I answered before he could ask.

George sighed and threw an arm over my shoulder. "I get it. I...I have something to tell you, Darcy."

I looked at him, "George?"

"It has to do with that night in the potions storeroom. I wasn't completely honest with you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He shook his head. "It's not Fred who fancies you. It's-"

"What you're you doing there, Georgie-boy?" Fred asked, jumping onto the couch into our laps.

George rolled his eyes. "I was just about to tell Darcy something important."

Fred stared at George for a moment. To me, it seemed like they were having a hated conversation with their eyes. But then Fred realized what George was trying to say.

"Oh!" Fred cried. "Yeah, I'll just leave."

He climbed off our laps and ran up the stairs, leaving George and I alone in the Common Room.

"What is it you wanted to tell me, George?" I asked. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head.

George watched me for a moment, his eyes set on mine. "Nevermind. It's okay. I'll tell you tomorrow when you're well rested."

I frowned, "Are you sure."

"Yes. Now go on up to bed."

I smiled. "Goodnight, George."

"Goodnight, love."

**This chapter is really late because I've been crazy busy this past week and I really didn't have any inspiration to write this chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter will be coming very soon because some...things happen. ;) They're pretty funny.**

**I am literally so happy that Justin and Darcy have broken up. I wasn't really liking their relationship, not just because I ship GEorge and Darcy, but because they didn't really do anything. I'm also very glad to be rid of Harriett, but she will be making appearances in future chapters!**

**I'm thinking I would like to have four reviews for this chapter. If any of you could review between 7:50-2:25, that's when I'm in school and I would really appreciate getting something to make me feel better. **

**Thanks! **

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	34. PoA: Waiting and Parties

**I am pretty excited for you to read this chapter because something pretty epic happens at the end. I had originally planned to have Justin and Darcy still be together at this point and even considered them staying together until the end of the Yule Ball next year, but I found that I was really despising Justin and needed to get rid of him. **

**In case you didn't know (no one should know this) I have a particular hate for the name Justin. All through Junior High I had a probably unhealthy infatuation on a boy named Justin. He was okay looking (okay I found him really attractive) and from what I could tell he was really nice. But then in 8th grade (last year) I decided to make the horrible and unwise decision to join the track and field team. Justin was on the team as well. Long story short, I discovered that he is not only an arrogant bastard, but also a really juvenile person. I AM over him now! YAY FOR ME! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Bubbling Chaos because I fully support your hatred or Justin. Good job! **

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Year Three**

**Waiting and Parties**

Eventually, May 5 came around. Fay was absolutely distraught and tried to plead me to hide somewhere in the castle.

"He won't be able to find you! This castle is too big!" Fay sobbed the afternoon of my departure. She was sitting on my bed while I packed my trunk with my belongings. I was about to slam my trunk shut, but her hand stopped it.

"Please, Darcy. I can't imagine going to school without you. You've made my life so much more easier. You...You brought Seamus and me together." She finished quietly.

I sighed, "I wish there was something I could do, Fay. But there's not. My Da may or may not be coming today, from the way he made it sound...I'm leaving. I think you need to learn to accept that."

"How can you?!" She shouted at me. "How can you accept that he's taking you away from your friends and family? From the only life you've ever known? It's not fair for you! He can't just do this! Aren't there wizard laws over this sort of thing?" I was going to speak up, but Fay continued on with her mini rant. "He's being selfish! He doesn't care about your needs or your mum's or Seamus'."

"I feel sorry for him." I interjected. I walked over to the window and stared out at the Black Lake blankly. I dragged my hand along the window sill, leaving a trail of ice in its wake. "For my Da... He's done so many horrible things to us...but he doesn't deserve this treatment. Especially from his family."

"Darcy." Fay sighed, coming up next to me. "He doesn't deserve any sympathy. From what you've told me, he sounds like he's done more than he's getting credit for. You only feel bad for him because you've grown up with him and you are closer to him than you are your Mum. Seamus..." She paused to laugh here. "Seamus is a Mummy's boy."

This made me laugh because it was true. Seamus had always run to Mum when he got hurt as a child. I would tend to run to my Da. "I guess that's true." I replied.

We looked at each other and burst into tears. I would miss the evenings we spent together joking around and laughing. fay threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly, not wanting to let go. But of course we had to go.

We walked down to the Common Room with my trunk and other belongings. George, Fred, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all waiting for us so they could join me as I waited for my Da.

I practically ran into Seamus' arms. He was crying. In fact, I don't think there was a dry eye in our group. Harry and Ron were probably trying the least because I wasn't as close to them as I was the others.

"Come on..." Fred said in a broken voice. "We better get you down to the front gate. If your dad is coming, we don't want to keep him waiting."

We made our way to the front gate where Professor McGonagall had told me to wait for my Da. She had said that if he did not appear before 10 o'clock in the evening, that he was probably not coming. It was currently 5 o'clock so I had to wait for five hours.

We waited for a while. At 7:30 Harry, Ron, and Hermione all hugged me saying that they were going to visit Hagrid.

"Tonight's the night of Buckbeak's execution." Hermione said. I nodded. A few months ago, Buckbeak, Hagrids sweet hippogriff had been sentenced to death because Draco Malfoy decided to be a prat and press charges.

After the trio left, we waited, and waited, and waited some more. Around 9:00, Dean and Neville bid me adieu as well. Neville looked ready to pass out from his exhaustion. All that was left now was an hour. My hopes were steadily climbing. Maybe my Da's offer had been turned down my the judge. Maybe I wasn't leaving Hogwarts after all.

Around 9:45 was when Professor Snape came to us. He had a sneer on his face, though it was semi-kinder than his normal one.

"Congratulations, Miss Finnigan, as it turns out you won't be leaving Hogwarts after all. Your mother just sent an owl to Professor Dumbledore. You and you little friends can return to your Common Room"

The gang let out a yelp of happiness and joined me in a group hug.

I pulled away with a large grin on my face. "Professor." I called to Professor Snape. He had begun to leave to return to his office. He turned around to see what it was that I could possibly want. I smiled ad ran to give him a hug. He tensed immediately. "Thank you." I said quietly. Then I pulled away.

I was surprised when I saw a glimmer of a smile on his face. "I must say, Miss Finnigan, I would have great regret if you did not attend Hogwarts. You are one of the only ones among your peers who can properly brew anything."

I smirked and returned to my friends and brother who were watching me with wide eyes.

"Ae you mad?" Fred asked. "You just hugged Snivillous. You should check for lice or something."

"That's rue, Fred. Professor Snape is kinder than you think. All you have to do i be kind to im first. I'm sure you didn't make your case the best by setting off fireworks in your first lesson with him."

George and Fred laughed at this. "it's his fault for giving us the stinkeye when we did nothing to him."

I laughed and hugged both of them. "You don't know how happy I am that I'm actually staying."

Seamus grinned, "We'll have to have a party. To celebrate your staying here. Everyone will be happy to know that you aren't leaving after all."

Fay squealed in excitement and said. "Let's go tell everyone!" she grabbed Seamus' hand and dragged him behind her so they could spread the news of my "return".

Fred looked between George and I and said, "Well, I'm going to see if McGonagall will actually allow this party."

I gasped, "You're actually asking permission before doing something?"

Fred rolled his eyes, "Shut it, Blackbird. I was only making an excuse."

An excuse? For what? He sauntered off and left George and I alone.

George smiled timidly at me. "I'm really glad you're stay, Darcy. I don't think I could have gone through school anymore if I didn't have my best friend."

"And I don't think I could have gone to America knowing my best friend was going to be on a whole other continent." I said, hugging him. But this hug was different from the others. All of the other hugs from everyone else held happiness and excitement. This hug held hope and dare I say it? Love.

Two hours later, all of us had gathered in the Gryffindor Common Room. Fred and George managed to sneak out through one of their secret tunnels to The Three Broomsticks to get butterbeer.

This led to a full-blown party with not only Gryffindors, but Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well. We made sure that no one below the age of twelve made it into the Common Room to see the rather suggestive activities that were going on at the party.

If I could name the top four people who got the drunkest at the party it would probably be as follows. Fay was number four. She was very excited that she wouldn't be losing her dear friend and had managed to become quite a party animal. George was next and I quickly realized he was more of a giggly drunk than anything else. He would watch everyone from a corner and whenever anything remotely interesting happened (which was a lot) he would burst out into a fit of giggles. Seamus, unfortunately, was a very heavy drinker as well. He drank almost half a pint of butterbeer in less than ten minutes.

"Way to live up to the stereotype, Seamus." I called from across the room.

He looked up from his cup, his hair ruffled. "Wha?"

I smirked, "Exactly."

And the number one drunkest at the party was Frederick Weasley. Unfortunately he was the gossipy drunk that left everyone completely awkward by the end of the night.

"I jus can't believe you're stayin'" he said, leaning up against me. THis made George, who was beside me, burst into giggles. Justin, who was on the other side of me, sipped his butterbeer quietly, trying not to laugh. "I mean, i's wonnerful."

"Is it now?" I asked, playing along.

"Mhmm..." he said, smiling up at the ceiling. "Hey!" He screamed loudly. "Di...did you know that Fay..."

"Did I know that Fay what?"

HE giggled which caused George to giggle too. "Fay has a pishure of Ssseamus unner her pillow." He found this hilarious and she he and George both started laughing.

FAy snapped from her drunken state and stared at them and then at Seamus who was now paying close attention to what Fred was saying.

"An...an Seamus...' he paused to laugh wildly. "he talks abou Fay in 'is sleep."

Seamus collapsed into a nearby chair. I was laughing now at their expense.

"DEAN!" Fred cried. "YOU USED TO THINK ABOUT WAYS TO GET DARCY TO DATE YOU!"

Dean, who was in the midst of taking to Parvati, froze midsentence. He frowned and glanced at Fred, stunned.

I stood up and started toward Fred, "Calm down, Fred before you say something stupid."

"Mm mmm mmmmmmm!" Fred said. "I go' one more. Oh, man. This one is perfect!"

"Go on, tell it, Freddie!" George said, clutching his sides in his chair.

Fred giggled for a few seconds before going to on to say his final embarrassing thing, "George. I have one about George!"

"Okay..." I prompted.

He glanced at me and grinned, "LITTLE GEORGY HAS FANCIED DARCY FINNIGAN SINCE HER FIRST YEAR!"

All was quiet in the Common Room. George stared in shock at Fred who was swaying slightly. Fred the proceeded to puke and then pass out in his own pile of vomit.

I turned to George. He was looking at me like a scared puppy.

"George..." I began, but before I could say anything else, George shoved his twin to the ground and ran out of the Common Room.

"How attacked me? I'll kill 'em!" Fed cried.

I turned to Seamus, "Make sure Fred doesn't kill himself. I'm going to find George."

"Darcy!" Seamus cried. "Did you hear what Fred just said?"

I glared at him, "Of course I did. But I want to ask him for myself if it's true."

"Well of course it's true!" Seamus cried. "He ran out of the Common Room."

I pursed my lips. "That doesn't matter. Just watch Fred." With that, I ran out of the Common Room in search of where George might have run off to. I walked along several empty hallways until I cam across and dreamily familiar broom cupboard. "He wouldn't dare..." I whispered. But I opened the door anyway. And naturally George was there, hands in his pockets.

"Hey Darcy..." he whispered. "Care to join me?"

I smirked and slid into the cupboard. "How are you?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Been better."

I licked my lips and sighed. "I might as well cut to the chase. About what Fred said...is it true? Do you really...do you really fancy me?"

George looked anywhere but at me. He looked like he was trying to decide something. "yes." He said finally. "It's true. I'm sorry, I meant to tell ou earlier-"

"George. It's okay." I said. "Although, I think I would have prefered to hear it from you than your drunk twin."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose that would have made this more awkward. You should know...I have no intention to date you." Ouch. "Until you're ready. You only broke up with your boyfriend in February."

I smiled, "Well good."

"Can...can I ask you something?" He said. I nodded. "Do you think...do you think you could ever learn to you know...fancy me like I fancy you? I mean like in the way I fancy you."

"How do you fancy me?" I asked.

he blushed, "I...I think about you all the time. I have dreams about you and me...if we were to ever be a couple. And...I think your beautiful."

This made me blush. "Well, in that case I think it's very possible for me to learn to fancy you like that. I..I already think your attractive. An I already think about you a lot but not in same way that you think about me. I think for now all I think about you as is a friend."

He groaned, "How wonderful."

I laughed, "What do you mean?"

"I've been friendzoned haven't i?"

I winked at him and opened the door, "For now."

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG **

**Are you guys freaking out as much as I am right now? I mean OMG! George has officially declared his feelings for Darcy. AND Darcy hs hinted that she might be up for a relationship in the possible future! I am so happy right now I might cry! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Can we try to get four reviews? Remember: if e reach the goal then one extra Georcy scene. **

**Another reminder: Several chapters ago, I asked if any of you could possibly draw some fan art for this story. That offer is still in place and will be until the end of this story which is a long time coming. **

**You should expect another chapter either tonight or tomorrow night.**

**Have a nice morning/afternoon/evening! **

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	35. PoA: Progressions and Final Feasts

**Okay so we've been getting a whole lot of snow these past few months and normally I really like winter and snow. But now I'm sick of it. I mean sure, I'm happy to have a snowday, but when it snows and we don't have a snow day, I hate it with every fiber of my being. **

**This will be the last chapter of Prisoner of Azkaban. I'm VERY excited for the Goblet of Fire because A LOT of important stuff happens during it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Year Three**

**Progressions and Final Feasts**

"Now, Miss Finnigan, please brew for me a remedy for dragon pox." Professor Snape said.

I was in the midst of my Potions final. All of my other classes had been taken care of. This was the one I was dreading but enjoying the most.

I had always loved Potions. The teacher didn't bother me as much as he did everyone else, I was fairly good at the subject, and in my opinion it was wildly fascinating.

I began to brew the concoction when Seamus burst into the room. His sudden entrance made me jump, causing me to spill some giant's tears on myself.

"Confounded all!" Snape exclaimed. "Mr. Finnigan, detention!"

"You can't give me detention Professor," Seamus whined. "I have a message from Professor Dumbledore."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Relay the message..."

"Darcy is to report to the headmaster's office immediately."

"Immediately? But I'm in the middle of-" I began.

"Best do what the headmaster wishes, Miss Finnigan." Snape said. "You may continue at another time."

I nodded, grabbed my things and ran after Seamus. "What does Dumbledore want to talk to me about?"

He shrugged, "Don't know. But it must be important. If it wasn't, he probably would have let you finish your exam."

I sighed, "It's fine. I didn't remember how to brew the remedy for dragon pox anyways. Now I can look it up."

We walked to the headmasters office, where Seamus promptly left me, saying that he had "somewhere to be". Somewhere to snog Fay was more like it.

I recited to password to his office, don't ask me how I knew, and went up the marble steps to his office.

I knocked once on the door, and it flung open.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, smiling down at me.

"Greetings, Darcy. How wonderful it is to see you again! Please, sit!"

I pulled up a chair and sat in front of his desk.

"How have your powers been coming along?" He asked.

I bit my lip, "Well to be honest, sir, I haven't been practicing. I know you told me too, but I just haven't had the time. I practiced a lot over the summer and once after I got really upset this ear, but I haven't used them since."

He continued to smile. "And that is perfectly alright, dear one. However, I would much appreciate it if you tried to practice more. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded.

"Wonderful. Now, may I see?"

I stood and started producing the shards of ice, the razor blade snowflakes and the acid snow. But this time it came more naturally to me. I was also able to do things I hadn't been able to do before. They were more normal things, flakes of snow, gusts of cold air, I even made a snowman.

Dumbledore watched me with a look of pure delight on his face. He applauded when I did all that I could do. "How marvelous. It seems like your powers have developed on their own. There will be no needing to prompt them with thoughts and memories any longer. However, if my memory is working correctly, I believe there were still several emotions you needed to learn to control when we last met."

I nodded, "Yes sir. Happiness and sadness."

"Well, have you experienced anything lately that would possibly help you along the way?" Dumbledore's eyes sparkled in an educated way. He already knew the answer to his question.

"Yes sir, I have. For sadness."

Dumbledore smirked, "And what exactly is that memory?'

"when...when I read my Da's letter. That was when I thought I would be taken away from Hogwarts and my family and my friends. That's the saddest I've ever been, I think."

He nodded in understanding. "Go on then."

I closed my eyes and pictured my father's letter. I tried to relive how horrible and sick I felt after reading it. I grimaced and used my pain to fuel the ice building inside of me. I felt dizzy suddenly, and steadied myself by placing my hand on Dumbledore's desk. There was the sudden noise of crackling.

"How intriguing." Dumbledore mused.

I opened my eyes and gasped at the sight before me. His desk, which used to be completely ordinary, was now frozen solid in a block of ice. I moved my hands to cover up my mouth.

"Oh, Professor, I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, "No matter dear, no matter. This is wonderful. I am very happy with the improvement you've made. Very happy indeed. Now, will you promise me to practice over the summer holiday?"

"Of course sir," I said, nodding. "I promise."

He looked at me with a happy expression. "You really are a very talented witch, you know. Possibly the most distinguished witch in your year."

I snorted, "Have you forgotten Hermione and the whole of Ravenclaw? I'm not that intelligent."

"Intelligence has no say in how distinguished one is, Darcy. To get up when you are down, to fight more intensely when you are struggling; to put in the extra effort when you are in sheer pain, to comeback when nobody expects you to, and to stand tall when everyone is pulling you down is what makes one a champion." Dumbledore said.

I smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you professor, it's nice to know that someone believes in me."

"Oh, Miss Finnigan. You must know that your friends and family believe in you."

I sighed, "I do...but none of the, know what it's like, going through what I go through. Not even Seamus. I mean, it hasn't been as bad this year. But...I'm just having a hard time getting over everything."

He smiled, "Maybe, instead of someone who understands you, is for someone who listens without judgement. Someone who won't give advice or won't judge you for the decisions you have made, but will only listen."

I blinked and found that I already had this person. George had never really given me advice before on how I was feeling, instead he would just try to make me feel better by listening to me and threatening those who were making me upset.

"Now, onto other things. I must say that I was quite pleased when I received your mother's letter. Many of the teachers along with myself would have missed you dearly if you had left. Hogwarts would have lost a very gifted student. "

I grinned and hugged him, not really caring that he swelled suspiciously of owl turds.

* * *

At last the final feast arrived.

I was seated in the Great Hall, Seamus and Fay on either side of me. Fred sat across from Seamus, Dean sat across from Fay, and George, as Fay so blatantly pointed out, sat right across from me.

Throughout the entire ceremony, George continued to steal glances at me, though I pretended not to notice. He would stare at me for a few minutes at a time, but then Fred would nudge him and break his stare. I guess now that almost everyone knew that George fancied me, he was willing to stare at me openly.

I didn't mind.

"So, what are al of your plans for the Quidditch World Cup?" Seamus asked Dean and Fay.

I nudged him. "What do you think they are? They both have Muggle parents. I doubt they would take them to the World Cup."

Seamus rolled his eyes as Fay giggled. "I know but I was wondering if they were going with anyone yet." He turned to them ."If you're not, you could join Darcy and I. Our Mum's taking us with all of our cousins and uncles and aunts. It'll be brilliant."

Dean grinned, "That'd be great! I love you family."

"And I'd love to meet your family." Fay told Seamus.

Seamus blushed and nodded. "Wonderful. Then we'll tell Mum to expect two more guests."

"I'm telling you lot now," I said. "If ou don't root for the Irish, Seamus and I will probably have to tear your vocal cords out."

Fay squeaked, "Why so violent?"

I chuckled, "Why do you think? Ever since we've known about Quidditch, your dream has been to play on the Irish team. Man...wouldn't that just be the life? I would give anything-"

"Anything!" Seamus exclaimed. "I'd give anything but my legs and arms. Couldn't pay without those, eh?"

I rolled my eyes and hit him upside the head.

"What are your plans for the Cup, Weasley's?" Fay asked George and Fred.

Fred grinned, "We'll be going with Cedric Diggory and his Dad. Harry and Hermione will be tagging along as well. Dad said that he got us tickets in highest row he could."

"Should be brilliant!" George cried.

"Well, maybe we can meet up there." I suggested, meeting George's eye. His smile dropped and he blushed. Seamus and everyone else found this interaction hilarious, since they started laughing.

"Attention, please." Dumbledore called, getting the hall's attention. "As I'm sure you ll know, Gryffindor has won the Quidditch Cup this year due to wonderful skill and teamwork. Congratulations. But I must also award the House Cup. In fourth place with 364 point, Ravenclaw. Next we have Slytherin with 423 points. In second place, Hufflepuff with 446 points. And finally, in first place we have Gryffindor, with 456 points."

The Gryffindor table went insane. We had actually won the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup in the same year. It seemed like an impossible dream to some. To me, it seemed like a long time coming.

I hugged Seamus and Fay, then leapt across the table to hug Fred and then Dean. George took me into his arms then and squeezed me as if not wanting to let go.

But eventually he had to.

"This has been a pretty crazy year, hasn't it?" He asked.

I smiled, "Is there ever not?"

He chuckled, "Probably not."

I licked my lips. I glanced at the table and picked up my cup. I held it up. "To the years of craziness to come."

George picked up his own cup. "To the years to come." We took a drink and then he added, "May they be ever eventful." And then he kissed my cheek. But this kiss was dangerously near the edge of my lips which were tingling in longing.

He pulled away after a moment, blushing slightly. But then he went on and joined Fred in the festivities. I was sort of thunderstruck. I reached up so my fingers could brush the flesh that had been under George's lips a few seconds ago. I felt butterflies in my stomach and my entire body felt tingly. I smiled and bit my lip.

I fancied George Weasley. I definitely fancied George Weasley. A lot.

**So that's that! I hope you enjoyed that little fluffy moment! **

**I don't think the next chapter will be the World Cup, instead it'll be sort of an introduction to the wonderful new feelings Darcy has. SHE OFFICIALLY LIKES GEORGE!**

**And I'm going to go ahead and do this because my friends have been bugging me to. Shoutout to my reader in Peru who is reading this. I think it's really cool that people from other countries are actually reading this. I mean...I knew that other people read it, but I guess it never occurred to me how widespread this was. **

**And okay, I told myself I would never do this, but I'm going to do it anyway. I feel kind of underappreciated because I don't have to write this story. But I chose to because I know there are at least like three people who are reading and enjoying my work. How do I know that? By the reviews they post. I feel really uncomfortable and awkward telling you this. But it's the way I feel. I know for a fact that there are 22 people following this story and only five and maybe six of them have reviewed. That's kind of disappointed. After I update I look forward to reviews and when I wake up or look at my email and see that it's empty, it makes me sad. I'm kind of asking a lot of some of yu, i know. BUt here's the honest truth: If you are following me and you don't review because you don't like what I'm writing, why'd you follow this story in the first place? **

**Sorry, my rant is over now. It's just been bugging me for a while. **

**I really do love you all and I am proud of myself for getting any followers at all. You're a wonderful group of people. **

**3**

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	36. Summer Three: Ireland and Love Letters

**Hello lovelies! I'm home sick today so I'll spend a lot of time today writing for you guys. **

**Last week I ordered ****Fangirl**** from Amazon and it came yesterday. I read it the majority of the afternoon and finished it this morning. You could say that it was amazing and it inspired me to update today and a lot more often. So I would probably start looking forward to updates every other day. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Summer Three **

**Ireland and Love Letters**

As soon as Seamus and I stepped off the train, we saw our mother standing next to Mrs. Weasley. They looked like they had been having a rather happy conversation. I could tell this by their faces. Not Mrs. Weasley's face since she always looked happy. But it was by our mother's face that I could tell. She was smiling brighter than she had for a while. Her eyes were tear free and her clothing was well put together, not sloppily dragged on as she was walking out the door.

Her appearance made me grin and run to her. She took me in her arms and hugged me back

"It's wonderful to see you, darling." Mum said. "I am so happy that you're staying with me."

"I couldn't imagine living without you, Mum." I said. Mum smiled and hugged Seamus, then greeted Fay, who was coming with us this summer, and Fred and George.

"Hello, boys." Mum said. "How was your year?"

"Brilliant, M'am." Fred said. "Though the O.W.L.s were a nasty bit of work."

Mum chuckled, "Yes, I remember my O.W.L.s. As a Ravenclaw, though, I got a lot of study time. Flash cards were thought of as a treat."

"I'm very glad I didn't get put into Ravenclaw, then." Fred said.

"Not like you would have made it in any way." George said, nudging his side. "You're too dumb."

I smirked, "But don't you have identical minds?"

Fred laughed at this and slapped my back. George glared at me.

"Come on, you lot." Mum said to Seamus, Fay, and me. "We better get going if we want to finish in time."

Before we had time to ask, she swept all of our belongings onto carts and forced us to tow them away from our friends.

"Write, Darcy!" George called.

I looked back and grinned at him, which came much more easily now that my true feelings were revealed to myself. "Don't worry, I will!"

* * *

When we got home, I was about to run up the stairs with Fay to visit Nessie, but as I began the ascension upstairs, I stopped short. I blinked a couple of times then backed down the stairs slowly. In our living room were boxes filled with our belongings or packaging peanuts.

"What's going on here?" Seamus asked, picking up a peanut.

Mum let out an uncharacteristic giggle. "That's my surprise! We're moving. After the divorce, I got loads of money, which I converted into wizard money. I'm using it to buy us a cottage in Ireland. We'll be living near your cousins."

I let out a squeal of excitement and Seamus whooped. Fay was grinning too since she would be able to be apart of it.

"That's exciting, Mum." I said. "When are we leaving?'

"Tomorrow!' She exclaimed. I've already packed up and moved the rest of our stuff. This is the last of it." This made all three of us grin wider.

We spent the evening having a campout in the living room, drinking cold tea and eating stale crackers found the back corner of a cabinet, forgotten long ago. And although it wasn't the most delicious meal I had ever eaten, I still had a great deal of fun with Fay, Seamus, and Mum.

The next morning we arose with the sun, wanting to get to our new home as early as we could. Fay helped me clean up the mess from the following evening, packing the pillows and blankets in boxes. Mum labeled and stuffed the remaining boxes with the few belongs that were left in our old home. Seamus took those boxes and loaded them in the back of the car along with our Hogwarts items.

By noon, we were ready to leave our home behind. There were too many rotten memories to stay much longer. Though, as Seamus pointed out, there were many happy memories as well. Which was why I cried as we pulled out of the drive and drove down the road to our new lives.

"This will be good for us, you'll see." Mum said from the front seat. "This will be a new start, a new beginning."

"Mum?" I asked suddenly. "Did...did Dad get to America safely? Is he okay?"

She licked her lips and smiled at me through the rearview mirror. "Yes, dear. But I'm afraid that's all that I know. One of the terms of the divorce was that we weren't allowed to have any contact. You and Seamus are allowed to contact him when you are of age. If you wish, of course."

Seamus scoffed beside Mum in the passenger seat. "I won't be talking to him any time soon. Probably not ever."

I scolded him. "Oh, Seamus, please. I'll probably invite him to see us graduate Hogwarts."

"He won't be interested-"

"And my wedding."

"Wedding?! Already planning it?" Seamus asked.

I rolled my eyes while Fay giggled. "Shut up, you. I'm only saying. He won't want to miss out on everything in my life."

"If he didn't want to miss anything, why would he leave?" Seamus asked, getting cranky. I left the conversation at that. I didn't want to stir too much tension in the car as we were heading towards our "new beginning".

* * *

About two hours later, we reached the ferry that would take is across the Irish Sea. Mum paid and pulled the car onto the boat.

"Might as well get out. It'll be while before we make it to the Irish shore. After that we'll go to the immigration office just so they can check up on our paperwork. I've gotten yours from your Mum, Fay. I'll let them know you're only visiting." Mum said, climbing out of our car.

In general, hanging around Muggles made me very uncomfortable. I was only used to being around my Dad and my Muggle grandparents, who had died a few years ago. I'd never met Fay's parents, though I was sure that she would have to introduce me eventually. Being on a boat full of them, however, was a different story.

It's not like I didn't trust them, I did. I was just even more uncomfortable around them than I was magic people. If my ice powers were revealed to a witch or wizard, they would think it was strange, but they would also learn to accept it. If ANY Muggle found out about my ice powers or powers in general, they would probably call the police.

Seamus and Fay didn't seem as nervous though, since they both ran off up the stairs of the ferry to view the water from a taller elevation. I sighed and joined them, but at a much slower pace. My mother didn't make a move to follow me.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No dear, I'll stay down here. To watch the car. Go on with your brother."

I nodded and followed Seamus and Fay up the stairs.

"Darcy!" Fay called. They had found a bench near the edge. Seamus was sitting dangerously close to Fay, his hand itching to touch hers. I smiled to myself and thought about how perfect they were for each other.

I sat across from Fay and Seamus. We were watching the water below in silence until Fay spoke up. "Looks like someone likes what they see."

I raised my eye brow and looked at her. She giggled. "Behind you, blue plaid shirt, dark hair. Look but don't look." I turned around, pretending to get a complete view of the upper deck. My eyes swept the area, and they landed on a boy, probably older than us, wearing blue plaid. He indeed did have dark hair that was thrown nonchalantly in his eyes. He was watching me out of the corner of his eyes while his friends joked about something.

He would have been attractive, but...

"Not interested." I said, shrugging.

Fay gasped. "What? He's perfect for you. I would go after him myself if..." She and Seamus glanced at each other and blushed. I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you think so?"

I sighed, "I don't know. He's not that great looking." Lie. "And there's been a development." Truth.

Seamus and Fay both leaned forward, anxious to hear about what wild romance was now taking up my time. Seamus, I hypothesized was more interested in who was next on his hit list. Fay on the other hand was probably mentally planning my wedding.

"Well..." Fay prompted.

I blushed and shook my head, "It's best if I don't say anything right now. You'll both just go crazy."

Seamus gave me a look, "Just tell us, Darcy."

I bit my lip and dragged my finger along the bench I was sitting on. Lines of ice indicating where my finger had been formed pictures. I wasn't drawing anything in particular, just small doodles. "I guess you could say it started last summer."

I went on to tell both of them about the snow fight between me and George and all of the incidents between us since then. The ferry had moved long ago and we were nearing the shores of Ireland.

"So...after he told you that he did have feelings for you...what did you do?" Fay asked.

"I just kind of told him that I there was a strong possibility that I could learn to feel the same way about him. But that we were only going to be friends for now." I groaned out.

Seamus frowned, "Why does that bother you?"

I looked at both of them. "Because I changed my mind."

Fay's eyes widened. Seamus' mouth dropped. "What are you saying?" Fay asked, cautiously.

I licked my lips, "During the final feast, George kissed my cheek. And...I felt things. I mean, I find him attractive and all, but I had never considered fancying him. And...now I do."

Fay's hands flew to her mouth. "This is huge."

Seamus' stony expression remained the same. "So...so what you're saying is that you fancy him? And he fancies you?"

I groaned and threw my head into my hands. Then I nodded, embarrassed.

They were both quiet for a few minutes. Then Fay spoke up, "This is really huge. I can't believe it. Those girls were right. You really are meant to be."

I glared at her. "I never said anything about that. I only fancy him. Nothing more." But even I could tell that wasn't completely true.

* * *

Once we were admitted into the country by the immigration office, we were on the road again. Mum said that our cottage was in a small village with not that many people. Our home was on the edge of a huge cliff, overlooking the Irish Sea.

This made me happy. Maybe I could watch the stars from my bedroom.

It grew dark. Mum let out a noise of excitement as we pulled into our new village.

It _was _small. There was a grocery store, a bookstore, a park, a school, and a few town homes. My guess was that most of the people who came into town lived on separate properties.

Mum was pointing out all of the fun new places Seamus and I could go during summer holiday. I didn't have the heart to tell her that we probably wouldn't ever go into the village.

And then at last we were at the cottage. It was a quaint place. The walls were made of stone, a small garden was on the side of the house. We didn't really have a driveway. It was more of an unmarked path leading to the garage door. The grass was amazingly green here. I loved it.

"Well this is it." Mum said. "Stoneside Cottage."

Seamus chuckled, "Stoneside Cottage? That's its name? A bit unoriginal isn't it?"

Mum shrugged, "It's better than nothing."

She lead us inside the cottage, after we levitated our belongings and made them follow us inside.

It was amazing. THe whole house smelled like the beach. Every room was just another addition to the coziness of the whole place. Then I went upstairs.

Mum had already prepicked our bedrooms. Seamus' was a large room, that had its own bathroom and a balcony. My bedroom was just as nice. It came with its own bathroom as well and a balcony. It was a beautiful room and I was very happy with it. I couldn't stop myself as I imagined George and I kissing in this room, with the door closed tightly behind us.

I shook that image from my head and set my stuff down on the double bed, planning to unpack it later.

* * *

Dinner time came. Mum made us a very nice meal so we could be properly initiated into our home. We had a great time. Mum encouraged us to talk about Hogwarts and any mischief we had gotten into this year. She became annoyed when she found out about stuff we did in previous years that we hadn't told her about.

"Uh, Fay?" Seamus asked, after our plates had been cleared and our stomachs filled.

"Yes?" Fay said, looking toward him.

He licked his lips nervously. "I was wondering if you'd join me out in the garden..."

Fay blushed and nodded, "Alright...yeah. Are you good here, Darcy?"

I nodded and watched as they went out together. Mum and I gave each other looks and smiled.

"Come on, love." She said. "Help me clear the table."

I did and then I helped her wash the dishes which included a full-scale view of Seamus and Fay in the garden. He had taken her hand. They were walking slowly through the bushes of flowers. They seemed to be talking rather quietly. They came to a stone bench that was situated between a small pond and a rose bush.

Seamus looked at Fay and smiled at her. This must have been 'the look' that Parvati had told me about that year. I was really happy that Seamus found someone who made him smile like that. No one, not even I, could make him smile like that. But Fay could. Because she was Fay and Fay meant everything in the world to Seamus.

He said something. Something clear and boldly. Fay stood up quickly and grinned. She nodded and threw her arms around Seamus. He wrapped his around her waist. This was her sign to wrap her legs around his waist and let him press her against the stone wall outside. They began kissing vigoruosly.

"I think Seamus just got a girlfriend." Mum said.

I smiled and ran out the side door to them. I tackled them in a hug. "Are you two finally together?"

They both bushed. "Yes." Seamus said, taking her hand. "We are."

"Took you lot long enough. I thought Fred and George were going to have to hex you."

* * *

"I'm happy for you, you know." I told Fay late that evening. We were in my new bedroom, unpacking my things and setting the place up.

"Hmm?" Fay asked, staring out the window.

I laughed, "I said I'm happy for you. You and Seamus. I'm glad you two are finally together, I was getting impatient."

She rolled her eyes, "I think he's the one, Darcy. I can't imagine myself being with anyone else."

"I hope you mean that, because Seamus feels the same way." I said, folding a t-shirt.

Fay looked like she was about to say something, but a large, feathery owl flew into my open bedroom window. It landed on my dresser and hooted loudly. In its beak was a letter addressed to me.

Fay went over to it and took the letter. "It's from George." She said, grinning. I rolled my eyes and took it from her. I sat on my bed, anxious to read what he had written to me.

* * *

_Dearest Darcy,_

_God, that sounds lame. How has your summer been? I mean, how have the last two days since I've seen you been? Mines been okay, except Percy got a job at the Ministry and he's been going on and on about it. Fred and I have many plans of pranks for his first day of work. Speaking of pranks, Fred and I have developed a whole new line of products. Nosebleed Nougat will definitely be our best seller. It's thanks to you and Seamus. If you hadn't been so willing to use it on students at Hogwarts, no one would know about them. I'll send you some more products over later so maybe you and Seamus can test them out. _

_I really do miss you. Though it's really only been two days. I can't stand not being around you, Darcy. I miss your smile and your laugh and your eyes. I miss hanging out with you and listening to you talk. Is this allowed? Am I allowed to tell you how crazy I am about you even though I know you don't return those same feelings? Because it's true. Every word. I wish there was some way for me to convince you to feel the same way about me. Perhaps a love potion? But, I'm afraid I know all too well that you'd punch me if you knew I slipped you a love potion. _

_I'm really looking forward to seeing you at the World Cup, Darcy. It should be great fun. _

_Love, _

_George _

* * *

Fay read the note over my shoulder and was gushing the whole time.

"Now's the time!" She exclaimed. "You can tell him how you feel right now and you'll be together."

I winced. "I don't know..."

She started laughing in disbelief. "What are you so afraid of? Rejection? You know he feels the same way about you. He won't say no!"

"That's not what I'm afraid of, Fay." I said. "What if we get together? What if we break up? We _will _break up at some point. Relationships don''t last forever."

Fay looked hurt. "How can you think like that? Don't you ever want to get married?"

"Of course I do!" I said, loudly. "It's just. I don't dream of my school time sweetheart being the one to kiss me at the end of the aisle. I've never imagined that. I always thought it would be some guy I worked with or some stranger I run into on the street."

She started laughing. "You really never thought you'd find a boy at Hogwarts? What about Justin? I'm sure you thought about marrying him at some point in your time together."

I shook my head. "No...beacuse I never liked him like that. What we had was a fling and that's it. It was nice to get some experience."

"Is that all George is to you? Experience?"

I was quiet because no, that wasn't true at all. If anything, I felt more around him than I did anyone else. But of course, he made me angrier and sadder than anyone else sometimes. "I don't know Fay... sometimes he just makes me so angry."

Fay smirked. "Well life wouldn't be all that interesting if everyone was happy all the time. Now write that boy a letter back and it better be heartfelt and every inch of it has to be from you."

I sighed and set to work.

_Dear George, _

That was all I wrote down. I stared at the rest of the blank parchment, thinking of any words to describe everything that I was feeling. Sorrow, happiness, anger, lust, love.

Fay watched me and said, "If you can't think of anything. Just say what you're feeling and maybe then some ideas will come to you."

I shook my head. I knew what I wanted to say. I just couldn't think of how to put it.

But then it came to me.

* * *

_Dear George, _

_My summer has been very eventful so far. Mum found us a cottage in Ireland and we moved this afternoon. It's a very beautiful place. I hope you and Fred can come by sometime. Seamus and Fay got together a little less than three hours ago. Let me tell you, it was a long time coming. You and Fred will not have to hex them after all. _

_I miss you too, George. I hope you can understand that. For now I need time to be single. No, not so that I can mingle and be free, but just to be a teenage girl. I hope you wouldn't understand this since you are not a girl. But sometimes I just need a little space. Ask me again in a year, let's see how I feel then, okay? _

_I am looking forward to the World Cup as well. Seamus is practically worshipping every piece of news that comes out about it. If Ireland doesn't win he'll probably go catatonic. _

_Anyways, I'm really looking forward to seeing you and telling you all about Ireland. Maybe you could come visit? _

_Love, _

_Darcy _

* * *

**Alright, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it. I'm glad that Seamus and Fay are together. Their relationship will be fun to write. **

**I'm thinking about starting another story after this one with an OC and some other character from HP. I'm having trouble thinking about who that HP character should be. Any suggestions? I think that my OC and the HP character would be enemies at first. Probably separate houses as well. Would you read this story? **

**Have a nice day everyone! **

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	37. Summer Three: World Cups and Dark Marks

**Welcome back everybody! I went back to school yesterday and let me tell you… it was horrible. I guess I didn't realize how much work I would have to make up. Oops. So after I post this I get to spend the next several hours of my life doing six pages of Geometry. FUN!**

**But besides that, I had a pretty nice day for once. None of my teachers acted like butts and all my friends were unannoying yesterday. Shh, don't tell them I said that.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Summer Three**

**World Cups and Dark Marks**

August came. Nothing much had changed. Of course, Seamus and Fay spent an awful amount of time together, often locked behind his bedroom door.

No, they weren't shagging. I had already accused them of that. Fay said that they really just talked and kissed. The only reason they locked the door was so that I didn't barge in on them. I could completely understand that since if the door hadn't been locked, I would have barged in.

One afternoon, the day we were leaving for the World Cup, Mum and I were packing the last minute items that we would need for the event. Seamus had demanded that we bring along all the Irish gear that we had so we could properly show our devotion. Dean had arrived the night before. His Mum and Dad had brought him up since they were taking a holiday in Ireland anyway.

"Darcy, dear? Would you mind running upstairs and checking on your brother? He and Fay have been in his bedroom for a while." Mum said. Dean and her were finishing up breakfast and packing things for today.

I snickered, "They're probably snogging on his bed and don't realize the time."

Mum's eyes widened. "Well go on. I don't want to have grandchildren before I turn 40. Tell them it's time to leave."

I laughed and ran up the stairs to Seamus' bedroom. I knocked once and waited for the sound of footsteps. Instead, I was greeted with a loud moan. I smiled and reached for the doorknob, which was, luckily, unlocked.

I slammed into the room, causing Seamus and Fay to spring apart, but not before I saw that she was lying on his bed and he was on top of her. They were both blushing as I laughed my head off. "How wonderful. Now, before you start your shagging again, mum says it's time to leave. Come on!"

"Shut up, Darcy!" Seamus said.

"Get a room!" I yelled back at him.

"We did!" Seamus replied, screaming back at me.

As I began down the stairs, I heard Fay run out after me.

"What's your problem? That was embarrassing."

"Exactly, dear. Mum doesn't want you getting pregnant." I said, "Let's go! I'm anxious!"

"Anxious to see you lover again?" Fay joked. "I'm sure he's anxious to. I can literally feel the sexual tension between you two. Even if its through your letters. I can't wait until he comes next week so I can tease you guys."

I glared at her. "He doesn't know yet, so you can't tease us openly. You are only allowed to tease me in my bedroom with me. Not even with Seamus while you do...whatever it is you two do."

Fay's face turned red again. "We kiss! That's it!"

I smirked, "Alright. But when your first child is born, I call being the godmother."

"DARCY!" She screamed as I ran back down the stairs.

"I got them, MUm." I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Good, good. Ah, there you are." She said, as Seamus and Fay walked in. "Alright, out to the garden, portkey's out there."

"Portkey?" Fay asked. Dean looked just as confused.

"You'll see." I replied. Fay and Dean had barely ever traveled by any magical means. Sometimes I really felt bad for them, being deprived of all things magic as children.

Mum made us stand around a flower pot that she had enchanted earlier. "We won't have to wait for anyone. Not a single drop of magical blood around here for miles. All hands on deck." She said. All three of us grabbed the flower pot. Dean grabbed it too, figuring that was the correct thing to do. Fay stared at it in confusion. "Grab it, dear. Wouldn't want to be left behind." Mum said. So Fay hesitantly took hold of it.

I had never enjoyed Portkey travel. Mostly because it left me with loads of bruises and a sickening feeling in my stomach. And that was exactly what I felt as we traveled to the moor that the World Cup was situated on.

"Hello, Caitlyn." A tall man said as we landed on the ground. Mum stood and shook his hand.

"Children, this is Basil Edgman. I work with him at the ministry."

"Pleased to meet you. Now, reservation under Finnigan, right?"

Mum winced, "Actually under Branson." Seamus and I looked at her. We hadn't known that she took her maiden name after the divorce. (A/N I can't remember if I mentioned her maiden name, and if I did I can't remember what I made it. Just go with this.)

Mr. Edgman nodded and checked his parchment of names. "Right, your in field three. It's right next to field one. About a mile that direction." He said pointed to the left. "Now if you don't mind..."

"Ah yes, well, good luck." Mum said as we started toward our campsite. She avoided Seamus and I's gazes. Apparently now was not the time to discuss the subject.

Eventually, we reached field three and we were greeted by a small Muggle man. He was staring at Mum in confusion. She was the only one in our group who was wearing her witch cloaks. The rest of us were wearing Muggle clothes.

"Right. Uh, name?" The Muggle man asked.

"Branson." Mum said, looking over his shoulder.

"Branson...Branson...one tent?"

Mum nodded. Fay and Dean looked confused. They had never stayed in a wizard's tent before. And well...neither had Seamus and I. But we knew better.

We paid with the Muggle money and were off on our merry way.

"Darcy?" Fay whispered. "How will we all fit in one tent? Won't it be a bit crowded?"

I laughed, "Really, Fay. You're acting as though you haven't seen magic before."

"They're bewitched? But how?" Fay asked. Dean was listening in too, also confused at how all five of us would fit in one tent.

I shook my head, "You'll have to wait to find out."

"Ah Darcy, don't tease them." Seamus said, smiling and taking Fay's hand in his. "They look smaller from the outside than they really are, love. There'll be plenty of room, don't you fret."

Fay blushed and nodded. "Alright. When's the match?"

"Tonight. We'll be staying the night and then leaving tomorrow morning. Then Fred and George will come." I said excitedly.

"Are you sure you just don't want to skip the match, Darcy?" Dean asked. "Seems to me like you're more excited for a certain boy to visit your bedroom."

I scowled at him, "Who invited you anyway?"

This made the others laugh. I grumbled for a few minutes at their teasing, but I soon got over it and joined my troop in setting up the tent.

After many minutes of squabbling about what poles went where and how one end fit into another, we finally out together our tent and made it inside. Fay and Dean's reaction to the inside was, put simply, gobsmacked. Neither of them had expected the tent to actually reveal a whole apartment.

"Girls, your beds are next to the kitchen. Dean and Seamus you'll be in the bunk beds. I get the one across from the library." Mum said.

Fay gasped, "There's a library in here?"

I giggled, "Just a small one. We're not that rich."

Fay rolled her eyes and continued exploring our tent. Mum had been given a raise a few years ago and had decided to use the extra money to buy a fairly decent tent. Even though we didn't go camping, it still came in handy.

"I'll go hang the decorations!" Seamus said, grabbing the sack of green gear and running outside. We had finished putting all of our things away.

"Decorations?" Dean asked. "What's he mean?"

I smirked, "Our family has a strange obsession with the Irish team. We've been waiting to use these decorations for a while."

Mum sighed, "I better get the tea going. Darcy, would you mind going out to help your brother? If not, it'll be a while."

I nodded, "Sure, Mum."

She smiled sweetly at me and went off the make the tea. I left the tent and found Seamus digging through the rucksack, searching for the first Irish embellishment that was to be added to our site.

We worked diligently for twenty minutes, making sure every inch of our tent was green. There were times that Seamus and I would argue over where one thing or another was placed. I hated most of his ideas, and he despised most of mine. But eventually,we came to an agreement.

"Well, if it isn't Blackbird Finnigan. How've you been, little bird?" A familiar voice asked as I helped Seamus hang a banner that read, 'Ireland for the Win'

I spun around and was greeted by the sight of Fred and George. I grinned and ran to them, taking both of them in my arms at the same time. "Hello, lads." I said. George looked at me in surprise, not at my words, but at my accent. Ever since we had moved to Ireland, and yes, we had gone into the village a few times, my Irish accent had picked up and I was now talking like a pure Irishwomen.

"I can see that you're supporting Ireland today." Fred said, shaking his hair. I frowned and took the end of George's identical locks in my hand.

"Yes...I am. Care to tell me why you haven't gotten a haircut?"

George chuckled, looking down at me. " 'Cause we knew it would annoy you most." I smirked and looked up at him. We were both too busy staring at each other to notice Seamus and Fred looking at us in amusement.

"Seamus! Darcy! What is taking so long-" Fay said, stepping out of the tent. Then she saw Fred and George. "Oh, hello Weasley's."

"Greetings, Fay." Fred replied.

Fay giggled and walked over to Seamus, taking his hand in hers. The twins looked at their hands and made noises. "Did you finally tie the knot? When's the wedding?"

Seamus hit both of them and said, "Piss off."

"Seamus!" Mum screeched. "Watch your language!" She climbed out of the tent followed by Dean, who was grinning. "Oh, Fred, George. How wonderful to see you. Darcy has been talking non stop about you coming to visit us next week."

I blushed when they both looked at me in amusement.

"Would you boys like to come in for tea? Were just about to start?"

George and Fred grinned, "Yes, Mrs. Finnigan, we would."

"Oh, dear, you can call me Ms. Branson." Mum said, leading George, Seamus, Fay, and Dean back in the tent. I was about to follow after Dean, but Fred dragged me back.

"Ah ah ah. Not so fast, Blackbird." He said. "I think it's time for you to open up to Uncle Freddie."

I glard at him. "I don't have to tell you anything."

He pursed his lips "Does your secret have anything to do with the fact that you were checking out my brother not two minutes ago?"

I blushed, "N-no! I wasn't ch-checking him out!"

"Oh Darcy." He said, throwing an arm around me. "Sweet, naive, innocent, Darcy. You're eyes were moving up and down his body, that's called checking out in the grown up world."

I pushed his arm off me. "Doesn't mean anything."

"Do you fancy him?" Fred asked, smiling like a fool.

I rolled my eyes, "If I say yes, will, you leave me alone?"

"I'll leave you alone if you tell me the truth."

"How do you know if I tell you truth or not?" I retorted.

He smirked, "Because I already know the truth, shorty."

"Hey! I'm not short!" I exclaimed.

"You're shorter than me. Henceforth, shorty."

I growled. "You'll leave me alone if I tell the truth?"

He nodded and grinned, already knowing full well what I was about to tell him.

"I...I fancy George." I whispered.

"I KNEW IT!" Fred screamed. Many people looked in our direction. "I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW!"

"Did you really?" I asked sarcastically. "I couldn't tell."

"Oh my God, he's going to be so happy! Do you realize that he's spent the last few weeks moping about the house? He's miserable. When we got invited to your place, he instantly perked up. Man, that boy is whipped."

"Fred! He can't find out!" I said. "I'm not ready to tell him."

Fred looked at me blankly. "When are you planning on telling him then? Are you just going to let him feel miserable forever then?"

"No, of course not! But I'm waiting until the perfect moment. Telling him over tea with my family and friends doesn't seem like the best pace to tell him, does it to you?"

Fred shook his head "I suppose not. Alright. Well, now that that's taken care of, let's have tea!"

After Fred and George left us, it was time for us to head toward the arena. Mum said it would take about twenty minutes to walk from our tent, through the forest, through the gates, and to our seats.

"Why are we so far from it?" Seamus whined after five minutes of walking. "I wish we could apparate."

Ten minutes later I was thinking the same thing. However, I was enjoying the hike myself. We had started singing the Irish team theme song. Seamus was singing it at the top of his lungs even though he claimed his feet were in a huge amount of pain.

We were shot dirty looks from some Bulgarians which I found amusing enough to send them the finger. I even turned it into a sort of dance that Seamus was joining in on until Mum shut it down.

"We don't want these people to think we're savages." She said, though I could tell she had found it pretty funny too.

At last we found our seats that were situated close to the top of the arena. If I craned my neck, I could see the tips of the shoes of the Weasleys on the top row.

When the veela came out for Bulgaria, I could practically taste the population of the women in the arena groan. All of the single boys seemed to be in a trance and were edging towards the veela on the pitch.

Seamus was less affected by them than Dean was, but he was affected enough to make Fay a little jealous. Dean however, was literally trying to sprout wings to float down to the pitch to be with the veela.

But then the Irish mascots came out. Seamus went crazy, trying to catch as much of the gold coins as he could. Mum didn't have to heart to tell him it was Leprechaun gold and would disappear in the morning.

"Let's welcome the Bulgarian National team!" Ludo Bagman cried. "Ivanova! Dimitriov! Levski! Volkov! Vulchanov! Zograf! Aaaaaaaaaaand Krrrrrrrrrum!"

The arena burst into cheers. Even Seamus had to cheer for the world renowned seeker.

"Who's Krum?" Fay asked, her nose crinkled.

I grinned, "He's the best seeker in the world, Fay. He's the youngest to make a National team. He's still in school too. Amazing!"

Dean laughed, "Are you sure you're not in love with him?"

"I've heard she's into BEaters." Seamus joked. I nudged him hard in the side which made him fall to the ground.

"Get back up, Saemus. The Irish team is coming out next." Mum said.

And she was right. Ludo Bagman was now announcing the Irish team that was flying out.

"Let's welcome the Irish team to the field! Mullet! Troy! Moran!" Seamus screamed out in excitement. Ever since Seamus found out about the Irish team, he had worshipped everything to do with Conan Moran. He had secret stashes of posters and merchandise covered in Morn's name. "Connolly, Quigley, Ryan, aaaaaand Lynnnnnnnch!"

That was my guy. Aiden Lynch was an amazing seeker, almost as good as Krum. I cheered loudly and jumped up and down as Lynch circled the arena. As he passed us, he winked.

"Oh my God!" I swooned. "He winked at me!"

Fya looked at me like I was insane. "I've never seen you act like this, Darcy. It's kind of scary. Don't ever act like that again."

I smiled and bit my lip, "When it comes to Lynch I'm allowed to act like that."

The MInister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, stepped up to the edge of his box. He was very stout and fairly short man, though he had a cheerful face and seemed to be very nice. Mum said he was a very kind boss.

"Welcome!" He cried into his wand. "To the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. It is my great pleasure to have each and everyone of you here today. Let the match begin!"

With that, the match begun.

After the game, we were tired and very happy.

Ireland had won by ten points. With a total of 160 points, were we very pleased. They hadn't even caught the snitch. I was upset about that, but since Krum caught it, I was okay. Seamus was going insane and he had given his Irish fever to Dean who was dancing around as well.

Fay and I had our arms interlinked and we were skipping back to the tent.

"That was a wonderful game!" She said. "Normally I hate Quidditch but this match was pretty cool. I didn't know that Quaffle could be passed that fast."

I chuckled, "Yeah. That only shows how amazing they are. The Quaffle takes forever to get passed at Hogwarts."

We got back to the tent, and even though Mum told us to go to bed, we didn't. INstead, we went out and started partying with the Irish.

We were so ecstatic that we didn't even hear the screams at first. We just thought they were screams of joy. BUt then they continued.

I looked up and gasped. Above us, there were bodies floating in the air. Their limbs were spread out and crooked.

"It's the Death eaters!" Someone screamed out. "Run!"

Then we saw them. Hooded figures holding torches. They had masks on and they were chanting some sort of language. I couldn't understand it, but I found it was better that I didn't. I stumbled to get a hold of Seamus' shoulder who was staring in horror at the unfolding scene.

"Seamus. Seamus!" I said. 'We have to go!"

He nodded and took hold of Fay's hand. "Come on!" Dean and I followed after them. We had to push really hard to get through the crowds. Everyone was going crazy, trying to find their family and friends. So it wasn't completely surprising when I got separated from the others.

At first, I thought I would be able to find them again, but after five minutes, this theory proved to be completely wrong. There were bodies everywhere, I couldn't see straight. I was trying as hard as I could to get away from everyone, I could feel the ice building up inside me.

Then I felt a hand clamp over my shoulder. I screamed and a burst of ice shot out of my hands.

"Darcy! It's only us!" Fred said. He had never called me Darcy before. That meant he was serious. "Come on, you have to hide."

I followed him to the forest where GEorge and Ginny were waiting. GEorge looked at me in concern.

"What happened? Where's Seamus, Fay, and Dean?" He asked.

"W-w-we got separated." I stuttered out. I could barely breath. That had been really scary. I put my fingers to my temples and rubbed gingerly.

"Darcy?" George asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. That was just really…" I shuddered and then said. "Who were those people?"

"Deatheaters." Fred said quietly. "You-Know-Who's followers."

My eyes widened, "What are they doing here?"

Fred sighed, "I wish I knew."

"And those people...the people in the sky. WHo are they?"

"Muggles." George said quietly.

Tears sprang to the corner of my eyes. "What."

"You remember what we said last year about Sirius Black. Those people are like him. They think Muggles are below us." George said.

I bit my lip and covered my face in my hands. This couldn't be happening. First Sirius Black and now all these Death eaters? What if they found my dad and treated him like that? I shook my head. No. My dad was in America. He would be okay.

George noticed my pained face and hugged me. "Hey, it's okay. They're gone now. They can't hurt anyone anymore."

"They're still out there. They could still hurt Muggles." I said.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it. All we can do is hope they don't do anything else." He said.

I sighed, "You're right, I guess."

"It was bound to happen sometime." George joked, smirked at me.

I smiled back and said, "I better go find Mum. They'll be looking for me."

"I-I'll go with you. Just in case." George said.

I blushed and nodded, "Okay."

"Mmm, gettin' it." Fred said quietly.

George and I looked at him and glared. "Shut up, Weasley."

"Go on, you have your family to look for." Fred said. "Ginny say goodbye to Blackbird."

"Bye Darcy." Ginny said.

I smirked, "Bye Ginny."

"So." George said as we made our way across the fields. "Did you enjoy the game?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Though, I think Seamus had the most fun."

"Oh really?" He laughed. "Why would you say that?"

I shrugged, "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he screamed 'MORAN I LOVE YOU WILL YOU MARRY ME?' "

George cracked up and shook his head. I watched him and bit my lip. He was really attractive when he laughed.

"What about you?" I asked after I snapped out of my reverie. "Did you like the match?"

"Did I?" George exclaimed. "Fred and I won a bet against Ludo Bagman. We said that Ireland would win but Krum would catch the snitch."

"How could you have possibly guessed that?"

George shrugged, "I don't know. We just did! We're rich now!"

"Really? What are you using the money for?" I asked, looking up at him.

He grinned, "We're going to buy a joke shop in Diagon Alley."

"Wow!" I said. "You're amazing."

He looked at me questioningly. "Uh.."

Then I realized what I said. "I mean, That's amazing! That is." I was sure I was blushing beet red.

"Right." George said. "Well-"

"Darcy!" A shrill scream rang through the quiet.

I turned and saw it was Fay, running towards me. She reached me and attacked me in a hug.

"You're okay. Oh, God. We've been looking for you for." Fay sobbed into my shoulder.

"Calm down, Fay. I'm fine." I said, smiling into her shoulder.

"You!" Fay screamed at George. She threw me aside and went after him, pointing a finger at his chest. "Did you keep her safe? Is she hurt at all? If she is, you'll have hell to pay, Weasley!"

"Fay, please." Seamus said, running up behind me. "Darcy, we have to go. Mum is really upset."

I nodded. "Okay." I turned to George, "Thanks. But you better go too, I bet your Dad is looking for you."

"Alright." George said. "I'll see you guys next week." With that he marched away.

I stared off at him longingly. Fay giggled and wiped her eyes. "What were you guys doing?" Seamus nudged me suggestively so I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Jesus, Darcy, calm your tits." Seamus hissed while rubbing his shoulder.

I glared at him and punched him again, "Shut up. Come on, Fay help your boyfriend."

**I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be from George's point of view which will be very fun to write. Also, George will be visiting Darcy's new house and some...things will be happening. ;) ;)**

**Until next time my wonderful people!**

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


	38. Summer Three: Darcy and Awkward Moments

**OMG THIS CHAPTER IS ALL FROM GEORGE'S POV. I'M VERY EXCITED FOR THIS BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO BE FULL OF HIS FLUFFY FEELINGS. **

**YAY!**

**I changed the cover for this story to what I imagine Darcy looking like at this point in the story. If you're wondering, that girl is Emily Rudd. **

**Today I got a review from a lovely lovely person. They're a Guest, but their name was Anya Johnstone. They were so nice and their review really made me smile. This is what they said:  
**

**I can honestly say if you do not update within the next 24 hours I will end up smashing something (hopefully not my phone). This is one of the best fanfictions I have ever read I would follow you but I haven't been using this website for long so not sure how but a away this is amazing please write more especially romance I need darcy to announce her feelings and a first kiss in at least the next 2 chapters PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ UPDATE xx**

**It's reviews like this that make me really happy. So thank you and this chapter is dedicated to you! I LOVE YOU! **

**ENJOY THIS GEM!**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Summer Three**

**Darcy and Awkward Moments**

**George's POV**

The day that I left for Darcy's house was a very chaotic one. Mum was running around double checking Fred and my's trunks to be sure that we had everything that we would need for school.

"I don't want you to get there and realize you forgot something." She said over and over again.

"Why can't you just send them to us once we get to Hogwarts?" Fred whined over and over again.

"I'm not going to kill Erroll because of how much back and forth he'll have to do." Mum responded, closing the trunks. "Looks like you're all ready to go. You'll have to go to Diagon Alley with the Finnigans to get your dress robes."

Fred scoffed, "Dress robes? What for?"

Mum clicked her tongue, "I better not say. It's a surprise. A very exciting one at that."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on, it's not like we won't tell anyone."

Mum stared at us for a moment and shook her head, "No, I know you. If I tell you, you'll go blabbing to everyone you know."

Fred and I chuckled, she was right about that.

"Right well, you'll be flooing to their house in three minutes time. Come on, say goodbye to your brothers and sister." Mum said after a few minutes.

We followed her into the kitchen where the rest of the family was eating dinner. Bill and Charlie had returned to their respective countries to their jobs yesterday, much to the dismay of Mum who was wanting them to stay a whole other month.

"Tell Darcy I say hello." Ginny said from her place at the table.

"Will do, sis." Fred replied. "See you later.

Ron snorted, "You'll only be gone a week."

"Shut up, ickle Ron, or we won't bring you back a treat from Ireland." I said, ruffling his hair. "Same with you HArry." Harry had started laughing at Ron.

"Well I personally won't miss the constant noise in the house." Percy said with a smug smile on his face. "Maybe we'll actually get some peace."

Fred glared at him and mumbled, "Prat."

I laughed and looked at the time. "Crap, we better get going. Darcy'll be wondering where we are."

Mum shrieked and pulled us to fireplace. "Go on. Wouldn't want to be rude house guests."

She bade us goodbye and left us to floo to Darcy's home

I blinked ash out of my eyes and looked around. Darcy was in her living room, hugging Fred.

"Hello, George." Fay said, walking into the room. She was holding Seamus' hand.

"Hello, Fay. Seamus. Happy to see me?" I asked.

Fay smirked, "Sure. But I think Darcy's happier than us."

Darcy turned and grinned at me. Damn, the way she smiled. It's like she was trying to kill me. "Hey, Weasley." She said, hugging me.

I smiled and placed my head on hers and sniffed her hair. I really loved the smell of her hair. It smelled like a fireplace and outdoors. I closed my eyes and took it in.

"So. Where will we be staying?" I asked.

Darcy smiled at me, "You'll be in Seamus' room with Dean. Here, I'll show you." She took one of my bags and carried it up the stairs. Fred and I followed her up and down the hallway to a large room. The walls were covered in Conan Moran, the Irish Chaser, posters. The entire room seemed to capture the essence of Seamus.

"So just leave your stuff in here and Seamus will get you situated later. Uh..." Darcy walked to a door and opened it, revealing a bathroom. "He has a bathroom with a shower in here and out there's the balcony in case you feel like going outside."

"This is great!" Fred said. He looked down as his stomach growled, "When's dinner?"

Darcy smiled, "It'll be soon. All of us are just outside. Comin?"

Fred nodded and went on out.

"Can you show me your room?" I asked her.

Darcy smirked, "Sure. Follow me."

I watched her walk out the room and followed her across the hallway where her bedroom was. It was similar to Seamus' though it was painted a different color. Darcy's room also showed everything about her. There was a bookshelf packed solid with thick books ranging from spells books to biographies to Muggle literature. She had managed to paint one of the walls a dark blue with white, star-like designs. Posters of Quidditch players hung on the walls and her cat, Nessie was lounging on her bed. She also had a balcony, the doors were hanging open letting in a cool breeze.

"This is really cool." I said.

She bit her lip and grinned, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah. It's perfect. Is Fay staying in here with you?"

She nodded and said, "But she's been sleeping with Seamus in his bed recently."

I raised my eyebrow and was about to say something but she laughed. I love her laugh. "No, not like that. They just snog and talk and they fall asleep in his bed. Mum's fine with it as long as she doesn't get pregnant."

I laughed and winced as my stomach growled.

"Didn't your mother feed you before you came?" Darcy asked, hearing it.

I nodded, "Of course she did. But we Weasley boys get hungry quickly." She laughed and took my hand.

"Let's go. Maybe Mum has finished dinner." She led me out of her bedroom and back down the stairs.

"Mum! When's dinner?" She screamed through the house.

I jumped since I had never heard her shout that loudly. "Geez!"

"Five minutes, Darcy! Come set the table will you?"

Darcy sighed and turned to me, "You might as well go on outside, it'll be a while."

I smiled, "Shut up will you? I'll help you set the table."

She nudged me and walked into the kitchen followed by myself. She showed me the cabinet that had the plates and cups so I set those while she got the silverware and cups out. I watched her out of the corner of my eye. WHy was it that everything she did was so majestic and beautiful? I couldn't help but imagine what would happen if we were doing this in our _own _house and if...well if we were married. God, I really was whipped wasn't I.

* * *

After dinner, Seamus approached me to take part in a game of Wizard's Chess. Dean and Fred were in the middle of their own game. Fay and Darcy were outside doing...something.

The game with Seamus ended pretty quickly since Seamus was loads better than me. I held on with all my might, but even Ro's extensive lessons in the art of Wizard's Chess had no effect on Seamus' skills. I doubted he was better than Ron. I smirked and made a mental note to put them against each other once we got back to school.

"Hey, guys." Darcy said, coming back inside with FAy.

Darcy's Mum looked up from her paperwork and smiled, "Hello dear. Did you have fun outside?"

Darcy nodded. "I'm just going to be upstairs." Then she was gone. Fay ruffled her own hair and threw herself on Seamus' lap.

I went upstairs after the game with Seamus. I wasn't really in the mood to watch Fay and Seamus snog sloppily in front of me. I wanted to talk to Darcy. I wasn't planning a specific conversation in my head or anything. I just wanted to talk to her like I used to.

I found her bedroom at the end of the hall and found that it suited her nicely. Darcy wasn't in there, so I assumed that she had gone out for a fly on her broom. Maybe she had been inspired to going flying after dinner. I couldn't really blame her. She now had a bunch of room to fly on her broom. There was no danger of a Muggle seeing her since they were so far from town.

After a few minutes of sitting there, I felt the urge to relieve myself so I went into her bathroom and stopped short. There was Darcy drying herself with a towel. But she was naked.

I really tried not to stare, but I couldn't help it. Her back was towards me and the towel was covering up her bum but I saw her bare back and legs. She was exquisite. She hadn't gotten all the water off of herself and so the light inside the bathroom glinted off the drops of water, making her sparkle. Her long, dark hair was wet, but the soft curls were already starting to appear again. Her legs were long and tan. How could I _not _find this girl beautiful?

I made a choking sound in my throat as I continued staring. Darcy whipped around and screamed.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" She cried.

"I-I-" I started.

"Get out!" She shrieked, looking panicked.

I ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs as fast as I could. I tried to avoid Fred, since I was certain I was blushing like crazy. If I wasn't...no, I was.

"Hello, brother." Fred said, leaning in the doorway to the kitchen. "Anything interesting go on upstairs?" He winked and grinned like a sociopath.

I glared and grumbled out, "'Shut up."

"Aw, is ickle George _embarrassed _about something? Please tell me you're not. Did you and Darcy finally shag then?" He said, getting closer to me.

I shook my head, "Shut up, Fred. You don't know what you're talking about."

"YAh, but that's where you're wrong_. _I heard the screams. The whole house heard the screams. What happened?"

I pursed my lips and looked at him. If I told him, he would most definitely tease Darcy about it in front of Seamus and Fay which would lead to Seamus punching me and Fay giggling like a madman.

"I walked in on Darcy drying herself getting out of the shower." I said quietly. Then I winced, am I really that weak?

Fred stared at me and then up the stairs. "Are you joking? Did you really?"

I nodded and said, "Please don't do anything to her. She's probably already embarrassed enough."

He sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Oh, brother." He said, shaking my shoulder, "You know that's a promise I cannot make. There is no way I can't tease her and you and about this. This is comedy gold. Imagine if the Quidditch team found out."

My eyes widened, "They're not going to. I'll be labelled as some sort of pervert."

Fred raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure that's not what you are? Seems to me like you're at fault here. You walked in on her drying herself."

"I was trying to find a place to take a piss!" I exclaimed. "I didn't even hear the shower! I thought she was out flying."

"Her broom is down here. You admired it during dinner!" Fred said.

I sighed and realized that was true. It had been sitting in the corner of the dining room. "Fine. But that's still not my fault. Do you think I messed up everything?"

"Everything? No." Fred said. "I think this set you back on your progress. You might have to start trying even harder this year."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't want to be some clingy guy. She gets to have some sort of freedom."

"If I know Blackbird at all, which I do. I know that she would be happy to have you spend more time with her. Didn't she call you her best friend last summer? Be her best friend until she..." He paused and then continued, "Until she feels the same way."

I sighed because I realized he was right. I couldn't really force myself on her could I? That would be a bit unbecoming.

Later that night, I was "asleep" in Seamus' room. I was listening to Dean, Seamus, and Fred breathing which was getting really boring. I was about to doze off when I heard a scream from the room across.

No one else moved, except I shot up and ran to Darcy's room. Fay was sound asleep on her cot next to Darcy's bed. Darcy, however, was having some sort of panic attack in her bed. She was groaning and had a horrified look on her face.

"Darcy!" I said quietly, shaking her awake.

She shook her head but then opened her eyes widely. "George." She whispered. "Sorry if I woke you. I-I'll be sure to be more quiet."

I shook my head, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No! No, I'm fine."

I pursed my lips. "Darcy..."

She looked at me and sighed, "Alright. I had a nightmare. It was...it was the night of the World Cup. I keep dreaming it. I keep imagining what would happen if the Death eaters got to me."

I sat down on her bed and pushed her hair back from her head, "It's okay. They can't get to you."

"I know..." Darcy said.

"Will you be okay?" I asked.

She nodded, but she didn't look fully convinced. I got up to leave but then she took my hand.

"Can...can you stay? Just for a while?"

I froze. Did the girl I was in love with really just ask me to get into her bed? I felt heat rise into my cheeks and nodded, turning back around. She scooted over to make more room for me to lie down next to her. I awkwardly climbed into the blankets and relaxed my body. Darcy's body was warm beside me. It took everything I could to not wrap my arms around her petite body.

Her breathing was soft and quiet, but even that was beautiful. I looked over and smiled when I saw that she was asleep. I went to get out of the bed, but her hand was still in mine and it was keeping me back. I looked at our fingers and sighed. I had two options.

I could either wake up Darcy and get her hand out of mine so I could return to my bed, or I could leave her be, lay back down, and sleep here with her.

I chose the obvious one.

I buried my head into the pillow and closed my eyes, completely content with our position.

* * *

I woke up with someone prodding my face. I swiped them away and was greeted with a wave of giggles.

My eyes shot open. I blinked a couple times and sniffed. Fireplace...

Then I saw that my face was in Darcy's hair, her back was toward me, but I had my arms wrapped around her body. We were spooning. Bloody spooning.

"Good morning, lovebirds." Fred chimed.

I glared at him. I heard a groan beneath me. Darcy was awake.

"Shut up, Fred." She said. What are you-"

Then she sat up, knocking me off her bed. "Ow!"

She gasped and looked down at me. "Oh God, George, I'm so sorry."

I shook my head, "It's okay, Darcy. What are you all doing in here?"

Dean, Seamus, Fay, and Fred were all staring down at us. Fay was in her usual giggly state, Fred and Dean were looking very smug and stupid. Seamus looked pissed.

"Why don't you tell us why you were in my sister's bed?" Seamus asked, his tone of voice very angry.

I gulped and said, "N-nothing! She had a nightmare last night and I came in to check on her."

"It's my fault, Sea. I was sort of in a crazy state of mind last night. I sort of demanded that he get into bed with me." Darcy said, blushing.

Fred started laughing, "That desperate, eh?"

Darcy and I glared at him.

"I think it's cute. George was nice enough to help Darcy feel better." Fay said, grinning.

Darcy smiled her amazing smile at Fay and said, "Thanks, Fay. Now get out, you lot. I have to get ready for the day."

Fred snickered. Oh no. "You sure George shouldn't stay in here? He's already seen everything."

Darcy's eyes widened and I blushed. Seamus look livid.

"WHAT. THE. HELL." He shouted.

Fred laughed, "Darcy didn't tell you? Yesterday George walked in on her getting out of the shower."

Fay and Dean started laughing. Darcy looked ready to throw up. I wanted to comfort her, but I had a feeling that if I ever laid a finger on Darcy again, Seamus would murder me.

**So...whatcha think? I think it was adorably adorable. I mean...could they be any cuter? I think not!**

**This chapter concludes the summer before Goblet of Fire. The next chapter will begin the Goblet of Fire which will be a roller coaster ride of craziness! I'm excited! But you know, it's pretty easy to make me excited.**

**Love ya!  
**

**xxx**

**rosslynchandbeyond**


End file.
